Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!
by mightymel30
Summary: Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.
1. The Plan

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**Chapter 1**_

'It has been only one week since I have even been back, and everyone thinks that I should be A -OK. Let's see how they would feel if they were dragged from their final rest and wake up in a coffin. I can not believe that I had to dig myself out of my own grave. I can not keep going like this.' Buffy was thinking to herself as she was sitting up in her mother's old room going through old paperwork, trying to get some rest from everyone's constant bickering.

'And they wonder why I am acting the way I do. I can't even get a moments peace. Hmm. Joyce Merryweather, Mystic Falls VA. Well this is new.' Buffy thought to herself again.

Buffy's mother never really talked about her past much before she met Hank, but anything new to Buffy anymore seems rather great at the moment.

"Merryweather Family is considered to be one of the most well respected of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. Wow, look at this bank account. Family Plantations, cars, a Warehouse, and an Office Building." Buffy was talking to herself all the while listening in to the talks downstairs.

"Giles, she has been back for a week now, and there is no reason for her to be acting like this. I mean, she is my sister and my guardian. She needs to be taking care of me." Buffy heard Dawn say, as she was coming in the door after school.

'Seriously, there is no reason.' Buffy thought to herself again. 'I do not think that I can last here much longer. I would think that Giles would at least be on my side, but nooooo.' Buffy ended her mini rant in her head, before grabbing all of the paperwork and putting it in her bag before heading downstairs.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Buffy asked, as she entered the living room.

"Buffy, dear girl. We were just thinking that it may be a good idea to look into gaining some form of employment to start paying some of the back bills." Giles stated like it was the most obvious.

Not wanting to start a fight, Buffy quickly agreed. "You know what, you guys are right. I will go out now." Buffy said, as she grabbed Mr. Pointy and walked out of the door.

Buffy realized that she needed to change some things and change them quick.

First thing she needed to do was call her father about Dawn. It would be so much better for her growing up in a more stable home. From what Buffy had been told, was that her father had been trying his hardest to fix things with them for quite a while, but her friends didn't want to tell their dad that she had died, just because Dawn didn't want to go. 'Really' Buffy began to think along with things like 'They are sooooo going to hate me soon.'.

Buffy didn't want any traces of her activities, so she went into the closest Gas Station and purchased two calling cards. One to call her father and the other for International calls to the Council. 'I wonder what Quentin will say when I actually initiate a conversation. Oh, let's not forget about calling the Mayor of that Mystic Place.' Buffy finished her thoughts when she was next in line.

"What can I do for you today?" The clerk asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I need to get two calling cards, but one of them need to be for International calls and the other just for the USA." Buffy said.

"Not a problem. How much do you need on the International card?" The clerk asked.

"Not sure, but can you go ahead and put two hours on it just to be sure?" Buffy asked back.

"Alright. Now how much do you need for the USA one?" The clerk asked back again.

"Make it three hours just to be safe." Buffy said, as she got out her billfold to pay.

"Alright, that will be a total of $40.00. I went ahead and gave you the most time on each. They don't expire in case you need more." The clerk stated.

"Thank you very much. Here you go and keep the change." Buffy said, as she began to leave the store.

'Where can I find a payphone at now? Do they even still exist?' Buffy thought to herself again.

"I guess I could go to they library. If I get caught there, I could say that I am looking through newspaper articles to find a job. Yeah that will work." Buffy spoke aloud to herself as she began walking to Sunnydale Public Library.

After a ten minute walk, Buffy made it to the library.

As Buffy walked in, she couldn't help but laugh. 'Of all of the times we needed information in the past, why is it that no one ever thought to come here?' Buffy asked herself.

Buffy walked up to the main circulation desk to find a little old lady sitting behind it.

"Can I help you dear?" The lady asked Buffy.

"Do you happen to have any payphones?" Buffy asked full of hope.

"Of course. There are cubicles on the third floor next to the city archives room. I don't think that you will be bothered. Not many people use those anymore my dear. Just go on up." The lady said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Buffy responded as she made her way to the stairs to start her calls.


	2. The Calls

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_"Can I help you dear?" The lady asked Buffy.

"Do you happen to have any payphones?" Buffy asked full of hope.

"Of course. There are cubicles on the third floor next to the city archives room. I don't think that you will be bothered. Not many people use those anymore my dear. Just go on up." The lady said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Buffy responded as she made her way to the stairs to start her calls.

_**Chapter 2**_

Buffy made it to the third floor in no time.

'Wow, that lady was right! There is not a soul up here. Good for me.' Buffy thought to herself yet again, thinking, 'I really need to make some more friends, if I talk to myself this much...Ha Ha.'.

Once Buffy sat down, she gathered all of the things that she would be needing and dialed her father's number.

After just two rings, Hank answered. "Hank Summers. How can I help you?"

"Dad." Buffy said in a stronger voice than what she feels.

"Buffy, is that you?" Hank asked.

"Yeah dad, it is me. I need some help." Buffy said.

"Just tell me how much and I will write a check and bring it to you." Hank said instantly, causing Buffy's mouth to drop. 'This is not the same man who wouldn't even answer his phone when mom died.' Buffy thought to herself.

"No, not that but thank you. I have been really sick lately, I guess you could say." Buffy began, but was cut off by her father.

"I know. Every time I try to call, Dawn or someone else there says that you have been under the weather. I take it that you are feeling better?" Hank asked Buffy.

"I am not quite sure yet, but I think I may be soon. I was wondering if it would be possible for you take Dawnie for a while? I was planning on finding a Doctor in mom's old hometown, but I really think it may be better for me to do this alone. Plus dragging Dawn all the way across the Country may not be the best idea if I am not sure of how long it will take me to be back at 100%. I feel that she will have a more stable atmosphere if she is with you and not off gallivanting with me. I found some paperwork that mom had, and she left me her old Family Estate in a town in Virginia. I did some searches and they have a really good Doctor there. I just wanted to see if that sounded OK to you?" Buffy asked her father, feeling really nervous for his response.

"Yeah, that will be fine sweetie. Are you talking about Mystic Falls?" Hank asked Buffy.

"Yeah, that's the place. I am going to be calling the Mayor there next after I am done with you. I will be telling Dawn about this choice when I get home this evening. I just really need help dad. I don't know how much longer I can handle the care for the two of us, and I do not want to cheat Dawnie from a chance at a normal teenage existence." Buffy said somewhat truthfully.

"I understand. I also hold nothing against you at all. I understand that you didn't want to talk to me after your mom's funeral. I am so sorry that I was not there. I can never take that back. Just so you know, if you ever need anything when you get settled in Virginia, I am just a phone call away. When do you want me to come and get Dawn?" Hank asked.

"Will you be at this number for a bit? I need to call the Mayor in Mystic Falls to make sure that all of the paperwork is accurate, and I need to contact my old employers to see about getting a replacement sent out here. It may be an hour or two." Buffy asked her father.

"That is no problem. I will be waiting for your call. Are you sure that it is a good idea that we spring this on Dawn?" Hank asked real quick.

"Honestly, I really do. It will not give her any chances to runaway." Buffy replied seriously.

"OK, I will talk to you in a little while. I love you sweetie." Hank said, shocking Buffy yet again.

"I love you too dad." Buffy replied automatically before hanging up in tears.

Buffy took a couple of minutes to get herself in order before making the call to the Mayor of Mystic Falls.

Once Buffy was more composed, she grabbed all of the paperwork concerning the Merryweather name and dialed the number to Mayor Richard Lockwood.

Buffy was not really shocked that it took a little bit longer for these people to answer.

"Lockwood residence." A male voice answered.

"Yes, could I speak with a Mayor Richard Lockwood please?" Buffy asked.

"Just a moment please." The answerer replied.

'I hope I didn't call at a bad time. Oh God, I forgot about the time difference. It must be almost 9:00 there.' Buffy thought to herself.

After a couple more minutes of waiting another person picked up the phone. This time a woman.

"I am sorry, but this is Carol Lockwood. Richard has already past away. May I ask what this is concerning?" Carol asked.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for your loss, and I am so sorry to have bothered you this late. I forgot about the time difference by the time that I had dialed. I was just looking for the Mayor, because I had recently inherited some property there. I was thinking about moving into it there, and wanted to make sure everything was in order before I arrived." Buffy stated in a Scooby Babble.

"That is alright dear. I actually took over the role as Mayor once my husband has past. I can try to help you as much as I can. What is your name, and the name of the property that you are inquiring about?" Carol asked.

"My name is Buffy Summers, and my mother is the one who left me the property. Her name was Joyce Summers, but her maiden name was Merryweather. I was wanting to make sure that everything was set before I head that way. I will be coming out in a day or two. I know that it is not much time, but" Buffy began, but was cut off by the Mayor.

"It is not a problem at all. I am sorry to hear about Joyce. I went to school with her. She was such a nice woman." Carol stated, before continuing. "We are actually in the middle of a Founders Meeting right now, but as long as you have the deeds to the properties and information for the bank vault for the Merryweather name, then it shouldn't be a problem. Just, once you get into town come and find me. Just ask for Carol Lockwood, and tell them who you are. I can not wait to meet you dear. It has been quite a while since the Merryweather name has been used here. Are you going to be using the old Warehouse or the Office Space here, or are you going to be selling?" Carol asked, feeling very curious about it.

"I am not sure yet, but I may want o use it. Find something to do to waste my time, so I do not get myself into trouble. You know the saying, 'Idle hands and all'." Buffy said jokingly.

"That I do, That I do. Well, as long as you have all the paperwork when you arrive, there will be no problems. Just have a safe trip. Goodbye." Carol stated.

"Goodbye Mrs. Lockwood, and thank you for everything. Also, again I am sorry about the lateness of my call. I am in California right now, and this was kind of a spur of the moment decision. Bye Bye." Buffy said just before she hung up the phone.

'Two down, One to go.' Buffy thought just before she dialed the number to the Watcher's Council's HQ.

"Thank you for calling the W.C.I. How can I help you today?" A unknown British woman stated.

"I would like to speak with Quentin Travers please." Buffy stated to the lady.

"I am sorry, but he is not taking any calls today. Would you like to leave a message?" The lady asked.

'That is so not happening.' Buffy thought.

"Could you at least tell him that Buffy Summers is on the phone for him, and let him make the choice? He knows who I am, and I know for a fact that he will want to speak with me."

"Just a moment please." The lady stated rather snobbishly.

'How they ever picked her for public service, is way beyond me.' Buffy thought.

"Just one moment while I transfer you to Mr. Travers." The lady stated, sounding like I just kicked her puppy.

"Wow, sour apples much." Buffy said, just as the phone was picked up.

"If I didn't believe Celeste when she told me that you were on the phone, I sure do believe it now. That is something that only you would come up with Miss. Summers." Quentin stated, sounding rather shocked, but still happy to hear from me.

'Weird.' Buffy thought before speaking aloud.

"I am sorry for insulting your receptionist. She was just rather rude when she told me to go away. If it wasn't rather important that I call, I wouldn't have bothered you Mr. Travers." Buffy said, sounding very sincere.

"It is no trouble at all. She is actually only here temporally. You are far more important. However, I am quite shocked that I am talking to you. I was led to believe that you had died in the fight against Glorificus. Yet, here you are. Could you please clear this up for me?" Quentin asked, again sounding pleased that Buffy was not dead.

'Probably happy at having an Active Slayer again.' Buffy thought to shake off her vibes.

"Well Sir. You were informed correctly. I have just recently came back. I would have thought that Giles would have told you the news. Anyways, I guess my friends and family couldn't live without me and handle all the action on the Hell-mouth, and brought me back. I am not sure as to what they actually did, but here I am. I have been back about a week Mr. Travers, and I am at my wits end. You must realize how bad it has to be if I am calling you." Buffy said, as she laughed at the end to let him know that she was somewhat joking.

"Yes, I can only imagine." Quentin replied in a joking manner as well.

"Who would have thought that you of all people would have a sense of humor. I just kidding Sir. The main reason I am calling is to inquire how Faith is doing with her rehabilitation?" Buffy asked.

"She is actually doing rather well. We have just recently removed her from the prison in California, and transferred her here to reestablish her training. She has expressed the want and need to return to the Hell-mouth to restart her duty. However, if you are there, we can always send her elsewhere." Quentin began, but Buffy interrupted him.

"NO! I mean, please can you send her here? I am in the process of transferring my sister into the care of my father, and I am in need of a vacation of sorts. I just recently found out that my mother had left me some property and stuff in her hometown, and I was calling to see if there was anyway of bringing Faith back in. I was not sure as to how she was doing. It had been a while. After waking up in my coffin, I just need to get away. It was one of my worst nightmares brought to life.." Buffy said, as she was Babbling and not even noticing until Quentin and Faith both cut in.

"WHAT!" Buffy heard both Quentin and Faith shout.

"Is Faith there Sir?" Buffy asked.

"Yo B. I am here. I want to say that I am sorry about everything and all. There is no excuses about what I did, but I am sorry. Did you really have to crawl out of your own grave?" Faith asked, sounding rather sad about how her sister Slayer has been treated.

"Yeah Faith, I did. I still have the marks on my hands from it. I am glad to hear that you are doing better. I am sorry to ask this of you guys, but Faith, do you think you are ready to be the Hell-mouth Slayer now? Could I have the time off Mr. Travers. I just really need a break." Buffy asked the two.

"I am 5x5 with that. I can be there tomorrow if you need it. I am surprised that you are even slaying right now. I would think that they would give you time to readjust from being in Hell. But I got to say B, you are sounding a lot more calm than I thought you would be coming out of a Hell-Dimension. Wait a minute...You were in Hell when they pulled you back, right?" Faith asked.

'Leave it to Faith to pick up on something like that.' Buffy thought.

"Miss. Summers. What is she talking about? They did do a check to see if you were suffering, right?" Quentin added.

All that was heard was Buffy's sobs coming from the other end.

'I can not believe that I am crying. I have not cried since I have been back.' Buffy thought, as she dried her face before answering.


	3. The Calls Pt 2 The Talk Pt 1

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_"Yo B. I am here. I want to say that I am sorry about everything and all. There is no excuses about what I did, but I am sorry. Did you really have to crawl out of your own grave?" Faith asked, sounding rather sad about how her sister Slayer has been treated.

"Yeah Faith, I did. I still have the marks on my hands from it. I am glad to hear that you are doing better. I am sorry to ask this of you guys, but Faith, do you think you are ready to be the Hell-mouth Slayer now? Could I have the time off Mr. Travers. I just really need a break." Buffy asked the two.

"I am 5x5 with that. I can be there tomorrow if you need it. I am surprised that you are even slaying right now. I would think that they would give you time to readjust from being in Hell. But I got to say B, you are sounding a lot more calm than I thought you would be coming out of a Hell-Dimension. Wait a minute...You were in Hell when they pulled you back, right?" Faith asked.

'Leave it to Faith to pick up on something like that.' Buffy thought.

"Miss. Summers. What is she talking about? They did do a check to see if you were suffering, right?" Quentin added.

All that was heard was Buffy's sobs coming from the other end.

'I can not believe that I am crying. I have not cried since I have been back.' Buffy thought, as she dried her face before answering.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Oh God." Buffy heard Faith say in a hushed tone.

"Mr. T. I need to go now. My sister needs something, and I am going to help her. I need a Watcher though, cause there is no way in Hell that I am going to use G. I also need to find a place to stay. There is no way I am going to stay in that Motel again. Hold on B, I am coming. I will be there by morning, OK?" Faith asked her sister Slayer.

"Faith, her new Watcher, and myself will be there sometime tomorrow at your house. Will that be acceptable to you? And to answer your question, consider yourself on leave tomorrow, and I really hate to ask this, but will you be able to patrol tonight? One last go through. I promise that after tonight we will get you the help that you need. I have some thoughts to run by you tomorrow." Quentin was babbling just as bad as Faith and Buffy. "I really must stop hanging around the young girls that much. I am starting to sound like them." Quentin finished, as he heard both Buffy and Faith laughing at his comment.

"I am sorry for laughing at you Mr. Travers, and Faith instead of finding a place, I thought that you could just stay at my place. I mean, I may take some of my weapons, but it is already set up for a Slayer. It has a training room in the basement and everything. I really don't care what they think at the moment. I would prefer for you to be secure. The house is mine, so they have no say. Mr. Travers, I will be happy to host you and yours tomorrow. Maybe when they find out, they will just leave on their own accord. Anyways, I will see you guys tomorrow. Have a safe flight. It was really nice speaking to you again Faith. I need to call my dad back now, and get him here tomorrow too. If my father asks, will you just tell him that the W.C.I. Is an overseas Security Firm? That I do security for some places here that have a contract with you. I think that that would be the best to where he won't ask questions." Buffy finished.

"That is actually a splendid idea. We could actually use that for both you, Faith, and all of the Potential Slayers that go out for demonstrations. I do not know why we did not come up with that sooner. That could actually be legalized with proper identification for if and when any of the girls get noticed by any law enforcement. Just splendid. I must look into this before we fly out. Until tomorrow Miss Summers." Quentin finished, and then disconnected the call.

"Wow, that really happened. I can not wait to see Faith. I am so glad that she is doing better. Leave it to my Sister Slayer to catch things between the lines. One more night on the streets, and then no more slaying." Buffy said to herself quietly.

'OK, Council - Check, Mystic Falls – Check, Dad – Need to call back.' Buffy thought to herself before calling her father back.

Once Buffy composed herself yet again, she picked up the phone again to call her father.

Again, just after two rings, Hank answered. "Hank Summers."

"Dad, It's me again." Buffy said more sure of herself that this is the right move. Not letting people tell her how to feel.

"Sweetheart, are you OK?" Hank asked his eldest daughter.

"Yeah, I think so. I spoke with the Mayor of Mystic Falls, and as long as I have the paperwork stating I own the properties, and I am who I say I am then I will be all good. I am going to start packing some of my things tonight. I spoke with my bosses, and they are going to be putting me on an extended leave until I get fully healed. I am not sure how long that will take, but they are sending a replacement over from London that will be here tomorrow also with my main boss. Would you be able to come to Sunnydale tomorrow evening to get Dawn, and sign the custody papers?" Buffy asked her father.

"That is no problem hunny, but are you sure that this is the right thing to do, and what do you mean boss. I didn't know that you had a job. Nobody ever told me that." Hank responded.

"Actually dad, I asked them not to because it was really sensitive work. I work with a Security Firm out of London that have contracts here in town. That is why I learned all of those different Martial Arts. I have worked alongside with my replacement a few times, and since it is such short notice I am going to let her and her partner stay at my house. I know that they will take good care of it, and she does the same thing that I do , so it will all be set up for her. I just want to get it all taken care of sooner rather than later. That way Dawnie can't fight it any." Buffy stated.

"I understand Buffy. I realize that this will be hard on you, but you are doing the right thing. You took on too much responsibility to soon. And, most of that is my fault. Would it be alright if I came tonight, that way we can tell Dawn together, and I can help with the packing and spend some time with you too?" Hank asked his daughter.

"You would do that dad?" Buffy asked back.

"Of course I would." Hank responded.

"I would love that idea. When do you think that you could be here?" Buffy asked.

"Just give me about an hour and a half to two hours. I am leaving right now. Love you and see you soon. Bye sweetie." Hank said.

"Bye daddy. Love you too." Buffy said, as she hung the phone up and began to cry again.

'Why would they tell me that dad wouldn't help, and why did Giles say that the Council would be a problem?' Buffy thought.

Once Buffy dried her face off yet again, she gathered all of her papers in her bag and made her way out of the library.

Buffy was dreading the talk that will be given this evening, but she knew that things need to be said. She was happy that her father will be there too. Buffy had missed him dearly, even though she had not seen him recently.

Once Buffy had made it home, she realized that she had been gone almost three hours making all of her plans.

Buffy walked into the house and hollered, "Family Meeting in 5 Minutes In The Dinning Room!" before she went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat and drink.

Buffy had just laid her sandwich and drink at her place at the head of the table, when Dawn came in and tried to take it.

"What do you think you are doing Dawnie?" Buffy asked, as she snatched her plate back.

"I was hungry, so I thought I would just eat this and you could make another one for yourself." Dawn stated like it made the most sense in the world.

"No. If you are that hungry, you can go and make yourself your own sandwich. You do know how you know. It is not that difficult" Buffy said calmly, before shouting, "Three Minutes People! I already sent word to the others. They should be here soon. If not, then one of you guys can fill them in. There is going to be some changes happening that will be affecting us all." Buffy finished calmly, before starting to eat her sandwich, and taking her place at the head of the table waiting for the others to join her.

One by one the chairs around the table began to fill up with all of the Scoobies. (Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Tara, and even Spike showed).

"What's the What guys? Is there another Big Bad on the horizon" Xander asked, as the silence around the table was maddening.

"I don't know what is going on, but Buffy was the one that had called the meeting. Maybe she got a job and wanted to tell us all." Willow replied.

"Nope, wrong answer. I called this meeting, because there are going to be some major changes around here. Firstly, I need to know if Willow and Tara still have their on campus dorm, anybody?" Buffy asked the group at large.

"Yeah we do, why? Did you get a job on campus or something? Need a getaway for a bit? That's great Buffy!" Willow let out in a babble that had to make Buffy fight the need to roll her eyes very badly.

"What the Hell Buffy! You want to leave me? You are supposed to take care of me." Dawn shouted.

At that comment, everyone began to shout.

"Everyone _**SHUT THE HELL UP**_!" Buffy shouted to get their attention, and boy did she.

Once there was complete silence, Buffy continued. "No, I am not leaving." At that Dawn relaxed and Buffy went on. " Willow and Tara are. For us to get back to any form of normalcy, they need to leave. There is another Slayer coming to Sunnydale, and they are going to be staying here since it is already set up for one. Quentin Travers is coming sometime tomorrow with her and her Watcher." At this comment Giles became very nervous.

"What do you mean? How does he even know that you have been brought back?" Giles asked his former charge.

"That is simple. I called him. He was shocked to say the least that I was back. The reason I called him was because I am in no shape to be doing continuous slaying. I am a wreck inside and out. Tonight will be my last patrol." Buffy stated firmly.

"Well, I guess that is acceptable. I only wish that you would have consulted me on the matter, but what is done is done. So I take it that they took care of Faith then?" Giles asked.

"Yes they did. Not to long ago when they sent a team to take her out, they realized that she was rehabilitative. She didn't try to fight them on the matter. That was when Mr. Travers had her transferred to London at the Council HQ to work on her rehabilitation there. They were planning on sending her here to the Hell-mouth in a few months, but due to the recent events, Mr. Travers has moved up the time schedule." Buffy said confidently.

"Well, I guess that we can move out for a while. Until they are able to move out and find a place of their own." Willow said, as if they would actually be able to move back in to the house.

"Willow, I really doubt that this is just temporary. I think it is mostly of the permanent type move." Tara calmly told Willow, while smiling to Buffy.

With that smile from Tara, Buffy knew that she was on her side of things.

"How can you do this to us Buffy? After everything that we have done for you! We brought you back from the dead. We saved you from that Hell-Dimension. Why are you doing this to us? Why are you being so ungrateful?" Willow shouted at Buffy.

"When you lot got the idea in your heads to save me, did any of you think to do some kind of checking spell to see where I had ended up?" Buffy asked the group.

"What do ya mean Slayer? I am sure that Red isn't that bloody daft. I mean, not to make sure of something like that before she pulled something this big." Spike stated, as he shot a warning look at the red witch a questioning glance.

And with that statement, Spike just joined team Buffy.

"We didn't really have to do anything like that. I mean, you jumped into a portal leading to a Hell-Dimension. It would only make sense that you would end up there. I mean, Angel got sucked into Acathla's portal, and he wound up being in a Hell-Dimension for over 100 years. It only stands to reason." Xander jumped into the conversation defending his Wicca friend strongly putting him off team Buffy.

"And you yourself have tons of experience with these types of things, Right Xander? As for Angel, where was Angel's body at after the portal was closed? I mean, we had no body. He literally got sucked into that Hell-Dimension once the portal had closed completely. Me on the other hand? You guys had a body to bury. Second problem I have with this whole thing, is _**WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU...DIDN'T YOU GUYS DIG ME UP FIRST IF YOU WERE GOING TO BE DOING THAT DAMN SPELL**_! You all knew that one of my biggest fears was either being buried alive or turning into a Vampire. No offense Spike." Buffy finished a tad bit calmer than she really felt.

"None taken love." Spike stated with a smile towards his Slayer.

"Buffy, if you were not in the Hell-Dimension that we thought you were in, then where were you at before you came back?" Anya asked kindly, and rather guilty at her part in the matter if it is going the way she thought it was.

"Thank you Anya for actually asking me that question. Honestly, the only way I could put it is that I was in..." Buffy began, but needed to calm herself for this talk.


	4. The Talk Pt 2 And Beginning Of A New

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_"Buffy, if you were not in the Hell-Dimension that we thought you were in, then where were you at before you came back?" Anya asked kindly, and rather guilty at her part in the matter if it is going the way she thought it was.

"Thank you Anya for actually asking me that question. Honestly, the only way I could put it is that I was in..." Buffy began, but needed to calm herself for this talk.

_**Chapter 4**_

"Wherever I was, I was Happy. I was at peace, and I knew that everyone I cared about was alright. I knew it. Time didn't mean anything...Nothing had form, but I was still me, You know? I was warm, and I was loved. And I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about Theology, Dimensions, or any of it really, but I think I was in Heaven. And now I am not. I was torn out of there, Pulled out by my friends. Everything here is hard, bright, and violent. Everything I feel, Everything I touch, This is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that, Knowing what I've lost." Buffy stopped talking and sat down.

Buffy was shocked to see that the only ones that seemed to be mournful of the situation were Tara, Anya, Spike, and now Giles.

'It will take more than a few tears to replace the pain he caused me.' Buffy thought.

"There is more." Buffy started. "Our father is coming down. He should be here...in about thirty minutes. After he gets here we will talk about the other changes." Buffy stated, as she stood to leave the table.

"Do you think that is very wise Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Do I think what is very wise? Wanting to see my father, that has been trying to see us for some time now. I mean, I may have been 'Under the Weather', but I am better enough to see my dad." Buffy stated, as she walked away.

As Buffy was walking away, she overheard several of them arguing about my new found voice.

"Giles, I think someone put a spell on her while she was gone. I mean, Where is this coming from?" Willow said, grasping at straws.

"Willow, will you for once just let it go? Buffy is right. Things need to change. I am going to get a truck round up so we can begin to move our things to the dorms." Tara stated, as she walked out of the house.

"I am sure that when Faith and the Watchers leave she will let you move back in. Just give it time." Dawn stated surely.

All Buffy could do was roll her eyes at the conversations going on downstairs.

Once Buffy closed her bedroom door, she grabbed the phone book and began to look for a shipping company that would travel across the country.

There were a few companies that were listed, but Buffy decided to go with the one that she had actually heard of. 'BEKINS it is then.' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed the number that was in the book.

"Thank you for calling BEKINS Moving Co. My name is Alicia. How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I am in need of a truck that can take my things from Sunnydale, California all the way to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Do you think that you could help me?" Buffy asked Alicia.

"Yes, I believe that we can be of assistance. When will you need the truck?" Alicia asked.

"I am booking a flight tonight for tomorrow night, and I am going to be packing all night long. So, if you could be here early or mid tomorrow afternoon?" Buffy asked.

"That is rather short notice, but just give me a minute to look at our fleets schedules. I will be right back." Alicia stated, as she put Buffy on hold.

As Buffy was waiting on hold, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in." Buffy said quietly.

"Hey Buffy. I just wanted to tell you that some of our friends from our Wicca group at school are coming by shortly to help take our things back to campus." Tara said, as she kept looking anywhere but Buffy.

"Thanks Tara. I am sorry that you are leaving. Maybe sometime in the future we can talk or email and stuff?" Buffy asked.

"That would be nice. I really don't want to lose our friendship. Even though I only joined the group as Willow's girlfriend and all." Tara stated, as she grabbed a piece of Buffy's paper and wrote down her information for Buffy.

As Tara went to give Buffy the paper back, she noticed the phone book page that Buffy was on.

"Let me guess. This has to do with why your dad is coming?" Tara asked.

"Yes and No. Let me just say that it doesn't have to be the 4th of July for fireworks tonight." Buffy said, as she laughed at her own joke.

Buffy suddenly stopped laughing once she realized that this is the first time that she has laughed since she had been back.

"Miss are you still there?" Alicia asked, coming back on the line.

"Yes Mam." Buffy replied.

"Well, it looks as though we do have three trucks that are available at this moment." Alicia stated.

"Would it be possible to get two trucks? I need one to go from Sunnydale, CA to Mystic Falls, VA, and the other to go from Sunnydale, CA to LA." Buffy asked.

"That should not be a problem. Just be sure that you have everything that you would need for the one heading to VA, because since you are flying ahead you will beat the truck. I will have the one going to VA scheduled first. Will that be alright?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, that will be fine. Will the men be able to help me load the boxes and furniture and things, or are they just drivers?" Buffy asked.

"No Mam, they do the loading, and can help with the boxing if it is not all done yet. Once the truck heading to VA is gone the one going to LA will come right after." Alicia stated.

After that, Buffy gave Alicia all the information needed for both of the trucks.

Once that call was taken care of, there was a knock at the front door.

Buffy jumped up off of her bed, and gave Tara a small smile as she ran right by her to answer the front door.

"Where are my girls at?" Hank called, as he walked through the door.

"Hey dad, You are a little early." Buffy said, as she came downstairs to meet her father.

"I know. I just missed my girls." Hank responded with a huge smile.

"What are the boxes for dad?" Dawn asked sternly, before even saying hello.

"That is the other thing that we need to talk about when the others have left. It is a family matter." Buffy said just as strict.

"Not to long ago Buffy, you yourself had considered them family too. What has changed?" Dawn asked her sister.

"What had changed was that everyone decided that my life was theirs to dictate. You all stopped seeing me as Buffy the person, and more like Buffy the weapon." Buffy shot back.

"That is not true!" Dawn shouted.

"Yes it is." Giles, Tara, Anya, and Spike all stated at the same time.

"Do I want to know what is going on here?" Hank asked to the room at large.

"Probably not dad." Buffy said quietly.

"Maybe we should just tell her now, that way all of your friends will know what is going on too.?" Hank asked his eldest.

"Why not. Dawnie, I am not recovering here. I need to take a break, and my replacement is coming. It is not safe for you to stay here, and I need to be alone for the time being. Our relationship had taken a sharp blow when we switched from being sisters to being Mother and Daughter. You need something more stable, and we need to get back to being just sisters. So, you are going to be going to live with dad tomorrow. I ordered the truck and they will be here tomorrow. As will the one that will be taking the majority of the items here with me to Virginia." Buffy stated firmly.

"You can not be serious right now? This is not OK. I so do not want to leave here. This is our home. This can not be legal. I don't want to live with that man!" Dawn shouted, as she ran upstairs.

Buffy turned to her father and said sadly, "I'm sorry dad."

"It's alright. Let's start with the packing, and then we will talk to her later." Hank stated, as he started putting the boxes together.

With that comment, Giles, Xander, Anya, and Spike left.

"Buffy, our truck should be here shortly, so we are going to go and pack up our things. I really hope that you are able to find yourself again. I am glad that you are somewhat back." Tara said, as she gave Buffy a small hug and went to pack.

After hours of packing, and some major thanks to Buffy's extra strength, the majority of the house was packed up and ready to go.

Buffy and Hank knew that it was time to start on Dawn's room, but decided to start it after dinner.

Hank decided to give Buffy a break from the cooking and order pizza.

"Dad, go ahead and order the pizza, and I will go and pick it up. They do not deliver here after dark." Buffy said to her father.

"That's alright Buffy, I will pick it up." Hank said.

"No, no. Just stay inside since I know where it is. Try to talk some sense into Dawnie, and try to tell her it is for the best. When I get back, I will have you sign the custody papers to make this all legal and stuff. Be back soon!" Buffy shouted, as she walked out of the house.

'There is no way in Hell that I am going to let him outside at night here.' Buffy thought to herself, as she got into her mom's old Jeep to get the pizza.

While Buffy was gone, Hank tried to talk some sense into his youngest, but it did not go as planned.

About twenty minutes later, Buffy returned with 3 XL pizza's for the three of them.

"I thought that I only ordered two?" Hank asked Buffy.

"You did, but I am really hungry, and Dawn can eat her own wait in just pizza." Buffy said laughing, before continuing. "Any luck?" Buffy asked her dad, while pointing upstairs.

All Hank did as a response was shake his head.

"Let me go and try again." Buffy said, as she set the pizza's on the dining room table, before she headed for the stairs.

Once Buffy made to Dawn's room, Buffy knocked before just going on in.

"I don't think that I said come in." Dawn said.

"That's fine. I really don't mind. You really need to stop acting like a spoiled brat Dawnie. I realize that these past few months have been hard on you, but they have been harder on me. Ever since I had became your legal guardian Dawn, we have been drifting farther and farther away from each other. I do not want to lose you, but we can not keep this up much longer. Please let dad help us? You can finally have a normal teenage existence. This is going to happen Dawnie, but it will be a whole hell of a lot easier with your cooperation, and not your hindrance." Buffy said calmly, finally noticing a hint of recognition in her eyes.

"OK. I will do this for you Buffy. I am so sorry for acting this way. Maybe it will be better if we get away from the Hell-mouth." Dawn said, just as both of their stomachs began to growl.

"Come on, let's go and get some dinner, and then we will start to pack up your things." Buffy said, as she grabbed Dawn's hand and drug her downstairs to eat with their father.

As the trio began to eat their dinner, Dawn asked Buffy, "Will we still be able to talk to each other and stuff while I am with dad, and while you are wherever you are in Virginia?"

"Of course we can. I will be getting a cell phone and a land line, and you can call me whenever you want no matter what time of day or night. The same goes for you to dad." Buffy said in response.

After that the trio ate in a calm silence.

Once Dawn was on board, the packing was that much easier to finish. They were able to get everything that they wanted to take with them ready, minus the heavy furniture that Buffy would leave for the movers to prepare to load.

The only thing that Buffy couldn't touch yet was the weapons that were in the basement. She decided to gather those herself after Dawn and her father had left.

The trio had worked through the night, and was able to get everything that was being transported packed and ready to go.

Buffy had decided to keep most of the furniture in Sunnydale for Faith and her Watcher. She figured that the house in Virginia should have some, if not it just meant more shopping.

Around 4:30 in the morning, the trio had made their way to bed.

'Finally!' Buffy thought to herself, as she plopped face down on to her bed, before realizing that she needed to at the very least do a final run through of a couple of cemeteries.

Once Buffy was certain that her father was completely asleep, she grabbed Mr. Pointy and decided to sneak out her bedroom window one last time.

Buffy decided to start with Mortan Cemetery. Mainly because it was the closest.

Buffy was shocked to find that there were no late night risers right now.

After another 15 minutes, Buffy decided to try a quick sweep near the old High School campus before heading home.

Once Buffy made it there, she was able to find two Vampires skulking around the still collapsed school.

Buffy made two piles of dust rather quickly, and then decided to head home.

Buffy returned home close to 6:00 in the morning after her final patrol.

All Buffy could do was collapse on to her bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Their sleep was interrupted by a loud knock at the door at 8:00 that morning.

Since Hank was asleep on the couch, he was the one to answer the door.

"Yes, can I help you folks?" Hank asked the group at the door.

"I am sorry, but I believe that we have the wrong house. Did the resident before you sir leave a forwarding address?" The unknown British man asked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you looking for?" Hank asked, wondering if theses people had to do with Buffy and Dawn.

"Sure thing Blondie. We are looking for B. I mean Buffy." The unknown woman, who Hank assumed was the mysterious Faith.

"You must be Faith, and Buffy's bosses from London. Please come in." Hank stated.

"Yes we are. You must be Miss. Summers's father then?" The older British man stated as a question.

"Yes I am. Hank Summers. Pleasure to meet you all. I was just about to go and start some coffee. Would any of you care for any?" Hank asked pleasantly.

"Sure thing Mr. S." Faith said before shouting, "Yo! B! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" before plopping herself down on one of the lounge chairs in the living room.

"Please forgive Faith's manners, Mr. Summers. Ever since Miss. Summers had called, Miss. LeHane has been rather excited to see her again. She has deeply missed your daughter. And, please forgive my manners as well. I am Quentin Travers. I am the head of the W.C.I., and this gentleman is Mr. Jason Evans. He is Miss. LeHane's partner." Quentin stated, as he moved to shake Hank's hand.

"Nice to meet you all as well. I take it that the W.C.I. Is the Securities Agency that Buffy works for? If you don't find me to forward, why is it that Faith here has a partner, but Buffy does not?" Hank asked, thinking that it was not really that fair.

"In the beginning she did Mr. Summers, but he proved to be not as trusting to us, so we let him go. Miss. Summers assured us that she was quite alright with that decision, but if she had needed anything at all, all she had to do was phone us." Quentin stated, trying to calm the father of one of his best without giving to much away.

"I understand the types of people you are talking about. I am just glad that you are giving her the break that she needs, and the time to heal herself from her illness." Hank said, as he began to walk into the kitchen to make the coffee.

As Hank was walking away, he failed to hear Faith's retort of, "Illness my ass." Along with a little snort.

"With a mouth like that Faith, it could get you into some trouble." Buffy said, as she came downstairs fully dressed.

"What can I say B. I live on the dangerous side." Faith said, as she stood up too get closer to her sister Slayer.

Faith was feeling rather nervous along with her excitement to see Buffy again, but she still held her ground as they took each other in.

Faith was shocked, but yet really happy when Buffy launched herself at the Dark Slayer and engulfed her into a tight hug that she gladly returned.

"Believe it or not Faith, I have missed you dearly. I am so sorry about the whole L.A. Incident. I should have given you a chance to explain yourself, but I was just too angry." Buffy stated almost in tears.

That is how Hank found his daughter as he came into the living room with a tray of coffee, tea, and breakfast tarts that he found in the pantry.

"What is going on Buffy?" Hank asked his daughter, when he realized that both girls were crying.

"I believe that the girls are making due with their long needed apologies of their last encounter of when they worked together. Let's just say that it had ended rather badly, and they both finally realized the need for closure. Is that some tea you have there? Do you mind if I make myself a cup?" Quentin asked Mr. Summers to allow the young ladies this much needed time.

"Of Course. I found some in the pantry, and figured that since you are British and all that you may prefer this stuff to the coffee. Go ahead and help yourself Mr. Travers." Hank said, as he set the tray on the coffee table and began to fold up the blankets that he had used earlier.

Once the girls let go of each other, Buffy and Faith cleared off their faces and took their seats to make them something to drink and eat from the tray while they still waited on Dawn to come downstairs.

"Well everyone, if you hadn't figured this out yet, this is my father Hank Summers. He came into town to help us get everything ready for the moves, and to pick up Dawn." Buffy said, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why is it that you never told me how studly your old man was B?" Faith asked Buffy.

At the moment that Buffy heard Faith's question, Buffy spit her coffee out in a classic spit take move.

"FAITH!" Was being shouted by everybody that was in the room, but Hank himself who had turned a very red shade, as he tried to hide his face.

"What? I may be younger, but that doesn't stop me from admiring the older male contingent." Faith said, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Dawn had decided to arrive just at this moment.

Once Dawn arrived at the landing of the stairs, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Dawn shouted since she was closest.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Dawn asked the group of men that appeared to be one set of the movers.

"Yes Mam. We are looking for a Buffy Summers. Is she in by chance?" The unknown mover asked.

"Just a minute. Please...?" Dawn stated as a question, as she held the door open as a silent invitation.

Dawn visibly relaxed once the men had entered the house.

"Buffy! The first round of movers are here." Dawn began to shout, however, she began to lower her voice once Buffy was in her sight.

"Hello. I am Buffy Summers. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Which set are you guys from? Are you going to L.A., or Mystic Falls, Virginia?" Buffy asked the men.

"Nice to meet you Mam, and it is definitely not a problem. This is what we get paid to do. We are the set that is going to Virginia Mam. They had us come first since there was more going there, and also because it is the farthest. That way we can get a head start so to speak. If you can show us the bigger furniture that will be going to Virginia, we can go ahead and start loading that. We will be putting the boxes in last." The gentleman stated.

With that said, Buffy began to go around the house and point out everything that was either going or staying.

"Please be sure to take extra care with the Whit Oak Coffee Table. It is very old, and has been in our family for generations." Buffy said, as she began again pointing to the rest of the items to be loaded.

"Since when have we had anything in our family that has been in it for generations? How has it not been destroyed yet?" Dawn asked her sister, as she came back downstairs once the men began their work.

Buffy was surprised at how quickly everything got packed away in the truck. Within the two hour range, the truck was packed and shipped off to head towards Buffy's soon to be new life.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be." Buffy stated to the room at large.

"Hey B. Are you sure you want to leave all of the items here that you did? I mean, you really don't have to do me any favors B." Faith said to her sister Slayer.

"I am sure Faith. If I ever decide to come back here, I am going to need furniture at my house. It would be horrible if I had to replace it all every time I move. Besides, I figure that at my new house there is bound to be tons of furniture there. Classic or Normal." Buffy said with a laugh.

"If you are sure, than I am 5x5. What about your training room and weapons? None of that stuff got put on the truck. How will you be able to get it to your new place?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Did you see my trunk that was in my room?" Buffy asked Faith, and at her nod, Buffy continued on. "Well, that little baby is my most special item. It can hold pretty much an endless supply of weaponry, and if it goes through security, it just looks as though it has normal items in it. And, if by chance it gets picked to be searched, anyone but me that opens it, well the weapons are hidden from them." Buffy said with a happy twinkle in her eye.

"Damn B. Where can I get one?" Faith asked.

"It was actually a gift from the gang for one of my disastrous birthdays. I will look into how they made it for you, but I can not start on the weapons until my dad leaves." Buffy stated.

"That makes sense. I don't think that he would believe that we would use battle axes in the Security Field." Faith stated with a laugh.

All Buffy could do was laugh as well.

"Buffy, do you have any idea as to when the second truck will be arriving? I think that Dawn and I need to be hitting the road soon, so we can get back to L.A before nightfall." Hank asked his daughter, as he joined Buffy in the kitchen.

"I am not sure dad. If you want, since I know what is going to be shipped and to where, the two of you can hit the road. Just promise to give me a call as soon as you get there. I may be in the air, but I will call you guys back once I make it to Virginia." Buffy said to her father.


	5. The Goodbyes Of Sunnydale

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_"Damn B. Where can I get one?" Faith asked.

"It was actually a gift from the gang for one of my disastrous birthdays. I will look into how they made it for you, but I can not start on the weapons until my dad leaves." Buffy stated.

"That makes sense. I don't think that he would believe that we would use battle axes in the Security Field." Faith stated with a laugh.

All Buffy could do was laugh as well.

"Buffy, do you have any idea as to when the second truck will be arriving? I think that Dawn and I need to be hitting the road soon, so we can get back to L.A before nightfall." Hank asked his daughter, as he joined Buffy in the kitchen.

"I am not sure dad. If you want, since I know what is going to be shipped and to where, the two of you can hit the road. Just promise to give me a call as soon as you get there. I may be in the air, but I will call you guys back once I make it to Virginia." Buffy said to her father.

_**Chapter 5**_

Hank couldn't help but agree to some of Buffy's logic before responding. "I think that that may be a good idea. Are you sure that you can handle the movers when they get here?" Hank asked his eldest daughter, not liking the idea of leaving his recently reacquainted daughter.

"I got this dad. Don't worry so much." Buffy said with a laugh.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked to get her attention before continuing on. "You need to promise me that you will keep in touch with me after you move. I am so sorry about how I was acting. After you came back to us, Willow kept telling me to keep you busy. To make you feel needed or even wanted. I am so sorry that I may have come off as a bit spoiled." Dawn said to her sister, while giving her one of tightest hugs ever.

They were both in tears, as Dawn said one more thing before leaving.

"Please, Just do not forget about me Buffy." And with that, Dawn ran to get into her father's car without waiting for a reply.

"Just be careful on the trip back home dad. Thank you for all of your help dad. I do love you." Buffy said, as she gave her father a tight hug as well.

"I promise that we will be safe. You need to be safe as well on your trip out to Virginia. Will you please call us once you land? And, I promise to call you once we make it home." Hank told his daughter, as he pulled her into one last hug before he too went to his car and pulled away heading back to his life with Dawn.

'I hope that this means that life will be somewhat better now with our father back in the picture.' Buffy thought to herself, before realizing that she still had things to do before she left.

Buffy had decided that right now would be the best time to go down to the basement and pack up the weapons that she would be taking with her.

"Faith, I am going to head on down to the basement and pack up the weapons that I will be taking with me. Do you want to come down there with me, and check out the training area?" Buffy asked her Sister Slayer.

"Sure." Is all that Faith said, as she got up from her chair in the living room and followed Buffy to the basement.

"WOW! This is new." Faith said with a whistle of appreciation, once they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"I know right. It is a Slayer's dream come true." Buffy said in response with a huge smile on her face, before adding, "Mom had this built for me a little bit before the whole Glory thing had started." Buffy finished with a more smaller smile.

"Are you sure that you are alright with me and my Watcher Jason staying here and using all of this stuff?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Yes Faith I am. I guess you could say that I am 5x5." Buffy said with a laugh, before asking Faith a question. "I noticed that you all had come in one car, and I am guessing that it is Quentin's, Right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, Jason was going to look into getting one after we got settled. He was going to buy one overseas and have it shipped, but I figured that it would just be cheaper to buy one on the Hell-Mouth. Everything is always cheaper here B. Why do you ask B?" Faith asked, responding to Buffy's question.

"Well, I can not take my mom's Jeep with me, and I figure that there are plenty of cars in the garage there on the Plantation. So, I figured that you guys could use the Jeep while you are here. So long as you can give me a ride to the airport. It will save you guys some funds. Even if there is not any cars there, I will have plenty of money to get one. Apparently, all of the Founding Families out there are crazy wealthy. I am just glad that Willow didn't know anything about the Merryweather assets, or anything before I was brought back. I could just imagine what she would have done with them, like she did with mom's life insurance money here." Buffy said, as she began to babble on.

"I can do that B. I am an excellent driver. I am also a quite gifted mechanic, so I will be able to keep it running. I will even keep up with the tags on it to keep it legal. It is the least I could do since you are letting us drive it. Yo B! Are you saying that she went through all of Joyce's money in the time that you were gone?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. I understand that she and Tara had moved in to look after Dawn, but Willow didn't even think to get any type of job to help out with expenses. At least Tara did to help out a little, but she couldn't find much here. I mean, with being in school still and it being the Hell-Mouth and all. And here I am back barely a week, and she thought that I needed to start bringing money in to replace what she wasted. I was going over all of the expense accounts that had been spent, and most of them were spent on her magic supplies. What is up with that shit?" Buffy said, beginning to get angry again.

"B, just calm down alright. It will be 5x5. You are getting out of the Hell-Mouth and moving on. Be happy." Faith said, as she gave Buffy a hug.

"I don''t think that you have ever given me a hug before Faith. It was usually me that always initiated the hugs. This morning included." Buffy said with a laugh.

"Just cherish it B, cause it will probably never happen again." Faith responded with a laugh as well.

"Alright, enough with all of this mushy stuff. I need to finish up here, so I will not miss my flight." Buffy said, as she finished putting the last pile of items from the basement into the trunk.

"Hey B..." Faith began, but was cut off when there was a knock at the basement door.

"Miss. Summers! I believe that the next set of movers are here!" Quentin Travers somewhat shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Go on B. This is all that you are packing right?" Faith asked Buffy, and at Buffy's nod Faith continued on. "I'll go ahead and bring it on up for you." Faith finished, as she began to close up the trunk.

"Thanks Faith. I really am glad that you are back." Buffy replied, as she ran up the stairs.

"Hello gentlemen, and thank you for coming on such short notice." Buffy said, as she shook their hands in greeting.

"Not a problem Mam. We go where we are told. I am Kenny. I believe that we are only going to L.A. Correct?" The mover in charge asked.

"Yes, that is correct. There is only one room that is going to be shipped out. That is why I only requested a smaller truck. Please follow me." Buffy stated, as she began to lead the group of movers upstairs.

"Before we head fully upstairs Mam, I need to ask you a question." At Buffy's pause, Kenny continued on. "Do we need to grab any boxes from our truck?" Kenny finished, as he asked Buffy.

"No Sir. We already have everything boxed and ready to go. The only thing that may need secured is the bigger furniture. Like the bed, end tables, and dressers." Buffy stated, as they continued on upstairs.

Buffy moved to open the door to Dawn's bedroom, and the movers entered the room.

"Are you certain that this everything that will be going Mam?" Kenny asked one last time.

All Buffy did as a response was nod her head.

"Alright guys, let's get to work." Kenny said to his team, and then turned to Buffy and said, "It should not take us that much time at all. This is the most organized area that we have had to work with in quite a while." Kenny finished with a laugh.

"Thank you. I am going to leave you all to it. I have to make sure that all of my things are ready for my flight. Over on the mattress is a detailed inventory list. It should be helpful. My father also has a copy as well for when you make it to L.A.." Buffy said, as she headed downstairs to double check all of her luggage and trunk.

"I am so sorry about all of the distractions Mr. Travers, but I will be done in just a few more minutes. I just need to double check all of my travel information." Buffy said to Quentin.

"Not a problem my dear." Quentin replied, as he freshened up his cup of tea.

'Three suitcases, One trunk, and One carry-on bag besides my purse. Those are good to go.' Buffy thought to herself, as she was doing her mental checklist.

'Now all I need to do is verify my flight information, and car rental for when I land in D.C.' Buffy thought again, as she was looking for all of her paperwork.

"Got It!" Buffy shouted, which caused most of the occupants in the house to jump up in shock.

"You alright in there B?" Faith shouted, from her reclaimed seat in the living room.

"Yeah! I am all good. Just found some stuff that I had misplaced." Buffy replied.

"Alright." Was all that Faith said in return.

Once Buffy found all of her information, she grabbed the house phone and sat down at the dinning room table to make all of her calls.

Once Buffy had dialed the number to the airport, All She had to do was wait for them to answer on their end.

"Thank you for calling American Airlines out of LAX. My name is Diana. How can I help you today?" The flight Agent known as Diana asked.

"Yes, I was just wanting to confirm my flight details for later this afternoon. My name is Elizabeth Summers." Buffy stated.

Once Buffy said that her real name was Elizabeth, she could hear Faith snickering from the living room.

"Yes Miss. Summers, we have you down for flight 326 out of LAX to Reagan International. Your flight is set to take off at 3:46 pm. You must be here at least and hour and a half early to go through security, and to have your luggage checked in. That is unless you have the credentials to surpass the Security Checkpoints, then you just need to be in time to have your luggage checked." Diana stated firmly.

"That should not be a problem. I was just wondering if there was a limit as to how many checked bags we are allowed to bring?" Buffy asked the Flight Agent.

"You are allowed two free checked bags, and up to three additional checked bags at $10.00 per bag that is checked. Will that be a problem with you Miss. Summers?" Diana asked Buffy.

"I do not think so. I will have three suitcases and one trunk that will be checked. At least that falls under the limit. Alright, Thank you for all of your help, and all of your time Mam." Buffy said before saying, "Goodbye."

And with that, Buffy hung up the phone as soon as the Flight Agent replied as well, "Goodbye."

"One down and One to go. Car Company...Car Company...There it is. Just one more call." Buffy said, talking to herself searching for the information she needed for checking on her car rental.

Once the information was found Buffy began to dial the number to the Car Rental Agency at Reagan International.

"Thank you for calling Enterprise Car Rentals out of Reagan International Airport. My name Is Peter. How can I help you today?" The Rental Agent stated.

"Yes Peter. I am set to land there later this evening, and I was just wanting to make sure that all of my information was in your system. That way I can head out as soon as possible after I land." Buffy stated.

"Of course that is not a problem. Can I get your name please?" Peter asked Buffy.

"Yes, my name is Elizabeth Summers." Buffy stated, and again heard Faith snickering at her name.

'Really Faith' Buffy thought to herself.

"Alright, We have you down for a 2002 Chevy Tahoe. Is there a certain color that you prefer?" Peter asked Buffy.

"You don't by chance have one in midnight blue do you?" Buffy asked back.

"Just let me check our files. One moment please?" Peter responded.

"That is fine." Buffy said, while the Rental Agent checked his system.

"Really B? I never pegged you as one shallow enough to be so specific about a color or even a type of car for that matter." Faith said, as she came into the dinning room laughing.

"What can I say Faith? I have always wanted that kind of car with that color. I think I deserve to be a bit picky. Don't you?" Buffy replied, while shrugging her shoulders making Faith and her both laugh.

"It must be your lucky day Miss. Summers. We have that color in stock. I will see to it that that truck is held back for you. Will there be anything else?" Peter asked.

"Actually yes. From what I was told when I made the reservation for the car, I was told that once I was finished with it all I had to do was call a phone number and they would be able to pick it up. Is that true?" Buffy asked.

"Yes Mam. Will there be anything else right now?" Peter asked one more time.

"No thank you. That will be all. Thank you for all of your help Peter. Have a good day. Goodbye." Buffy said nicely.

"Goodbye Miss. Summers, and have a safe flight." Peter said, before he as well hung up on his end.

Just as Buffy was finished with her call, Kenny found Buffy just leaving the dinning room.

"Miss. Summers? I just wanted to tell you that we have it all packed up, and that we are ready to head out." Kenny told Buffy, handing here a clipboard for her signature.

"That is good. You made great time. Once you make it to the address in L.A., just ask for Hank Summers. He will help you out the rest of the way. Thank you again for all of your help." Buffy said, as she signed the paperwork and showed the men out.

Buffy took a look at the clock above the fireplace and noticed that it was now already almost 12:30 in the afternoon.

Buffy realized that she will be needing to leave rather soon to make her flight on time.

Once the movers had left, and Buffy had double checked everything before her flight, she was finally able to join Mr. Travers, Faith, and Faith's Watcher in the living room.

"Sorry about that once again Mr. Travers. I am free now to talk for just a few minutes before I need to leave to the airport." Buffy stated, as she sat down on the love seat.

"Of Course. That is something that I want to talk to you about as well. Miss. LeHane had told me that you have several of your weapons and training equipment packed away to fly with you. Is that correct?" Quentin asked Buffy.

"Yes Sir. I may not be the Active Slayer right now, but that will not stop me from at least training and doing some patrols at my new place. That way I will still be in shape in case Faith would need any help on any Apocalypses that were to arise." Buffy stated, which caused everyone to smile, knowing that her light has not been completely done away with.

"That is why I wanted to give you these. After we talked I realized that you gave me an awesome idea. Here are some identifications that state that you are an Active Agent of a Foreign Intelligence Company known as W.C.I. This will allow you to skip the whole Security Checkpoints and go straight to the Check-In Counter and then the gate. This will also come in handy if you ever find yourself in the situation of being questioned by the Police. All you have to say is that you work for the W.C.I., and they will call us with any further questions." Quentin stated.

All Buffy could do was stare at Quentin with her mouth opening and closing constantly trying to find the words to say.

"Damn B. You are looking like some type a fish right now. You might want to close your mouth though, or you may catch some flies." Faith said laughing her ass off.

"Sorry Sir. This is just a huge shock right now." Buffy finally got out.

"I understand, however, I believe that it will help many of the future girls too with any problems of the law from here on out. Also, since Faith and Jason will not need to purchase any residences or automobiles, the W.C.I will be paying you a monthly amount for the rental here." Quentin noticed that Buffy was about to cut him off, but continued on before she had the chance. "There really is not anything that you could say to stop me on this matter. It is only fair. Now I realize that you need to be heading to the airport shortly, how would you feel to a free ride? I must leave myself, and my plane is at the same airport. We can drop you off at the main doors before driving around to our private hanger." Quentin stated, as he began to stand up.

"That is fine with me sir, but would we have enough time for a quick sparring session between Faith and I before we leave? It has been to long since I have had a real workout, and I don't know when the chance will arise again." Buffy asked Quentin, while looking at Faith.

"I am down for some 1 on 1. It has been a while since I could go full force. I had to be extra careful of all the future minis when we would spar." Faith said, jumping up and down in her seat looking at Quentin with giant puppy dog eyes.

"Very well. I do not believe that I have ever seen the two of you spar together. Is there enough room downstairs in your training area in the basement?" Quentin asked Buffy.

"Yes Sir. There should be more than enough room. Let's head on downstairs." Buffy said, as she stood up and made her way to the basement door in the kitchen.

"My word Miss. Summers. How on earth did you manage this place? I was under the impression that Mr. Giles was not making enough to engineer something like this." Quentin stated, as he looked at everything that was downstairs.

"That is because he didn't do it. My mother set this up for me not to long before Glory came into the picture. She realized that she could not stop my calling, but she could help me by making sure that I was completely prepared. She saw Giles's training area for me once, and I remember her saying that it was not acceptable to her. So, she had built this place for me here." Buffy finished with a small smile of the memory of her mother.

"Alright B. Let's get the show on the road." Faith said, as both she and Buffy began to stretch out a bit before starting in.

"You alright Faith? What's going on?" Buffy asked Faith, due to the lack of hittage.

"Yeah B, but this is the first time that we have fought fake or not since before." Faith said sadly.

"Faith, would it make you feel better if I initiated the spar. I know that you used to, but I would be willing to punch you in the face to make you feel better about yourself?" Buffy asked Faith with a serious look on her face, before they both cracked up laughing.

With that comment, Faith charged for Buffy and the fight began.

After 10 minutes of hits, jabs,kicks, and more, Quentin had had to put a stop to the sparring match just, to make sure that Buffy would make her flight on time.

"Ladies, I am sorry to say this, but we must be departing now to make it to the airport on time." Quentin stated at a volume that they both would be able to here easily.

With one last hit by each Slayer, the two backed away from each other palms up.

"I have always wanted to see the two of you in action. Let's just say, 'Bad guys beware' if you ever need to team up. That was spectacular. But, we must be going Miss. Summers." Quentin stated firmly.

"I know. That doesn't mean I got to like it." Buffy said jokingly.

"Keep in touch B. I mean it. If you need anything at all at where you are going to, all you need to do is call me. Understand?" Faith said firmly, as she grabbed Buffy's shoulders.

Buffy mimicked Faith's position and grabbed Faith's shoulders, and stated just as firm, "The same goes for me. If you need anything or any help on any Apocalypses, call me." Buffy finished, and the two gave each other one last hug before heading upstairs.

"That was good work Faith. That was some of the best movements I have seen from you since I had started working with you." Jason Evans stated, as he walked behind Faith going upstairs.

"That shouldn't be that difficult Mr. Evans, since you have only seen Miss. LeHane fight twice before this. You have only recently been made full Watcher before we left the Council HQ." Quentin stated, causing Buffy and Faith to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Bye Mr. Evans. Please be careful here on the Hell-Mouth." Buffy stated, as she shook the man's hand.

Buffy turned to Faith one last time.

"I mean it Faith. If you need anything at all, please call. I want to keep in contact though on a regular basis once I get situated. I will call you once I land. Be safe Sister Slayer." Buffy said, as she grabbed the remaining bags and trunk that Quentin didn't grab and headed to Quentin's car.

'I am going to have to get used to Quentin being all nice now.' Buffy thought to herself, as she was making sure that she had everything.

Once everything was in the car, Buffy sent one last wave to Faith before starting to get into the car.

Before she could shut the door, Quentin and Buffy notice 3 people running towards the car yelling her name.

"BUFFY!" Buffy heard Giles, Tara, and Anya shout at once.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if anyone would come by before I left. Where are Willow and Xander?" Buffy asked the group that ran up to them.

"They are not to pleased with the way events have played out, and they feel that you will realize your mistake eventually, but until then, they are not supporting you and your recent choices." Tara stated sadly, while thinking 'What happened the woman that she fell in love with.'

"Well, thank you guys for coming. You got here in the nick of time." Buffy said, as she gave the three who showed a hug goodbye.

"Will you give us a call once you get settled? That way we can know that you made it safely." Giles asked his former charge.

"Yeah that will not be a problem. I will miss you guys, but I need to go to make my flight. Just be safe here, and stay out of trouble." Buffy said giving them one more hug, before getting into the car fully as Quentin pulled away.

"Are you alright Miss. Summers?" Quentin asked Buffy.

"Yeah. I just can not believe how much my death had changed some people. Not really my death though, but my resurrection mainly. Not people, but mainly Willow. I wonder if she was like that before I died, or if my death just brought it out in her. I guess I will never know." Buffy finished sadly, as she began to yawn.

"If you would like to take a nap or rest your eyes you could. We still have quite a drive before we make it to L.A." Quentin stated.

"Thank you. That seems like a good idea. I really did not get that much sleep last night. I will see you when we get there." Buffy said, as she laid back and shut her eyes.


	6. The Flight To A New Life

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_"Are you alright Miss. Summers?" Quentin asked Buffy.

"Yeah. I just can not believe how much my death had changed some people. Not really my death though, but my resurrection mainly. Not people, but mainly Willow. I wonder if she was like that before I died, or if my death just brought it out in her. I guess I will never know." Buffy finished sadly, as she began to yawn.

"If you would like to take a nap or rest your eyes you could. We still have quite a drive before we make it to L.A." Quentin stated.

"Thank you. That seems like a good idea. I really did not get that much sleep last night. I will see you when we get there." Buffy said, as she laid back and shut her eyes.

_**A/N:**_ I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche.

_**Chapter 6**_

Quentin gently shook Buffy shoulder to wake her up.

"Miss. Summers? We are about to pull up to the American Airlines drop off point." Quentin stated, as he pulled over and parked the car in the drop-off only zone.

"Thank you Mr. Travers for the ride and everything else. I hope that the next time that we see each other it will be under better circumstances." Buffy said, as she got out of the car.

Buffy was looking around and noticed a Flight Agent and walked up to him and asked, "I am sorry to bother you Sir, but do you know where I could get a cart for all of my luggage to take inside?" Buffy asked the man behind the stand,

"Of course. Just one moment please, and I will go get one for you." The gentleman stated, and Buffy turned back towards Quentin.

"I got all of your bags out for you, but I couldn't lift the trunk." Quentin said, pointing to the object in question.

"Not a problem. I guess that I will have to tell them that it may take two people to lift into the plane." Buffy said with a laugh.

"I guess that this is goodbye Miss. Summers. I would like for you to have a safe flight, and a nice life." Quentin stated, as he held his hand out for Buffy to shake.

Much to Quentin's surprise, Buffy decided a hug was better than a handshake.

"Thank you again for everything." Buffy said as soon as she was done with the hug.

With that Quentin got into his car and pulled away from the emotionally drained Slayer.

"Here you go Mam. Will this be big enough for you?" The man asked Buffy, as he wheeled a luggage trolley up to her baggage.

"Yes Sir. That is a perfect size. Thank you very much." Buffy stated, as she began to load the trolley with her bags.

As Buffy began to put all of her luggage on the trolley, a very smooth British voice appeared behind Buffy causing her to jump.

This surprised Buffy, due to the fact that she didn't even hear him come up behind her.

"Do you need any help with those Miss?" The man had asked, once Buffy turned around looking at him.

Buffy couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was.

"No thanks. I got it." Buffy said, giving the man one of her thousand watt smiles as she began to walk away much to her discomfort.

All the man could do was nod, and began walking to his destination.

Buffy began feeling rather nervous, due to the fact that the man she met outside was following her the whole way there.

'OMG! Seriously. Can't he be anywhere other than right behind me.' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy had finally had enough of his stares that were burning holes in her back, and decided to voice her thoughts.

"Is there something I can help you with Sir?" Buffy asked causing the man to form a smirk on his face.

"Not at all Miss. I am just heading to my gate. Is there a problem?" The British man asked, feeling very amused about the situation.

"Not at all." Buffy stated, as she was at the first Security Checkpoint.

"Good afternoon Mam. I need all of your luggage to be put onto the pad here to be scanned before you follow through." The Security Agent stated.

"Excuse me Sir, but I have this to show you." Buffy stated, as she pulled out her new Badge and paperwork to show the Security Guard that was on duty.

The man had taken the time to read all of the paperwork, and had easily allowed Buffy through without having her go through the normal Security Protocols.

The British man behind her was now even more curious about her, and was wondering what she had showed the man at the metal detector to get out of being checked.

Since Buffy did not need to go through normal channels, she made it to the American Airlines Ticket Counter rather quickly.

'OMG! This line is so long. I wonder how long I will have to wait. At least they are moving somewhat quickly.' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts, when there was someone that had tapped her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Yes." Buffy stated, as she turned around before continuing on. "Oh, It's you. What can I do for you?" Buffy asked the man, whom now she thinks that there is something off about him.

'How can he sneak up on me? Not just 1 time but 2 now?' Buffy asked herself.

"I was just wanting to introduce myself properly. I am Elijah Mikelson. You are?" The man now know as Elijah asked.

"Not interested." Buffy said with a smile, and realized that the line has moved.

As Buffy was moving her things along with the line, she could here Elijah laughing behind her.

"I guess this will be harder than I thought." Buffy heard Elijah whisper, but since she shouldn't have, Buffy just ignored him.

"So, Miss. Not Interested, where are you traveling to? I figure that based on the amount of luggage you have, you are going somewhere for a long term basis." Elijah stated in his stoic voice.

Buffy had decided to pay him no mind and continue on with the line.

All the while Elijah is thinking, 'I never had to work this hard for someones attention before.'

Buffy was finally the next one in line to go up to the main counter.

"Yes, Can I help you Miss?" The ticket Agent asked.

"Yes. I need to check some bags and pick up my ticket for flight 326 to Reagan International please. My name is Elizabeth Summers." Buffy stated, as she noticed that Elijah was standing next to her at the other ticket Agent smiling at the fact that he now knows her name.

"Alright Elizabeth. I just need to see some identification, and have you set your luggage on the scale here." The ticketing Agent stated.

"Not a problem, but when they are loading my trunk, they will need to have two people lift it onto the thingy to put it on the plane. It is rather heavy." Buffy stated as she set all of bags down to be weighed.

"That should not be a problem Miss. Summers. Do you need some help placing it on the scale?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Yes please. Only if it is no trouble." Buffy stated, as she glanced off to the side and saw that that Elijah guy was watching her.

Once all of her items had been checked, the Agent was looking at her computer screen. "Oh My! I am so sorry Miss. Summers, but it seems as though we have over booked the flight." The lady stated.

"What does that mean? Do I have to wait for another flight?" Buffy asked the lady, not really happy about this development.

"Not at all Miss. All it means is that we will have to give you an upgrade to First Class." The lady stated with a smile.

"How much extra will that cost?" Buffy asked, hoping that she would have enough for it.

"There will be no extra cost to you Miss. Since it was our mistake, it is on the house. I hope that you enjoy your flight. Here is your ticket. It has all of your information on it. Just look for gate 15 A. Have a good day." The lady said, as they put her luggage with the others to go to the plane.

Once Buffy had left the counter, she realized that she had plenty of time to get something to eat.

'Now, the only problem is, What do I want to eat?' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy found her gate quite easily, and was very happy that there were a few restaurants in the vicinity of her gate.

Buffy grabbed her purse and carry-on bag, and made her way to one of the restaurants to have a nice dinner before leaving.

"Hello, How many will there be today?" The host had asked Buffy.

Before Buffy could answer with just 1, Elijah Mikelson answered with a firm, "There will be just the two of us today."

'I can not believe the audacity that this man has. I mean, even if he is just a normal man. Which I don't think that he is.' Buffy thought to herself, as she just realized that she is actually walking along with the host, and this Elijah guy.

'I really need to concentrate more. I have been to distracted lately.' Buffy finished her inner thoughts, as she sat down at the table across from Elijah.

"What do you think that you are doing? You pretty much high jacked my dinner time." Buffy said with a sour attitude.

Buffy wasn't sure as to exactly why this guy pushed her buttons so.

"We were both going to be eating here, so why not share a table? That way there will be more tables available for other patrons. Would it really be that horrible to spend 30 minutes with me?" Elijah asked Buffy.

"I do not even know you. I only know your name because you are so damn insistent that we know each other." Buffy said, again with a sour attitude.

"How can we change that? Could you at least tell me your name?" Elijah asked Buffy.

'I guess that I could go with Elizabeth since that is what he heard. That way if he is not just a normal human, he can't connect me to being the slayer.' Buffy thought.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Summers. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Buffy said with an eye roll.

"Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine. So what kind of business are you in, that will let you just pass through Security without anyone batting an eye?" Elijah asked Buffy.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about." Buffy said, as the waiter came to the table.

"Sorry about your wait. Can I go ahead and get you something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, I will have a glass of your best Bourbon, and for the lady," Elijah started, and looked to Buffy for her drink order.

"I will just have a glass of water with lemon on the side. I am also ready to order now. How about you Elijah?" Buffy asked her eating companion.

"I am ready as well. One would think that you are in a hurry to get away from me." Elijah stated with a smirk on his face glancing at Buffy, before going on with his order. "I would like the Steak 'rare', with the mashed potatoes with no gravy." Elijah finished, looking to Buffy for her order.

"And, I would like a Grilled Chicken Salad, with the bread sticks. The house dressing is fine with me. Thank you." Buffy finished with her order, and the waiter walked away.

As soon as the waiter walked away, Elijah leaned as forward as he could and looked into Buffy's eyes.

Once Buffy's eyes connected with Elijah's, Elijah said in a deep monotone and said, "Tell me where you are going and why." And then waited for a response.

'Is he freaking serious?' Buffy asked herself before responding.

"I am sorry, but that is none of your concern. I also find great offense to that since you didn't even ask that as a question, and then more than likely just ordered. I actually find you quite pushy and annoying really." Buffy finished, as the food that was ordered had arrived.

Once the food and drinks had arrived, Buffy concentrated on her meal to be finished as soon as possible to get away from the annoying whatever he is in her mind.

Buffy ate as fast as she could before she realized that this was actually the first full meal that she has eaten since she had been back.

"If you could excuse, I need to use the restroom. I will be back momentarily." Buffy said, as she stood up, and grabbed her bags to head to the restroom.

"If you would like, I could watch your bags for you?" Elijah had offered to Buffy.

"I am sorry Mr. Mikelson, but I do not know you or trust you enough to leave my personal belongings with you. I will be back shortly." Buffy finished, and made her way to the restrooms by the entrance.

Instead of actually going to the restrooms, Buffy decided to ditch her eating companion.

Once at the front of the restaurant, Buffy recognized her waiter.

Buffy pulled out 2 $50.00 bills from her billfold before going up to their waiter.

"Excuse me, but I am ready to leave. This is for my meal." Buffy said, giving the man 1 of the bills before continuing on, "and this," Pointing to the other bill, "is for you, as long as you wait a bit before telling the man that I was eating with that I had already left." Buffy finished waiting on the reply.

"How long are we talking about?" The waiter asked.

"Only about 10 minutes. I just need a tad of a head start. If he asks for the check due to the fact he could miss his plane, just go ahead and tell him sooner." Buffy stated.

"That will not be a problem Mam. Are you in any trouble? Do you need me to get anyone in Security?" The man asked.

All Buffy did as a reply was shake her head as she left the restaurant.

Buffy walked away with her own smirk planted on her face as she made her way to her gate.

Since Buffy was moved to First Class, she now had access to the V.I.P lounge. Buffy made her way there to wait for her flight to be called.

After another 30 minutes, Buffy was fairly certain that she had finally evaded her stalker.

Buffy was just fishing up her drink that she had when she heard an announcement.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen American Airlines Flight 326 is now boarding all passengers seated in the First Class Section at Gate 15 A. I repeat that American Airlines Flight 326 is now boarding all passengers seated in the First Class Section at Gate 15 A.**_" The announcement ended.

Buffy grabbed her carry-on bag, and her purse and stood up to make her way to her gate.

Once Buffy had made it to the gate, the Ticket checker said, "I am sorry miss, but the only ones that are able to board right now are the First Class Passengers."

"I know. That is why I am here." Buffy said, as she handed her ticket to the Flight Attendant.

"Sorry about that Mam, but you can never be to sure." The lady said in a fake cheery manner.

"That is so true. Thank you for your help." Buffy said, as she reclaimed her ticket and boarded the plane to find her seat.

Buffy had never really flown First Class. She didn't know what to expect, but she was pleasantly surprised once she had seen what the seats had looked like.

'WOW! Dawn will never believe this.' Buffy thought to herself, as she grabbed her camera out of her purse to take a picture of her seat once she found it.

Once Buffy had found her seat, she set her purse down to place her carry-on in the overhead compartment.

"Do you need any help Miss?" A Flight Attendant asked, as he walked up to assist her.

"Yes please. I do not think that I can reach up there." Buffy said with a small smile.

"That is not a problem Miss. That is what I am here for." The man said, as he placed her bag above her private seat.

"Thank you very much." Buffy replied.

"Not a problem, but I will need to verify your ticket. It is procedure after all." The Flight Attendant stated.

"Here you go." Buffy said, as she handed her ticket to the man.

"Alright. If there is anything that you need while we are in flight, do not hesitate to ask. My name is David." The Flight Attendant stated, before walking away to check on other passengers.

Once Buffy was seated in her seat, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes.

Buffy must have fallen asleep, because the next thing that she knew, David was gently shaking her shoulder to get her attention.

"I am sorry Miss, but I need you to make sure that all of your technological devices are turned off, and that your safety belt is fastened. We are about to take off." David stated calmly.

"Thanks. That would suck if my phone was the cause of any problems." Buffy said with a small smile.

And with that David walked around helping all of the other people that were now on board.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? I believe that it is my wayward eating companion." Elijah stated with a hint of amusement.

"Seriously! You are like an unwanted rash. You are like everywhere. What are you even doing here?" Buffy asked Elijah.

"I believe I am here the same reason as yourself. Trying to get from one place to another, by use of a flying machine called an airplane." Elijah stated with a smile on his lips.

"I know that, but why does it have to be my plane. Is there no boundaries? I thought that I finally had ditched you." Buffy ended in a pout.

"Ahhh. Yes, that was a marginally impressive manner in which you eluded me earlier. Not many people can, as you call it, ditch me." Elijah stated, still with that smile plastered on his face.

"What can I say, other than I rock. Now if you don't mind, I really need to catch up on some sleep. And, this way I have an actual reason to ignore you without feeling that bad about it. Goodnight Mr. Mikelson." Buffy said, as she turned her light above her head and closed her blind for some visual aspect of darkness.

"What are your plans once we land in D.C.? Are you getting off there, or are you switching to another flight?" Elijah asked Buffy as soon as they were safely in the air.

"I am getting off there. I am moving into a home that I had inherited in a small town in Virginia. Reagan International was the closest airport to the town. I needed a break from the town that I am from, and I thought that this was the best solution. I already own the house, so I won't need to bother with needing to pay to stay at any Hotel or anything. Is that enough to settle your peaked interest?" Buffy stated, in hopes that he will stop with the questioning.

"Is there a reason that you do not want to converse with me?" Elijah asked calmly.

"I am sorry, but it has nothing to do with you. Seriously. I am just really wanting to be by myself for a while. I am recovering from some things, and I am not in my right mind right now. Maybe if we had met 8 months ago, but right now I am not the best company. Please understand." Buffy said sadly.

All Elijah did was nod in acceptance before stating, "I understand completely. Maybe in the future we will run into each other again Elizabeth. I will leave you to rest now." Elijah finished.

'Maybe I was a tad bit short with the man. He was only trying to meet new people.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Look, I am sorry about earlier. I am not always like this. I will just say this. If and or when we meet again, I promise that I will try to be more civil. Also, I am really sorry that I ran out on you at lunch. I normally do not go to such extremes like bribing the waiter, but I just felt overwhelmed. It has been quite a while since I have been around so many people, that I was near my breaking point." Buffy stated, as her smile began to slip off her face.

"I am not sure as to what you have been through, but in the future if you ever need anything you can give me a call. I really mean this Miss. Summers." Elijah stated, as he handed Buffy a piece of paper with his number written on it.

"Thank you. I really do need to get some sleep. I will see you when we land." Buffy stated, as she turned her head to try to sleep.

"Not a problem. I will notify you when we are about to land. That way you can freshen up a bit before you disembark the plane." Elijah stated sincerely.

At that last statement, Buffy gave Elijah a nod and turned her head to try to get some sleep.

About an hour into the flight, Buffy woke up momentarily, and heard Elijah talking on the air phone.

"Yes Dr. Martin. I understand, but I just wanted to inform you that I will be landing on the East Coast this evening. I will be heading the long way there. I have to stop in Richmond before making my way there. I trust that you can keep the situation in hand until I make it into town?" Buffy heard Elijah question the mysterious Dr. Guy, as she was feigning being asleep at the moment.

'Well I guess even weird airport stalker guys have their own issues too.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to doze off again.

Buffy did not wake up again, until she felt a small shake of her shoulders.

"Miss. Summers? I believe that it is time to wake fully. The plane will be landing in about thirty minutes." Elijah stated, as he was fighting the urge to start stroking her skin across her cheek.


	7. Welcome To Mystic Falls

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_About an hour into the flight, Buffy woke up momentarily, and heard Elijah talking on the air phone.

"Yes Dr. Martin. I understand, but I just wanted to inform you that I will be landing on the East Coast this evening. I will be heading the long way there. I have to stop in Richmond before making my way there. I trust that you can keep the situation in hand until I make it into town?" Buffy heard Elijah question the mysterious Dr. Guy, as she was feigning being asleep at the moment.

'Well I guess even weird airport stalker guys have their own issues too.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to doze off again.

Buffy did not wake up again, until she felt a small shake of her shoulders.

"Miss. Summers? I believe that it is time to wake fully. The plane will be landing in about thirty minutes." Elijah stated, as he was fighting the urge to start stroking her skin across her cheek.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Thank you for waking me up Elijah." Buffy stated, as she stood up and stretched her tired muscles.

As Buffy began her stretching, Elijah tried his hardest to be the gentleman that he is and not sneak a peak at her bare stomach. And what a challenge that was.

Once Buffy was fully awake, she decided to grab some items from her travel bag and purse to make herself more presentable before they had to land.

After Buffy was fully refreshed and decent, she returned towards her seat to find a really handsome looking Elijah standing there with a cup of strong black liquid gold.

"I figured that you may like a cup of coffee to fully waken yourself. If you would like any cream or sugar, I can call the flight attendant to bring you some for your cup." Elijah stated in his prominent British tone.

"Thank you. That is really nice of you, but drinking it black right now is just fine with me. So Elijah? What brings you to the East Coast? Business, Personal, or Pleasure?" Buffy asked Elijah.

"As of right now it is strictly Business. However, I believe that it will add a little bit of Personal soon enough. I am actually heading to Richmond before I make my final stop." Elijah stated, a little shocked at how honest he had answered her.

"Not to be rude or anything, but if you are going to Richmond, why on Earth didn't you fly into Richmond International instead of coming to Reagan? That is by far quite a distance between each other." Buffy asked the handsome man that has become her own little stalker.

'I have not had a stalker since before I had died. Can anyone remember SPIKE! I kind of like the thought of having a stalker though. It makes me feel all normal inside.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Don't worry much. I didn't take any type of offense. You are completely correct. I was not really planning on going to Richmond, however, there is a situation that calls for my attention. One of my associates had informed me of a former colleague, whom by chance is there causing me a lot of trouble right now. I would normally send someone else, but I thought that it should be me to make my point across perfectly clear. What about you Miss. Elizabeth? What are you in D.C for? Business, Personal, or Pleasure?" Elijah had asked, as he made the last word sound rather sensual.

Buffy inwardly shivered at the tone that Elijah had switched to at the end of his reply.

"I realize that I didn't tell you much earlier. Honestly, I am not very sure right now. But, if I had to pick one I guess that It would have to be more to the Personal category right now. Some stuff back home had happened with my 'so called friends', and I was laid up for a few months. I couldn't really do much of anything really. About a week ago I began to heal a little bit. I could actually do some things. After several other events had happened, I found out that I inherited a shit ton of money, and a few different properties to go along with it. So, I thought that it was time for me to take some time for just me you know. To help me get back to somewhat normal. I called my father, and I signed custody of my sister over to him so we could get back to being just sisters instead of the whole mother daughter thing. I figured that she can visit me once I am better." Buffy said, as she sat back down into her seat.

Before either of the two could speak again, their flight attendant David had come on the intercom for an announcement.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to your seats and return them and your trays to their upright potions. It is now time to fasten your safety belts to prepare for our decent to land momentarily. I repeat. Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to your seats and return them and your trays to their upright potions. It is now time to fasten your safety belts to prepare for our decent to land momentarily. Thank you for flying with American Airlines.**_" The announcement had ended.

"Well, I guess that that is our cue to get ready." Buffy stated, as she handed her cup to David the flight attendant as he was going down the isles to make certain that all of the passengers were safely secured in for the landing.

"Thank you." Buffy stated, as David began to walk away with his trolley of collected items.

"Not a problem Miss. Just please get yourself strapped in securely for the landing." David stated, as he began to help some of the younger passengers with their safety belts.

Buffy had her belt buckled, but she was nervous as _**HELL!**_

'We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash.' Buffy kept repeating to herself in her head.

Elijah had taken a glance over at Buffy, and noticed the look of pure fear on her beautiful face, thinking that it was out of place.

"Elizabeth?" Elijah had asked to claim her attention before continuing on. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked Buffy. He could feel the tension and nerves tightening up onto the beautiful face that was seated across the isle from his own chair.

"Honestly Elijah, lately tight spaces and me are two unmixy things. That is the main reason that I slept for most of the flight. Thankfully you had been there to distract me for the most of it, but now it is starting to hit me full force. I have not always been this way, and I will be even better once we actually touch-down, and even better after that once we are able to leave the plane." Buffy finished her babble, as she closed her eyes and began to try to steady her breathing.

'We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash. We are not going to crash.' Buffy once again began chanting in her head until she felt the tires bounce, and then land firmly onto the runway.

"Part 1 of your phase is in completion Elizabeth. Part 2 will be completed shortly." Elijah stated, as he gave Buffy's hand a gentle squeeze.

All Buffy did in response was give Elijah a gentle smile, while controlling her deep breaths.

Once again David's voice had come on the speaker. "_**Ladies and Gentlemen. Please be sure to gather all of your personal belongings once the plane has come to a complete stop once we have docked at the gate. All of your luggage that was checked will be available at the luggage carousels 8 and 9. Again, please be sure to gather all of your personal belongings before leaving the plane. Thank you again for flying with American Airlines.**_" The announcement had ended just as the plane had finished docking to the Jetway.

"We are just about set to leave. Are you ready?" Elijah asked Buffy.

"Yes I am. Thank you very much for the show of support earlier." Buffy stated sincerely.

"_**At this moment in time, we are allowing all First Class passengers to exit the plane at this time. Once they have disembarked, all other passengers will be exiting the plane. Thank you for flying American Airlines. All luggage can be picked up at carousels 8 and 9. There are luggage carts near the luggage pick up. Have a nice day.**_" The announcement ended.

As soon as the announcement ended, Buffy stood up to gather her belongings.

"Do you need any help reaching your bag in the overhead compartment Elizabeth?" Elijah asked, ever the gentleman.

"Yes, thank you. Sometimes I really wish that my sister didn't get the height in the family. I got the brawn and the brain, and she got the height. It really sucks at times like this." Buffy stated, as she turned her head to hide her rising blush.

"I am actually thankful for your height, because it has allowed me to have been able to give you a hand. Here you go Elizabeth." Elijah stated, as he handed her bag over to her.

"Thanks again. Do you have any luggage that needs to be picked up?" Buffy asked her now not so unwanted traveling companion.

"I actually do not. I am going to be going straight to the car rental area. I really must be heading out. I really hope that we see each other again. If you need anything Miss. Elizabeth, please do not hesitate to use my number. I will help you in any way that I can." Elijah had stated, as they were walking through the Jetway to make it to the gate terminal.

The walk through the airport was a quiet one, as they made their way through the winding hallways.

They had finally made it to the point where they had to say goodbye and go their separate ways.

"It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Miss. Elizabeth Summers. I hope that we see each other again. I hope that the rest of your travels are safe." Elijah had stated, as he grabbed Buffy's hand and gave her a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Of course at this action, Buffy began to have a strong blush cover her face.

'I can not get over how normal this man makes me feel. I now realize that he is not actually human, but that really does not bother me much. When have I ever gone for the normal Joe type of guy? Scott Hope excluded.' Buffy thought to herself.

"It was really most definitely my pleasure meeting you Elijah Mikelson. I also hope to see you in the future. You never know where life will take you. I should go and get my things so I can get to the car rental place myself. I hope to see you around again." Buffy said, as she began to walk towards the elevators to make her way to the luggage pick up thingys.

'This is the most human I have felt in a long time. Even before I had died. Once I make it to my new place, I will look into my books that I brought and try to find out what Elijah is. Maybe.' Buffy thought to herself, as she made her way to the right place.

Once Buffy had made it to the luggage pick up place, she easily found the trolley's to carry all of her luggage.

'At the very least I won't have to carry them all around the airport.' Buffy thought with a smile. 'That surely wouldn't draw attention to myself.' Buffy began to laugh at the thought of all the looks that she would receive doing that.

After a long ten minute wait, the luggage began to move on the designated areas.

Buffy had easily spotted her bags, and quickly put them on to her trolley.

Once her trunk came around, the man that was standing behind her at LAX had remembered that the trunk was heavy.

"Would you like some help loading your trunk onto the cart Miss.?" The man that Buffy recognized asked.

"Sure if it is not a problem?" Buffy asked back.

"Not at all. I would not of offered otherwise. On the count of three, alright?" The man stated.

"OK, 1 2 3 lift." Buffy said, as the two lifted at the same time.

Buffy had taken the brunt of the weight so the man wouldn't know the difference.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice night." Buffy said, as she began to push the trolley towards the car rentals area.

Buffy had easily found the right area, and the huge sign that said, '_**ENTERPRISE CAR RENTAL**_'.

'This is the place.' Buffy thought before she walked up to the main counter waiting for someone to help her.

It didn't take that much time for someone to come out of the back office.

"Hello, and welcome to ENTERPRISE CAR RENTAL. I am Peter. How can I help you today?" The agent that Buffy remembered talking to on the phone earlier asked.

'What are the odds that I would talk to the same person again?' Buffy thought to herself.

"Yes, I am here to pick up the car that I requested. My name is Elizabeth Summers. I actually think that we had talked earlier this morning." Buffy said, as she handed Peter her conformation information.

"Yes, of course Miss. Summers. I take it that you had no problems with your flight then?" Peter asked Buffy.

"None at all. It was smooth sailing." Buffy stated politely.

"That is good to hear. I just need your paperwork, and your identification card. That way I can get you on your merry way." Peter said brightly.

"Here you go. I already had everything in order for you. Where will I be picking up the car?" Buffy asked the Rental Agent.

"I just love it when people are organized. We will be bringing the car around out front to the drop-off and pick-up area once everything is ready. Which by the way, it is. I just need you to sign these two lines here. And here is the manual for the car that you are going to be getting. Also, inside the manual there is the number for you to call once you are ready for it to be picked up. The last thing I need to ask is, do you want the rentals insurance?" Peter asked Buffy.

"Actually, yes. That sounds like a great idea. Can I get the full coverage?" Buffy asked.

"That is not a problem. I will add it to the total. There will be a total of $115.00 per week that will be taken off of the card on file. There really is no time limit as to when you need to return the car. I am to tell you that all of our cars are equipped with tracking devices so we can keep track of our cars. Also, all of our vehicles also are equipped with satellite GPS. I will just have one of our guys bring the car around to you. If there is any accident, or the car is stolen, just call the number on the first page of the manual as well. Welcome to DC, and enjoy yourself if you have a chance to do the touristy things." Peter said, as he gave Buffy all of her paperwork and identifications back, and showed her where to go to meet up with the car.

Once Buffy had made it to the designated area, she didn't have long to wait until she noticed the car pull up in front of her.

"Are you Elizabeth Summers?" The man asked, as he removed himself from the SUV.

"Yes I am. Thank you for bringing it out to me. Have a nice day." Buffy said, as she walked around to the trunk to begin loading her luggage.

"Do you need any help with your bags Miss.?" The man had asked.

"No thank you. I have it under control." Buffy stated, as she gave the man one of her thousand watt smiles.

With that, the man began to walk away back into the airport doors.

Buffy very easily loaded all of her bags into the SUV. As soon as she was finished, a man in a airport uniform walked over to her.

"Are you finished with the cart Miss?" The man had asked Buffy.

"Yes I am. Thankfully I didn't need to use another one. I don't think that I would have been able to handle that." Buffy said laughing.

"I am certain that we could have found someone to help you if you had to. Welcome to DC, and have a great evening Miss." The man stated, before he walked away.

'Everyone on the East Coast is so nice. Well, so far anyways.' Buffy thought.

"Alright, let me get my new address programmed into the GPS and then I will be on my way." Buffy said aloud to herself, as she began typing away.

Once everything was ready, Buffy pulled away from the airport to start her life in Virginia.

Luckily the ride to Mystic Falls didn't take as long as Buffy thought it would be.

Once Buffy had made it to her new town, she decided that she was actually very hungry again.

'At least I am finally eating again.' Buffy thought to herself, as she noticed a restaurant sign. 'Mystic Bar &amp; Grill. Very original.' Was Buffy's final thought before she found an empty parking spot across the street.

Once Buffy had parked, she noticed that it was now almost 9:30 at night.

'At least it still looks opened.' Buffy thought, as she got out of her SUV, and made sure that it was locked.

As soon as Buffy entered the establishment, she noticed that the only open spot was up at the bar.

Buffy made her way up to the bar and took the seat before anyone had the chance to take it first.

Once she sat down, a younger looking blonde male came over to her.

"Hey there. Welcome to the Grill. What can I get for you?" The person, now Buffy could describe as a teenager asked.

"Do you by chance have a menu or anything? Are you still serving food?" Buffy asked the young man.

"Sure thing. Are you new to town or are you just passing by? My name is Matt by the way." The waiter is now known as Matt asked.

"Actually, I am moving here. I just got into town, and I was really hungry. I thought that I would get something to eat before I head to a house that has an empty fridge. I am Elizabeth by the way." Buffy said, as she began to look over the menu.

As Buffy was looking over the menu, she began to feel the same type of presence that she felt around Elijah.

'Yep! most definitively a Supernatural Creature. Of course I would move somewhere that had some kind of activity. I will just try my damnedest to stay out of it. Hopefully nobody will recognize me as the Slayer.' Buffy thought to herself, as she decided to ignore the feeling hitting her.

"Really, where are you moving to?" Matt asked the new girl.

"I actually inherited a couple of places in town here. I am going to be staying in the old Merryweather Plantation." Buffy said, as she had decided what she wanted to eat. "Could I get a cheeseburger medium well with a side of double fries. And to drink could I get a mudslide with a cup of water too please?" Buffy asked, as she set her menu down off to the side.

"Sure that can be done. Welcome to Mystic Falls. I will just go and get your order in, and get your drink. Be back soon." Matt said, as he walked away towards the kitchen.

"Hey, did I hear that you are going to be moving into the old Merryweather place?" Some dark haired teenage boy asked.

'He just scream JOCK!' Buffy thought before answering.

"Yes I am. Why?" Buffy asked, wondering why it was any of his business.

"Sorry, but my mom told me that the new owner of that place was going to be in town soon, and if I happen to see you, I was supposed to give her a call. My name is Tyler Lockwood. My mom is the Mayor here. I will be right back. I need to give her a call." Tyler stated, as he ran out of the place grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. I am Damon Salvatore." A rather tall looking man with raven black hair and blue eyes said, as he came to sit next to Buffy in the now empty stool next to her.

Buffy had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. 'Really, what is it with people and hitting on me lately? At least Elijah had better carried himself.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Not interested." Buffy said, as she began to take a drink out of her glass that was just set down in front of her.

"How can you say that without actually getting to know me?" Damon asked, as he tried to get her to turn around.

With that comment Buffy was going to set the record straight with the man who thought that he was God's gift to women.

"I am not really on the market right now, but thanks for the offer." Buffy said.

But, before she could turn full around, Damon looked into her eyes and spoke in the all to familiar monotone and said, "After your meal, you are going to go home with me and have some fun."

"Who in the _**HELL**_ do you think you are? Trying to proposition a complete stranger, and try to force them to go home with you. Well, let me tell you something Mister Salvatore, I am not interested, and if you insist on pursuing me, I will have to take measures in to my own hands. Ever hear the words restraining order?" Buffy asked the man next to her, but with the need to keep an eye on him, Buffy was unable to notice the amusement coming off everyone in the building at his discomfort.

"Damon, why don't you go home and try to sleep it off?" Another unknown supernatural creature said, as he joined the group.

'I wonder if they are related. They look very similar to one another.' Buffy thought, but shook it off as she spoke again. "That sounds like a really good idea."

"Sorry about him, but he has a tendency to over indulge in his Whiskey and it totally takes his filter away. I am Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother. This is my girlfriend Elena Gilbert. We are both part of the Founding Families here. We just want to welcome you to Mystic Falls. I also want to apologize for my brother's behavior. He is not himself at the moment. He has recently received some bad news, and he acts out in a completely horrible manner, but at heart he is a good guy." Stefan stated calmly.

"I get that. I really do. Just recently I have got some bad news too, but he should really talk to someone. I am sorry about my outburst too. I really wanted to make a good impression here. I am moving here to try and start over, and I just made a fool of myself. I am Elizabeth Summers. I am moving into the old Merryweather Plantation." Buffy said, as her food has finally arrived.

"Really? The owners finally sold the place. I never thought that I would see the day that that would happen. I would never have thought that they would have sold to someone like you." Elena stated, rather rudely if Buffy translated the slight sneer on her face.

'Really? What is it with small towns? I thought that the people are nicer in small towns.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Actually, I inherited it from my mother. I was needing a fresh start, and instead of wasting money on a new place, why not go somewhere I already own. I just recently found out about all of this, so it kind of was a spur of the moment decision. Not meaning to be rude, but I am really starving, and I do not want my food to get cold. I have a feeling that the Mayor will be along shortly, and I want to be finished." Buffy said nicely.

'There is no reason for me to be mean like this girl.' Buffy thought.

"Not a problem. I am sure since you are a Founding Family Member, the Mayor will want to talk your ear off. Enjoy your dinner, and we will see you around." Stefan said, as he grabbed Elena and walked away.

Unknown to the trio, but highly expected by Stefan, Damon was standing outside listening to the trio's conversation with a wide smile on his face.

Once Buffy was left alone, she began to eat her dinner.

As soon as she was finished, a very nicely dressed woman came in along side of the kid Tyler.

'This must be the Mayor.' Buffy thought to herself, before also thinking, 'I really need to make some friends. I can not keep talking to myself in my head.'

"Elizabeth Summers?" The lady nicely asked.

"Yes Mam. Mayor Lockwood I presume?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but you can call me Carol. I was sorry to hear about your mother. Joyce and I were friends in High School, along with our towns Sheriff. Are you finished here, or do you need more time?" Carol asked.

"I am finished. I can not wait to see the house." Buffy said cheerfully.

"Then what are we waiting for. Is your car out front here?" Carol asked.

"Yes it is. Will it be alright if I just follow you to the house?" Buffy responded back.

"That is not a problem, and once we get there, I will just make sure that all of the paperwork is in order and leave you to get settled for the night. How does that sound to you?" Carol asked Buffy.

"That sounds perfect. Let's head out shall we?" Buffy responded.

All Carol did was nod her head in agreement and led the way to the parking lot.

"I will go slow enough to where you will be able to keep up. See you shortly." Carol said, as they got into their cars and prepared for the trip to Buffy's house.


	8. First Night In A New Home

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_Once Buffy was left alone, she began to eat her dinner.

As soon as she was finished, a very nicely dressed woman came in along side of the kid Tyler.

'This must be the Mayor.' Buffy thought to herself, before also thinking, 'I really need to make some friends. I can not keep talking to myself in my head.'

"Elizabeth Summers?" The lady nicely asked.

"Yes Mam. Mayor Lockwood I presume?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but you can call me Carol. I was sorry to hear about your mother. Joyce and I were friends in High School, along with our towns Sheriff. Are you finished here, or do you need more time?" Carol asked.

"I am finished. I can not wait to see the house." Buffy said cheerfully.

"Then what are we waiting for. Is your car out front here?" Carol asked.

"Yes it is. Will it be alright if I just follow you to the house?" Buffy responded back.

"That is not a problem, and once we get there, I will just make sure that all of the paperwork is in order and leave you to get settled for the night. How does that sound to you?" Carol asked Buffy.

"That sounds perfect. Let's head out shall we?" Buffy responded.

All Carol did was nod her head in agreement and led the way to the parking lot.

"I will go slow enough to where you will be able to keep up. See you shortly." Carol said, as they got into their cars and prepared for the trip to Buffy's house.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 8**_

As Buffy was driving behind Carol Lockwood, she could have sworn that she was being followed by a crow that was flying alongside her.

The ride to her new home was not as long as Buffy thought that it would have been.

As they turned into the neighborhood that housed the Founding Families, Buffy could not help but look in awe of some of the sizes of the houses that were there.

After one last turn and another mile down a darkened street, Buffy stopped her SUV behind Mayor Lockwood's car that was stopped outside of a huge set of iron gates. Buffy exited her SUV to make her way over to the Mayor. She too was getting out of her car.

As Buffy walked over to Mayor Lockwood, she noticed that there was a key pad that was near the edge of the driveway in front of the gates.

'I guess that normally you can drive up to it , but at least this shows that she does not have the code that goes with it.' Buffy mused to herself before speaking aloud to the group. "Do you not have the code to the gate Mayor Lockwood?" Buffy asked her tour guide.

"No Elizabeth I do not, and please call me Carol." Mayor Lockwood responded in a kind manner.

"Sorry about that Carol. I really do not have the best relationship when it comes to Mayor's. The last Mayor that I had dealings with tried to kill our entire graduating class and guests. I am not used to them being so nice. Hold on a minute. I think that the code was on one of the pieces of paper that was in my mother's files. I will be right back." Buffy said, as she ran back to her SUV to grab the file that has all of information to prove ownership.

As Buffy was walking away, she heard Tyler saying something along the lines of, "Is she for real mom. You are not going to go all Norman Bates on us at our graduation are you?"

Once Buffy had made it to her SUV, she grabbed the file and shut the door.

As Buffy began to leaf through the information, the crow from before flew down and landed on her roof.

"_**HOLY SHIT MONKEY'S BATMAN!**_" Buffy shouted at the top of her lungs from the shock of seeing it.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Mayor Lockwood asked, as both the Mayor and her son Tyler ran over to check on Buffy.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just startled by this damn crow here. It pretty much just appeared out of nowhere. I found the code. I will go and type the code in, and I will follow you guys up the driveway to the house. Do you know how long the gate stays open at a time, or does it stay until I re-enter the code on the other side?" Buffy asked the Mayor.

"Holy Shit Monkey's Batman?, Seriously? How old are you? How did you already graduate? Mom said that she and your mom went to school together. How is it that you are older than me? This makes no sense to me." Tyler spouted off question after question once there was a lull in talking.

"If you have ever watched any of the original Batman TV Series with Adam West and Burt Ward, you would have caught the reference. But, I do not think that Robin would have said Shit Monkey's. It was a family show back then. There was no swearing at all. But I loved it any ways. TV nowadays is all about the violence and sex. No values, but I digress. I am actually twenty-one and a half. My mom and dad met their freshman year in College. They actually had me during their sophomore year once they got married. That is how I am older than you. I already graduated, because I went to High School. Does that help with the making sense thing?" Buffy asked Tyler.

All Tyler did in response was nod his head.

"Now to answer your question Elizabeth. If I remember correctly, there is another similar keypad on the other side of the gate that is accessible by your car on the other side of the gates. There is also an attachment to the Security System at the main house, but since it is not activated at the moment due to no power in the house, so the only two that work are here at the gate itself. They run off an external power generator. All of the Founding Family homes' gates work off that generator source. However, all of the gates have their own individual codes for Security." Mayor Lockwood stated firmly to let Buffy know that nobody is able to come on to her property without her approval.

"I think that I will just leave it open until you guys head out. Let me just go and open up the gate, and then we will head on up. Shoo bird, or I will have to go and clip your wings." Buffy finished, as she ran up to the keypad and entered the code for entry.

As Buffy was walking away, she noticed that Tyler leaned forward and whispered something to the mangy birds ear. It was so quiet that she was unable to hear what was said.

Once the gate was finally opened, Buffy got back into her SUV, that was luckily free of mangy bird, and followed Mayor Lockwood's car up the driveway to the house.

Buffy saw the pull off that led the way around the side that led the way to the garage. Rather than going that way, Buffy decided to follow the Mayor and park in front of the front door under the awning.

'Now this driveway is really long. I have a feeling that I will have to hire a crew in the winter to keep it cleared off for me.' Buffy thought to herself, as she put her SUV in park behind the Mayor's Lexus.

'_**OMG! This place is humungous! It is like a freaking palace compared to Sunnydale**_.' Buffy thought with a astronomical sized smile.

"Here are the copies of the keys that we had set aside for your home. There are no more out there. Since the home is back to the rightful owner, there is no reason for us to hold on to them. I only have them as a favor for Joyce. Can I take a look at all of the paperwork you have now? Just to make sure that you are who you say you are." Mayor Lockwood stated, as soon as the group entered the front door of the house.

They could not go to far in due to the fact that the house is near dark throughout.

"WOW! From what I can see, this place is beautiful." Buffy said in awe, as she began looking around the place through the front room closet to the foyer.

Buffy decided to bring in the natural night light from the moonlight in by opening the drapes on the front picture window.

"Alright Elizabeth. Everything is legal and in order. I really hope that you like it here in Mystic Falls. I am so pleased that the Merryweather family has returned home. It is hard to believe that all of the Founding Families are home at the same time right now. That has not happened since the mid to late 1800's. You also came back just in time to attend and represent the Merryweather family at the masquerade ball tomorrow night. Oh this is just perfect timing. We can use this time to welcome you to town properly. Yes, just perfect. We will leave you to it Miss. Summers, and I will find a way to give you the information and details for tomorrow night. Come along Tyler. Let's leave Elizabeth to get settled in for the night. If I do not see you until then, the ball begins at 7:00 pm. However, people tend to arrive either fashionably early, or fashionably late. I will understand if you are part of the fashionably late group since this is such short notice. Goodnight Elizabeth." Mayor Lockwood finished, as she and her son began to walk towards their car.

"Mayor... I mean Carol?" Buffy asked to get her attention before continuing on. "I just moved in and will be trying to settle myself. I really do not do well with large groups of people at this point in time. I do not want to offend you or anyone, but I do not believe that I will be able to attend this ball." Buffy stated in what she wanted to sound firm, but managed to come out in a much weaker tone.

"Please Elizabeth? I am almost certain that you could find everything that you would need in your mother's old room. This was her favorite event of the year. I am most assured that she would love the idea of you attending this event. Just make an appearance long enough for the town to welcome you to Mystic Falls. What do you say dear?" Mayor Lockwood asked, all to knowingly hitting below the belt.

'Wow, playing the dead parent card already. "It's your mother's favorite event", She is beginning to sound way to desperate. I guess that I could make a mini appearance. I could attend for an hour or so.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Well, I guess that I could attend for an hour or so. However, if I can not find anything to wear, and everything that goes along with attending a ball here, then I will not be attending said ball. That also means the mask as well." Buffy stated more firmly than before.

"Those are acceptable terms for me Elizabeth, and thank you very much. I do remember hearing you say that you are recovering from something, and I promise I will do my best to keep large groups away from you. Welcome to Mystic Falls dear. Once you get a chance to look at the other properties that you now own, let me know what your plans are for the future. Goodnight dear." Mayor Lockwood shouted, as she and her son got into their car and left Buffy alone.

Buffy had decided to take a run up to the front gate to close it before turning in for the evening.

'At least this way I will be able to stretch my legs for a bit tonight.' Buffy thought to herself.

Once Buffy made it up to the gate, she noticed that the same crow from earlier was perched on a tree branch by the gate.

'Seriously, does this damn bird have no life other than following me around?' Buffy asked herself.

Once the bird was gone once again, and the gate finally closed, Buffy made her way back up to the front of the house.

"I guess that I should go ahead and unload my SUV. I really do not want to leave my stuff in there overnight to be vulnerable for thieves to get." Buffy said quietly to herself, as she opened the trunk and grabbed two of the suitcases from the back end.

As soon as Buffy set the luggage down in the corner of the foyer, she ran outside to grab her trunk next. As soon as the trunk was securely inside, Buffy ran out to grab the rest of her luggage and locked up her SUV tight for the night.

"What should I do now? Make a list of stuff to do in the morning, or phone dad and Dawnie? Phone calls first, and then I will make the list later. Yep, that is what I will do." Buffy babbled to herself, as she looked outside and noticed the bird was now looking as though it was intently watching her every move.

As Buffy began to search for her phone, she kept glancing at the windowsill, and shooting glares towards the damn crow that was still watching her creepily.

"Freaky birds. At least I still have my awesome night vision. It sure is coming in handy tonight. Maybe I should check some closets or drawers for some candles or flashlights and stuff?" Buffy kept talking quietly to herself before continuing on. "Maybe after I call dad and Dawnie, and the others.

Once Buffy had found her phone, she had realized that she had forgotten to call everyone once she had landed safely. Buffy had even forgotten to turn the thing back on once she got her SUV.

"Oops. I keep forgetting that I have the damn thing. I am not used to using one. This is pretty much my first cell phone. Doh!" Buffy mumbled to herself, as she pushed the power button to turn the thing on.

"I can not believe that I forgot to turn my phone on again." Buffy said one more time before checking all of her messages.

"15 missed voice mails and 64 missed text messages. Seriously?" Buffy grumbled to herself softly in a somewhat infuriated tone. Not just at herself, but at the situation as well.

"3 texts from dad, 2 texts from Spike, 1 text from Giles, 1 text from Tara, 1 text from Anya, and the rest from Dawnie. Is it wrong of me to feel mad that Willow and Xander had not called or sent a message?" Buffy asked herself, as she finished going to the voice mails after deleting all of the texts that she had decided to read.

As Buffy sat there on the fancy looking couch that she had found under one of the cloths that was placed to cover all of the furniture, she decided to make this her bed for the night.

"This way I will not accidentally hurt myself by bumping into different items around the house." Buffy stated.

Once she put in the pass code for her voice mail, Buffy began to listen carefully.

As Buffy sat and listened, she could not help but talk to herself about what each message stated.

'I really am going insane' Buffy thought to herself.

"Here we go." Buffy said before the first message played. "Huh no surprise there. Dad saying that they made it to LA. Delete. Next. Dawnie saying that they made it home safe and sound. Delete. Next. Oh, Faith wishing me luck in my new town. Also offering her assistance if I ever need that type of help. That may come in handy eventually. I will need to give her the offer again as well. She is also another phone call that I need to make too. Delete. Next. Dad again asking if I am alright. Delete. Next. Dawnie again. Delete. Next. Wow, I really didn't think that the remaining caring Scoobies would actually call. I figured that the text would have been enough. Man I really miss them already. I should call them tomorrow or the next day. Delete. Next. Dawnie again. She thinks that I am abandoning her. I really need to call her soon. Delete. Next. Faith again wondering if I got the vehicle that I wanted. Crazy chick. Of course I did. Delete. Next. Quentin Travers. Wow that is one call I was not expecting to have. I should call him sometime this week. Delete. Next. Dad again. Delete. Next. Dawn. Delete. Next. Dawn. Delete. Next. Dad. Delete. Next. Spike. Delete. Finally the last one. Dawnie again. Delete. I really should not have forgotten about my phone." Buffy finished her play by play, as she ended that call of checking her messages.

"Now, not only do I talk to myself in my head lately, but now I am starting to do it out loud too. I really need to re-acclimate myself to be around more people and make some new friends." Buffy said seriously, and sadly.

Once Buffy was finished with all of the messages, she scrolled down to Dawn's name and hit the send button.

Even though Buffy had been expecting it, she was still surprised that the other end answered after just one ring.

"Buffy? Is that you? Are you alright? Was there a problem with your flight? What in the hell took you so long? I was really worried about you. I thought that you were going to decide to really ditch me here with dad without a second glance." Dawn ended her babble in a much smaller voice than what Buffy had ever heard her sister speak in. Even when their mother had died, and even before Buffy herself had jumped off the tower.

"Dawnie, slow down hunny. I am alright. After we had landed, I completely forgot that I even had a cell phone now. After I made it to the new house, and unloaded the SUV, I finally remembered I needed to call you guys. I am so sorry sweetie. I could never ever ditch you, or ever forget about you Dawnie. I love you too much for that. You are stuck with me for a long time now. How are you liking dad's house?" Buffy ended her own babble with a question of her own.

"I hate to have to admit it, but I actually love it here Buffy. We already got the truck unloaded, and most of my things unpacked from my boxes. It is so much more peaceful here than in Sunny-Hell. I feel that I can just sit out on the patio at night with out fearing for my life. Buffy, please promise me that you will not forget about your phone anymore?" Dawn asked her sister.

"Dawnie, I promise that I will not turn it off anymore. However, tomorrow night I will be going to be attending a masquerade ball that the town will be throwing here. I guess that since I am a member of the Founding Families, I have to attend now that I am living in town. All of the Founders I guess have to actively participate in several different events throughout the entire year. I am really upset that mom never warned us about her home town. I mean, I just got roped right into going after being in town for less than two hours by the Mayor herself. I guess that the town will use it as an excuse to welcome the Merryweather family back into town too." Buffy finished, as she rolled her eyes even though Dawn could not see the action herself.

'At least I can give out sarcasm again.' Buffy thought to herself.

"OMG! Buffy! you have to take some pictures of yourself in whatever ballgown that you decide to wear. I can not believe that I have to miss that. Alright, I really need to finish unpacking the rest of my things now. I love you Buffy, and I will talk to you the day after tomorrow. No movie pun intended. I will give you the day tomorrow from calls, so long as you send me some pictures before you go to the ball thingy. Do you want to talk to dad tonight? He is right here and has been pretty much listening the whole time. He said that he remembers going to the masquerade ball with mom very well. Do not forget the pictures, because I will want to show dad and Spike." Dawn told her sister while laughing extremely loudly, causing Buffy herself to start laughing.

Buffy could not remember the last time either of them had laughed that hard.

Before Buffy could dwell on it, she remembered what Dawn had said at the end of her babble.

"_**WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO SHOW SPIKE!**_" Buffy shouted into the phone, causing Dawn the need to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Well, he really did not want to stay there in Sunny-Hell after you left , so he came to LA with me to keep an eye on me like he promised to do that one day. He has never stopped looking after me once you, you know. Anyways, he is going to be working with Angel and his group. Since dad knows that he used to work with you on a few cases with the Securities Firm, dad said it is alright for me to hangout with him. It really is alright Buffy. He is a good man. You would not have asked him to look after me if thought otherwise." Dawn finished.

"I know Dawnie. It was just a shock. I have not had the chance to call him back yet to see what he wanted from his message. I guess that is what he wanted to tell me. Do not tell him I know. Let him tell me on his own. And for the second part, since dad has been sitting right there, just tell him I am alright, and that I love him. Tell him that I am sorry for calling so late and that I made it safely. I promise that I will send you a couple of pictures tomorrow evening before I head over to the masquerade ball. I never thought that I would ever say any of those words in a sentence. I have to wait to explore the house more until the daylight cause there is no power here yet. Alright, go and unpack. I have a couple more calls to make before I can actually hit the hay. Love you guys. Talk to you soon." Buffy said, as she finished her babble.

"Alright Buffy. Love you too, and talk to you soon. Goodbye and Goodnight." Dawn said as she finished.

"Bye brat." Buffy said happily, as she hit the end button on her cell phone.

"Alright. Dad and Dawnie, check. Now to phone Faith." Buffy said, as she scrolled down to hit her old houses phone number.

As she was waiting for an answer, Buffy could not help but notice that that damn crow was still there on the windowsill in the room that she thought was the living room or parlor.

Finally after 8 rings, Faith's Watcher Jason answered. "Summer's residence. This is Jason, how can I help you?"

"Hello, this is Buffy Summers. I was just calling to check in with Faith. I promised that I would call once I had landed, but I completely forgot that I actually had a cell phone now and seen that she had called a couple of times. Is she available at the moment?" Buffy asked Jason the Watcher.

"I am so sorry Miss. Summers, but she is actually out patrolling right now. She wanted to get a feel for the town again to get her barrings straight again. Is there anything that I can help you with at the moment?" Jason asked Buffy.

"No thank you. I just wanted to let her know that I got to Virginia alright, and that I am about to go to bed. Just tell her that I will get a hold of her sometime next week. Goodnight." Buffy said, as she ended her call and set her phone down.

"I will give Spike a call tomorrow along with Mr. Travers." Buffy said, as she looked out at the windowsill again.

"What in the hell is the matter with that bird? Are all of the animals on the East Coast this messed up?" Buffy said quietly to herself before turning towards the bird itself.

"What in the hell is your problem bird? Do you like listening to random peoples phone calls or something?" Buffy asked the mangy crow.

Buffy had not expected an answer, however, Buffy could have sworn that the damn crow had actually nodded its tiny head.

"You are most certainly one hell of a weird mangy bird. I highly doubt that you are a normal crow. There is definitely something way off with you damn bird. At least I am talking to someone or something other than myself. Now get the hell away from here, or I am going to have to follow through with my clipping your wings threat. I am going to bed, and I don't want to think that I am going to be watched all night long." Buffy said, as she slammed the drapes to the window closed to shut the crow out.

"Take that!" Buffy shouted with glee, as she felt that she won some sort of monumental battle of the birds against that damn insistent creepy crow.

Once Buffy was certain that she was alone with no peeping birds, she decided to grab a night outfit out of one of her suitcases and got prepared to finally go to bed.

Once changed, Buffy set her alarm on her phone and laid down on the couch turned into temporary bed to fall almost instantly asleep once her head hit her pillow.


	9. Getting Set Up Pt 1

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_"What in the hell is your problem bird? Do you like listening to random peoples phone calls or something?" Buffy asked the mangy crow.

Buffy had not expected an answer, however, Buffy could have sworn that the damn crow had actually nodded its tiny head.

"You are most certainly one hell of a weird mangy bird. I highly doubt that you are a normal crow. There is definitely something way off with you damn bird. At least I am talking to someone or something other than myself. Now get the hell away from here, or I am going to have to follow through with my clipping your wings threat. I am going to bed, and I don't want to think that I am going to be watched all night long." Buffy said, as she slammed the drapes to the window closed to shut the crow out.

"Take that!" Buffy shouted with glee, as she felt that she won some sort of monumental battle of the birds against that damn insistent creepy crow.

Once Buffy was certain that she was alone with no peeping birds, she decided to grab a night outfit out of one of her suitcases and got prepared to finally go to bed.

Once changed, Buffy set her alarm on her phone and laid down on the couch turned into temporary bed to fall almost instantly asleep once her head hit her pillow.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 9**_

Buffy awoke to her alarm clock at 6:30 in the morning with a little bit of sunrise peaking through the cracks of the drapes.

Once Buffy was fully awake, she grabbed another outfit out of her suitcase that she had setting up on the coffee table in front of the couch that she slept on to get dressed for the busy morning she had ahead of her.

"I Guess that now is as good as a time as any to take a look around the place." Buffy said to herself quietly, as she decided to look around the house for a bit before she headed into the town to get herself some breakfast.

'I think that I will start upstairs to try and find mom's old room.' Buffy thought, as she began to take the stairs to the next level.

Buffy began to go from room to room, while taking note of what is where, and what it is that she will need to work on later.

Buffy was unable to find the master bedroom, so she decided to go to the next level up.

"I can not believe that there are so many bedrooms in this place. At least when Dawnie and dad come to visit, they will have their own space." Buffy said to herself.

"Finally!" Buffy shouted, when she found the master bedroom on the third floor on the other side of the house.

'At least I will have my own privacy too. And the view is amazing.' Buffy thought, as she walked out on to the terrace balcony patio that was connected to the room that Buffy had dubbed her future room.

Buffy was happy to see the walk-in closet that was in the room.

"Look at all of these clothes. I guess that the Mayor was correct in assuming that I would find everything that I needed for tonight. Damn it." Buffy said, hating the fact that she would not be able to get out of her promise.

'The one thing that I am not is a liar.' Buffy thought, as she began to pick out everything ahead of time to take some time off of later.

"Oh My God! This is so beautiful. I am so going to be wearing this." Buffy said, as she picked out a Sweetheart floor length Organza Satin in lavender. "Oh! Look at these shoes." Buffy gushed, but was thankful that she and her mother wore the same size of foot ware, as she picked out a pair of matching simple yet elegant lavender heels. "Luckily the dress already comes with the matching mask. I guess that mom wore this dress once to the masquerade ball. She had everything already together. I guess that it was meant to be." Buffy said sadly to herself, as she laid everything out onto the bed that she had recently uncovered.

After Buffy had picked out what she will be wearing tonight, she began to make her way back downstairs to search the ground level some more.

Buffy had finally found her way to the kitchen, and began to take inventory of what needed to be upgraded and restocked.

As Buffy was checking the cabinets, pantries, and drawers, she was pleased to find that there were several items that were left behind that were non perishable that were stored.

"At least I will not starve if it takes a while to hook-up the power here" Buffy said to herself, as her stomach began to growl loudly.

'I guess that I have wasted enough time. It is now 7:45 in the morning. I should head into town to eat and start with getting the power back on.' Buffy thought as she walked back into the living room to gather her phone, purse, and keys.

Once everything was gathered, Buffy made her way outside and locked her house up tightly and walked over to her SUV to get in.

Buffy made her way down the driveway and stopped at the gate to open it to leave.

'At least there is mega security here. Got to love that.' Buffy thought, as the gate opened and Buffy drove through to close the gate on the other side.

Once Buffy pulled away, she began to make her way into town for breakfast at the Mystic Grill.

'I wonder if that is the only restaurant in town? I think that I should also look into the other properties that I now own,' Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy was pleased to see that the place was not as busy as it was last night.

"I will just plan out my day and go through all of the files while I am having breakfast. That way I can get everything organized and ready." Buffy said, as she put all of the paperwork into her bag and got out of her SUV.

Once her vehicle was all locked up, Buffy made her way across the street to the restaurant doors.

Buffy stopped in her tracks, once she realized that one of her new properties were really close to the Mystic Grill.

"I will check that out first after going to the electric and gas companies." Buffy told herself, as she entered the restaurant.

It was indeed a lot emptier than the night before.

"Hey you can just sit down anywhere!" An older looking guy said, who seemed to be around Giles's age if not a tad younger.

"Thanks." Buffy said in response, as she found an empty booth to sit in.

"Hey there sweetheart. What can I get you to drink this morning?" The man asked, as he walked over to take Buffy's order.

"Could I get a cup of coffee, black. Also, I would like the special on the board with a cup of OJ." Buffy said in response since she was already to order.

"Would you like white or wheat toast?" The man asked Buffy.

"White please, and could I get the butter and jam on the side?" Buffy responded again.

"Not a problem. One last thing though hunny. How do you want your eggs prepared?" The man asked before he was done taking her order.

"Scrambled with some cheese mixed in please. That should do it. Thanks." Buffy stated, as s he handed the man her menu before he walked away.

Once the man walked away, Buffy pulled out her empty notebook, and all of the files and paperwork that she would need throughout the day.

Buffy began to make out her lists of things that she needed to do today.

Buffy grabbed the blank notebook, and began to start her lists.

_**Things to do Today and Tomorrow**_

Go by the electric company

Go by the gas company

Go by the bank to transfer my name to all of the accounts

Check out the empty office building

Check out the empty warehouse

Go to the store and pick up some groceries

Go to the store and pick up some make up for the ball

Go to the hardware store to pick up a remote for the gate

Put all of my luggage in my new bedroom and put everything up

Check out the basement to see about a training area

Send some photos to Dawnie

Check in with the Sheriff

Check the garage to see what kind of cars that I now own

Take a walk around town to see what kind of nightlife they have here

Call Spike

Call Dawnie and dad

Call Giles

Call Tara and Anya

Try to get a hold of Willow and Xander

"Yepp. That should do it." Buffy said, as she put the paperwork bag into her bag once the food had arrived.

"Here you go Miss. Will there be anything else right now?" The man asked Buffy.

"No, and Thanks for the meal. Do I pay at the table or up at the counter?" Buffy asked the waiter.

"Just pay up at the counter Miss." The man said, as he walked back behind the bar.

Buffy took a deep breath in to let the aroma of the meal set in to her nose.

'I wonder what I can do with myself now that I am here?' Buffy was thinking to herself.

Buffy was stuck in her own thoughts, that she did not even notice that someone had sat down in front of her.

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts to a male throat being cleared.

"Can I help you?" Buffy began, but cut herself off once she looked up and noticed who it was that just sat down.

"Oh, it's you. Can I help you Mr. Salvatore?" Buffy asked more shortly than she normally does.

"Well, for starters, I would like it if you would accept my apology for last night. I would lie and say that that was not me, but." Damon Salvatore began, but Buffy finished for him.

"It was, and there may be a chance of it happening again sometime in the future." Buffy had just finished his thought perfectly.

"Yeah, something like that. How was your first night in town?" Damon asked, for the first time an actual smile on his face.

'At least she gets me.' Damon thought to himself.

"It was alright I guess. The house is a lot different than I am used to. A lot larger as well. I actually already got roped into attending a freaking ball already too by the Mayor before she left last night. I also have a creepy stalker in the form of a mangy crow." Buffy finished, as she was taking a sizable drink of her coffee.

"Other than being roped into going to the annual masquerade ball tonight, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Damon asked.

"Actually I have to go and get the power and stuff on at the house today, and a few other things. For now I will just be going to the bank and the power companies to start with. After that, I will work on finishing the rest of my list. Speaking of, I need to get a move on if I want to have the power on in time to get ready for tonight." Buffy said, as she finished her toast and eggs, and set her plate to the side.

"Wouldn't you need to add a shopping trip in there somewhere along the way to be able to get ready for tonight?" Damon asked Buffy.

"Nope. According to Mayor Lockwood, this was my mother's favorite event, and there was everything that I needed for tonight in the master bedroom closet. So I am all set." Buffy finished, as she grabbed her bag and stood up to walk to the bar to pay her bill.

After Buffy's bill was paid for, she walked out of the restaurant to find Damon Salvatore leaning against the brick wall of the restaurant.

"Would you care for a tour guide around the town to make it easier for you to find the bank and power companies? I have a couple of hours, before I have anything that really needs my attention." Damon stated, with a smirk planted on his face.

"Thank you, but that is really not necessary. I really just want to be left alone at the moment. I really am not good with people and crowds, and if I have to be around the whole town tonight. I really want to enjoy some me time. Thank you for the offer though. Have a nice day Mr. Salvatore." Buffy said, as she began to walk down the sidewalk heading towards the direction that she saw the bank was in.

The walk to the bank did not take any time whatsoever.

As she walked indoors, Buffy walked over to the line that held the line for the tellers.

As the line progressed, Buffy finally made it up to the front of the line to be the next seen.

"I can help you down here Miss." A nice looking old lady stated.

"Hello, I am needing to speak with your branch manager. I need to transfer all of my mother's accounts to me. She had past away, and left it all to me. I have all of the necessary information needed for this." Buffy stated, as she began to pull out the file of paperwork.

"Just a moment Miss. Just let me give him a call." The lady stated, as she picked up her phone and hit a couple of buttons.

All Buffy did was give the lady a smile and nod her head in acceptance.

"Hello. I am Brian Walters the bank manager. How can I help you today Miss.?" The bank manager asked.

"I need to transfer all of my mother's old accounts that she has here, along with any safety deposit boxes that are in our family's name transferred also. My name is Elizabeth Summers, and all of the accounts were in my mother's name. Joyce Merryweather-Summers." Buffy said, as she sat down in the chair that the bank manager led her to.

As Buffy was talking to the bank manager, he was gathering all the needed paperwork together so it would be as easy as possible on Buffy. However, once he had heard Joyce's name, Mr. Walters faltered a little bit and dropped the papers that was in his hand.

"Joyce is dead!" The bank manager nearly shouted at Buffy in shock.

"Yes, I am sorry to say. Were you friends with my mother?" Buffy asked the man.

"Yes, we were really close growing up. We actually dated each other throughout Junior High School all the way until graduating of High School. We only broke up when Joyce wanted to leave for College." Brian Walters stated sadly.

'Wow, he could have been my daddy.' Buffy thought to herself.

"I am sorry that you had to find out like this. I have only recently found out about her life here, when I was going through all of the papers that the lawyer gave to me after the funeral. I needed to take a break from California, and since I owned properties here I thought what the hell." Buffy stated, as she tried to stop the tears from forming.

"I am so sorry Miss. Summers. How rude of me. Even if this is hard on me, it has to be even harder on yourself. Let us get everything situated for you to get you on your way." Mr. Walters stated, as he clicked some buttons on his keyboard from the papers that Buffy gave him.

"That sounds like a good idea Mr. Walters. I do have a few places to get to before I have to get ready for tonight." Buffy stated with a small sigh.

"Let me guess. Carol already got to you about the masquerade ball huh?" Brian asked.

All Buffy did was nod in response.

"Alrighty here. It looks as though there are 3 safety deposit boxes that will be transferred over into your name, as well as a checking and savings account. Do you have an account at another bank that you would like to combine with this one? That way you will not have to worry about having more than one bank to go to." Mr. Walters asked Buffy.

"Actually, do you know where the closest CHASE Bank is located?" Buffy asked the bank manager.

"The closest one is actually about 4 hours away. If that is the bank that you have, I can help you transfer your funds from there over to here and close out your old account. It would not take anytime at all. Since you have everything organized, it would not even take a half hour to do that. What do you say Miss. Summers?" Mr. Walters asked Buffy.

'It does make sense to have it all in one bank.' Buffy thought to herself before answering aloud. "Sure why not. It does make the type of sense that does and all." Buffy said with a shrug of her shoulders before she began to look over some papers that the manager handed her.

"This here is the amount that you now have in your savings account. And, this is the amount that you have now in your checking account. Now keep in mind that these amounts are before I am able to have transferred your other accounts over. While I am doing that, do you want to take a look into the safety deposit boxes?" Mr. Walters asked Buffy, but gave her a minute once he realized that she was distracted.

"Mr. Walters? Are these amounts correct and up to date and stuff?" Buffy asked the nice man behind the desk with her mouth nearly falling open wide

'OMG! This is even more than what was in the files.' Buffy thought to herself before shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes they are Miss. Summers. The only additions will be once your accounts are transferred over. Here are the keys to the boxes that you will be getting. I will have one of our tellers show you the way, while I phone CHASE Bank." Mr. Walters stated, as he called one of the other tellers over to take Buffy back to the vaults.

Once Buffy was left alone with herself to look throughout the boxes that she now owned, she could not help but do a little happy dance at these turn of events.

'Thank you mom for still looking after me. I hope you know that I would rather have you here instead though.' Buffy thought to herself, as she opened the first box.

"Alrighty then. What do we have here? Original deeds to all properties. Several different stocks and bonds. 'I really should check on these to see what these are worth.'" Buffy decided to replace the first box, and move on to the second. "Next. Family photos, trinkets, and family heritage stuff. Keep for a rainy day." Buffy said, as she replaced that one for the last one. "_**OMFG!**_ I wonder how much there is here? Why is it not in the bank with the rest of the money? Was mom in the mob? That would have been so awesome if she was." Buffy ended her search of the boxes laughing her ass off.

'When I have more time, I will come and take inventory of everything that is in all the boxes. It has already been almost 20 minutes. I should head back out to the main office now.' Buffy thought to herself, as she returned the last box and made sure everything was locked up tight before she headed out of the vault.

As Buffy made it back to the main lobby, Mr. Walters waved Buffy back over to his desk.

"Alright Miss. Summers. Everything is all finished. As soon as you sign here and here, your accounts at CHASE Bank will be closed and the remaining amount will be put into the accounts here. I went ahead and took the liberty of ordering you an ATM/Debit card in your name at no extra charge, and it will arrive in about a week. I also have a starters checking book all set up for you until you are able to order your very own set. We can do that at any time that you are ready. All you have to do is just pick out a set, and we will order them for you. Will there be anything else that you need today?" Mr. Walters asked Buffy.

"Not at this time Mr. Walters. I just need to know if the funds are available for use today? I really need to set up the power at my house." Buffy asked.

"Yes Miss. Summers they are. That is why I gave you the starters checking book. I have your number here, and I will give you a call once your card comes in. if you ever need anything, please feel free to ask. Again, I am sorry for your loss. Have a great afternoon, and I will see you tonight." Mr. Walters stated, as he shook Buffy's hand before she left the bank.

Once Buffy had left the bank, she began to walk the direction back towards her SUV.

Halfway back to her car, Buffy noticed that there was a Post Office right on the corner.

'I can not believe that I forgot to fill out a change of address card. I should do that now. It is only 10:28 am right now, so I should have plenty of time still.' Buffy thought to herself, as she walked to the Post Office door.

Once inside, Buffy was pleased that there was no one else inside.

"Luck is on my side right now." Buffy said to herself quietly.

Buffy walked up to the front counter, and rang the bell that was on the desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" An elderly graying man asked Buffy.

"Yes, I need to file a change of address card. I forgot to do that before I actually had moved into my new house. Can I do that right now?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I can help you with that. Once we are done, and I file the paperwork tonight, the change should be active within 5 business days. Will that be acceptable to you Miss.?" The man asked Buffy.

'It is not like I would have any say in the matter.' Buffy thought, with an inner eye roll.

"Yeah, that should be fine. The only thing that I am expecting of any importance right now is all of my luggage and belonging and stuff that is being shipped. And they already have the address, so it is all of the good. Can I have the paperwork please?" Buffy asked the nice man.

"Here you go sweetheart. This is the only thing that I need you to fill out. I will file this at the end of business day today. You will receive a conformation in the mail, once your new address becomes active." The nice postman stated.

"I only need to fill this one card out? Are you certain?" Buffy asked in a non believing tone at first.

At the postman's nod, all Buffy did was nod too in response as she filled out the little card before giving it back.

'Well that was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would have been. Yay me!' Buffy thought, as she handed the card over to the postman behind the counter.

"Will there be anything else today Miss.?" The postman asked Buffy.

"No, and thank you for your help. I will be patiently waiting the conformation in the mail. Have a nice day Sir." Buffy said, as she gave a small wave and moved to leave the Post Office.

'Wow! That was only 10 minutes. And people always say that the Post Office people are always so slow. Idiots.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to walk back to her SUV once she was fully out of the Post Office.

Once Buffy had made it back to her SUV, she unlocked it and got behind the wheel to turn on the GPS.

'I will so need that to find the electric company.' Buffy thought, as she typed in the address of the electric company that she had written on some papers.

"Estimated distance to your destination will be 15 minutes. There is a slight delay due to some road construction." The robotic voice of the GPS stated, once the address was inputted in.

Buffy eventually pulled into the electric companies parking lot at 11:06 am.

"Huh, I guess that the trip distance was pretty accurate. Who would have thunk it." Buffy said, as she pulled into a parking spot.

Once Buffy made it into the building, she noticed that there was a check-in desk that she needed to go to first.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A lady who looked very bored being there asked.

"Yes, I need to turn on the electricity at 3 different places. Who would I need to talk to about that?" Buffy asked the lady.

The lady typed a few things into her computer and asked, "Name please?"

"Elizabeth Summers." Buffy replied kindly.

"Alright, just have a seat and someone will be with you momentarily." The lady said in her normal bored tone.

"Thank you." Buffy responded, as she walked over to the waiting area.

'Should I really activate the power in all 3 place?' Buffy was asking herself 10 minutes into her wait.

"Elizabeth Summers!" An elderly woman shouted at the other end of the hall.

"That is me." Buffy responded trying not to run to keep up with the lady.

'Man I hate having such short legs.' Buffy thought to herself after finally catching up to the lady.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Now, Miss. Summers, what are the addresses that you would like to have electricity connected?" The lady stated, getting down to business with no chit chat.

"Here you go. I would like these 3 places hooked up. For now, would it be possible to have the whole Plantation hooked up? The main house, the gate, the security system so I can call the people, the garage, and all other buildings on the land that I own there. As for the other 2 buildings, could I just get the minimal amount until I know exactly what I want to do with them? I just want to be able to see inside of the buildings for now." Buffy said, as she handed the addresses to the lady across the desk.

"You are moving into the old Merryweather Plantation?" The lady made it sound like a question.

"Yes Mam." Was all that Buffy said in response.

"Alright. This should be doable. We can actually have a truck out there at the Plantation at 3 today. Will that be acceptable to you?" The lady asked Buffy.

"Yeah, that is actually perfect timing. Will I need to be at the other places for the power to be turned on?" Buffy asked in response.

"Not at all Miss. You do not even have to be at your house either, but I am fairly certain that you will want to be. Correct?" The lady asked.

"Yes Mam. That is correct. How much will that be today to get them all turned on?" Buffy asked another question.

"Just a moment please. Also, the other two properties will be connected by 5:00 pm tomorrow evening. The connection fee for all 3 properties today will be $456.89. Will that be cash, check, or charge?" The lady asked.

"That will be check Mam. Here you are." Buffy said, as she handed the lady the check that she had just written out.

"Just one moment and I will bring you your receipt. Just for personal knowledge, all of our bills will be sent out near the middle of the month. However, since it is already past that time, your first billing period will not be sent out until next month. I will be right back dear." The lady said a lot friendlier than before, as she walked over to a printer along the back wall.

Once Buffy was finished signing all of the paper work and received her receipt, she walked out of the building to go over to her SUV to double check her to do list.

'11:56 am. Bank, Check. Electric Company, Check. Next stop Gas Company.' Buffy thought to herself, as she typed in the address to the local Gas Company to make her way there.


	10. Getting Set Up Pt 2 A New Future

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_"Just one moment and I will bring you your receipt. Just for personal knowledge, all of our bills will be sent out near the middle of the month. However, since it is already past that time, your first billing period will not be sent out until next month. I will be right back dear." The lady said a lot friendlier than before, as she walked over to a printer along the back wall.

Once Buffy was finished signing all of the paper work and received her receipt, she walked out of the building to go over to her SUV to double check her to do list.

'11:56 am. Bank, Check. Electric Company, Check. Next stop Gas Company.' Buffy thought to herself, as she typed in the address to the local Gas Company to make her way there.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 10**_

Once Buffy had made it to the Gas Company, she took a glance at her clock and noticed that it was 12:11 pm.

"Alright, I have a little under 3 hours until I need to be back at the house for the Power Company. Let's get this show on the road." Buffy said to herself, as she got out of her vehicle and made her way to the front doors of the Gas Company.

Buffy was pleasantly surprised that this place was just as bare on the inside as the Post Office was.

'No lines. Awesome!' Buffy thought to herself.

"Can I help you Miss?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I need to activate the gas at my house as soon as possible. Eventually, I will need to activate another couple of properties too, but that will not be for another week or so. This is the address of the main property needed." Buffy said, as she handed the lady all the needed paperwork.

"Alright, just give me just a few minutes. I will get this information typed into the system." The desk lady stated, as she began to type away on her keyboard.

'I think I have finally figured what to do with the Warehouse. Can anyone say The Bronze II? That would be perfect. There really is no other places for the kids to hang out at other than the only restaurant in town. I am sure that that annoys most of the kids in town. I could even make one of the floors an actual restaurant for the whole town. I can just think of all the possibilities. I really need to talk to the Mayor, and soon.' Buffy finished her inner thinking when she heard voices come through.

After a 10 minute wait that seemed to feel a hell of a lot longer, The desk lady began to talk again.

"Alright. Everything is in order. Your activation fees will be posted onto your first bill that we send out. And, once you are ready for any of the other properties to be added, just give our office a call. We will be more than happy to get you connected. Your gas will be hooked up by this evening." The lady stated, as she began to gather all of the information for Buffy.

"Will I have to be there when they connect the gas? I still may be out or at some event tonight." Buffy said, as she put all of the paperwork in the file, and put the file in her bag.

"No, there is really no need for you to be home. All of the needed things are already located outside. You will know that it is connected, once the water begins to turn hotter. If there is nothing else, I really need to finish up here. Have a great day Miss. Summers." The lady said, as she began to type away on her computer.

"Thank you very much Mam. You have a great day too." Buffy said, as she left the building and made her way to her SUV.

Buffy was seriously shocked, but pleasantly surprised none the less that the whole trip inside to connect the gas only lasted a tad under a half an hour.

"Even after all of my inner musings and plans. 12:40 pm. What should I do now? I need to find the Mayor eventually to discuss my thoughts about the Warehouse to get the needed permits to do the construction. I remember mom needing permits when she opened her Gallery." Buffy said, while talking to herself as she walked the rest of her way towards her SUV.

'I guess that I could go and get some lunch in town. I can not believe that there is only one restaurant in town.' Buffy thought to herself just as her stomach began to growl loudly. 'Yep. Most definitely, lunch it is.' Buffy finished her thoughts, as she pulled out of the parking lot making her way back into town.

Once Buffy had made it back into town, she pulled into a parking spot next to a very familiar looking Lexus.

'I can not believe my luck. I was hoping to speak with the Mayor rather soon.' Buffy thought to herself again, as she noticed Mayor Lockwood across the street shouting at some delivery type guy.

"I can not believe how daft you all are. I specifically asked for 200 of the special ordered candles. Can you explain to me why I only received 50 of them? I expect to have the rest of them at my house by 5:00 this afternoon. Do you understand me?" Mayor Lockwood nearly shouted in the young mans face.

"Yes Mam. I understand, and I will get them there as soon as possible." The young man stated just before running away from Mayor Lockwood.

Once Buffy had made it across the street, she just stood off to the side watching the exchange between the two.

'I bet she could have shown Mayor Wilkins a thing or two.' Buffy mused to herself before heading towards the Mayor before she walks away.

"Mayor Lockwood?" Buffy asked loudly to get her attention.

"Elizabeth? How many more times will I have to ask you to just call me Carol? Have you been there long?" Mayor Lockwood asked Buffy with a hint of amusement about her reprimand.

"Just a little while actually. I hope that I am not bothering you?" Buffy asked the somewhat embarrassed Mayor.

"Not at all dear, and I am so sorry that you had to witness my slight break from reality." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she straightened herself up.

"That really is not a problem Carol. Everyone at some point goes through their own breaks. I too have also had a few of those in my time. I am actually really glad that I ran in to you. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, and run some things by you?" Buffy asked Mayor Lockwood.

"Of course dear! I have a little time free before I have to be back at the house. Would you like to join me at the Grill for some lunch?" Mayor Lockwood asked Buffy.

"Sure thing Carol. That was actually where I was headed before I saw you." Buffy said, as the two women made their way down the sidewalk towards the Grill for their lunch.

Once they made it to the Grill, Buffy followed Carol inside.

"Come on dear. We can sit at my normal table. We will have a lot more privacy there." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she led Buffy up to the raised platform of tables near the back wall.

"That's cool. Privacy is always of the good." Buffy said, with a small laugh once they made it to the table and sat down simultaneously.

"Now that we are situated, What is it that I can help you with this afternoon dear?" Mayor Lockwood asked Buffy full of curiosity.

While Buffy was trying to form her thoughts, a man came over to the table and Buffy realized that he was the waiter.

"Good afternoon Mayor Lockwood and Miss.?" The waiter had expertly cut himself off so Buffy could fill in her own name.

"Summers, Elizabeth Summers. Good afternoon to you too Mr.?" Buffy had ended in the exact same manner with a smile to show how humorous that she had found the situation to be.

"Just call me Jackson Miss. Summers. What can I get the two of you ladies to drink to start with?" Jackson asked, as he turned his attention back towards the Mayor.

"I will take a sweetened iced tea with lemon. Thank you." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she and Jackson both looked towards Buffy.

"And for yourself Miss. Summers?" Jackson asked Buffy for her order.

"I will just have the same as Carol here, but could I get my tea unsweetened please?" Buffy questioned.

"Sure. That will not be a problem. I will be back in just a few with your drinks." Jackson stated, as he walked away leaving 2 menus on the table.

"Now that we are alone, what is it that I can help you with this afternoon?" Mayor Lockwood finally asked Buffy.

"Well there are a few things really. As I have been going around town today paying bills and stuff, I began to notice that there really is not any other place to eat at around town." Buffy began, but was cut off by Mayor Lockwood.

"That is true, but there really is not many available buildings that can accommodate an eating establishment type of venue in town. There have been a few cafe type places that have tried, but then shut down because the regular customers stopped going when the kids tried to claim them as their own hangouts." Mayor Lockwood stated.

"I can see that happening. That actually brings me to my second point. There really is not any type of place here in town for the kids to properly hangout or let loose. I guess that they hang out here and stuff. But from my short time here when I first arrived here, most of the adults were not liking the fact that the kids were honing in on their adult time. This even goes along with the College Students around here." Buffy stated, however cut herself off once Jackson arrived with their beverages.

"Here you go ladies." Jackson stated, as he set the drinks on the table top before speaking again. "Have you decided on what you are going to have for lunch?" Jackson asked, causing Buffy to inwardly scold herself for not bothering to look at the menu before speaking with Mayor Lockwood.

"I am ready. How about you Elizabeth?" Mayor Lockwood asked her eating companion.

"I should be by the time that you are finished ordering." Buffy stated, as she began to look at the menu in front of her.

"Go on ahead Mayor. I am all ready for ya." Jackson said, as he pulled out his ordering notepad.

"I will just have the Chicken Caesar Salad with the Caesar dressing." Mayor Lockwood ordered, while handing her menu that was never opened back to Jackson.

"Would you like the grilled or crispy chicken?" Jackson asked the Mayor.

"Crispy please." The Mayor responded.

"Sure thing Madame Mayor. And for you Miss. Summers?" Jackson asked, as he turned towards Buffy.

"I think that I will have the Chicken Caesar Salad too, but I would like the grilled chicken. However, could I please get the dressing on the side?" Buffy asked, as she too handed her menu back to Jackson after placing her order.

"Not a problem. I will get those in for you. It really should not be to long." Jackson stated, as he began to walk away from the two women leaving them alone yet again.

"Thank you." Buffy and Mayor Lockwood stated at the same time before Jackson was completely out of hearing range, before turning back towards each other.

"Now, back to the topic at hand. I do realize that there really is not anything around here for the kids other than the parties that they throw down at the falls. Those are not even that safe anymore. The kids think that we do not know that they do those, but we do. We really did the same thing when we were their age. With the way things are changing though, I do not really want to think a bout what could happen to my Tyler out there. What are you proposing dear?" Mayor Lockwood asked Buffy, feeling even more curious as to what she would say, than what she felt when they started.

Before Buffy could respond, Jackson returned with their meals in hand.

"Here you go ladies. If you need anything else, please feel free to ask me." Jackson said, just before he walked away again with a chorus of 'Thanks' from both women at the table.

"Alone yet again. Please continue on dear." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she began to eat her salad.

"As you know, I am from California. A lot of different towns out there have different forms of all ages night clubs for High School Students and up. They actually help provide a suitable haven of sorts for the kids to stay off the streets, and give them a safe place to get together too. What I am proposing is that I would like to get the building permits to open one up in town here. My old town actually had one, and everyone there in town seriously loved it. Teens and adults alike. Also, it would actually be able to bring several more jobs into the town too." Buffy stated firmly, yet still respectfully at the same time.

Mayor Lockwood was listening very intently to the proposition from the young woman that was sitting across from her.

While Mayor Lockwood was digesting everything that Buffy had said, Buffy decided that it would be a good enough time to begin eating her salad until the Mayor was ready to speak up.

After a few more moments of silence, Mayor Lockwood soon spoke up.

"This is actually a really great idea Elizabeth. If I were to give you the permits, where would you open this club type thing up? There are not many places that could accommodate a business like this." Mayor Lockwood asked, wanting as much information as she could possibly acquire at the moment.

Buffy took a moment so she could form her response perfectly.

"As I am sure that you are aware Mayor, I mean Carol. Other than the Merryweather Plantation, I had also inherited a couple of other properties too. One of them is the old Merryweather Warehouse. I guess that it was used as a printing thingy back in the day and stuff. Not really sure though." Buffy began, but took a small break to take a few more bites of her salad.

"Oh yes. I remember that place. It would be perfect, as long as it was completely gutted and remodeled." Mayor Lockwood stated offhandedly.

"I have yet to see it, but I am more than certain that I am up for the job to get it properly up to code and ready for this type of commitment. It is also far enough from town that the noise levels would not bother any of the inner city businesses or residential places. Plus, it could bring in some business from all of the neighboring towns as well." Buffy stated, as Mayor Lockwood just finished her salad.

Mayor Lockwood was deep in thought, as she allowed everything that she had been told to set in.

"This idea does have much promise. You have your permits. Will there be a charge for this place, and how will you be able to keep the bartenders from serving the minors?" Mayor Lockwood asked, just before taking a sip of her iced tea.

After taking a drink of her own iced tea, Buffy responded to Mayor Lockwood's question.

"The same way all of the other places do. Checking the I.D.'s at the door. Any minors will require a stamp on their hands. I will make certain that the Bouncers at the door will be trained in spotting fake I.D.'s. The place that I went to back home in California had these special stamps in case the kids tried to wash them off. The stamps, even if they are washed off will leave a UV impression on the skin. That way if the kids try to beat the system with this idea, the lights above the bar will be able to detect the stamp on the hand." Buffy stated, but was cut off by the Mayor again.

"That actually works?" Mayor Lockwood questioned before Buffy could continue on.

"Yes it really does. Also, each bartender that will be working behind the bar would check I.D.'s if the person does not look 30 or over to them. The system at The Bronze worked really well. I would find a way to implement that system into staff here. I will be allowing High School Students and up in. If they have their student I.D.'s, then they would be able to get a discount at the door." Buffy was cut off again by Mayor Lockwood.

"That could also help with no underage drinking as well." Mayor Lockwood concluded.

"Yes, that was actually my thinking as well. There will also be food served. I was thinking about making the second floor a lounge type for groups to mingle, and the third floor an actual restaurant with an entrance from both inside and outside for people who just want a new place to eat. The fourth floor would be off limits to everyone though. That would be like my office and stuff I think. The main floor however, I was thinking about just the bar and kitchen, along with a dance floor with a stage area for the DJ. After I actually get on my feet, I will be looking into having live entertainment." Buffy finished for a moment to take a break and finish the last few bites of her lunch.

Before Buffy could continue on after finishing her salad. Mayor Lockwood spoke again.

"That in itself could bring a lot of traffic into town here. Now Elizabeth, I do not want to question you, but do you actually have the capabilities to bring in live bands?" Mayor Lockwood asked Buffy kindly.

"Yes Mam. I do have some contacts in LA to pull off a few bands, however, after that I can gather more bands with the use of the clubs reputation. Right now though, I really want to keep Security in mind to make certain that nobody abuses this place. I want it to last a long time. I really want to make this place my home. According to my father, my mother loved it here along with the people." Buffy finally finished telling Mayor Lockwood of her plans for the future, adding that last bit in to seal the deal completely.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Mayor Lockwood asked, after everything had set in.

"Actually I do. I want to design one that was like The Bronze back home. It really was like a second home to me and my friends. I really want that to be my inspiration here." Buffy began, but cut off again by Mayor Lockwood.

"That actually makes sense." Mayor Lockwood stated as though she understood about the sentimentality of it all.

"I think that I am going to name it Platinum. Not only does it remind me of the club back home itself, but a really close friend as well." Buffy ended with a small smile on her face.

"Very creative Elizabeth. You have your permits to begin work on this project." Mayor Lockwood began, but was a bout to get cut off by Buffy's energetic reply and quickly added, "Tomorrow. I do not want you distracted from the masquerade ball tonight. So you can pick-up your permits tomorrow afternoon at my house. That way you can hit the bank and go to the property tomorrow before the bank closes." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she went to grab the check that Jackson had just dropped by.

However, before the Mayor could grab it, Buffy beat her to it.

"Sorry Carol, but I am counting this as a business lunch. My treat." Buffy stated, as she laughed.

"Very well. Thank you for lunch Elizabeth. I really must be getting back to the house now though. By the way? Were you able to find everything that you would need for the masquerade ball this evening?" Mayor Lockwood asked, as they both stood up from the table.

"Yes I was actually. By the way, thanks for the tip to check in her closet. I found the perfect outfit to wear tonight." Buffy said, as she looked at her watch.

'Oh SHIT!' Buffy thought to herself before speaking to the Mayor again.

"I will go ahead and let you get out of here. I need to start making my way back home as well. The electric people said that they will be there by 3:00 pm, and it is now already 2:00. I should be there early just in case they feel the need to actually be early themselves." Buffy said, as she handed some money over to Jackson stating, "Keep the change." Before walking away herself.

"Just as well dear. I can not wait to see you tonight dear. Good luck with your plans dear!" Mayor Lockwood's voice exclaimed, as she began to rush off towards her car.

All Buffy could do to that scene was chuckle to herself at the Mayor's retreating form.

"What plans are those?" Buffy heard Damon Salvatore say from behind her.

'At least my senses are fully coming back on-line. Felt him the minute that I had left the Grill with Mayor Lockwood. I wonder that if I ignore him long enough that he will go away?' Buffy asked herself cheerfully.

"Hello, Earth to Elizabeth." Damon dramatically exclaimed, as he waved one of his hands in front of Buffy's face.

'Guess not." Buffy thought sadly with an eye roll at his childish antics.

"What can I do for you this afternoon Mr. Salvatore?" Buffy asked, once she finally realized that Damon did not want to be ignored.

"I could not help but here the end part of yours and the Mayor's conversation. I was just wondering what plans those might be?" Damon asked Buffy while his notorious smirk was firmly in place.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is wrong. Anyways, not that is is any of your business, but I needed to get some permits to begin some work on the old Merryweather Warehouse." Buffy stated, as she began to walk away towards her SUV,

"Why?" Damon started indignantly before continuing on. "Are you actually going to re-open that old death trap up? There really is no need for that place to be open. There is a new state of the art printing press already her in town. It would be a huge waste of time and money." Damon said, not losing a step next to a frustrated Buffy.

Buffy was becoming furious with Damon Salvatore.

'Why can he not take a hint?' Buffy asked herself before speaking aloud. "Just because I said I was going to re-open the building itself, does not mean that it will be used in the same manner. Believe me when I say that you will not recognize the place once I am finished with it, and implement all of my plans." Buffy said completely serious, as she finally made it to her SUV.

"Now, now Elizabeth. There really is no need for you to be such a sourpuss. I was just curious really." Damon began, but Buffy cut him off.

"You do know what happened to the cat that became curious, Right? I would hate to have that fate befall you Mr. Salvatore." Buffy finished, as she unlocked her door of her SUV.

"I will see you around Miss. Elizabeth. Tonight actually. Save me a dance?" Damon asked, as he made with the dramatics again, bowing slightly and kissing the back of Buffy's hand before he walked away without another word.

Once Damon was gone, Buffy got into her SUV and began to make her way home.

'Wow! Desperate Much! This does raise the question though. What kind of Supernatural Creatures are the Salvatore's and Elijah? I wonder if I will ever see Elijah again? A few other people in town give the same tingle too. I am also sensing Werewolf's. Mainly from the Mayor's son. Since my senses are back in full effect, I know for a fact that they are not human now, I just need to do some research in the books that I had brought. That can be done tomorrow though.' Buffy was musing to herself, as she drover herself home.

Before long, Buffy had realized that she was already nearly home.

Just a mile or two away from her house, Buffy was brought out of her musings when the familiar red and blue lights appeared in her rear windshield.

'SHIT! One thing I need to realize is, that when driving a motorized vehicle, I really need to pay attention to the road. Damn It!' Buffy's inner thinking was cut off once again, as she pulled over to the side of the road.


	11. More Secrets And The Ball Pt 1

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY **__**ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**__**: **_Once Damon was gone, Buffy got into her SUV and began to make her way home.

'Wow! Desperate Much! This does raise the question though. What kind of Supernatural Creatures are the Salvatore's and Elijah? I wonder if I will ever see Elijah again? A few other people in town give the same tingle too. I am also sensing Werewolf's. Mainly from the Mayor's son. Since my senses are back in full effect, I know for a fact that they are not human now, I just need to do some research in the books that I had brought. That can be done tomorrow though.' Buffy was musing to herself, as she drover herself home.

Before long, Buffy had realized that she was already nearly home.

Just a mile or two away from her house, Buffy was brought out of her musings when the familiar red and blue lights appeared in her rear windshield.

'SHIT! One thing I need to realize is, that when driving a motorized vehicle, I really need to pay attention to the road. Damn It!' Buffy's inner thinking was cut off once again, as she pulled over to the side of the road.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 11**_

Once Buffy's vehicle was pulled all of the way over to the side, she put the emergency flashers on and turned her vehicle off.

Buffy only had to wait a moment before the Deputy got out of their car.

'Crap! Not Deputy. Actually the Sheriff. Of course, that is just my luck.' Buffy thought to herself, as the Sheriff made her way over to Buffy's SUV.

"Do you know just how fast you were going Miss?" The Sheriff asked Buffy.

"Yes, and I am so sorry. I was on my way home, and I got lost in thought for a moment. I rarely ever speed Sheriff." Buffy stated, as she noticed a blue Classic Camaro Convertible being driven by none other than Damon Salvatore going around the two on the side of the road giving off one of his stupid ass smirks.

The Sheriff did notice the look that the driver was giving and visa verse to Damon Salvatore as he drove by.

The Sheriff had to hold back a comment and smile about this action, and continue on with the traffic violation.

'Of course Damon had already made an impression.' The Sheriff thought before speaking aloud to the driver. "You do realize that you just admitted to an Officer of the Law, that you do break the traffic laws that are posted for not only yours, but the other drivers on the road's safety, Right? License and Registration please?" The Sheriff asked shortly, and not amused at the driver's reply.

"Sure, sorry about that. I have just recently moved here, and I have not had a chance to transfer my License over to Virginia yet. Just give me a second to dig it out." Buffy said, as she began to dig things out of her bag to look for her Identification.

"That's fine. You have up to 6 months to have it transferred to the State legally. How long ago did you move here?" The Sheriff asked the driver.

The Sheriff was keeping a close eye on the young lady, making certain that she did not have enough time to pull out a weapon of any sort.

'She does not look like the violent type, but around here looks can be deceiving.' The Sheriff thought to herself.

"Actually Sheriff, I just got here into town yesterday. I was just heading home to meet the power people before I had to go to some ball thingy. I guess that since I am a member of the Founding Families or something like that, I just have to go according to the Mayor." Buffy stated, as she placed her new badge for the Council on the dashboard, while still digging for her Identification.

At this new information, the Sheriff's curiosity had been greatly raised.

"Where are you moving into?" The Sheriff asked, as her eyes caught the shiny reflection if the item that the driver had just placed on the dashboard.

"I am moving into the old Merryweather Plantation. I have recently inherited the property, and all of the other Merryweather assets from my mother." Buffy said, as she tried to fight the tears that were fighting to fall.

"Are you Joyce's daughter?" The Sheriff asked, and at the driver's nod continued on. "I am Liz Forbes. She was a really good friend of mine growing up here. Joyce, Carol, and myself were nearly inseparable. I am sorry to hear about her passing. Can I ask what that is that you just placed there on the dashboard Miss?" Sheriff Forbes asked the driver, still having no clue as to what her name is.

"OH! I am so sorry. How rude of me. My name is Elizabeth Summers, and I found my License. Also, thank you for your condolences. As for your other question, that is just my badge for work." Buffy responded, as she handed her License and the Rental's Registration over to the Sheriff.

"Are you in Law Enforcement Miss. Summers?" The Sheriff asked.

"Sort of." Was all that Buffy replied.

"Thank you. May I see your badge as well, Please?" Sheriff Forbes asked rather firmly, but yet also weary wanting to make sure that she is not trying to impersonate any type of Law Enforcement Personnel.

"Sure thing Sheriff. Here you go." Buffy said calmly, as she handed the items to the Sheriff through the open window.

'I really hope that she does not find out anything Supernaturally from this.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Make yourself comfortable Miss. Summers. I need to run this through my system to make sure that everything is copacetic." Sheriff Forbes stated, as she began to walk back towards her car.

"Yes Mam." Was all that Buffy said in reply, as she watched the Sheriff retreating back to her car.

Sheriff Forbes entered her car, and made sure that her computer was on and active before entering all of the given information into the computer.

After a few minutes passed, Sheriff Forbes was still waiting on the information on Elizabeth Summers to load.

'What in the hell is taking so long? It never takes this long.' Sheriff Forbes thought to herself.

As the Sheriff was still waiting on her computer to respond, she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket.

The Sheriff recognized the number as one of her Deputies.

"Sheriff Forbes." Was all that the Sheriff said, as she answered the phone call to the Station House.

"Sheriff? Can you please tell me who it exactly is that you have pulled over at the moment?" The Deputy asked his boss.

"Just a new Resident who was speeding. I was just waiting on the computer to finish its check on her before I decide whether to give her a ticket or not. It is actually taking a lot longer than normal. Why?" Sheriff Forbes questioned her Deputy.

"Sorry Sheriff, but we just received a call from the American Embassy, who had received a call from the White House, who received a call from the Prime Minister of England stating that it would be in our best interest to let the young lady go. It appears as though she has Diplomatic Immunity. And, I am not talking about the basic kind that Shawn Spencer had on that one episode of Psych, but the full kind that covers pretty much everything. I am quite shocked that she even humored you enough to stop, considering that she did not even have to." The Deputy finished with what he had been told.

Sheriff Forbes sat in her car dumbfounded by the information that she had just been told.

"Are you telling me that our newest Resident is a Foreign Operative that has the Prime Minister of England in her pocket? How can that be? She is an American Citizen." Sheriff Forbes questioned her Deputy.

"Not quite certain there Sheriff, but according to what I was able to get before I was locked out, this young lady has had a Dual Citizenship since she was nearly 15. This is way above our pay grade. Someone high up is pulling the strings. The whole conversation was a tad bit creepy to me. I suggest to just let her go, and keep an eye on her to make sure that she is not here to cause trouble. Legally though..." The Deputy began to drift off, and the Sheriff picked up the rest.

"We are pretty much stuck with our hands tied." The Sheriff ended.

"Pretty much Sheriff. Good luck Sheriff." The Deputy said, as he ended the call.

"Great." The Sheriff mumbled, as she grabbed all of Buffy's paperwork and badge, and began to walk back towards Buffy's SUV.

"Sorry about the wait Miss. Summers. I had a call from one of my Deputies. I am sorry to have bothered you with this inconvenience. If I had known that you were covered under Diplomatic Immunity, I never would have stopped you. Here are all of your items back. Have a safe trip home, but please watch your speed." The Sheriff stated, as she began to walk away.

"Thank you Sheriff, and I will. I will see you tonight." Buffy said, just before the Sheriff was out of hearing range.

'What in the hell was she talking about? Diplomatic Immunity? I need to call Quentin later to figure that out.' Buffy thought, as she finished her trip home just in time to meet the power people.

Just as Buffy pulled up to the gate of her property, the electric people pulled in right after her.

"Good afternoon Miss. Are you Elizabeth Summers?" The man driving the utility truck asked.

"Yes I am. Are you all here to give me some power?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Yes Mam. We just finished hooking up the other properties. If you could show us inside, we can be finished rather quickly." The driver stated.

"Alright, just follow me up to the house, and I will get you situated." Buffy stated, as she typed the code into the gate, and led the men up the driveway.

Once they were parked near the front door under the awning, Buffy got out of her SUV and made her way to unlock the front door.

Once the front door was unlocked, Buffy stuck with what she knows and opened the door wide to allow the men to enter with a silent invite.

"I am not sure as to where the power box is, but I think that it may be in the basement. I think that the basement door is off the kitchen." Buffy said, as she led the men towards the kitchen.

Once the men had made their way downstairs to look for the circuit box, Buffy was distracted by a knock at the door.

"Crap, I forgot to lock the gate." Buffy said, as she ran to the front door.

"Can I help you?" Buffy asked once she opened the door.

"Yes Mam. We are here to turn the gas on. All we need to do is a few things outside here, but I just wanted to let you know that we are here. Will you need any help activating the pilot light before we leave?" The man asked politely.

"Actually that would be great. I really have no clue how to do that. As soon as you are ready, I will show you to the basement for the water heater. You could not have come at a better time." Buffy said excitedly, nearly jumping up and down.

'I can actually take a nice shower before the masquerade ball.' Buffy thought to herself, as the gas people went off to do whatever it is that they do.

"Miss. Summers. You now have power. We ran a check on all of the lines, and they seem to be in great working order. Is there anything else that we can help you with today?" The man asked, as he began to put his tools away.

"No thank you. I am just happy that you were able to make it out here today. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. You guys have an awesome evening." Buffy said, as she walked the workers out of the house.

'One thing to do tomorrow is to call the alarm company.' Buffy mused offhandedly to herself.

Buffy walked into the dining room, and pulled out her copy of her to do list.

'Alright, I can scratch off going to the gas and electric companies and the bank, but I will need to go back to the bank about the whole club issue. Alright, I should just make a revised to do list later. Maybe tomorrow after I get through this whole ball thingy.' Buffy finished her thoughts to a throat being cleared.

"Miss.? Could you show us to the water heater now?" The man asked, feeling awkward just standing there.

"No problem. This way. At least the lights downstairs work now." Buffy said to no one particular.

Buffy led the men downstairs to the basement, this time actually being her first time down there.

"There it is. At least it was not hard to find." Buffy said, feeling pleasantly surprised that she was able to find it rather quickly.

The guy was only down there a minute when Buffy heard the whoosh sound of the flame igniting under the water heater.

"You are all set Mam. If you want to take a bath or shower with hot water, I would advise to let the hot water run for a few minutes. That way it will have time to heat the water. It has actually been quite a while since the gas here had been connected, and it may take a few minutes to start. Have a nice day Mam, and if there is ever any problems feel free to call the emergency contact number that you received earlier. Goodbye." The man stated, as he and his partner ascended the stairs and left Buffy alone.

Buffy decided to make a quick run up to the gate to lock it once the last of the workers had left the property.

Once Buffy had made it back inside, she decided to take a nice hot bubble bath to unwind before the masquerade ball.

Meanwhile across town, the Founding Families that are on the Council had all gathered for their meeting at the Mayor's house before the ball.

Once the last member, meaning Sheriff Forbes had arrived, they gathered themselves into the study for their monthly gossip fest.

"Hello everyone, I am sorry I am late. I had a last minute glitch that I had to take care of." Sheriff Forbes stated, as she walked over to the only empty seat next to Damon Salvatore.

"Not a problem Liz. Did little Miss Sunshine give you any problems?" Damon Salvatore's smart ass comment broke through the quiet.

"What do you mean Damon? Who is little Miss Sunshine Liz?" Carol asked her friend.

"Our newest Resident. Joyce's daughter." Sheriff Forbes stated.

"Oh my! I never pictured her as a trouble maker. Maybe I shouldn't have approved her permits for the work that she wanted to have done on the old Merryweather Warehouse." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she began to do damage control in her head.

"Carol, it is nothing like that. I just pulled her over earlier for speeding is all." Sheriff Forbes stated, trying to calm one of her best friends.

"Good. Did you give her a ticket? I would really hate to have her not like it here, and not do what she was planning on doing with the Warehouse. It would mean so much more money and jobs to the town." Mayor Lockwood's ramblings were cut off by the various laughs going through the room.

"Always the bottom line with you Carol." A man stated, as he just strolled into the study without so much as a hello.

"John! Have you never heard of knocking before?" Mayor Lockwood's risen question was on everyone's mind.

"Of course, but I had a feeling that my knocking would have been ignored." The man known as Johnathan Gilbert stated remorseless.

"That is just too true Johnny boy." Damon Salvatore stated.

"Shut up Damon. Now, what is this that I hear about the Merryweather Warehouse being used? Did Joyce finally decide to sell the place instead of letting it set empty?" John asked the room at large.

"No. If you must know, her daughter had inherited everything and has some big plans for the Warehouse. Now Liz, Can you tell us all what has you so nervous?" Mayor Lockwood's concern was heard in her voice.

"Yeah Liz, please share with us whatever little Miss Sunshine did so we can get on with it." Damon Salvatore once again stated with all of his snark.

"I guess that it is not exactly what she did, but what happened once I ran her information through the system earlier. Apparently, Miss. Summers has Diplomatic Immunity." Sheriff Forbes stated calmly waiting for the different responses.

True to form, Damon Salvatore's response was well worth it.

"What in the hell do you mean she has Diplomatic Immunity? That only applies to Foreign Diplomats. It can not be legitimate." Damon Salvatore nearly shouted the beginning part of his statement.

"I am sorry Damon, but it is for real. That was why I was so late. When I ran her name, the system was taking way too long. I received a call from one of my Deputies stating that he received a call from the American Embassy who had been informed by the White House whom had been called by the Prime Minister of England stating to let their asset go. From what I was able to gather, Elizabeth has had a Dual Citizenship since just before her 15th birthday." Sheriff Forbes stated.

"Wow! So we have a real life James Bond here in town. A real life spy living in our little home front. Are we going to be offering Miss. Summers the Merryweather spot on the Council?" Damon asked the question that everyone was wanting an answer to.

"What do you think Liz?" Mayor Lockwood asked her friend and colleague.

"Personally, I think we should hold off until we know more about her. I tried to run a cursory background check, and I could not even get her High School Transcripts. Let's just wait and see how she responds to the town life, and if the need befalls us, then we can let her in the know at that time Carol. That is my thoughts on the subject." Sheriff Forbes stated firmly.

One by one, the group hesitantly agreed with Sheriff Forbes' suggestion on waiting for the time being.

Meanwhile, Damon was just sitting in the background trying to find a way to use this information to his advantage.

"The most funny part of the situation is that when I apologized after I found out about the Immunity, Elizabeth acted like she had no clue as to what I was talking about. She was always polite and helpful though." Sheriff Forbes stated before the meeting was adjourned.

"Alright everyone! It is now 5:45 pm, and you all need to get out of here and go home to get ready for tonight. See you guys soon." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she shooed the group out of her house to get ready for the masquerade ball.

Meanwhile, back at the Merryweather Plantation, Buffy was just getting out of her new favorite bathtub / jacuzzi.

'OH! MY! GOD! I am almost in Heaven again.' Buffy thought to herself, once she wrapped herself in her new favorite Turkish Terry extra soft and fluffy robe.

Buffy was gathering all the tings that were needed for tonight.

'Dress-check, Shoes-check, Mask-check, Jewelry-check, Make-up-SHIT, I knew that I forgot something. Maybe I can find some in the vanity table. If not, I can make a quick run to a store.' Buffy was thinking to herself.

"Alright, it is now 6:00 pm, and the thingy starts at 7:00 pm. Let's do this thing." Buffy said, as she began to get dressed, primped and permed.

After a horrific 45 minutes of primping, Buffy was finally ready for a small appearance at this ball thing.

Before Buffy walked out the door, she remembered her promise to Dawn about the pictures of her in her get up.

Buffy dug her cell phone out of her hiding spot on her inner leg, and took four different pictures to send them to her sister.

"Hope you appreciate these Dawnie. This will never happen again." Buffy typed that message along with the last picture before leaving the house to make her way to the Mayor's house.

Meanwhile, at an apartment in the deep part of Richmond, a Familiar Elijah Mikelson knocked on the door of an unfamiliar door.

Elijah calmly waited until the recent occupant answered the door.

"Hello Brother." Elijah stated, as he stared down one of his younger brothers.

"Well, I must say that this is quite a surprise Brother. How did you find me here? I made sure to leave you a trail that led to New York." The mysterious Brother asked.

"Well, you know me Niklaus. I love to change it up every now and then. Besides, I have a very anxious father and son that are wanting to be reunited with their daughter/sister. Answer me this one question honestly Niklaus. What is the status of our siblings. Are they safe, or have you really disposed of them at the bottom of the Ocean like you have said in the past?" Elijah asked his Brother Niklaus.

"They are safe Brother, but I will not un-dagger them until I have finally dealt with Mikael. Now, what are you doing here Brother?" Niklaus asked his Brother, but on the inside happy to see him again.

"I have found the newest Doppelganger." Elijah stated in his stoically calm voice, while waiting for his Brother's reaction to the news.

"This is not funny Elijah. That is not possible. I had killed all of Katerina's remaining family after her treachery. There was no one left alive." Niklaus said, as he started to get very angry at his Brother for lying to him.

Before Niklaus could respond, Elijah had pulled out his cell phone to show Niklaus the picture of the Doppelganger that he had as proof of her existence.

"How?" Was all the Niklaus could say, as he kept looking at the picture.

"It appears that Katerina had a child out of wedlock before she was banished from her family. The Doppelganger currently resides in a little small town several hours away from here actually. The biggest coincidence is the fact that her home resides in the town of Mystic Falls." Elijah stated firmly.

"Our home town?" Niklaus asked for conformation.

"Yes. What do you say to finally breaking your curse?" Elijah asked his younger Brother with a smile.

"What do you mean? Are you going to actually help me Brother?" Niklaus asked rather shocked.

"I will help you Niklaus, so long as you do it my way with no unnecessary deaths. We go and try to deal first. What do you say?" Elijah asked.

"As long as I have your word Elijah, that this is not a trick." Niklaus stated, knowing that his word was his bond.

"You have my word Brother." Elijah stated, as he held his hand out for his Brother to grasp.

"Very well than Brother, I believe that we will head to Mystic Falls tomorrow. Contact your witches to tell them to come and see their girl." Niklaus stated, as he allowed his Brother to fully enter his temporary home.

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls, Buffy had just arrived at the Mayor's house for the masquerade ball.

"Elizabeth, don't you look just lovely." Mayor Lockwood's voice rang out from the stairway.

"Thank you very much Carol. You look quite wonderful as well. The place looks amazing." Buffy said in awe, as she looked around the home for the first time.

"Thank you, but I fear that you are to easily pleased dear." Mayor Lockwood stated with a hint of amusement. "Come let us introduce you to just a couple of the people here tonight. I promise that I will keep my promise and not overwhelm you." Mayor Lockwood stated sincerely.

"Alright Carol. I am fine for now though. I will let you know if it gets to be too much. Deal?" Buffy questioned.

"It is a deal dear. Elizabeth, let me introduce you to Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman, and Johnathan Gilbert. Jenna and John here are dual guardians of Elena Gilbert, and Alaric here is our High School History Teacher. Guys, this is Elizabeth Summers. I am sorry Jenna, but there is no relation." Mayor Lockwood finished the introductions with a laugh.

"Hello everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Buffy said, with a respectful head nod, not really wanting to be touched any more than necessary.

"So Miss. Summers, what is it that brings you all the way to Mystic Falls?" Johnathan Gilbert asked in a rather rude tone that reminded Buffy a great deal of Elena.

"Well, my mother had passed away not to long ago, and along with some other factors, I really needed a change of scenery. I figured why not go somewhere that I already owned, instead of wasting money on someplace completely new." Buffy said respectfully.

"I see. I actually knew your mother in High School. She was a nice lady. I am sorry for your loss Miss. Summers." Johnathan Gilbert stated sincerely, actually causing the others in the group to stare at him in shock. "What? Joycie was actually a really nice girl. If it was not for her, I would not have graduated. She was one of a kind. I hope that you have turned out like her. The Merryweather's need a strong head to lead this town back to the town that we once were." Johnathan Gilbert finished, as he began to walk away.

"What did Mr. Gilbert mean when he said, back to the town you all once were?" Buffy asked the remaining people in the group.

"Don't ask me. I am an outsider here." Alaric stated, as he too began to walk away.

"We find it best to just ignore John when he gets this way. It always happens when we all gather, and he has just a bit too much to drink.

"Come on dear. Let me introduce you to a few of your future customers." Mayor Lockwood whispered into Buffy's ear, making her chuckle a bit drawing the attention of Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"Would you look at that beauty right there. She is so breathtaking. Does that person right there actually look like a super spy to you brother?" Damon asked Stefan.

"What are you on about Damon?" Stefan asked Damon feeling rather bored.

"Never mind Stefanie. I am going to get a drink. Try and behave yourself." Damon said, and then walked away from his brother.

Buffy couldn't help but hear the conversation between the two brothers. It took all of Buffy's willpower not to roll her eyes at Damon's comments.

"Elizabeth, I would like to reintroduce you to my son Tyler and his best friend Matt. You may have met him last night at the Grill when you first arrived. Next we have Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter, and last but not least Bonnie Bennett." Mayor Lockwood finished her introductions, just as she was being called away due to a phone call. "I am sorry Elizabeth, but I must take this call. The Mayor's duty never ends." Mayor Lockwood finished as she walked away towards an office of some sorts.

Ever since Buffy had set foot in this house, her senses were going haywire. The only thing that she knew for a fact was that Caroline felt like Elijah, Damon, and Stefan. Also, that Bonnie was a witch. She held great power from a strong line too, but was not fully trained in the craft. Plus, she felt a bit different from Willow. Buffy could also most definitely felt Wolf coming from the Mayor's son.

'I guess this is something else that needs to be added to the list.' Buffy mused to herself.

"Hi there, and welcome to Mystic Falls." Bonnie the witch said, as she held her hand out for Buffy to shake.

Once their skin connected, Bonnie began to get flashes of Buffy's life. Once they were disconnected, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and an unknown male had joined our group.


	12. Not A New Chapter AN Inside

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II: I am in the process of updating the earlier chapters, and trying to fix previously made errors. I want to inform everyone that in some cases in previous chapters there have been some additions and alterations. Sorry about not letting you all know ahead of time. I would like to thank all of the readers of Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here for all of the reviews. I hope you keep enjoying. Some of the original story plots will be altered from this point on. Thank you all.**_


	13. History Lessons And More

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Come on dear. Let me introduce you to a few of your future customers." Mayor Lockwood whispered into Buffy's ear, making her chuckle a bit drawing the attention of Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"Would you look at that beauty right there. She is so breathtaking. Does that person right there actually look like a super spy to you brother?" Damon asked Stefan.

"What are you on about Damon?" Stefan asked Damon feeling rather bored.

"Never mind Stefanie. I am going to get a drink. Try and behave yourself." Damon said, and then walked away from his brother.

Buffy couldn't help but hear the conversation between the two brothers. It took all of Buffy's willpower not to roll her eyes at Damon's comments.

"Elizabeth, I would like to reintroduce you to my son Tyler and his best friend Matt. You may have met him last night at the Grill when you first arrived. Next we have Caroline Forbes, the Sheriff's daughter, and last but not least Bonnie Bennett." Mayor Lockwood finished her introductions, just as she was being called away due to a phone call. "I am sorry Elizabeth, but I must take this call. The Mayor's duty never ends." Mayor Lockwood finished as she walked away towards an office of some sorts.

Ever since Buffy had set foot in this house, her senses were going haywire. The only thing that she knew for a fact was that Caroline felt like Elijah, Damon, and Stefan. Also, that Bonnie was a witch. She held great power from a strong line too, but was not fully trained in the craft. Plus, she felt a bit different from Willow.

'I guess this is something else that needs to be added to the list.' Buffy mused to herself.

"Hi there, and welcome to Mystic Falls." Bonnie the witch said, as she held her hand out for Buffy to shake.

Once their skin connected, Bonnie began to get flashes of Buffy's life. Once they were disconnected, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and an unknown male had joined our group.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 12**_

"What in the HELL did you do to my friend?" Elena shouted in Buffy's face rather loudly, drawing the attention of several other guests.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was shake her hand." Buffy said, as her tears had began to fall. "I'm sorry Miss. Bennett if I did anything to cause you any distress. I shouldn't have come here. It was too soon. It was really too soon. I will leave you to your friends and family. " Buffy said in a near whisper.

Everyone in attendance watched as the newest Resident fled the Mayor's home very fast.

All of the Supernaturals heard Buffy speak as she left the house permanently. "I should just go back to California. At least I had a few somewhat friends."

The Mayor had just returned, as she noticed a crying Buffy fleeing her home.

"What in the HELL happened here? I was only gone for a few minutes." Mayor Lockwood's voice was louder than she had ever been.

"That is what I would like to know too?" Jenna and John said at the same exact time.

By this time all of the Founders Council was gathered around the ring of teenagers checking on Bonnie Bennett.

"That lady hurt Bonnie. That is what happened." Elena shrieked.

"Is this true?" Liz asked, jumping into Sheriff mode.

"Yes it is, now you need to go and arrest the girl. I even highly doubt that she is even a Founder. She doesn't seem to be made from the proper cloth to be one. She is just so plain." Elena finished her rant with a wrinkled nose.

"Seriously Elena! She looked anything other than plain when she had arrived. And FYI, all she did was shake Bonnie's hand that was offered. Just give it a rest already." Caroline Forbes stated, as she held her friends head in her lap.

"Whatever." Elena stated with an eye roll, as Bonnie began to stir.

"Oh my goodness." Bonnie all but whispered before her own tears began to fall.

'How in the hell could anyone live through her life. Obviously, not even her. I really need to talk to her soon.' Bonnie was thinking to herself, as she was trying to gather herself.

"Bonnie, could you please tell us what is is that Miss. Summers did to you? Are you alright?" Sheriff Forbes began to ask the young girl.

Bonnie was giving the group a look of horror.

"What do you mean? Where did she go? She did not do anything wrong. I had been feeling off almost all day, and it finally just hit me. Before I had a chance to brace myself or warn anyone, I passed out." Bonnie stated, feeling very proud of herself for stretching the truth so well.

"The poor young lady actually ran out of here in tears, because Elena was shouting at her for hurting you intentionally." Jenna Sommers stated sadly, before turning to Elena. "By the way Elena, what on earth were you thinking hollering at her like that? She has been nothing but polite this evening." Jenna Sommers had finished.

"Sorry Aunt Jenna, but there is something that is just off about her. I just know it." Elena stated, as she turned to Stefan to speak. "Can you take me home now Stefan? I need to get out of here.'' Elena asked, but was cut off by Johnathan Gilbert.

"Nope, I do not think so young lady. Either your Aunt or myself will be taking you home. You are so grounded for your behavior tonight. Let's go." Johnathan Gilbert stated firmly, as he looked at his daughter.

"Just because you are my father by blood John, does not mean that you can tell me what to do. Jenna is my guardian, not you." Elena spat in his face, causing everyone to question what had caused the nice sweet girl to change so drastically.

"Do not bring me into this young lady. I am actually on John's side with this." Jenna Sommers started, but then turned to the remaining group. "Sorry everyone. Carol, I had a lovely time, and I am sorry for Elena's behavior towards your guest. Alaric, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight all. Elena, Jeremy, let's get going now." Jenna Sommers stated, as the Gilbert family made their way out of the Mayor's house.

The rest of the night began to get back to normal, as most of the guest continued on and missed the interaction all together.

The Mayor and Sheriff led Damon, who was carrying Bonnie and a hovering Caroline to the Lockwood's study.

"Damon, I would like it if you would sit with them for a few. Just to make sure that Miss. Bennett is alright. Could you please?" Mayor Lockwood asked of Damon Salvatore.

"Sure thing Carol. That way I can try to find out exactly what had happened." Damon Salvatore stated, as he set Bonnie Bennett down on to the sofa in the study.

"Thank you Damon. Just try not to be an ass about it." Mayor Lockwood's final words were heard, as she retreated back into the party to join the rest of the guests.

"Now that we are alone, what in the hell happened? Witchy? Barbie? Anyone want to fill me in on what that was back there?" Damon Salvatore questioned the two young girls that were sitting on the couch.

"All I can say Damon, is that she has suffered a huge deal in her life. I was just overwhelmed by all of the flashes of her life. It has been very violent in the past to say the least. I just was not prepared. I will be in the future if I ever have to touch her again. Now that I know what to expect and all." Bonnie Bennett stated, still shook up over what the young Slayer had gone through.

'I wonder what exactly is a Vampire Slayer? I need to look through some of Grams's old books.' Bonnie thought to herself, as Damon and Caroline were questioning her to make sure that we do not have another looming threat.

"Do I need to make a preemptive strike on our newest Resident?" Damon succinctly asked Bonnie.

"No! She will not be a problem Damon. She is just here trying to live her life. Starting over can be hard, and I just made it that much harder by freaking her out. She will be doing great things here I think. Just leave her alone Damon." Bonnie stated, as she stood up to her full height, looking Damon squarely in the eyes.

"Bonnie, please be careful with him." Caroline pleaded with her friend, trying to pull her back behind herself.

"It's alright Barbie. You do not have to worry about Witchy. She actually just made me feel a whole lot better right now. No matter who it is, there is only one thing that speaks to me in a universal language. Respect to the witch." Damon finished, with a nod of his head as he turned around and walked out of the study to rejoin the party.

"Let me get you home Bonnie. We should head on home now." Caroline said, as she began to lead her best friend through the house to get to Caroline's car.

Once the drama had finally had come to an end, the Mayor, Sheriff, Alaric, and Damon were huddled together in a corner discussing a few things.

"Carol, if I were you, I would check on Elizabeth tomorrow. Some of the guests said that she was saying that she should just leave. I know that you do not really want that, and honestly neither do I. Next, we need to figure out what in the hell has been up with Elena lately." Damon stated, as he was now fully joined with the group.

"That can be arranged Damon. I may have a favor to ask of her to show that we do not hold her responsible. Bonnie doesn't right?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"No she doesn't. In fact, Bonnie feels horrible about the whole thing." Damon told the group.

"Maybe you could take Bonnie tomorrow when you go over there Carol? That way, she could apologize for scaring her." Alaric suggested offhandedly to the group.

"That does sound like a good idea Carol. Now, what was this call that you wanted to tell us about?" Sheriff Forbes asked the Mayor.

"There is going to be a Historian coming through town with his brother, and they are going to be doing some research here. They are looking for a small town to relocate to that has tons of history. They are really wealthy, and asked if there was any place that they could stay during their visit until they decide if they want to stay or not and bring their whole family. I was going to offer my home to them, but I am not sure how Tyler would feel about that. Now, I am thinking about asking Elizabeth if she would like to have the honor. Her home is large enough, and this way she would not be as lonely in her house." Mayor Lockwood stated.

"That may even keep her from wanting to leave town too Carol. The plans that you were telling me about earlier would be awesome for the town. I know that I am not an actual member of the Founding Families, but I love this town." Alaric stated.

"Thanks Ric. We love you too." Damon said, in his oh so usual smartassy manner, before backtracking. "What plans are those? I tried to get them out of her earlier, but she wouldn't budge. It has been very disconcerting to say the least, trying to get information from her." Damon said.

"Well, you are just going to have to wait and find out with the rest of the town then Damon." Sheriff Forbes stated, rather amused at her friend.

"Alright, so it is decided that I will ask Elizabeth if she would play hostess to the new potential residents when I go over there tomorrow. I will also take all of the permits that she requested along with Miss. Bennett if she agrees. Anything else going on in town?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"Well, according to Meredith Fell, Dr. Martin and his son had left town momentarily to pick up his daughter that they have finally found. Not quite sure yet as to where she was, but they are finally reunited." Sheriff Forbes stated, trying to end the night on a happy note.

"That is amazing. I am so happy for them. Alright guys, I think that we should mingle with the rest of guests. I need to make it over to Elizabeth's early if I want to ask her about housing our guests. See you all around." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she went to rejoin the masquerade ball.

With that last comment, the remaining people scattered themselves throughout the ballroom.

Meanwhile, back at the Merryweather Plantation, Buffy had just completed in making her way home.

'I can not believe that I was stupid enough to touch an untrained Bennett witch. What in the hell was I thinking? I just ruined everything. What are the odds that she does not say anything? She lives in a town that has the Supernatural Creatures all around. I am so screwed. Take a deep breath Buffy. One more. I am just going to go and get ready for bed, and then I will give Spike or Giles a call before bed. Maybe they can tell me what to do.' Buffy was musing to herself as she began to make her way upstairs, once she made sure that all of her doors were locked.

Once Buffy had made her way upstairs, she entered her walk-in closet and began to take off her dress and accessories.

As soon as Buffy had put her dress on a hanger and grabbed some pajamas, she grabbed her cell phone and walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back to climb in.

Buffy was staring at her phone trying to decide on who to call.

'Maybe I should call Angel. I do not even know if they followed my wishes to tell him that I was back.' Buffy thought, as she opened her phone and scrolled down to Angel's name.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How can we help y'all?" A very strong Texan voice asked.

"I was wondering if Angel was available? I am an old friend of his from Sunnydale, and I just wanted to catch up." Buffy responded.

"Sorry Mam, but Mr. Angel really isn't taking any personal calls at the moment. Hold on and let me transfer you to Mr. Wes." The southern lady said, as she didn't wait for a response.

"This is Wesley. How can I help you?" Buffy's old Watcher asked, once he picked up the phone.

'I wonder what he will think of me?' Buffy asked herself, before actually responding.

"Hey Wesley. How are you doing this fine day?" Buffy asked.

There was a long silence that had filled the phone.

Buffy could have sworn the he had actually dropped the phone, and heard several people on the other end speak.

"Hey Wes, What's up? You alright man?" A unknown man asked.

Wesley was finally shaken out of his own head and responded to the caller on the other end of the line.

"Buffy? Is it really you?" Wesley finally got out, and in the second that that was said, Angel appeared in front of the group shocking everyone that was there.

"Yeah Wesley, it is me. I was just calling to check in to see how you guys were. By the sound of your reaction, the gang failed to follow my wishes and call you guys to tell you the news. I am not really all that shocked. Anyways, how are you all doing? How is Angel holding up? I'm sorry, but I am not really sure what to talk about right now." Buffy said, as she finished her mini babble causing Angel and Wesley to form small smiles on their faces while remembering how Buffy can get when she is on a roll.

"Do you need any help with the readjusting phase of being back? I can be there by night fall." Angel stated quickly.

"That may be a tad difficult to do Angel, considering that I am not even in California anymore. I am actually in Virginia right now in my new house. I just wanted to see how you guys were all doing, and run a few things by you guys if I could?" Buffy asked, as she was biting her lip trying not to feel awkward.

"Of course Buffy. What can we help you with?" Angel said, almost instantly causing everyone including Buffy to laugh.

"Well, I guess that it would save me a call to Quentin. My senses have finally came back full force, but they are a lot stronger than before. I have come across a few Supernatural Creatures that I have not came across before. They remind me of Vampires, but I have seen them in the sun and everything. The first one that I came across even gave me his name. Have any of you guys heard of an Elijah Mikelson before?" Buffy asked the group on the other end of the phone.

Based on the silence on the other line, Buffy had a feeling that it was not all of the good.

"Buffy are you certain that his name was Elijah Mikelson?" Angel asked his former love.

"Yeah. That is what he said when he was introducing himself. I swear that he even tried some form of mind control on me, but luckily it did not work. The only reason that I even jumped to that conclusion was because there are some other Creatures that have almost the same vibe, but on a lesser scale that actually live in my new town. One of them here tried to do the same thing here. I am going by my given name Elizabeth Summers here, so no one will connect me to being the Slayer. The only one that would have any clue right now would be the Bennett witch. I remember reading about their family in one of Giles's books when I first got to Sunnydale. The only thing that would draw attention to me by the townspeople would be the fact that I am now classified as a Foreign Agent and now have Diplomatic Immunity. I didn't even know about that until I got out of getting a ticket earlier when I was pulled over. How cool is that." Buffy ended her babble, as she heard people laughing on the other end.

"Now that is a scary thought Buffy." Wesley said with a laugh.

"Has Wes introduced you to the newcomers on our end?" Angel asked, wondering if he had or not.

"No, not yet. I have spoke to them momentarily, but no formal intros." Buffy ended.

"Well, the Texan is the one and only Winifred 'Fred' Burkle, and the other man would be Charles Gunn, two N's. Guys, this is Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer extraordinaire, among so many other things. Now, back to the matter at hand. The Creatures that you are describing are in fact Vampires. They are a completely different breed than I am. I am rather shocked that you were even able to sense them. No other Slayer has ever been able to. Their type of Vampire when they are turned retain their souls afterwords. Don't let that fool you into thinking that they are weak, because they are far from it. They are a lot faster and stronger than my breed. Their line was started by the Original Family that was changed by witchcraft. A very powerful witch, known as the Original Witch, aka the Original Families mother. This all happened way over 1000 years ago. I actually ran into Elijah's brother Niklaus a few times when I was in Prague in my Scourge days. The Original Family is the most honorable of their breed. Their word is everything to them." Angel finished with his explanations.

"That is always a plus. I don't really think that I have to worry about them anymore. What about the mind control thingy?" Buffy asked Angel.

"It is actually called compulsion. They have the ability to plant suggestions in other peoples heads. However, the Originals are able to use the compulsion thing on other Supernatural Creatures, but they themselves are non-compressible." Angel ended.

"How are you back Buffy? I realize that you are probably trying to avoid this question, but it is a highly unorthodox phenomenon." Wesley, ever the Watcher asked.

"Willow." Was all that Buffy said on the matter, before changing the subject. "How many Originals are there out there?" Buffy asked.

"I see that that is the last of the resurrection talk. There is the eldest Finnik that has been known to go by only Finn, followed by Elijah, then follows Niklaus who is very rare in his own right. I will get to that after I tell you the rest. And then the last male of the family, but certainly not least is Kol. He is known to be the most volatile and reckless of them all, even if he is the youngest male alive Then there is Rebekah who is the only living girl." Angel took a break, thinking that Buffy needed a minute to let things set.

"So, how do the walk in the sun? Is their skin like the skin in Twilight, or what? How is this Niklaus different from the rest of his family? Why didn't Giles ever tell me about this kind? This is so awesome!" Buffy stated excitedly.

"Calm down Buffy. I will tell you everything that I know, that way you won't be caught off guard the next time you run into them. Their breed has a few weaknesses. They are kind of allergic to a plant known as vervain. It will make them welt up and show themselves as what they are. As to why some of them can walk in the sun, many of their breed has a special ring made out of a special stone that is spelled by witches of nature like the Bennett line. And no, their skin is not like in twilight. If they are caught outside without their spelled jewelry, then they will burst into flames. The only sucky part is that they do not disintegrate into dust like my breed. As for Klaus, he is a completely different story. He is actually half Vampire and half Werewolf. As far as I know, his Werewolf side is dormant right now due to the fact that his mother had placed a curse on him to hide her infidelity. Rumor has it is that Niklaus killed his mother as revenge for locking apart of himself away. I am not sure if he has broken his curse or not. The reason as to why Giles did not tell you, is due to the fact that no Slayer ever has been able to sense that type of breed. Do you need any help out there, wherever it is that you are at?" Angel finished his Original Race 101 with an offer that Buffy was expecting.

"I don't think that I would be able to blame him much for killing his mother if the rumor was true. That is just horrible. A mother is supposed to love her children unconditionally. This is so cool learning about new Creatures, and no thank you on the visit. But, if you and yours are ever on the East Coast and find yourself near Mystic Falls, Virginia, you have my permission to stop by here. I would always love the company. It gets rather boring holding conversations with yourself. Thanks again guys. I am glad that you are all of the good, but it is getting late here. I got worn out at the masquerade ball earlier, and the dress was unbearable. I am sure that if you look up Dawnie since she is still there, she will show you the pictures. It was nice to meet the newbies, and really nice talking to the oldies. TTFN." Buffy said, as she finished her call before they could ask any more questions.

"I guess that I still have a lot to learn about what is out there. Who would have thought there was a whole other breed of Vampires, and Hybrids too. I wonder if I would ever see Elijah again?" Buffy spoke to herself, as she set her alarm on her phone and went to bed.

Meanwhile, back in Richmond with the Original Brothers.

"Maddox, I would like for you to stay with the Martins until we are able to acquire a permanent residence. It would raise too many questions if you stayed with Elijah or myself." Niklaus stated, as Elijah walked back into the room with the rest.

"I had spoken with the Mayor earlier about residing with her until we are able to reunite our family and find a more stable home for the family. However, she had just informed me that her son is weary of any gentlemen that are around his mother for a longer period of time. She had informed me of another home that is actually bigger, and has a better Historical Library of the town. When we arrive, we are to meet the Mayor in the town's square for her to take us there. I do hope that this will not turn into a major problem." Elijah ended his comments at the end with a whisper.

"If it does, we can always dispose of the problem." Niklaus stated offhandedly.

"That will not happen Niklaus. I was serious about my stipulations on us putting the past behind us." Elijah growled out between clinched teeth.

"Oh Elijah! I was only joking with you. You should have seen your face. Just because I said that I would behave, does not mean that I still can not joke about some things." Niklaus stated, as he began laughing at this Brother's facial expression.

"Let's get going. Niklaus. I want to survey the town before we have to meet with the Mayor." Elijah stated, as he grabbed the last of Niklaus's luggage.

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls, Elena is sitting in her bedroom waiting for Stefan to appear.

"It is about time you got back here. Where have you been at?" Elena questioned her boyfriend.

"I had to deal with Damon. He had some stuff to talk to me about." Stefan Salvatore stated with a shrug.

"Well, maybe next time you could give me a call? I was worried." Elena said, as she tried to make it sound sweet and caring.

"Elena, what on earth has gotten into you? Ever since last week, you have been changing from the girl that I had fallen in love with." Stefan finally had spoken up about the changes that everyone had noticed.

"I have no clue to what you are talking about. All I know, is the Katherine said I need to be more assertive in getting what I want. And what I want right now, is for that new little Founding Poser to get out of my town. If you can not handle that, then I suggest that you leave Stefan. I have decided to not let anyone get in my way." Elena stated, as she stormed out of her room.


	14. The Uninvited House Guests

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls, Elena is sitting in her bedroom waiting for Stefan to appear.

"It is about time you got back here. Where have you been at?" Elena questioned her boyfriend.

"I had to deal with Damon. He had some stuff to talk to me about." Stefan Salvatore stated with a shrug.

"Well, maybe next time you could give me a call? I was worried." Elena said, as she tried to make it sound sweet and caring.

"Elena, what on earth has gotten into you? Ever since last week, you have been changing from the girl that I had fallen in love with." Stefan finally had spoken up about the changes that everyone had noticed.

"I have no clue to what you are talking about. All I know, is the Katherine said I need to be more assertive in getting what I want. And what I want right now, is for that new little Founding Poser to get out of my town. If you can not handle that, then I suggest that you leave Stefan. I have decided to not let anyone get in my way." Elena stated, as she stormed out of her room.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 13**_

While everyone was finishing with their nights in Mystic Falls, just on the outskirts of town at an abandoned farmhouse sat a very frightened girl that was being held against her will.

"You will not get away with this! My friends will figure out what is going on! Why are you doing this to me?" The frightened girl that looked a lot like Elena asked her captors.

"You see, you are pretty much just a means to an end for us, Katerina has bigger plans for you. Once her plans are put into place, you will be out of our custody. Would you please just be quiet, and just accept your fate? Rose and myself have been running for our lives for over 500 years. That is a long time even for us, and we will not let anything or anyone stop us from getting our freedom from Klaus. What is just a few more weeks to you?" The man that the real Elena had found out was named Trevor.

'What am I going to do? Will I ever see my family or friends again?' Elena was asking herself in her head, as she laid down on to dusty furniture to get some rest.

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls, near the now empty tomb.

"At least I picked the best place to make my office of sorts. The biggest part pf my plan is waiting on Elijah to get here to help us fight Klaus. I really hope that it is soon, because this damn Illusion Charm that I have on myself is draining rather quickly. Ever since that Summers chick had arrived into town, all of my power seems to be going with her. I really need her gone." The Elena look alike, now known as Katerina stated with an evil smirk on her face.

Back at the Merryweather house, Buffy began to wake up to her alarm at 7:00 in the morning.

"I guess that I should get up. I still have tons of stuff to do. At least I had already brought up the luggage for the room." Buffy said to herself, as she walked into the walk-in closet to grab the rest of her bathroom items to take a shower.

'I will have some of the dried fruit that was in the pantry for breakfast. That way I will not have to leave the house for a bit. After that, I will take my weapon's trunk downstairs to the basement, so I can start setting up my training room area.' Buffy mused to herself, as she got out of the shower.

Once she was fully clothed, Buffy made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, Buffy began to test all of the appliances to see what she would need to replace.

"Fridge works. That is a plus. I can actually go shopping for food today. That way I will not have to keep eating out. Stove is electric, but very out dated. I should look into getting a new one. Also, the dishwasher is extremely out dated as well. At least it has one though. I should also look into getting new counter tops too, along with some new floors for the kitchen. Yes! There is a coffee pot. I wonder if it works? Only one way to find out Buffy. Because I am 85% certain that I saw some coffee in the pantry. It may not be fresh, but it will hold me over until I can get some new." Buffy was talking to herself, as she was walking through the kitchen taking inventory of everything.

Once Buffy grabbed the coffee from the pantry, she found a cup in one of the cabinets to use once the coffee was ready.

'At least the water, trash pick-up, and electricity is all covered in the same bill.' Buffy thought to herself, as she turned the faucet on to fill the coffee pot up to make her coffee.

After she got the coffee started, Buffy grabbed some of the fruit to eat, and began to make her way downstairs to the basement.

Once downstairs, Buffy easily found the room that she was in yesterday when the water heater was lit.

Buffy quickly noticed that this room must have been the utility room, because there was also a washer and dryer in the room as well.

"I will have to update these as well. They look like they are from the freaking 70's or 80's." Buffy said offhandedly, as she walked out of the utility room and continued down the winding hallway.

As Buffy was going down the different halls, she took note of all the different rooms that were down there that had no windows.

"I guess that if I ever had Angel or Spike over for a visit, I can always make these special bedrooms for them while they are here. I will have to think on that idea." Buffy said, as she continued on with checking out the basement.

After following down the winding corridors, Buffy came to a room that had no door, and an open floor plan.

Once she turned on the light, Buffy was quite pleased with what she was looking at.

"_**OMG! **_Look at this place. It is so awesome. Dawnie will love this place when she visits." Buffy said, as she was looking around the room that she has already designated the Entertainment Room.

Buffy saw a Big Screen TV that is hooked up to a VCR and DVD player. A couple of gaming systems that are on the shelf ready for play. A large bookshelf that is covered from head to toe with any board game that you could think of. Another large bookshelf that holds movies galore. VHS and DVD's alike. Off to the side, Buffy noticed that there was a fully stocked mini kitchen and bar.

"Awesome!" Buffy squeaked aloud, before continuing on with her perusal of the room.

Near one of the back corners of the best-est room by far in Buffy's opinion, held a Pool Table with a complete set of Pool Cues and chalk. Also, in the corner directly across the room in the opposite corner, stood a fully stocked Air Hockey Table.

"_**BEST ROOM EVER!**_ If I decide to stay here, it will be for this room alone." Buffy said, as she decided that it was time to keep going along with her tour of the basement.

Sadly, Buffy exited the room, and made her way down the rest of the hallway.

After taking the final turn, Buffy walked the rest of the way to the only available room along this corridor.

Buffy had easily found the light switch to the last room, and was pleased to find that it would be perfect for her training room. It had an open concept like the Entertainment Room, but was a lot larger and completely empty for her to mold into her own.

"This will do nicely I think. I think that I will go ahead and bring the trunk on down here later. That way I won't forget about it later. I will need to add a secure door with a lock down here though. That way nobody will wander in here that I do not want. I will need to get the door up before anything else. Something else to add to the to do list." Buffy said, as she began to turn around and make her way back upstairs to get a cup of coffee.

Once Buffy had her cup of coffee, she took a look at her watch and noticed that it was already 8:30 in the morning. Buffy decided that she wanted to look out at the view of the front window, so she went into the room that she stayed in the first night, and just sat down on the couch enjoying her cup of coffee.

'Not to bad for being older coffee.' Buffy thought to herself, as her mind began to wander away.

Meanwhile, the two Original Brothers were taking a stroll in the middle of the towns square.

"Well Brother? What do you think of the progress of the town since we have been gone?" Elijah asked his younger Brother, as they took a seat waiting for the Mayor to arrive.

"It has come quite far Elijah. I am actually happy being back here. Funny isn't it? Me actually having happy emotions." Niklaus asked his older Brother.

"They were always there Niklaus. Only hidden behind all of the in-fighting between us. I really want to change that." Elijah stated seriously, causing his Brother to look at him in shock.

"So, this truce between the two of us is for real then?" Niklaus asked questionably.

"Yes it is Niklaus. I want our family back to the way that it was. As soon as we are finished with your curse, I want to start looking for Mikael. That way we can bring our siblings back." Elijah stated, just before they were pulled out of their conversation by a middle-aged woman approaching them.

"Hello, and welcome to Mystic Falls. Am I safe to assume that you gentlemen are the Mikelson's?" The overly friendly woman asked.

"Yes Mam. I am Elijah, and this is my Brother Nik. I take it that you are Mayor Lockwood I presume?" Elijah responded, instantly deciding on shortening Niklaus's name in case word of Niklaus has broken through to here.

"Yes, of course how rude of me. Carol Lockwood at your service gentlemen. Are the two of you by chance content for right now here in town?" Mayor Lockwood asked the two visitors standing in front of her.

"For the time being we are. Has something transpired since the last time we have talked?" Elijah had asked in response.

"No, not really. However, I have not had the chance to speak to the owner of the house I had in mind for you yet. There was a slight mishap last night at one of our functions, and the young lady who I had in mind to speak with about it was highly insulted by one of our residents. Myself and another are about to head over there to try and rectify the situation, and approach her with this arrangement. It really should not take that long, but I just wanted to tell you what was going on once I noticed that you were already over here. I didn't want you to think that I was just abandoning the two of you." Mayor Lockwood stated sincerely.

"That should be just fine. Once you are able to ascertain approval or not, please notify us so we can meet you at the appropriate address." Elijah stated, as he handed Mayor Lockwood a fake Business Card that carried all of the fake information that he had told her for them being there in the first place. The only real thing being his cellular phone number.

"Of course. That is not a problem at all. I am very sorry about the delay. I will see the two of you shortly. Enjoy the town." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she began to walk away towards Bonnie Bennett, who was standing next to the Mayor's car.

Elijah and Niklaus were both watching in the direction that the Mayor was walking towards.

"Elijah, isn't that a Bennett Witch that is next to the Mayor?" Niklaus voiced the question that was in his head.

"Yes, I believe that it is Niklaus. I assure you Brother, that I am not trying to set you up here. She is the main reason as to why I sent the Martins here in the first place. Her grandmother was the one that was showing her the craft, but Sheila Bennett passed away. I have asked the Martins to keep an eye on her to make sure that the magic does not consume the young girl." Elijah stated, as the two began to walk towards the restaurant across the street.

"I guess that it would be a good idea to have some breakfast before heading to our future temporary home here in Mystic Falls Brother." Niklaus stated, as they approached the doors to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, back at the Merryweather Plantation.

Buffy took a glance at her watch, and realized that it was now almost 9:30 in the morning.

"I guess that I should actually do something productive today." Buffy said to herself, as she stood up to take her mug back to the kitchen.

Once she placed her mug into the sink, Buffy heard a horn honk at her gate.

'I really need to get the intercom here hooked up. That way I can answer from here. I guess that I should head up to the gate to check it out.' Buffy thought to herself, as she walked out of her house to make her way up the driveway.

Once Buffy had made it the main gate, she recognized the Mayor's car on the other side.

"Carol? What can I do for you this morning? I thought that I was going to go by your house this afternoon?" Buffy asked the Mayor, once she had opened the gate.

"That was the plan Elizabeth, however, there has been a slight change you see. Would it be alright if we head on up to the house? There are a few things that I want to go over with you this morning." Mayor Lockwood asked Buffy, as she was pointing up to the house.

"Of course. How rude of me. Please, go on up, and I will be there in just a couple of minutes." Buffy said, as she saw the Mayor walk back to her car.

"Miss. Summers? Would it be alright if I walk back up with you?" Buffy heard the passenger ask, as she realized that it was Bonnie Bennett who asked.

"Miss. Bennett, I think that we should just wait until we make it up to the house." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she tried to ease Buffy's possible tension with the young teenager.

"It's fine Carol. I don't mind. It may be nice to talk to her." Buffy said, as she waved the Bennett Witch over to her side of the car.

"Alright. I will see you guys up at the house." Mayor Lockwood said, as she began to drive up the driveway.

As the two girls began their walk back to the house, Buffy decided that it was best to get through all of the crazy.

"How much of my life did you see Bonnie?" Buffy asked the young witch, getting straight to the point.

"A bunch, but the flashes came from different time periods. One of the last ones that I had were of you digging your way out of your grave. At first I thought that you were a Vampire, but then I heard people from your life flashes call you a Slayer. I just want to say how sorry I am. This kind of happens from time to time. I really do not have control over it. I want you to know that I have not told a soul of what I had seen, and I have no plans to do so either." Bonnie finished her own version of a babble.

"Thanks Bonnie. I appreciate that a whole lot. I am actually trying to leave that part of my life behind me. I realize that it will come out eventually living in a town filled with Vampires and Werewolves, but it doesn't hurt to keep the quiet life for now. I promise that I won't tell anyone that you are a witch either." Buffy said, as the two kept walking along the path.

"You know?" Bonnie asked Buffy in a shocked manner.

"Of course I do. I could sense them the second I met them. It comes along with the Slayer package." Buffy said.

"What is a Slayer exactly?" Bonnie asked full of curiosity.

"Tell you what. Since we are almost to the house now, how about we get together soon and you can ask me all the questions that you want. What do you say?" Buffy asked Bonnie.

"That sounds great. Only if you are up to it though?" Bonnie questioned back.

"It is not a problem. It would be good for me to talk to someone about it, and since you have already seen many parts of it, it will be easier for you to believe." Buffy said, as she and Bonnie made it to the front door and the waiting Mayor.

"Everything alright dears?" Mayor Lockwood asked, as the girls joined her under the front awning.

"Everything is great Carol. I think that Bonnie and I will be the best of friends. Let's head inside and have this talk. Shall we?" Buffy said, as she opened the door wide to silently invite her guests to the house.

Now that Bonnie knew that Buffy knew about Vampires, she was actually really shocked at how naturally she pulled off the invitation without actually inviting them inside.

'Not many people could pull that off so flawlessly.' Bonnie thought to herself with a laugh.

"Thank you Elizabeth. How are you doing today? I want to tell you how sorry I am about last night. I am not quite sure as to what has gotten into Miss. Gilbert as of late, but nonetheless, I am really sorry." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she took a seat on the uncovered couch in the parlor.

"Yeah, Elena does not normally act like that. I am not sure what is going on with her, but believe me when I say that Caroline and myself will get to the bottom of it." Bonnie added, before she added, "And again, I am really sorry for freaking you out. I hope I did not scare you too much?" Bonnie ended with a question.

"Not at all Bonnie. I am all of the good. What do you have there Carol?" Buffy asked, as she turned towards the Mayor, and noticed a manila folder on her lap.

"These are actually all of the permits that you will need for the construction of the Warehouse dear. I just figured that I would drop them off since I have some other things that I wanted to talk to you about." Mayor Lockwood stated, as she handed the folder over to Buffy.

"Thank you Carol. What else can I help you with this morning?" Buffy asked the Mayor, thinking that it is going to be something astronomical.

"You see dear," The Mayor began, but took a slight pause before continuing on. "Mystic Falls is going to be hosting a rather prominent potential family for a while, but due to reasons concerning my son, I am unable to host them as I had planned. What I am going to be asking of you is a rather large favor on my part." Mayor Lockwood drifted off, not sure how to finish. Luckily for her, Buffy was quick on the uptake.

"Let me take a shot in the dark here. You would like to know if I would be able to put them up until they are able to make their minds up. How many are there going to be?" Buffy asked for clarification.

"As of right now Elizabeth, it is just 2 young men. Brothers I believe. The eldest is a Historical Researcher, and he is doing research on our town. It may even be better here for them anyways, due to the fact that the Merryweather Library here is the best for the type of History of our town that they will be looking for. If you do not want to do this, I will not hold it against you at all. I just thought that after my own home, Merryweather Plantation is the next home that has the kind of size that will be needed." Mayor Lockwood finished, feeling rather hopeful of the outcome.

"If you do not mind me asking Carol, but what problems with Tyler are there that you can not host the newcomers?" Buffy asked, wanting to know the reason behind the request.

"In all honesty Elizabeth, Tyler was not liking the fact that two younger men would be living in the house for a indeterminable amount of time so soon after his father's death." Mayor Lockwood answered in half truths.

"How long would they be here for, and what would I have to do?" Buffy asked the Mayor her last question.

"That I am not 100% certain of. Just until they have determined if they will be staying permanently or after they are done with their research. If they want to move here with their family, it will be until they are able to find something suitable. From what I gather it is a larger family of orphaned siblings. As for what you will have to do Elizabeth, I don't really see it being that much. They are both old enough to take care of themselves once they are familiar with the area." Mayor Lockwood ended, hoping that with the orphan line Buffy would show her mother's kindness.

As Buffy was thinking on the matter, Bonnie jumped in to try and help the Mayor out a bit.

"I would be more than happy to come by at anytime after school and stuff to help you with your visitors. I would also like the chance to get to know you better as well Miss. Summers." Bonnie ended her piece.

"Bonnie, please call me Elizabeth. I would really like that too. I may even be able to help you with your dizzy spells by teaching you different forms of meditation. I will help you out Carol on one condition. If at anytime I feel overwhelmed with my new guests, you are to find them somewhere else to stay. That is the only way that I will help you today." Buffy stated firmly, wishing that she was not making a huge mistake.

'At least I will not be alone anymore.' Buffy thought to herself, before asking her last question. "When should I expect them here?"

"They are actually in town at the moment. They are waiting on my call to give them the address here." Mayor Lockwood stated, slightly ashamed of herself for backing Elizabeth into a corner.

"I see. I guess that you better make the call then Carol. As soon as they get here, I am going to have to go into town to get some groceries. I still have not been yet, and now I will have to get more. I guess I can take my new guests with me, that way I can be sure to things that they would like. As soon as I show you guys out, I will star uncovering the furniture I guess. I will talk to you guys later, but I need to get busy. Try to stay out of trouble Bonnie." Buffy finished her babble, as everyone stood up walking towards the door.

"Bye Elizabeth, and I will see you around." Bonnie said, as she shocked Buffy by giving her a hug.

"Yes, thank you Elizabeth. You are a lifesaver. I will see you around, and good luck with the Warehouse plans." Mayor Lockwood ended, shocking Buffy too with a hug as they got into the Mayor's car and drove away.

'I guess I will need a couple of gate remotes then. I might as well leave the thing open for when the new arrivals get here.' Buffy thought, as she decided to start uncovering all the furniture on the ground floor waiting for the guests.

Meanwhile, across town at the Grill.

"Do you really believe that the Mayor will be able to convince somebody to allow 2 complete strangers access to their home before nightfall?" Niklaus asked his older Brother.

"You would be surprised at the amount of goodwill there is in most humans Niklaus. I would even make a friendly wager with you Brother. What do you say, $500.00 stating that the Mayor will phone before noon? Are you in Niklaus?" Elijah asked his Brother.

"So, let's say that the Mayor phones at 12:01 pm, I would win $500.00 free and clear? How can I resit making easy money. You are on Brother. Nobody is that goodhearted Elijah." Niklaus stated, as he took a drink of his coffee.

As Elijah and Niklaus were finishing their breakfast, Elijah had heard the unmistakable sound of his phone ringing in his pants pocket.

"Look at that Nik. Well before 12:00 I should say." Elijah stated, before answering his phone. "Hello, This is Elijah Mikelson."

All the while, Niklaus was rolling his eyes at his Brothers theatrics.

"Mr. Mikelson, this is Carol Lockwood. I just wanted to let you know that I have acquired you a place to stay. I am just leaving here now, but I will forward you the address so you can make your way there. If there are any problems, feel free to let me know. You and your brother have a nice evening. Goodbye Mr. Mikelson." Mayor Lockwood finished, just before she ended the call.

With no delay once the call was terminated, the familiar tone of a text message came through loud and clear with the address.

"I must say dear Brother, that I will have to give you an IOU. I do not seem to have that much cash on me at the moment. Are you going to actually make me pay you?" Niklaus asked Elijah, as the two of them stood up to pay their check to leave.

"I'm not quite certain yet. I will get back to you." Elijah said with a large amount of amusement behind it.

"Let's get going. I want to see as to whom the Mayor would think was a suitable replacement would be. I mean really? The Mayor must be all kinds of unbalanced, if she thinks just handing us off makes a great first impression. I do not care what excuses she had supplied. It just isn't done." Niklaus mused, as they began to drive to the given address.

Meanwhile back at the Merryweather Plantation, Buffy was working rather hard trying to get the house ready.

Once all of the covers had been removed, Buffy had realized that she had yet to see any of the outer buildings on the property. Garage included.

As Buffy took a look at her watch, she figured that she had enough time to at least take a look in there.


	15. Welcome To Merryweather Plantion

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_Meanwhile, across town at the Grill.

"Do you really believe that the Mayor will be able to convince somebody to allow 2 complete strangers access to their home before nightfall?" Niklaus asked his older Brother.

"You would be surprised at the amount of goodwill there is in most humans Niklaus. I would even make a friendly wager with you Brother. What do you say, $500.00 stating that the Mayor will phone before noon? Are you in Niklaus?" Elijah asked his Brother.

"So, let's say that the Mayor phones at 12:01 pm, I would win $500.00 free and clear? How can I resit making easy money. You are on Brother. Nobody is that goodhearted Elijah." Niklaus stated, as he took a drink of his coffee.

As Elijah and Niklaus were finishing their breakfast, Elijah had heard the unmistakable sound of his phone ringing in his pants pocket.

"Look at that Nik. Well before 12:00 I should say." Elijah stated, before answering his phone. "Hello, This is Elijah Mikelson."

All the while, Niklaus was rolling his eyes at his Brothers theatrics.

"Mr. Mikelson, this is Carol Lockwood. I just wanted to let you know that I have acquired you a place to stay. I am just leaving here now, but I will forward you the address so you can make your way there. If there are any problems, feel free to let me know. You and your brother have a nice evening. Goodbye Mr. Mikelson." Mayor Lockwood finished, just before she ended the call.

With no delay once the call was terminated, the familiar tone of a text message came through loud and clear with the address.

"I must say dear Brother, that I will have to give you an IOU. I do not seem to have that much cash on me at the moment. Are you going to actually make me pay you?" Niklaus asked Elijah, as the two of them stood up to pay their check to leave.

"I'm not quite certain yet. I will get back to you." Elijah said with a large amount of amusement behind it.

"Let's get going. I want to see as to whom the Mayor would think was a suitable replacement would be. I mean really? The Mayor must be all kinds of unbalanced, if she thinks just handing us off makes a great first impression. I do not care what excuses she had supplied. It just isn't done." Niklaus mused, as they began to drive to the given address.

Meanwhile back at the Merryweather Plantation, Buffy was working rather hard trying to get the house ready.

Once all of the covers had been removed, Buffy had realized that she had yet to see any of the outer buildings on the property. Garage included.

As Buffy took a look at her watch, she figured that she had enough time to at least take a look in there.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 14**_

Once Buffy had made her way over to the garage door, she was happy that she remembered her set of keys for the door.

"WOW!" Buffy said in a hushed tone, but it still conveyed her excitement.

Buffy was in awe of what she was looking at. She saw three different classic cars, a jeep.

"I really need to get these babies transferred over to me. These are magnificent. I think that I will call the rental company to get the SUV soon." Buffy said to herself, just as she began to feel the presence of something Supernatural close by.

'I guess that the party is over.' Buffy thought to herself, as she exited the garage to walk back towards the house.

Meanwhile, with the Original Brothers.

Elijah and Niklaus were drawing closer to the attended address.

"I got to say Brother, that this may not be such a horrible change of plans as I thought. If I do say so myself, I think that this place is much better than the Mayor's house." Niklaus stated, as they pulled into the driveway.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Elijah had paused for a brief moment, once the familiar scent of his flying companion caught his attention.

"That can not be. What on earth is she doing here?" Elijah stated offhandedly.

"What's the matter Brother? Whom are you talking about? Who is this she? Are you going to say anything Elijah?" Niklaus kept spitting out question after question, trying to figure out what was going on.

"When I left California to make my way to the East Coast, I ran into the most interesting woman I had ever met. I found myself captivated by her in more ways than one. I grew more and more interested in her as the time progressed. We even had dinner together before our flight. I even tried compelling her, but it had held no effect. She had a powerful aura to her." Elijah began, but was cut off by Niklaus.

"Oh My God! You are in love with the woman, aren't you Brother? Yes, most definitely a better decision to be staying here. I can not wait to meet the woman that has stolen your heart already Elijah." Niklaus said, in between laughs.

"Do shut up Niklaus. It may not even be Elizabeth. The scent just reminds me of her is all." Elijah stated, as he pulled up behind the SUV that was under the front awning.

"Isn't that the same rental company that you had used to get this car?" Niklaus stated, still chuckling form earlier.

All Elijah did in response was roll his eyes as he got out of the car with his Brother.

"Do not worry Elijah, this could all still remain to be one giant coincidence." Niklaus stated still laughing, as they made their way to the front door to knock.

After they had knocked, they both heard someone's shouts from the side of the house.

"I will be right there!" The female voice exclaimed, all the while her footsteps were getting closer.

"Sorry about the wait...Elijah?" Buffy had cut herself off, once she recognized one of the men as her traveling companion.

"Miss. Summers? What are the odds? Are you going to be, what did you call it the other day, ditching me again? I must say that this is one of the best turn of events that I have ever had the pleasure being apart of." Elijah had ended his questioning, by grabbing Buffy's hand and placed a small kiss against the back of it.

Once Elijah had kissed Buffy's hand, her face had inflamed into the brightest shade of red.

"I must say Brother, are you not going to introduce me to the lovely lady that has caught your eye?" Niklaus asked Elijah, after a moment of silence between themselves.

"Forgive me Brother. Where are my manners? Miss. Elizabeth Summers, this is my Brother Niklaus Mikelson." Elijah stated, as he introduced Buffy to his Brother. After that, Elijah added in a volume that he thought that they would only hear, he added, "She is off-limits Brother."

Since Buffy now knew for certain that they were Vampires, she could tell when they were speaking low enough that she shouldn't be able to hear. So Buffy just ignored them to keep up with the charade that she was unaware.

"So, I take it that you gentlemen are the Historians that will be staying here?" Buffy asked the two, already knowing the answer.

"Yes we are, but if it is a problem we can find a Hotel somewhere?" Elijah stated, even though he was hating the idea.

Niklaus was about to object, however, Buffy beat him to it.

"Nonsense Elijah!" Buffy basically shouted at the two, before continuing on. Buffy realized that she would have to actually invite the two of them inside if they were to stay. Much to Buffy's shock, she really did not mind having to do so if it meant that she would have time getting to know Elijah better. "You both are welcome here for as long as you would like. Would the two of you like to come inside to have a look around the place? I am sorry about the mess and all, but I am in the process of moving in here myself." Buffy said, as she led the two powerful Vampires in to her house.

During the whole exchange, Niklaus was looking upon the two with a mixture of amusement of the situation and happiness for his Brother.

"I must say Miss. Summers, you have a very beautiful home. I can not wait to take a better look around." Niklaus stated, as he began to walk around the bottom floor.

"Thank you Mr. Mikelson, and please call me Elizabeth. Being called Miss. Summers brings back horrible flashbacks from High School." Buffy said with a laugh, trying to hide the shiver that came along with the memory.

"Very well, however, if I am to call you Elizabeth than you are to call me Nik." Niklaus stated with a laugh.

"Alright then Nik. How about you Elijah? Do you want me to call you Elijah, or would it be alright if I called you Eli? Elijah is such a mouthful." Buffy asked, not wanting to be rude, but Elijah really is such a mouthful.

At this statement, any sense of decorum that Niklaus trying to show, was blown way out the window if his laughter had anything to say about it.

"Oh Eli! I like her." Niklaus stated between laughs.

"Give it a rest Niklaus. If you are finished laughing at my expense, could we maybe go and collect our luggage from the car, before we go to our rooms.?" Elijah asked, trying to silence his Brother.

"I'm so sorry Elijah. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Forgive me please?" Buffy asked, seriously feeling bad about this.

"Do not worry Elizabeth. It was not your fault. We will be right back." Elijah stated, as the two Original Brothers made their way to their car for their luggage.

"I am sorry Elijah. I really didn't mean any harm, but it is just to rare to catch you off-balance, when you are always so stuffy. I really do like her. I approve, but are you certain that she is completely human? I feel some major power coming from her." Niklaus asked, once they reached the car's tailgate to acquire their luggage.

"I am not sure, however, I do not remember feeling that much power when we had first met." Elijah had responded to his Brother's query.

"I will say this again. I am glad with this turn of events." Niklaus stated, as he grabbed his luggage from the trunk.

As Buffy was patiently waiting inside, she couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

'I wouldn't of thought that I had that much power. I wonder if I should tell them that I know who they are? If I come clean now, they won't feel betrayed if they find out later. Angel said that they were all about the honor thing.' Buffy's thoughts were cut off, once the two Originals had re-entered the room.

"Are you alright Beth?" Elijah asked Buffy.

All Buffy did was arch one of her perfectly groomed eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"If you are able to shorten my name, it is only fair that I can as well. After all, Elizabeth is such a mouthful." Elijah had responded playfully.

"I like it. I have never been called Beth before." Buffy stated nicely, before her tone began turning more serious, and angling her body towards her two new residents.

"Is something the matter Elizabeth?" Niklaus stated, as he had noticed her body movements had altered severely.

"We need to talk." Is all that Buffy said, as she pointed to the 2 chairs that sat across from her seat, before continuing. "I have not been 100% truthful with the two of you. I knew who the two of you were before you arrived here." Buffy took a pause, but before she could go on Elijah jumped in.

"Of course you did. We met each other in California." Elijah said.

"I do not think that that is what she meant dear Brother. I would advise for you to just spit it out Miss. Summers." Niklaus stated, starting to get angry.

"What I meant was, is that I know that you two are Vampires. Not only are you Vampires, but you are the beginning of your breed of Vampires. There I said it. I do not want to cause any trouble. Since the the two of you are going to be practically living here, and I just thought that full disclosure would be best. I have heard through the grapevine that your family weighs heavily on your word. I admit, that at the airport in LA I sensed something different and powerful coming off of you Elijah, but I didn't figure it out until I arrived here and spoken with an old colleague of mine that used to hang out with Niklaus here. My given name is Elizabeth Summers, however, in Supernatural Circles I am known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Trust me when I say that I have no intention in trying to Slay either of you. I do not just go around and Slay without provocation." Buffy ended her babble, trying to read either of the Original's facial features to see what they maybe thinking.

"That is impossible!" Niklaus shouted, just before going on. "Buffy Summers died almost 5 months ago in a battle at the Hell-Mouth. Are there any other lies that you want to spread?" Niklaus asked, as he stood up and got into Buffy's face with the plan of compelling the truth out of her. "Tell me who you are right this minute." Niklaus ended his little rant with the compulsion Buffy knew was to come.

When Niklaus's grip tightened on her shoulders, Buffy decided to turn the tables on the Original Hybrid.

Buffy raised her arms from the inside of Niklaus's grip, causing enough leverage to excavate herself from his hold. Buffy was able to grab Niklaus's arms in return, this giving her the chance to lay him flat on his stomach on the parlor floor. All the while Buffy held Niklaus's arms securely enough to keep him in place long enough to try to make him see sense.

"I do not want to hurt either of you, but if you keep on trying your freaky mind trick on me, well I may just have to break my promise. Now, if I let you up, will you promise to at least hear me out? Please?" Buffy asked the two.

While all of this was happening, Elijah had remained seated in his chair with the feeling of utter shock as he looked upon the scene in front of him.

'Nobody has ever been able to pin Niklaus like that before. No Slayer has ever had that type of power before.' Elijah thought to himself.

All the while Niklaus's thought were along the same lines. 'How did she do that? Nobody has ever had me pinned before.' Niklaus was pulled out of his thoughts, by Buffy digging her knee into his back.

"Do we have an accord that you will hear me out fully?" Buffy asked the man that she had pinned under her, feeling happy with herself that she was not actually harming Elijah.

"You have my word that _**I**_ will not harm you, and I will hear you out." Niklaus's muffled reply was heard.

Buffy was not as dumb as she let on. She quickly caught on that Niklaus gave no promise of my well being at the hands of Elijah.

That being said, Buffy turned her head to Elijah before releasing Niklaus and asked. "What about you Elijah? I am not as dumb as I let on. Before I release Niklaus here, can I have your word as well that no harm will befall me?" Buffy asked the man that was still seated in his original position.

"Yes Elizabeth, you have my word as well to hear you out." Elijah, ever the gentleman stated calmly.

"Were back to Elizabeth now? At least it is better than Niklaus's Miss. Summers retort." Buffy mumbled, as she got off of Niklaus to let him stand up.

Once Buffy was off of Niklaus, she offered her hand to help him stand up. Buffy was not shocked at all when he declined the offered hand, and rose on his own.

Once everyone was finally reseated, Buffy began her tale again.

"Do either of you remember a Vampire by the name of Angel? Well I guess that he would have been going by Angelus when you all would have met him. He was one quarter of the infamous quartet known as the Scourge of Europe. Well anyways, he is the one that told me about the two of you when I called to ask if he knew of you all. I was never told of your breed of Vampires by my Watcher, so I had no idea as to what you were. I just knew that you, Elijah were a Supernatural Creature. Once I said your name, Angel then told me of the Original Race and stuff." Buffy began, but need a small breather before continuing on.

Before Buffy could continue though, Niklaus jumped into the conversation.

"You see. That right there is where I find the first fault in your story. Angelus would never associate with the likes of a Slayer, unless he was trying to kill one that is." Niklaus stated with his classic smirk firmly in place.

"That is true to a point. That actually has happened before, but I am talking about his en-souled counter-part. Angel, not Angelus. He went after a coven or clan of gypsy's, and he ate the wrong girl. She was highly loved in their group, and as punishment they en-souled him. Making him live out the rest of his days feeling the pain of everything that he had done. Yada Yada. 6 years ago though, the PTB's sent him to watch over me. The rest is his story to tell. As for me, 5 months ago I fought against Glorificus. At first we thought that she was just some form of a mega powerful skanky demon chick. We were shocked to say the least to find out that she was actually a Hell-God. There were a lot of close call throughout the early months of her showing up, but in the end I managed to finally push her back into her human counter-part that she used in this world. If I remember what my Watcher told me, he was the one that finally ended the human forms life. I was on top of the tower that was used to open the portal to Glorificus's home world when it was opened. I eventually realized thanks to a memory of vision quest thingy that I took a month or so before, that I would need to be the sacrifice to close it. I said my goodbyes, and then I jumped. Luckily it worked, but I died in the process." Buffy needed to take another break before going on.

Buffy finally took the opportunity to take a look at her visitors to gauge their reactions.

Both of the Original Brothers were starring at her intently, trying to determine if she was speaking the truth or not.

'She seems to be sincere in her retelling of the events.' Elijah thought to himself.

'This is almost to crazy to have been fabricated. It even goes along with what I have heard from other Demons from the Hell-Mouth from that time period.' Niklaus thought, while trying to find a way to catch her in a lie.

"I need a drink. Do either of you guys want one?" Buffy asked of Elijah and Niklaus.

"I wouldn't refuse one. Do you by chance have any Bourbon?" Niklaus asked Buffy in return.

"I'm not sure. Let's head downstairs to the room that has the bar. I am not a big drinker, so I am not certain as to what everything is. The last time I actually drank, I got some tainted beer that turned me into cave Buffy." Buffy said offhandedly, as she began to show the two to the entertainment room for the stocked bar that she saw earlier.

"You better not try anything." Niklaus stated, as he and his Brother followed Buffy downstairs to the basement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the consequences will be dreadful." Buffy said, as she rolled her eyes walking into the entertainment room.

Buffy inwardly smirked to herself when she heard a growl of irritation emanate from Niklaus.

Once Buffy went behind the bar, she grabbed three of the glasses that was on the tray to dust them off. As soon as she set the glasses down, Buffy pulled out all of the filled bottles and began sniffing the contents of what was in them.

Elijah and Niklaus was watching the seen unfold in front of them with wry amusement.

"Do you have any clue as to what you are doing?" Elijah asked, after Buffy finished smelling the bottles.

"Well, I was just checking to see if they were still any good. I could only guess as to how long they have been down here. I just wanted to make sure that the liquid in them were safe to drink is all." Buffy said in a constant babble, causing the two Brothers to breakout into full on laughter.

"Oh dear god Elizabeth!" Niklaus got out between laughs, before continuing on. "You really have no clue of what to do back there do you?" Niklaus finished, just before he shooed her away and took over pouring the glasses.

"What my Brother means, is that older the age of liquor the better the actual taste is." Elijah kindly told Buffy, as he handed her the glass that Niklaus had poured.

"Thanks." Buffy kindly returned, as she began to lead them over to a small lounge area near the big screen television to continue.

"Do you think that you are ready to go on Elizabeth?" Elijah asked Buffy.

"Like she really has a choice dear Brother." Niklaus rudely stated.

"Nik, please calm down Brother." Elijah responded.

"It's alright Elijah. I understand where he is coming from. That is the whole reason why I wanted to tell you now. That way if and or when you found out later, you all would not think that I was trying to hide anything from you guys. As for the rest of the story, here we go." Buffy took in a deep breath, and began again. "I have actually been dead these past 4 months or so. I had only recently returned a little over a week ago." Buffy stated sadly.

"That is what you meant when you stated that you had not been used to being around large groups of people. Is that what you are recovering from Elizabeth? Actually being dead?" Elijah asked the young woman that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, that is what I was recovering from. One minute I was feeling an overwhelming amount of peace and calm, and the next, I was ripped out of there and felt as if I was being pulled apart. The next thing that I knew, I had awoken to nothing but the darkness of my own coffin. I had to crawl my own way out of the thing so I wouldn't suffocate." Buffy said this, as she absentmindedly began to rub her hands, and massage her knuckles.

That action was fairly obvious for both Elijah and Niklaus.

Niklaus had at this moment, bent down in front of Buffy, gently reaching for her hands.

"May I?" Niklaus had asked Buffy kindly.

At Buffy's nod, Niklaus took her hands into his to examine them.

Even with all of Buffy's extra healing abilities, her hands have yet to fully heal.

The quiet was becoming deafening to everyone, but luckily Elijah had decided to break the silence.

"Is that when your claustrophobia began? I remember you stating on the plane, that you said that you and tight spaces are...how did you phrase it? Unmixy things?" Elijah questioned in a way that showed some humor in the way that he repeated Buffy's previous words.

"Yeah, that is when it started to hit me. As the Slayer, one of my biggest fears was death, or being changed into a Vampire. No offense to you two, but I mean one of the other kinds. The actual Demonic kind." Buffy was quick to tell them that she didn't mean their kind.

"How have your hands not completely healed yet?" Niklaus asked Buffy quietly, not wanting to upset her further.

"I am not really sure. It may have something to do with the spell used, or just taking longer than normal. All of my other work wounds that I have gotten since I have been back have healed rather normally. These are the only ones that are taking their sweet time." Buffy finished rather sourly.

After Niklaus's examination of Buffy's hands, he quietly returned to his seat.

"You mentioned a spell. Is that how you were brought back? Do you know who it was that brought you back?" Elijah asked, feeling rather horrible at what she has actually been through.

'This would not have even made the top 10 list of what I would have been able to guess of what had happened to her. I do not think that I would even be able to survive that happening.' Elijah thought to himself, as he listened intently to her response.

"Yeah I know. Apparently I am too good at what I do for my own good. My friends are the ones that brought me back. Well, mainly Willow. She was the actual power behind the spell. Their reasoning being they thought that I was stuck in some Hell-Dimension being tortured. Instead of calling the Watcher's Council to see about getting the second Slayer to come to the Hell-Mouth, they decided to play with fate. Can we stop with the heavy for now? You guys will be here for quite a while, and I promise that we can talk more about this later on. Besides, we really need to head into town, so we can hit the grocery store for some food. I really do not have anything here." Buffy ended the conversation, not really wanting to continue.

"You are still going to let us stay here? Knowing exactly who and what we are? After how we treated you and everything?" Niklaus asked, rather shocked at her forgiving nature.

"Of course I am. There are two things that I am not. I am not a liar, and myself just like you was raised to go by my word. I said that you could stay here, and I meant it. I have already proven that I could take care of myself. Also, I had your reaction to my telling you in my head a whole hell of a lot worse. Now, let's head on over to the grocery store. I am getting really hungry, and I do not want to eat out yet again." Buffy said, as she stood up to make her way towards the stairs.


	16. Shopping Pt 1

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_After Niklaus's examination of Buffy's hands, he quietly returned to his seat.

"You mentioned a spell. Is that how you were brought back? Do you know who it was that brought you back?" Elijah asked, feeling rather horrible at what she has actually been through.

'This would not have even made the top 10 list of what I would have been able to guess of what had happened to her. I do not think that I would even be able to survive that happening.' Elijah thought to himself, as he listened intently to her response.

"Yeah I know. Apparently I am too good at what I do for my own good. My friends are the ones that brought me back. Well, mainly Willow. She was the actual power behind the spell. Their reasoning being they thought that I was stuck in some Hell-Dimension being tortured. Instead of calling the Watcher's Council to see about getting the second Slayer to come to the Hell-Mouth, they decided to play with fate. Can we stop with the heavy for now? You guys will be here for quite a while, and I promise that we can talk more about this later on. Besides, we really need to head into town, so we can hit the grocery store for some food. I really do not have anything here." Buffy ended the conversation, not really wanting to continue.

"You are still going to let us stay here? Knowing exactly who and what we are? After how we treated you and everything?" Niklaus asked, rather shocked at her forgiving nature.

"Of course I am. There are two things that I am not. I am not a liar, and myself just like you was raised to go by my word. I said that you could stay here, and I meant it. I have already proven that I could take care of myself. Also, I had your reaction to my telling you in my head a whole hell of a lot worse. Now, let's head on over to the grocery store. I am getting really hungry, and I do not want to eat out yet again." Buffy said, as she stood up to make her way towards the stairs.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 15**_

Once Buffy made it to the kitchen from the basement, she noticed that the two Mikelson's had finally caught up with her.

"While we are at the store, just let me know if there is anything that you would like to have specifically. I would like for the two of you to be comfortable here. Do you want to find a bedroom before we go to the grocery store, or after we get back?" Buffy asked the two brothers.

"I think that we should go ahead and choose our rooms first. That way we can go ahead and put our luggage away before we leave. It would just be one last thing to bother with this evening." Elijah spoke for the brothers.

"That's is cool. I have not had a chance to go through all of the rooms yet, but you two can take your pick of any of the rooms on the 2nd floor. I just ask that you leave the 3rd floor rooms alone, because that will be for when my family comes to visit. Whatever room you pick to stay in, you can make it your own. However, I ask that if you guys want to remove anything in them to let me know. That way I can put my things from the rooms into storage. That goes for the closets too. Other than that, I am not that picky." Buffy stated, as she finished with her stipulations.

"That is more than fair. Are you certain that you are alright with us living here Beth?" Elijah asked Buffy.

Buffy began to smile once she heard the nickname that Elijah had chosen for her.

"Yeah, I am more than sure Elijah. I was actually dreading having to stay here by myself. Even if I was going to be busy re-opening the Warehouse and stuff, but still the company is more than appreciated." Buffy stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Very well then. We will return momentarily." Elijah stated with a nod of his head, making note to ask her of her plans at a later point in time.

"That is fine. I am going to be heading down to the basement to unpack a few things. Just find me when the two of you are ready." Buffy finished with one of her thousand watt smiles, just before making her way to her training room.

While Buffy was heading downstairs, the two brothers began to make their way to the 2nd floor landing.

Room by room, the two brothers began to inspect each available bedroom before making their final decision.

"What do you make of all this brother? Do you trust her? I want to trust her, but lately my judgment in people has not been to the best of my ability." Elijah asked Niklaus, wanting his opinion on the matter.

"You know how I am about trust Elijah, If I am able to get a hold of Angelus to confirm Miss Summers's information, then I will trust her until I am given a reason not to. She did not have to tell us anything. However, I find it rather odd that neither of us were able to sense her, given that we have always been able to sense Slayers before." Niklaus stated, starting out calmly, but ending somewhat worried.

"I know what you mean. All of the time I pursued her at the airport, I never once sensed anything about her being off, except for the fact that I was unable to compel her. I also remember brother, hearing Elizabeth say something along the lines that Angelus was now going by Angel." Elijah had ended his statement with a laugh.

"Angel, Angelus. Tomato, Tomatoes. They are all the same to me brother dear. I will get Maddox looking for his contact information. Have you seen a bedroom to your liking yet brother?" Niklaus asked Elijah, after he sent a quick text to his witch Maddox.

"Actually, yes I have. I believe that I will take the second one that we had looked at. It would be just fine with me. I simply loved the tone of the wood of the furniture, and the bed is more than big enough. I can honestly say that I have never had a bed that had the privacy curtains. It even has a small office area with a desk that would be perfect for all of my researching for the ritual, as well as a large balcony complete with furniture placed on it that is looking over the woods out back." Elijah responded to his brother's question.

"I just knew that that would have been the one you would choose. Was it just my imagination, or was it directly under the master bedroom that our lovely hostess is residing in as well?" Niklaus questioned Elijah with an eye-roll and laugh.

Elijah chose that it was best to ignore the comment from his brother, and continue on like nothing was said.

"What about you Niklaus? Have you chosen a suitable room yet?" Elijah asked, just as they reached the last bedroom of the 2nd floor.

Once they had entered the last bedroom, Niklaus answered his brother's previous question.

"Yes, I believe I have found my bedroom brother." Was all that Niklaus said, as he took in every aspect and size of the bedroom in front of them.

The bedroom was by far the biggest of the 2nd floor. It held several similarities of the bedroom that Elijah had chosen, such as a four polstar cherry wood king size bed. Complete with the privacy curtains. At the foot of the bed, it held one of those wooden trunks that doubled as a changing bench. On either side of the bed, there was two nightstands made of the same wood, along with a complete 3 piece dresser set. Off to the side there was a balcony terrace, however, not as big as the one in the room that Elijah had picked. In three simple words, Niklaus _**LOVED IT**_!

"Very well brother. Let us go and find Elizabeth, that way we can get this trip to the grocery store done and over with." Elijah stated, as the brothers deposited their luggage into their chosen rooms before heading back towards the staircase to make their way downstairs.

"Speaking of that brother. Why is it that we have to go with her to do the _**Grocery Shopping**_?" Niklaus asked, making the phrase grocery shopping sound as if it was a swear word as they made their way to the basement door.

"It is a necessity Niklaus, because we need to keep up appearances for as long as we can here. Besides brother, it would be rather rude of us not to assist Elizabeth. We will be eating here too you know." Elijah stated to his brother firmly.

"Very well Elijah. You have made a good point or two. I just do not understand as to why we can not send one of our witches to do this. However, I did give my word to agree to this arrangement to behave, and I always keep my word." Niklaus ended his rant, as they had descended the stairs into the basement.

Once the duo made it to the basement landing, Elijah spoke up. "Where should we begin?" Elijah asked Niklaus.

"Let's try the entertainment room first." Niklaus responded to his brother's question.

"ELIZABETH!" Elijah shouted loudly, once they entered the entertainment room.

Meanwhile with Buffy once the brothers went upstairs.

As Buffy walked away from the brothers, she made her way downstairs to the basement.

'I guess that I should work on my training room.' Buffy thought, as she began to walk the halls.

As Buffy walked by the utility room, she noticed in the corner opposite the entrance and older looking Wardrobe closet that was thankfully on the larger side. 'This would be perfect for one of my weapons closets!' Buffy thought excitedly to herself, while fighting the urge to jump up and down as she walked into the room to inspect it.

"Yes, most definitely perfect." Buffy said quietly, as she positioned herself around the Wardrobe to carry it to her training room for use.

Once Buffy had made it through the winding halls, she entered the room and placed the Wardrobe against the farthest wall. Buffy had chosen to set it next to her weapons trunk that she had placed downstairs the previous day.

Once Buffy had opened her trunk, she took a second look at how the Wardrobe was set up.

'I want to set this up right.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to grab some of the smaller weapons out of her trunk to place on the individual shelves.

Once the shelves were full, Buffy moved on to the bigger items that were in there.

Just before Buffy started on the bigger weapons, she heard her name being shouted.

"ELIZABETH!" Buffy heard Elijah shout loudly.

"I am down here guys!" Buffy shouted back, but not as loud knowing that they would still be able to hear her.

The brothers had heard her reply, causing the two of them to venture further down the winding hallway of the basement.

Once Elijah and Niklaus had made it to the room that their hostess was in, they entered rather hesitantly when they noticed that Buffy was holding a rather large and very sharp looking sword.

"Hey guys!" Buffy said cheerfully before continuing on. "You guys do not need to worry so much. I am not going to be using this on either of you. Did the both of you find a bedroom?" Buffy asked, as she placed the sword into the larger side of her new weapons Wardrobe.

"Yes we did, and thankfully we are not right next to each other." Elijah joked before continuing on. "Would you mind it terribly if I asked you what room we are standing in at the moment, and exactly why it is that you were holding a rather impressive looking sword?" Elijah asked his Elizabeth.

'My Elizabeth? Where did that come from?' Elijah thought to himself, while waiting on a response.

"Of course not Elijah, and since this is going to be your house too. Once I get the equipment placed, the two of you will be more than welcome to use it. Maybe we could even spar from time to time. Since this is going to be my training room and all that jazz. Eventually I am going to be getting a door, and electronic lock on here for security reasons, and if I ever have company that is not in the know of the Supernatural and stuff. I still have not had the chance to get all of the equipment yet, but luckily I found this old Wardrobe closet thingy in the utility room. Once I had seen it, I just knew that it would be perfect for some of my weapons, so I brought it in here and made it into my first weapons closet for now. That way I could unpack the majority of my trunk. You know, just in case someone tried to lift it." Buffy stated, as she bent over to grab at least one more thing from her trunk before leaving.

"How much do you have in there?" Niklaus asked Buffy.

"Quite a bit actually." Was all that Buffy replied.

"It is spelled, is it not?" Elijah asked Buffy this time with a raised eyebrow.

All Buffy did in response, was nod her head as she pulled out her Rocket Launcher that she received for her 17th birthday from Xander.

Once the 2 Originals had seen what it was that Buffy pulled out of her trunk, the 2 brothers both jumped back against the wall closest to the door.

Buffy rolled her eyes before speaking to the 2 Vampires that were oozing actual fear.

"Don't worry guys, I am not going to shoot you with this. I wouldn't want to damage the house." Buffy said with a smile and laugh, as she placed the Rocket Launcher into her homemade weapons closet before locking up the trunk securely.

"Why in the world do you have one of those?" Niklaus asked Buffy full of shock, while his fear has slightly diminished.

"Have either of you ever head of The Judge?" Buffy asked, as she moved her now locked trunk into the corner of the room that was next to the Wardrobe.

"Of course we have. He is not one to be messed with once he is fully assembled. It takes an army to destroy him, and he can never be fully defeated. Someone would have to be insane if they were to do as such." Elijah responded in his ever calm demeanor, but underneath wanting to look over his shoulder and run with Buffy to protect her.

"Let us just say that Spike and Druscilla did not get the memo on him. Well, actually they did, and that is why they assembled him." Buffy mused offhandedly to the room.

"They were members of the Scourge along with Angelus, Correct?" Niklaus asked Buffy, trying to gather as much information from her.

'I do not want to push her, but if I can get some Intel form her, it could be useful.' Niklaus mused to himself, as he waited for a response.

"Yepp!" Buffy said, popping the 'p' before continuing on. "Spike is actually in LA right now working with Angel. Not really sure of what happened to Dru though. Hopefully she was able to join Darla and the Master, but that would just be wishful thinking on my part though." Buffy finally ended her babbling.

"How can that be? I was told by my contacts, that Ness and Darla were long dead by the hands of the Slayer. Well, I guess that that would have been you. Oh wait, never mind. I get it now." Niklaus stated with a chuckle, once he had finally caught on to what Buffy had actually meant.

"Yep, but I can not take the credit for Darla though. That was all Angel. Are you guys ready now? I am starving, and I really do not want to eat out again. I can finish this room up later, once I get the training equipment set up." Buffy said, as she began to walk out of the room making her way back towards the stairs.

"You guys coming?" Buffy asked, once she had realized that the two of them were not following her before adding, "I guess that you really don't have to go if you do not want to." Buffy said, thinking that that was the reasoning for their hesitation.

At Buffy's last statement, Niklaus's eyes went wide with hope of actually getting out of going to the store. However, Elijah had taken away the last shred of hope that there was.

"Not at all Beth. We are ready now. Just lead the way." Elijah stated, as the brothers began to follow the Slayer through the winding hallway to the stairs.

Once the trio had made it to the kitchen, Buffy walked over to the small breakfast table to grab the grocery list that she had already made.

"Once we are at the store, and if there is anything that you would like to get that is not on my list, just let me know and I will add it to the cart. Also, if there is a certain meal that you would like to eat, just let me know and I will get the ingredients for it. I am not even sure if your breed actually eats human food or not though. I know that Angel and Spike only drink blood from different Butcher Shops around town and stuff." Buffy ended her babble, as the trio made their way out of the front door.

"We actually do eat human food. Our bodies work almost just like they did when we were human, but the only difference is that we now have to drink blood as well. We also do not have to kill someone to feed, mainly because we can heal them and send them on their way with their memory erased." Elijah stated honestly.

"Nifty. I think that we should take my SUV. Mainly because it has the most room in the back end. Is that alright with the both of you?" Buffy asked, as she locked the front door.

"That is fine with us Elizabeth." Niklaus stated, as the trio made their way towards Buffy's SUV.

Once the group was all settled, Buffy started her vehicle and pulled out of her spot making her way down the driveway.

Once Buffy had driven past the gate, she stopped at the keypad to punch in her code.

"Just to let you know guys, the code to the gate is 19832603. That way, you all can come and go as you please. I will be getting you remotes for the gate and garage, but for the time being this should work. I have not found a Hardware store yet." Buffy said, just before continuing on. "When we get home, I will write the code down for you guys. The remotes will make it easier to open the gate from the house though. That is until I am able to contact the Alarm Company. Once that gets connected, I will give you the pass-code to that as well. I still have tons to do around the house before I am able to start my plans." Buffy finished her babble, as she was whipping around corners left and right.

"Don't you think that it would be best to slow down just a bit. I do believe that you are going over the speed-limit slightly." Elijah stated, as he began to grip the passenger side arm rest.

"Sorry about that Elijah. I am just getting used to driving. I have actually just recently passed the test for the first time a week ago. There, is that better Elijah?" Buffy asked the man sitting next to her, just as she decelerated a small amount feeling the need to make him feel comfortable around her.

"Lighten up brother. I actually find this trip rather fun indeed." Niklaus stated in a laugh.

"Personally. I think that a little speed is good for you." Buffy said, as she still traveled rather quickly down the highway slowing just a bit more for Elijah's comfort.

"Yes, much better indeed. How is it that you only just received your Driver's License? Are you not in your early 20's or something?" Elijah asked the speed demon, as she wheeled in and out of traffic rather flawlessly.

"Well, when I had turned 16, my mother was really worried about me and driving. Me and driving have not always been two mixy things and stuff. Plus, at that time my mother did not know about my Slaying, and I kept getting into trouble for sneaking out and getting into fights continually. I have always had trouble driving normal cars with my reflexes. Cars have always been to slow for me, but I always had my mother, my friends, and Watcher to take me places. Plus, Sunnydale was small enough that it was easy to get around via walking and stuff. When I came back, I realized that I did not want to become dependent on them again, and I went to take the test. That is another thing that I need to do. I need to transfer my identification over to Virginia." Buffy finished, as she turned off the highway to enter the town limits.

"Personally, I do not see how you were able to obtain your License." Elijah mumbled quietly to himself, causing Niklaus and Buffy to laugh at what he said.

Once they hit the town limits, the rest of the ride was held in a comfortable silence.

Buffy pulled into the Annex that held the Grocery Store.

'YES! They have a Hardware Store here too. I can get those remotes today.' Buffy though to herself, as she pulled into a parking spot between the two businesses she needed to go to.

"I need to run over to the Hardware Store real quick. Do you guys want to go over with me, or do you want to wait outside? I guess that if you wanted to, you could begin the shopping at the Grocery Store, but it is up to the two of you." Buffy asked Elijah and Niklaus.

"We can just stick together. That way if the Mayor or anyone from the town comes up to us, we can tell them that you are being quite hospitable to us. Even if you are making us _**SHOP **_for food." Niklaus joked at the end of his speech.

"That is a really great idea. Come on. The Hardware Store is not open as long as the Grocery Store is, so we should head over there first." Buffy said, as she began to walk across the parking lot with the gentlemen following closely behind her.

Once they had walked through the door, Buffy was hit with one of her tingles that she gets when she is around Supernatural Creatures.

"Wolfs" Was all that Buffy said, as she began to look around the store.

After a minute of watching, Buffy found the source of her tingling feelings.

'Tyler Lockwood and an unknown female. That chick just screams _**EVIL**_. Hmm, what is it with this town. If I did not know any better, I would have thought that this was a Hell-Mouth.' Buffy was lost in her thoughts, and failed to realize that the new arrivals had joined their group.

"Miss. Summers? Are you alright?" Tyler Lockwood asked of Buffy.

"Huh, Oh yes of course I am. Sorry Tyler. What can I do for you today?" Buffy questioned back to the young Lockwood wolf.

"I was just out with my Uncle Mason's girlfriend trying to find him, but I saw you and I wanted to make sure that you were alright after last night. FYI, Elena really does not act that way. Mom was really furious at her for the way that she was acting. Stefan and her even broke up last night because she had changed so much this past week. Elena has pretty much done a 180." Tyler Lockwood ended his rant when the female wolf was growing impatient.

"Come on Tyler. Can you finish this up? I so have things to do." Female wolf, designated title given by Buffy, snapped at baby wolf.

"Yeah, sorry Jules. Sorry Miss. Summers and others, but I go to go now. I can not wait for your club to open up. Bye y'all! Baby wolf shouted, as he and the she wolf left the building.

"Something is up with the she wolf there. I may need to check her out." Buffy mumbles to herself, as she began to walk towards the front counter.

"If you would like Elizabeth, I could have one of witches look into her if you feel that strongly about it. What do you say?" Niklaus asked Buffy.

"I would appreciate that. I just have a wiggy type of feeling about her is all. She almost feels like the Elena girl did, but a tad bit off." Buffy said, as she stepped up to the front counter.

"I think that once we return home, we should talk about some things." Niklaus stated seriously, as we noticed the clerk walk up to us.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls Hardware, what can I help y'all with today?" The man behind the counter asked, while talking straight to the men only.

"Yes, I need to get 3 different remote controls for my front gate that connect to my house, and I also need to get 2 garage door remotes that are connected to this one here." Buffy stated, as she handed the garage door remote over to the man behind the counter to work with.

"Sure that will not be a problem Miss." The man began, and then turned towards the men. "Just give me about 5 minutes or so, that way I can get everything together for y'all. That alright with you folks? The man asked, as he faced just the men yet again to receive an answer.

'Seriously, Am I a second class citizen or something.' Buffy thought to herself.

"I am sorry Sir., but it is not up to us. It is up to Miss. Summers here." Elijah stated, holding back a growl and his anger at the fact that his Buffy was being ignored, but glad at the same time that the man had not looked her way much.

'What is wrong with me?' Elijah thought, as he waited on the man to respond.

"Of course Sir. Will that be alright with you Miss.?" The man behind the counter asked in a voice that was void of emotion.

"Yeah, that is fine with me." Buffy said, as she rolled her eyes at the retreating figure of Mr. Sexist.

"You do not have to give either of us a remote if you do not feel right about it Beth. It is bad enough that the Mayor had handed us off to you, and that you had agreed to give us the code to the front gate. That is more than enough." Elijah stated in his ever calmed manner.

Buffy gives off a smile every time that Elijah calls her Beth.

'I really like it when he calls me that.' Buffy thought to herself, before she responded.

"It really is not a problem you guys, and besides this way you guys can park in the garage now. It is a lot safer on the cars to be away from the elements. There is plenty of space, so I do not want to hear another word on the subject. Am I clear?" Buffy asked, nearly in full Slayer mode that was causing both men to actually flinch back at the power emanating off of her.

"As long as you are certain Beth, we will stop arguing with you over it." Elijah stated calmly, to ease the tension.

As soon as the topic was ended, the two men waited on Buffy's reply.


	17. Shopping Pt 2 The Reveal

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Sure that will not be a problem Miss." The man began, and then turned towards the men. "Just give me about 5 minutes or so, that way I can get everything together for y'all. That alright with you folks? The man asked, as he faced just the men yet again to receive an answer.

'Seriously, Am I a second class citizen or something.' Buffy thought to herself.

"I am sorry Sir., but it is not up to us. It is up to Miss. Summers here." Elijah stated, holding back a growl and his anger at the fact that his Buffy was being ignored, but glad at the same time that the man had not looked her way much.

'What is wrong with me?' Elijah thought, as he waited on the man to respond.

"Of course Sir. Will that be alright with you Miss.?" The man behind the counter asked in a voice that was void of emotion.

"Yeah, that is fine with me." Buffy said, as she rolled her eyes at the retreating figure of Mr. Sexist.

"You do not have to give either of us a remote if you do not feel right about it Beth. It is bad enough that the Mayor had handed us off to you, and that you had agreed to give us the code to the front gate. That is more than enough." Elijah stated in his ever calmed manner.

Buffy gives off a smile every time that Elijah calls her Beth.

'I really like it when he calls me that.' Buffy thought to herself, before she responded.

"It really is not a problem you guys, and besides this way you guys can park in the garage now. It is a lot safer on the cars to be away from the elements. There is plenty of space, so I do not want to hear another word on the subject. Am I clear?" Buffy asked, nearly in full Slayer mode that was causing both men to actually flinch back at the power emanating off of her.

"As long as you are certain Beth, we will stop arguing with you over it." Elijah stated calmly, to ease the tension.

As soon as the topic was ended, the two men waited on Buffy's reply.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 16**_

"That's cool." Buffy started, but was about to be cut off by Elijah. However, Buffy was quicker and continued on. "Shh. Mr. Sexist is coming." Buffy said, as the man came back behind the counter carrying 5 different boxes, along with Buffy's original remote control.

"Here you go Miss. These 2 here have already been calibrated to the remote that you gave me before hand, so they are all good to go. But, I am unable to calibrate these 3 unless I am actually at the gate. If it was alright with you, I could just give one of you the instructions on how to do it yourself once you get home. Would that be fine with y'all?" The man behind the counter asked everyone, but was still only looking at only the men.

"Yeah, that will be fine with me. I am sure that between the 3 of us, that one of us could figure it out. Thank you. How much do I owe you today?" Buffy asked, as she dug out her check-book to pay the man and get the hell out of the store.

"Your total today will come to $389.64. Will that be cash, check, or charge?" The man asked Buffy, void of any emotion once he realized at whom was actually paying the bill.

'Seriously, it is the freaking 2000's now. Get a freaking clue.' Buffy thought to herself, just before answering the man. "That will be check today." Buffy said, as she began to write out her check in her check-book.

'God! It has been way too long since I had been shopping where I didn't have to actually keep track of what I had to spend. _**I FREAKING LOVE IT!**_' Buffy's inner thoughts shouted in her head.

"Here you go Sir." Buffy said calmly and nicely, as she handed her check over to the man behind the counter.

"I need to see some Identification please?" The man asked, actually sounding somewhat nicer to Buffy now.

'Weird.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Not a problem." Buffy replied to the man, as she handed over her Identification card.

"I had no idea that you were a Founding Family Member Miss.? All Founding Families receives a discount in the store. Just give me a minute to re-total your purchase." The man behind the counter had nicely stated.

"That is so of the good!" Buffy exclaimed happily, strongly resisting the urge to jump up and down several times.

"Alright Miss. Summers, your new total would be $272.75 with your 30% discount today. You can with keep your check the same amount and use the $116.89 as a credit in the store, or you can re-write the check completely." The man suggested to Buffy, actually giving her full eye contact.

"I will take the in-store credit. I have a feeling that I will be shopping here quite a lot in the near future." Buffy said giggling at herself.

'Wow! Attitude change much.' Buffy thought before thinking, 'Not only is he sexist, but he is also...I really do not know the right word, but it is so not of the good.' Buffy finished her inner monologue.

While the clerk began to write in his ledger, Niklaus's phone began to ring.

Once Niklaus seen that the caller was Maddox, he knew that it would have to be important if he had called.

"If you would excuse me, I really must take this." Niklaus stated, as he exited the building to make sure that he was out of hearing range of any Supernatural Creatures.

"This had better be important Maddox. I am out with my brother and our newest hostess at the moment." Niklaus spat out through clenched teeth.

"I have some news for you. I had just finished talking with the spirits concerning your new hostess like you had asked, and they were chatty." Maddox stated firmly, yet still sounding concerned about what he had found out.

"Well? Go on then. What did the spirits say then?" Niklaus, yet again spat out through clenched teeth.

"They pretty much verified that everything that she had told you guys was 100% truthful, but it would be prudent of you not to push her for more information that she is willing to give you from here on out." Maddox began, but was cut off by Niklaus.

"I was already planning on doing so. What else?" Niklaus questioned, knowing that it would be bigger than what he had already stated.

"Sorry Klaus, I was getting there. I was also able to ascertain the contact information for Angelus and William the Bloody. Rumor has it, is that the Slayer's father and kid sister is under their protection back in LA." Maddox the witch finished, trying to decide on how to add the last bit of news.

"Is there anything else?" Niklaus asked rather shortly.

After Niklaus was met with utter silence, he knew the answer to his question.

"Well what else could you possibly have to say to me?" Niklaus spat out in anger of being ignored.

"Well Klaus, when I spoke earlier about talking with the spirits, I meant all of the spirits Klaus. Your mother had made contact with me too. She want to make a deal with you." Maddox began, but was nervous as to how this will play out.

"Just hold on momentarily Maddox." Niklaus stated, as he turned towards the quickly approaching Elijah and Elizabeth. "Would either of you be disappointed if I did not join you straight away at the Grocery Store?" Niklaus asked the two that were now standing in front of him.

Elijah and Buffy both had actually heard the last sentence from the other end of the phone as they were walking up to Niklaus.

Back in the Hardware store after Niklaus had left.

"Alright Miss. Summers. I had written down the in-store credit that you will have into my ledger. If by chance that I am not here, and one of my other employees is here, all you will need to have is your identification. Will there be anything else I can help you with today?" The man behind the counter asked.

"No thank you, but this is all that I need today." Buffy stated, as she placed her check-book and identification back into her purse as the man began to put Buffy's purchases into a couple of bags.

"Alright then, here you go. I also put the instructions to calibrating the gate remotes into the bag that has the actual remotes. Have a nice evening." The man stated, as he began to walk away from Elijah and Buffy.

"Shall we go and find my wayward brother then?" Elijah asked Buffy, as he grabbed the bags with the purchases, and offered Buffy his arm to leave the store to find Niklaus.

"We shall!" Buffy overly exclaimed, as the duo made their way out of the Hardware Store to find their shopping companion.

As the duo made their way down the pathway, they finally saw him off to the side looking rather nervous.

Buffy and Elijah both were intently listening to the call, as they made their way to Niklaus.

"Well what else could you possibly have to say to me?" They heard Niklaus spat out in anger of being ignored most likely.

"Well Klaus, when I spoke earlier about talking with the spirits, I meant all of the spirits Klaus. Your mother had made contact with me too. She want to make a deal with you." The one that Buffy figured to be Maddox began, but sounded rather nervous as to how this will play out.

"Just hold on momentarily Maddox." They heard Niklaus state, as he turned towards the quickly approaching Elijah and Elizabeth. "Would either of you be disappointed if I did not join you straight away at the Grocery Store?" Niklaus asked the two of us that were now standing in front of him.

"Is there a problem or something wrong brother?" Elijah asked Niklaus, shocked at what he had just heard.

"Honestly I am not certain as of yet, but I really need to continue this call" Niklaus replied truthfully.

"That's fine Niklaus. Elijah and I can start, and you can meet up with us after your phone call. See ya later Nik." Buffy said, as she grabbed Elijah's hand to drag him away.

"What happened to Eli?" Elijah asked the young blonde that was pulling him along.

"Well, after trying it out, it just doesn't sound as good as just Elijah. I hope you do not mind much?" Buffy asked.

"Not at all, but I must say that I find this rather odd, don't you agree?" Elijah asked Buffy, as she has yet to let go of his hand.

"What?" Buffy's steps paused, once she took stock of what he had just asked her.

"I only ask this because of the fact that barely 2 days ago, you were going to rather large measures to remove yourself form my presence. However, now you are all but dragging me off to spend some quality time with you." Elijah in his ever calm manner stated.

"That was then, and this is now. Besides, I do remember that I told you that if we were ever to meet again in the future, that I would treat you nicer." Buffy said, as she led him towards the SUV to place her bags from the Hardware Store before going to the Grocery Store.

As the duo had made their way out of hearing range yet again, Niklaus went back to his phone call with Maddox the witch.

"Now Maddox, what kind of deal does my dear mother want to make with the child that had killed her?" Niklaus asked Maddox, with his voice full of doubt.

'This is going to be good!' Niklaus exclaimed in his head, while waiting on a response.

"Simply put Klaus, Esther wants you to un-dagger your siblings. If you were to do this within the next 7 days, she will contact me with the location of Mikael. As well as the location to the White Oak Stake that Mikael had hidden to use on you. That way you would finally be free of him, and finally live in peace as the family that you should have. She has even given me a way to contact Sage for Finnik." Maddox took a slight pause, but was cut off by Niklaus.

"Is this offer for real Maddox? I find it rather difficult to believe that my mother has just forgiven me for killing her. This could be a trap between the two." Niklaus questioned, not believing his mother's motives.

"She has had over 1000 years to live with that so to speak, and yes, the offer is legit. She said that she has recently seen the humanity in you again after 1000 years, and she feels that the young Slayer may be the friend that you had needed to embrace your humanity and pull your family together again. All she said was that she too knows the pain of betrayal and abandonment like yourself, if not worse. She said that the two of you will need a friend or you will drive yourselves crazy. According to your mother, it was no mere coincidence that the Slayer was on the same plane as Elijah, let alone move to the same town as the Doppelganger. It was destined for her to meet your family. If you were to do this, then Esther would stop trying to come back and end you. She will finally be able to rest peacefully once your family is whole and united again." Maddox finished, as he waited for Niklaus's response.

"It would be nice to not look over our shoulders every turn. Also, it would be nice to be reunited with my siblings after so long, but we have no place to stay as a family. I feel bad to ask such a request from our hostess." Niklaus stated to Maddox.

"I am not sure Klaus, but from what the spirits said about the Slayer, I think that she would let your whole family live with her. Just put all of the cards on the table once you get home. I have a feeling that there is something wrong in this town concerning your ritual, and you may need the support of the whole family. I suggest since you have a week, that you get a move on. Do not delay." Maddox stated firmly.

"Text me Sage's information, and I will speak to Elijah tonight when we return home from the grocery shopping." Niklaus said, as he closed his phone to Maddox's laughter about him actually shopping for food.

'I most certainly was not expecting this once I woke up today. It has been a while since I had a true friend, and Elijah is quite taken with her as well.' Niklaus thought with joy of the situation that has been placed in front of him and his family. 'I guess that I should go and find the others in the store.' Niklaus's thoughts ended, as he put his phone away, and made his way inside the Grocery Store.

Once Niklaus entered the store, he began to go down each isle trying to find his brother and 'new best friend' according to the spirits.

As Niklaus was finally approaching the last isle, he was pleased to see that they were nearly finished with the actual shopping.

"Finally!" Niklaus exclaimed, as he saw the two stopped in front of the milk coolers, talking about which brand is preferable to whom.

As Niklaus approached the two, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the conversation going on between two very smart people.

"Guys, does it even matter as to what kind of milk that you get?" Niklaus asked the two in front of him.

"YES!" Was all that was shouted between the two, causing everyone including themselves that was in the isle to laugh at their antics.

"If that is the case, then why do you not just get both?" Niklaus asked, as if it was the simplest thing to do. Which it was in his eyes.

"Why didn't we think of that!" Elijah and Buffy both exclaimed at the same time, causing yet another round of laughter in the isle.

"Are we about finished here?" Niklaus asked, and was shocked to see the identical facial expressions arise on each of their faces.

'Could it be that after all of this time, that Elijah has finally found his Soul Mate?' Niklaus asked himself in his head.

"Is there a problem Nik?" Buffy asked, full of worry for her new somewhat friend.

"Yes and No, but we will need to have a family meeting so to speak as soon as we return home. Do you have enough items for now?" Niklaus questioned, but then stated. "If we leave now, if there was anything that was left out, I will personally come here to gather whatever it was that was left behind at a later time." Niklaus stated, causing Buffy and Elijah to raise an identical skeptical eyebrow at what he had just said.

"This must be serious Beth, if he is offering to do the food shopping." Elijah stated in a serious tone, before laughing along side of Buffy.

"Very funny. I am so glad that I can amuse the two of you. Let us get going then." Niklaus stated, as he grabbed the cart and began to push it down the rest of the distance of the isle while listening to the still chuckling idiots behind him.

The trio was able to make it through the check-out line rather quickly.

As soon as they had Buffy's SUV loaded with all of the groceries purchased, Elijah walked over to Buffy to ask her a question.

"Would you mind terribly if I were to drive back to the house?" Elijah asked, hoping to not have Buffy get behind the wheel of the vehicle with him as a passenger for quite a while.

"Of course not Elijah. As soon as we get home, I will start to put the groceries away while the two of you talk." Buffy said, as she began to get into the back seat of her SUV.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked Buffy.

"I was giving you a chance to ride in the front seat on the way home." Buffy said, as she slammed the back door in Niklaus's shocked face. All the while Buffy and Elijah were both laughing at Niklaus's comical facial expression.

Much to Buffy's and Niklaus's displeasure, the ride back to the house was a tad bit longer once they realized the Elijah had never once gone over the speed-limit.

"Seriously Elijah! How is it that you manage to actually go under the speed-limit? Can you please go just a tad bit faster?" Buffy pouted, once she took a look over Elijah's shoulder glancing at the speedometer.

When they had arrived at the gate, Elijah entered the code that Buffy had told them earlier in the day and made their way up to the house.

Instead of parking in the front, Buffy pointed to the opposite direction towards the garage and the back of the house that has a pull around parking spot near the kitchen door itself. That way it would be easier to bring in the groceries to the house.

Once the trio had parked at the back of the Merryweather Plantation, the 3 of them made quick work at bringing the grocery bags inside the kitchen.

"You guys can use the library for your talk. It is at the other end of the main floor here. It should be far enough that I can not hear every word being said." Buffy said, as she shooed them out of the kitchen so she could get to work on putting the groceries away.

As soon as she no longer saw their retreating forms, Buffy decided to get to work.

Meanwhile, the brothers began to walk away from the kitchen to make their way to the library.

"Are you finally going to tell me what it was that Maddox was talking about? What Mother has to do with all of this mess Niklaus?" Elijah asked his brother, just as they entered the library doors.

"Very well Elijah." Niklaus stated in an exaggerated sigh before continuing on. "It appears that Mother wants to bury the hatchet so to speak. However, she had placed a few stipulations into the mix before she stops trying to kill us altogether. After I have met these stipulations, Mother had promised to go peacefully on to the Other Side. The first one is that she wants me to un-dagger our siblings with in a week time window. She also passed along Sage's information to have me notify her for Finnik's sake. After those are met and we are an actual united family, Mother will give us the location of Mikael and the last White Oak Stake. That way we will not have to live in fear of him ever finding us. Mother said that it was time that we began to live as a family and in peace with the world. I guess that Mother has seen some form of humanity in me as of late, and is willing to halt her plans of killing us all as long as we 'mainly me' stop being the monsters that are expected of us. Apparently, the Slayer is placed by fate to be my new best friend. I really do wonder what she has done to piss the fates off like that?" Niklaus ended his speech with a joke.

Elijah had a slight chuckle at his brother's wording at the end, but fell sad the moment that he realized that he could not leave his Elizabeth no matter if his family is reunited or not.

"I am sorry brother, but I am not ready to leave _**my**_ Elizabeth. I will be more than willing to help you gather our siblings on our side and even find a way to help you with the ritual like I planned, but I can not leave here. I am not quite sure as to why yet, but I have my theories. All I know is that it is not time yet." Elijah stated in a rush, growing more frustrated with Niklaus's reactions playing on his face.

"_**Your**_ Elizabeth? Really brother? I simply stated that I saw her as a good friend. I hold no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever. I have learned my lesson. And besides Elijah, I never said that we were leaving. I wanted to ask you a question before I asked Elizabeth. Do you think that she would host our whole family until we were able to find a home for ourselves? It is one thing to impose the two of us, but our entire family? What do you think Elijah?" Niklaus ended his reply with a question.

"She has a big heart, and I feel that she would allow this. So long as they follow the same rules as we had agreed to. Are you certain that this information is legitimate Niklaus?" Elijah asked his younger brother.

"Yes I do Elijah." Was all that Niklaus got out, before they began to hear footsteps approach them.

"Hey guys! Is it cool to come in or do you all need some more time?" Buffy asked, as she poked her head around the corner of the door frame.

"We are done talking privately now, but we need to talk to you. Could you take a seat please Elizabeth?" Niklaus responded, as he pointed to the chair that was across from where the brothers were seated.

"Sure guys, what's up?" Buffy asked, uncertainly.

"I was notified by one of our witches while we were out, that our Mother had contacted him to make us an offer." Niklaus began, but was cut off by Buffy.

"I thought that your Mother was dead?" Buffy asked again, feeling a little wiggy about the situation.

"She is. The kind of witches that we are acquainted with have the ability to talk to spirits. Our Mother wants to make us a deal, and if we agree with her terms she will halt her plans of trying to end our lives. I really want to agree to the terms, mainly because our family will benefit greatly. The main problem is that we do not have a more permanent place to relocate." Niklaus was about to continue on, but was cut off by Buffy again.

"That is just crazy. I told the two of you that you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want to or need to. What are the stipulations?" Buffy asked the two in front of her.

"You see Elizabeth, our family has been divided for so long. Ever since our Father had decided to hunt us all down to end our existence. Our Mother has recently taken a closer eye on our habits, and decided that we are not as horrible as she had once thought. She told us that if we were to free our siblings and united together within 7 days, she will disclose the location of Mikael and the last known weapon that would be able to kill us. Thus meaning killing Mikael himself. Our Mother has also given us the means to contact Finnik's Mate. That way they can be reunited once he wakes." Elijah explained, trying to get everything out into the open for Buffy to digest.

"So basically, you two are asking me if it is alright to host your entire Vampire Family until you are able to find a more permanent residence?" Buffy asked, and at both of their nods, Buffy continued on. "That can be done, so long as they can live in peace with the town, and follow the same house rules that I gave the two of you. Are you going to un-dagger them all at the same time, or do it one at a time so you can explain everything easier? If you do it one at a time, you would have better chances at making the others more agreeable with actual back-up. Personally I would wake Finnik first. That way this Sage person could be here and help him adjust. From what I have been told about your family is that Finnik has been under the effects of the dagger the longest. If your other siblings see that he believes what you are saying and is on your side, than you have a better chance at getting the others on your side as well." Buffy ended her babble and noticed that the two brothers were looking at her closely.

"You my dear, are the most brilliant person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting! I was fighting with myself over the different ways of how to do this, but you have just supplied me the most perfect plan ever. My Mother is right. We will be the best of friends!" Niklaus exclaimed, as he used his Vampire speed rushing over to Buffy engulfing her in a hug, and began to spin her around.

Out of nowhere, Elijah let loose a deep and threatening growl, causing the two to separate from each other.

"Are you alright Elijah?" Buffy asked, with worry on her face.

"Yes Elizabeth, I am fine. I am sorry about that. I have no clue as to what came over me." Elijah ever calmly replied, as he walked at a normal human pace over to Buffy.

"Thank you for opening your home to our family. It has been too long that we have been whole, and you are the one to give it to us. So, thank you." Elijah stated, as he too gave Buffy a hug as well, however, it was more gentle than the one that Buffy had received from Niklaus.

"The both of you are more than welcome. I was always taught that family is everything too. Plus, I will finally have a full house again, but at least this time I was able to pick the people." Buffy ended in a laugh.


	18. New Arrivals Pt 1

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"You my dear, are the most brilliant person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting! I was fighting with myself over the different ways of how to do this, but you have just supplied me the most perfect plan ever. My Mother is right. We will be the best of friends!" Niklaus exclaimed, as he used his Vampire speed rushing over to Buffy engulfing her in a hug, and began to spin her around.

Out of nowhere, Elijah let loose a deep and threatening growl, causing the two to separate from each other.

"Are you alright Elijah?" Buffy asked, with worry on her face.

"Yes Elizabeth, I am fine. I am sorry about that. I have no clue as to what came over me." Elijah ever calmly replied, as he walked at a normal human pace over to Buffy.

"Thank you for opening your home to our family. It has been too long that we have been whole, and you are the one to give it to us. So, thank you." Elijah stated, as he too gave Buffy a hug as well, however, it was more gentle than the one that Buffy had received from Niklaus.

"The both of you are more than welcome. I was always taught that family is everything too. Plus, I will finally have a full house again, but at least this time I was able to pick the people." Buffy ended in a laugh.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**Chapter 17**_

"Will your sister and brother's mate like to go shopping?" Buffy asked the two, as she began to pull away from the brothers.

"Of course they will. Rebekah is obsessed with spending my money. I am quite certain that you will have a shopping buddy for life." Niklaus stated with a laugh.

"Does that also count for household appliances?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

"I believe that any type of shopping would count, so long as she is spending my brother's money." Elijah said calmly with a slight laugh.

"Very well. I am going to head upstairs while you make your call to that Sage lady. That way I can make a couple of calls as well. I will leave you to it." Buffy said with a smile, as she began to leave the library.

Once the brothers were alone once again, Niklaus turned to talk to Elijah.

"What do you think of Elizabeth's idea of un-daggering the others one by one. Personally, I think that it is bloody brilliant." Niklaus stated, somewhat shocked that he had not thought of that.

"I agree to that, and also to freeing Finnik first. The only thing that really concerns me with Finnik, is that I am worried that he will still be under mother's control and want to kill us all. Do you think that mother would have removed her compulsion from him?" Elijah asked his brother, wanting to know his opinion of the situation.

"I do believe that mother would have removed it long ago brother, but once he is awaken, I want to keep a close eye on him for a little while to be certain." Niklaus stated his reply in return to Elijah's concerns.

"I think that we should call Sage now before you send for the coffins." Elijah stated, as he walked over to take his previous seat.

"That is a good idea. At least I had already programed Sage's information into my phone from Maddox." Niklaus stated, as he pulled his phone out of his trouser's pocket to search for Sage's number before hitting send.

As the two began to wait for an answer, Niklaus's lack of patience was beginning to show through by tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

After 9 rings, there was finally a response.

"Hello." A very strong feminine voice answered the other end.

"Hello Sage." Niklaus responded, and true to form applied a smirk on to his face once he heard Sage's breath hitch in fear.

'I am not going to change completely over-night.' Niklaus thought to himself, once he noticed his brother's reaction at the start of the call.

"Niklaus!" Sage all but quietly exclaimed with utter shock.

"Now, now dear. I assure you that this is a friendly chat. And to prove my point, I am actually here with Elijah at the moment." Niklaus stated, as he put the phone onto speaker for Elijah to confirm this.

"Hello Sage. It has been quite a while." Elijah calmly stated.

"Yes it has Elijah. Can I ask what it is that has Niklaus and yourself calling me this evening?" Sage asked the two Originals that had found her.

'This can not be good. I wonder if they had found my location?' Sage was thinking the worst to herself, unknown that her world will soon be changed for the better.

"We were wondering if you would like to meet up in our home town for the revival of Finnik? If you do Sage, you will need to be here within the next 12 hours. Is that task manageable to you?" Niklaus stated ever so bluntly.

"Finnik!" Sage shouted before continuing on. "You are finally going to free my Finnik? Why now Niklaus? What makes now any different? Have you finally stopped Mikael? I do not understand. Is this for real Elijah?" Sage began asking question after question.

"Sage, do calm down and we will try to answer the questions that you have already asked." Elijah stated before beginning to answer Sage's questions. "Yes, we are finally Finnik. We are actually freeing them all, but we are doing so one at a time. We have plenty to talk about once you arrive in Mystic Falls. We can not tell you why at the moment, but once Finnik is awakened, we will tell both of you everything. As for Mikael, he has yet to be taken care of, but I can assure you that it will be handled as soon as we are whole. We are going to be doing it as a family." Elijah ended, just as Niklaus picked up his place.

"I believe that the question that we would like answered is if you still love our brother and want to be here when he awakens?" Niklaus asked, getting to the point as usual.

"Of course I still love Finnik! He is _**my everything**_!" Sage shouted into her phone, causing the brothers to be rather pleased at Sage's response. "But why there? Why now?" Sage ended in questions.

"All will be explained love, but you need to hurry. I will send you the address of the young lady that will be hosting our family. I must warn you that one of the stipulations for staying here is that there is to be no hunting in the town. There will be plenty of blood bags ordered once I start the transfer of the coffins." Niklaus stated firmly.

"Really? You are going to allow a human to tell you not to hunt in certain places? I thought that I never would have seen the day. I will be there. Is there anything that I should know about the town or our hostess?" Sage asked before she ended the call.

"Let us just say that our hostess is anything but a normal human. See you soon love." Niklaus said, just as he hung the phone up to send Sage the needed details.

"I must say brother, that that went a lot better than I had thought that it would. Do you believe that Sage will play by the rules?" Elijah asked Niklaus.

"Yes I do. I know that she loves our brother, and that he will be her first priority. Honestly, the one that I am most worried about would be Kol. He is the one with the worst temper. Aside from me that is. Give me just a few moments to make the call to one of my Vampires, and then the coffins should arrive in about 6 hours. Once Sage arrives, we will take the dagger out of Finnik once the blood is all set up." Niklaus ended, as he began to dial the number to one of his most trusted Vampire contacts.

While Niklaus watched his brother depart from the library, he began to speak to the Vampire that he trusted most his siblings with.

"Hello Gregory. I am going to send you an address once we are finished here, and I would appreciate it if you could begin the transport of my siblings coffins to me. Just my three siblings for now. Please leave the locked coffin in the place that it is at for the moment. I would like them to be here within the next 6 hours. I hope that that is not a problem for you is it?" Niklaus asked the Vampire that was on the other end of the line.

"Not at all Klaus. I will travel with them myself. Just send me all of the details that I will need, and I will be there as soon as I can. Goodbye Klaus." The Vampire named Gregory said, as he disconnected the call.

After Niklaus sent the needed information to his contact, he began to peruse the wonderful collection of books that were located in the library that he was in as he began to wait for the future reunion of his family.

Once the call with Sage was finished, Elijah stood up to depart once Niklaus started his phone call. All Elijah did in response to Niklaus' plan, was give a slight nod of his head as he began to exit the library in search of something to drink.

'This will be a very long 7 days. I might as well grab a drink from my personal collection.' Elijah thought to himself as he made his way to his new room.

Once Elijah grabbed his bottle of amber liquid, he grabbed a glass and walked out to his balcony and sat himself down in one of the chairs to think about the upcoming reunion.

After sitting there alone for some time. Elijah was quite pleased when he heard the balcony doors above him open to reveal _**his**_ Elizabeth.

Elijah was not known as an eavesdropper, but he was interested to find out as much as he could about the one he has come to care deeply over.

'I guess I could listen in and claim that it is research for future topics.' Elijah thought to himself, once he made the decision to listen in.

After the 1st call that Elijah had listened in on, he heard _**his**_ Beth let out a heart clenching nervous sigh.

'This is so wrong, but I really can not leave now, because she will know that I was here.' Elijah thought to himself, as he listened into her 2nd call.

Meanwhile, with Buffy as she left the brothers in the library.

Once Buffy exited the library, she decided to make a few of her own calls up in her room.

Once she made it to the 3rd floor landing, Buffy made her way to her balcony off of her bedroom.

As soon as Buffy was settled, she grabbed her phone and scrolled down to her house in Sunnydale's number and hit send.

"Yo, Summer's place. What can I help ya with?" Buffy heard Faith say, as she answered the phone.

"Hey Faith. How is everything going out on the Hell-Mouth?" Buffy asked her sister Slayer.

"Hey B!" Faith exclaimed happily, showing more emotion than Buffy had ever heard before. "You know me, everything is 5x5. It feels great being back in actual action. Jason told me that you called the other night. Everything good on your end?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Yeah, it is all of the good. I got roped into going to one of the Founder's thingys on my second night here though. Just because I am a Founding Family Member. I had to wear a ball gown and everything. I guess that they have tons of those kinds of events here and stuff. Also, I got voted into hosting a family of prospected citizens because my house is the biggest. I am actually thankful of the company though." Buffy babbled, but was cut off by Faith.

"Wow B. That sucks. Are any of them hotties?" Faith asked, never missing a beat.

"Honestly? Yes. I am so screwed Faith. The shocker though, is that it is an actual blood family of Vampires. They are a different breed of Vampires that actually have their souls when they are changed. Have you ever heard of the Originals?" Buffy asked her sister Slayer.

"Yeah I actually have recently from Q. He only told me in case I ran into them because we can not actually feel them like the others, but I just thought that it was an Urban Legend and all that shit. So they are real? How old are they? Are they hotties?" Faith spouted off with her questions.

"Faith! Seriously? Yes they are real, and they are actually over 1000 years old. And the two that I have met so far, well yes they are hotties Faith. I was actually on the plane ride here with one of them. Elijah was my own personal airport stalker. It was kind of cute really." Buffy began to babble again, while an all knowing Faith was snickering on the other end.

"Really B? Being stalked is cute. You need to get out more. At least from what I have heard from Q, at least Elijah is known to be the most level headed and all that jazz. Listen B, I got to go right now, but I want the deets of when you bag Mr. Hottie. I will talk to ya later, and don't be scared to live a little. You have earned it B. Bye!" Faith shouted, just before she ended the call.

As soon as Buffy was finished with her phone call to Faith, she decided that it was time to call Giles.

'Now is as good as time as any I guess.' Buffy thought to herself, as she scrolled through her contacts list in her phone to find Giles' number.

Just before Buffy hit the send button, she let out a nervous sigh to release some unwanted tension.

"Here goes nothing." Buffy whispered to herself as she hit the send button.

Ring after ring, Buffy grew more and more nervous thinking that this phone call was a huge mistake.

Just after the 6th ring, Buffy was completely ready to end the call. However, a very out of breath Giles answered the phone on his end.

"Rupert Giles." Was all that was said once he answered the phone on his end.

"Hey Watcher-Mine." Buffy said quietly, just before continuing on. "I just wanted to tell call and tell you that I made it to Virginia safe and sound and all. How is everything going in good Ol' Sunny-Hell?" Buffy asked her former Watcher.

"Dear Lord! Buffy is that you dear girl? I am so glad that you had made it safely. I was extremely worried about your travels dear. I was not really expecting a call from you though, but nonetheless I am quite pleased that you chose to call me. I was hoping, but I realized that I did not deserve one after my past actions. I am extremely sorry about how I reacted once you had returned to us. No, that is not the correct moment at all. I am sorry about how I began to behave before the final battle with Glory. I never should have told you, or rather strongly suggested that you should have killed Dawn before Glory had a chance to open up her portal to return to her home dimension. I should have realized the moment I even said it, that real siblings or manufactured, you would have never have done that either way. I am sorry that I put that much more unneeded pressure on you. Can you ever truly forgive me Buffy?" Giles had ended his almost Scooby worthy babble with that question in near tears.

"WOW Giles! That was almost a Scooby worthy babble." Buffy began chuckling before continuing on. "Calm down Watcher-Mine. I have decided that for me to get fully better and back to normal, well normal for me, I really need to let go of my resentment. You are 100% forgiven so long as you do not do anything like that again, now Giles, how are you really doing?" Buffy asked Giles again after her own mini babble.

"I can honestly say that I am extremely bored here in Sunnydale now. I have actually been thinking that I want to travel around some. I am beginning to realize that I do not have anything holding me here. Anya and Tara have stopped by here from time to time, but I realize that I no longer belong here in Sunnydale." Giles finished his honest reply, sounding rather sad to Buffy.

"You know Watcher-Mine. I would not be opposed to a visit from a certain friend if he was to find his way to the East Coast on his travels. Just be sure too let me know of when you are on your way. I mean of when you are actually coming this way, that way I can tell my house guests about any visitors that are going to be staying." Buffy stated, as she prepared for an inquisition that she was certain to follow her reply.

Buffy was rather shocked that Giles had let it go.

"That sounds reasonable dear girl. I promise that I will not just show up out of the blue unannounced. I am glad that you are doing well there. You sound to be coming back to yourself. I could not be happier Buffy. I presume that you are going to be setting up a training area?" Giles asked his former Slayer.

"Of course I am. I do not have any plans to slack on any of my training or anything. Just in case Faith will need any back-up or if I decide to patrol out here. I already have a room picked out, but I just need to fill it up since I left all of my training equipment with Faith back in Sunny-Hell. I really just chose to bring the majority of my weapons here." Buffy ended her babble with a small laugh.

"I am glad to hear that you have yet to purchase anything as of yet, because just last night I sent all of the old equipment that we used to use with your training to you in Virginia. I was able to obtain your address through Dawn and your father. I am sorry Buffy, but I must be on my way. Now that I have finalized all of my future plans, I must put them into action. I promise that I will see you at some point in the future. Goodbye dear girl, and be safe." Giles ended the conversation on his end.

"Goodbye Watcher-Mine. Have safe travels on your journey." Buffy replied, just before she hit the end button to disconnect the call.

At the end of her call, Buffy broke down into tears.

'I do not think that I can handle anymore phone calls right now. I guess that I will just have to send dad and Dawnie a text today.' Buffy thought to herself, as she opened her phone to the text message icon to send them a mini update of most of the truth of what was going on here in Mystic Falls.

After Buffy was finished with her two texts, she let out one last sigh before heading back into her bedroom from the balcony.

Once Buffy was back in the house, she walked into her bathroom to make sure that she was presentable enough for _**her**_ Elijah.

'What in the _**hell **_am I thinking about? _**My**_ Elijah! I need some major help. How could he want someone that is so very much _**BROKEN**_?' Buffy kept asking herself. That was until Buffy was pulled out of her darker thoughts by the sound of the doorbell.

'Here we go. _**Operation: Hosting an entire Vampire Family**_ is a go.' Buffy thought to herself, just as she met up with Elijah on the 2nd floor landing.

The second Buffy had seen Elijah, Buffy let loose one of her thousand watt smiles at the presence of _**her**_ Elijah.

Once the two had approached each other, Elijah spoke up.

"Shall we make our way downstairs together Beth?" Elijah asked Buffy while offering her his arm to her.

"We shall!" Buffy responded a little to quickly, and a lot more energetic than she should have replied with.

All Elijah did in response was offer a little chuckle as the two descended the the stairs together arm in arm.

That was how Niklaus had found the two, once he had emerged coming out of the hallway leading towards the direction of the library.

"Don't the two of you look awfully cozy now." Niklaus stated, and began laughing once he noticed the glare that his brother was sending him.

"I do believe that it is Sage that is at the door. Why don't we let her in for the explanations, instead of waiting outside brother?" Elijah questioned with a roll of his eyes, showing his irritation with Niklaus.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Elijah, but that is your girlfriends job to do. Mainly due tot the fact that Elizabeth is the only one that is able to seeing that it is her home. However, I do agree to letting her in so we can get the show on the road." Niklaus stated with a laugh again, but this time at not only Elijah's glare, but at Elizabeth's blush that was rising on her cheeks.

"What on Earth are you talking about Nik? We are just friends." Buffy said, as she pulled her arm away from Elijah to make her way to the front door to allow Sage entrance to her home.

As Buffy walked away, she failed to notice the fallen expression on Elijah's face when she stated that they were _**"just friends"**_.

'"_**Just Friends"**_ for now.' Was all that Elijah had thought to himself, just as he heard Niklaus' chuckle of amusement of knowing what was going to happen between the two.

Once Sage found the house, she decided to leave her car just outside the gate for now, and just jump over it to walk up to the front door.

The closer that Sage got to the door, she began to feel an enormous amount of power from inside the house that was in front of her.

'I have never felt any type of power like this in all of my years on this Earth before, I wonder if Klaus has finally broken his curse. That is the only explanation that I can think of that could cause this feeling. I feel as though I should run, but I will not. I am doing this for _**my**_ Finnik!' Sage was thinking to herself, ass he was nearing the front door of the house.

Once Sage stepped up to the door, she let her senses take over before knocking.

'I can feel Klaus, Elijah, and one mega powerful human. Hmm? That is where the power is coming from. Maybe she is a witch?' Sage was musing to herself, just before she knocked three times on the front door in front of her.

Sage was rather shocked at what she heard next coming out of Niklaus's mouth.

"Don't the two of you look awfully cozy now." Sage heard Klaus actually joking with Elijah about the human.

Sage listened intently for Elijah's response, knowing good and well that he would most likely be somewhat irritated with Klaus' antics.

"I do believe that it is Sage that is at the door. Why don't we let her in for the explanations, instead of waiting outside brother?" Sage heard the reply, and was not shocked at all of Elijah's tone.

'Of course I was right. I know the two of them as if they were my own siblings. I really do wonder what has changed between the two of them now?' Sage mused to herself, and nearly missed Klaus' response.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Elijah, but that is your girlfriends job to do. Mainly due to the fact that Elizabeth is the only one that is able to do so, seeing that it is her home. However, I do agree to letting her in so we can get the show on the road." Sage heard Niklaus state with a laugh again in his tone, only picturing Elijah's face at the retort.

Sage was certain that the Original Hybrid was still smiling at his brother.

Sage was anxiously awaiting the chance to hear the mysterious humans' response to Klaus' teasing, and was soon rewarded at the voice of the female known as Elizabeth to have finally of spoken.

"What on Earth are you talking about Nik? We are just friends." Sage was rather shocked at the amount of embarrassment behind the statement.

Sage could tell just by the way that the Originals voices, that they both actually care for the girl in different ways.

'How weird? It is hard to believe that Klaus actually has feelings. I hope that this does not turn into another Tatia or Katerina situation.' Sage thought to herself, just as the door swung open.

As soon as the door opened, Sage had to take a step backwards to escape the tinge of fear that she felt from the woman at the door.

"Hello. You must be Sage. Nik and Elijah here have told me a little bit about you. I am Elizabeth Summers." Buffy said, as she held her hand out for a polite greeting welcoming the red haired Vampire to her home.

Sage was weary at first, but chose to shrug it aside for the time being to not show any weakness in front of Klaus and Elijah.

"Hello Elizabeth. It is actually quite the opposite for me though. I can honestly say that I have never heard of any Elizabeth in regards to the Mikelson's." Sage replied almost instantly.

"Would you like to come inside Sage?" Buffy asked the red haired Vampire that was standing in front of her.

With that one entry, Sage was dumbfounded for a moment before responding.


	19. New Arrivals Pt 2

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_As soon as the door opened, Sage had to take a step backwards to escape the tinge of fear that she felt from the woman at the door.

"Hello. You must be Sage. Nik and Elijah here have told me a little bit about you. I am Elizabeth Summers." Buffy said, as she held her hand out for a polite greeting welcoming the red haired Vampire to her home.

Sage was weary at first, but chose to shrug it aside for the time being to not show any weakness in front of Klaus and Elijah.

"Hello Elizabeth. It is actually quite the opposite for me though. I can honestly say that I have never heard of any Elizabeth in regards to the Mikelson's." Sage replied almost instantly.

"Would you like to come inside Sage?" Buffy asked the red haired Vampire that was standing in front of her.

With that one entry, Sage was dumbfounded for a moment before responding.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Yes I would. Thank you very much Elizabeth." Sage replied, as she walked through the barrier of the threshold.

"Welcome Sage. It has been quite a while." Niklaus stated, as he joined the two ladies that were standing in the Foyer.

"Hello Klaus. Hello Elijah. Thank you Elizabeth for allowing me into your home." Sage said towards all three individuals before turning back towards the two Original brothers. "Now can someone please tell me what exactly is going on here? What has happened to cause you to free Finnik, and the others too?" Sage asked, trying to get her head around the situation.

"Why don't we head into the parlor to continue this discussion? There is still a little bit of time left until our siblings arrive. On that subject Sage, you had made good time getting here." Niklaus stated with one of his patented smirks.

"What can I say Klaus? I was completely overjoyed at the thought of being with _**my **_Finnik again. Speaking of that Niklaus, are you certain that it is safe for that? I was told that your mother had a compulsion on him to make him work towards the deaths of your entire family. Plus the fact that I really do not trust that you have finally dealt with Mikael as of yet. And do not get me started on that damn curse of yours. I am not sure though, because my ability has been a bit wonky since I set foot onto this property. I am sorry, but will someone please sat _**something**_? _**Anything**_?" Sage began shouting at the end of her speech.

"Please do calm down Sage? All will be revealed to you once Finnik is awoken. It is quite the story too." Elijah stated, just as there was a knock at the door.

"How in the _**hell**_ is everyone getting to my door without being let in? That was one of the best features that I loved about this place!" Buffy exclaimed, as she stood up to greet the newest arrivals.

"Don't fret love. It is most likely Maddox and Gregory with my siblings." Niklaus stated, as he too stood up to follow Buffy to the front door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Buffy asked once she opened the front door to reveal two younger looking males around her age.

"Yes Mam. We are looking for Klaus or Elijah Mikelson. Are they here by chance?" The one that screamed witch to Buffy asked.

'That must be Maddox.' Buffy mused to herself, just as Niklaus, Elijah, and Sage joined Buffy at the front door.

"Hello Maddox, Gregory. I hope that your travels were trouble free?" Niklaus asked the two that were outside the house.

"Of course they were. Not a sign of being followed either. Miss. Sage, I brought your car up to the house for you. It was blocking the entrance, and I needed to move it so I could access the gate keypad to bring the truck up. I parked it off to the side so we could have easy access to the front door to bring in the coffins. I hope that that was alright?" Maddox asked the red haired Vampire.

"Yes, that is fine. Just do not make a habit out of it." Sage replied.

"Also, do not make it a habit of hacking my gate as well. You could of just called and told us you were here." Buffy said as an after thought, bringing the attention of everyone present to herself.

"I am sorry Miss. Summers. I will not do that again. I just did not want to draw any undue attention to ourselves once we had arrived." Maddox stated respectfully with bowing his head at the end.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Buffy asked the male witch friend of Niklaus.

"Not at all Mam, but in our world Miss. Summers, you are a legend. It is a privilege to be able to make your acquaintance." Maddox stated succinctly.

"Enough with the pleasantries Maddox. Let us bring them inside so Gregory can get back to his life now. Gregory, you stay in the truck to slide the coffins up to the door of the truck bed. I may trust you, however, Elizabeth does not. I will not have her feeling obligated to invite anyone else into her home that does not need to be here." Niklaus stated, as the Vampires and Maddox made there way towards the truck.

"Miss. Summers?" Maddox asked to get her attention before continuing on. "It may be prudent to go ahead and invite the siblings inside now. That way they will not feel the after effects once they are awakened." Maddox finished, as he and Sage carried in Finnik's coffin.

"Your right. Finnik, Rebekah, and Kol. I invite you into my home. Should that do it?" Buffy asked offhandedly after she did the invite.

"That should be sufficient. Thank you again for this Beth. We really do appreciate everything that you are doing for our family. If there is ever anything that you need, do not hesitate to ask any of us." Elijah stated, as he and Niklaus entered carrying Rebekah's coffin.

After one last trip to the truck, Gregory closed the rear door to the truck and left once his task was completed.

Once Buffy re-entered the front room, Buffy noticed that the Original siblings were lined up in a row in the middle of the parlor.

"I really must think about redecorating now." Buffy mumbled to herself, forgetting for just a moment that she was surrounded by Vampires.

At Buffy's comment, everyone present began to laugh aloud.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am a laugh riot. Do you have all of the blood bags readied?" Buffy asked Niklaus.

"Yes Elizabeth, everything is in order. Should we begin straight away, or wait for a day?" Niklaus asked, trying to draw out the un-daggering of his eldest brother, in hopes of hiding his fear of being rejected by his siblings.

"I do believe that there is no time like the present. It is just like ripping off a band-aid. Just do it quickly." Elijah stated, as he joined his brother standing next to Finnik's open coffin.

"I realize that this is a huge family moment for all of you and all, but if I were you guys, I would leave the dagger with Finnik for when he wakes up. That way he will have the weapon in his possession that has caused him so much pain. That is just my thoughts. I will leave you guys now, so I can begin the tea and snacks for when he is awakened. I am sure that he will be rather hungry." Buffy ended her babble, as she then began to make her way to the kitchen to work on the refreshments for everyone.

"She does have a point brother. If it were me Niklaus, I would feel better knowing that I could not be hurt with the same weapon again." Elijah stated to his brother.

"Of course you would agree with Elizabeth's idea." Niklaus stated with a hearty laugh before continuing on. "However, I too agree with Elizabeth's idea. I will place the dagger on his chest so he can have it once he waked up. It should not be that long for him to come around." Niklaus finished, just as he placed the dagger on Finnik's chest and backed away to wait with the others in the room.

Once Niklaus had made it back to Elijah and Sage, he was pulled into one of the tightest hugs that he has ever received in all of his years.

"Thank you Klaus." Was all that Sage said, just before the trio heard a quiet gasp from the single open coffin in front of them.

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!**_" Finnik shouted once he became fully aware of his surroundings.

"Finnik!" Sage shouted in joy, as she ran towards her only love to grab him in an embrace.

"Sage!" Finnik stated happily and reverently at the same time. "How did you find me? I do not understand what is going on." Finnik stated in confusion at the scene of his love with his two brothers. "The past 900 years have been nothing but darkness for me, but recently I was visited by our mother telling me that it was soon time to come back. I do not understand." Finnik repeated again, in the same amount of confusion.

"Niklaus and your mother have come to some form of understanding. As soon as he explains himself to you, he will be un-daggering the others as well. He called me so you would have a friendly face once you were awake. I suggest that you hear him out Finnik. He has changed quite a bit." Sage responded to her love, while handing him a warmed blood bag off the table next to the coffins.

"What year is this?" Finnik asked, as he began to lift himself out of his coffin.

"It is 2015 Finnik." Elijah responded, while stepping forward to give his brother a long overdue manly hug.

"2015" Was all that Finnik had responded with, trying to let it sink in.

"Welcome home brother. I am deeply sorry for keeping Sage and yourself separated for so long. I wish that I could go back and change things, but I fear that I would have acted in the same manner as well." Niklaus stated, as he cautiously approached his eldest brother.

"Thank you for your honesty Niklaus. Where exactly are we, and what home is this? I do not remember any of our past homes looking like this." Finnik asked his two brothers.

"To answer your first question, we are actually in the town that was originally our home once we made it to the New World. I believe that it is called Mystic Falls now. As for the second brother, this is not our home. We were going to be guests of the Mayor here under the guise of traveling researchers, but the Mayor backed out at the last minute and handed us off to another member of the Founding Families that reside here. It turns out that Miss. Summers had been aware of the Supernatural for quite sometime before meeting us, and has quickly formed a bond among us. I believe that she like to make it a habit to befriend many Supernatural Creatures. Even if she was designed to kill them." Niklaus ended is nervous babble, that he was sure that Elizabeth would have been proud of.

"What are you talking about Klaus? Why didn't you tell me about that part?" Sage asked, wondering if she should have ran at the chance that she had.

"It seems that our lovely hostess happens to be one of the longest living Vampire Slayers. In our world Elizabeth is actually known by," Before Niklaus could continue on, Sage cut him off.

"Buffy Summers!" Sage exclaimed in awe.

"I see that my reputation precedes me. I promise that I mean you and your family no harm. I am actually semi-retired at the moment. I am technically on recovery leave, and the 2nd Slayer is covering the Hell-Mouth at the moment." Buffy said, as she walked in carrying a large tray filled with food and drinks, and holding a drawstring sack on her wrist.

"Let me help you with that Beth." Elijah said, as he moved to take the tray from Elizabeth's hands.

"Thank you Elijah. I also have something here for Mr. Mikelson." Buffy said, as she handed the bag over to Sage to hand to Finnik Mikelson.

"That is impossible. There can only be one Slayer called at a time. These are lies!" Finnik shouted at the end, causing Buffy to flinch slightly.

"Calm down Finnik. It is actually quite possible love. From what I have heard through the grapevine, is that Buffy here," Sage began, but was cut off by Buffy.

"Elizabeth is you would. I am trying to leave Buffy back in California at the Hell-Mouth." Buffy stated solemnly.

"Of course. Elizabeth here had actually died at the hands of Ness fulfilling a prophecy." Sage took a pause to chance a look at Elizabeth's features before continuing on. "However, Elizabeth here is quite different from her predecessors. She had a support system if what I heard was correct." Sage stated, as she glanced towards Buffy for conformation. Once she had it, Sage continued on. "From what I heard was that her friends had followed her into Ness' lair, and was able to revive her using CPR. Since the Master did not drink enough to kill her, but rather cause her to fall unconscious. After she was out, Ness pretty much," Sage was faltering, so Buffy decided to help her out some.

"After the Master drank enough to make me pass out, he dropped me face first into a pool of water in his lair to drown me. The prophecy stated that I would die at the hands of the Master, but what it did not say is that my friends would follow and revive me to where I could kill the _**son of a bitch**_." Buffy ended, While subconsciously rubbing the mark that was on her neck.

Buffy was beginning to feel overstressed at all of the intense gazes that were being thrown her way, so she decided to take her leave to allow the family to reconnect.

"If you would excuse me, I must lie down for a bit. I am feeling a tad sluggish at the moment. I hope you enjoy the tea and snacks. I also found some old clothes of my grandfathers I presume in one of the closets earlier. That is what is in the bag, and I thought that you might like something a tad bit more modern. I am sure that Elijah and Nik can help the two of you get settled into a room." Buffy said, as she turned towards Elijah and Nik. "And please let them know of the house rules and guidelines. Enjoy your talks everyone." Buffy finished, as she turned to run up the stairs towards her bedroom without waiting on a reply.

"Really Finnik! Sometimes I swear that you have FIMD." Sage told her beloved.

"What is FIMD?" Finnik asked back.

"It believe that it stands for _**Foot In Mouth Disease**_ Finnik! That young lady has been nothing but hospitable towards us, and you jump on her the first chance you get. She is allowing us to stay with her as a family, until we are able to find a more permanent solution for us so we can keep up appearances. Really brother think with your head. Did mother not tell you anything about the situation when she met with you?" Elijah began shouting at his brother, but calmed down as he kept going on.

"She just said that it was time to stop with the plans of eradicating her children. She had removed the compulsion that she placed on me, and said that I had Niklaus' newest best friend to thank for our family becoming whole again. I am going to take a shot in the dark and guess that the new best friend is in fact the young Slayer. Am I correct?" Finnik asked, at the end of his summary.

"No, not the Slayer, but the girl behind the Slayer is his new best friend whom mother was talking about. She is kind, loving, and thinks of others before herself. She is much more than just being the Slayer." Elijah stated, as he began to pace the parlor floor waving his hands all about.

After Elijah's rant, the Vampires in the house began to hear the muffled sounds of Elizabeth's cry's coming from her bedroom.

Finnik took one look at his brothers' expression, and came to the same conclusion as Niklaus and Sage.

"You love her don't you?" Finnik voiced the question that they were all wanting to know the answer to.

"I do not know, but I can tell you that I feel for her more than I ever had with Tatia or Katerina. I just hope that I have the chance to see where this can go." Elijah stated, as he retook his previous seat.

After everything had finally calmed down, Finnik spoke again.

"Can you please tell me everything that will be happening now?" Finnik asked.

"Very well, but please remain silent until the end. There is quite a lot to go through." Niklaus stated, and waited for the nods of agreement from Finnik and Sage.

"As you know, I was able to track Niklaus down in an apartment in Richmond. I told him that it was time to end our little conflict that we had going on. I told him about the most recent doppelganger that I had found that was actually in our home town here. That is what actually led us here to begin with." Elijah stated, and then allowed Niklaus to pick up where he left off.

"Once we had arrived here into town, the boarding that we had arranged had fell through. To the town here, Elijah and myself are traveling Historians. We are also trying to find a place for our family to settle down somewhere, and since we are wealthy, the Mayor offered her place of residence. I guess that her son did not like the idea of two younger unattached males living in the house of his recently widowed mother. Anyways, Mayor Lockwood backed Miss Elizabeth into a corner, considering that the Merryweather family is the most thought of in this town even if they had not been here for a while. Elizabeth herself had just recently moved to town as well. We are actually here to finally break my curse. Considering that it has to be broken in the town of the doppelganger. I am not certain that it is a coincidence that it is in our home town as well. After we arrived here, Elizabeth had come clean to us about who and what she is. Apparently, she is acquainted with someone that I had known from back in the day. After she moved here, Elizabeth called him to question him about our breed that was coming up on her senses, and since Elijah here already gave her his name, it was really easy for her to obtain the needed information." Niklaus stated, but took a pause when he noticed Finnik about to cut him off.

Elijah was quick to stop him though.

"Not a word Finnik. There will be question time at the end. Please continue Niklaus." Elijah stated calmly.

"Thank you for that brother. I guess that her friend told her about how we all respect honesty and such, so she decided to put all of her cards on the table. After she gave us her story, I had Maddox look into it and that was when he came back and told us that our mother had contacted him. Mother had decided to end trying to kill us as long as we are united and together by 7 days. As soon as we are altogether, she will give us the location of Mikael and the last known White Oak Stake. That way we can truly be together. As soon as Mikael is disposed of, I will be concentrating on breaking my curse. I promise that we will be doing this honorably. I already have the witches trying to find a way that the newest doppelganger lives afterwords. I would like my families help with this. I know that it will take you a while to trust me again, but I want my family whole like we used to be. What do you say Finnik? Will you stand with Elijah and myself as we wake the others and live peacefully?" Niklaus asked his eldest brother.

Finnik stared at his brother for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a matter of minutes before responding.

"I will stand with you brother, so long as my Sage can be apart of this. I will not leave her again. We are a matching set." Finnik stated with no hint of backing down with this request.

"Of course she will be staying. That was the whole reason as to why we requested for her to be here when you had awakened. We knew that you would not believe us without her being here and in the loop so to speak." Elijah chimed in.

"Very well Niklaus. Let us make our family whole again, but before we un-dagger any of the others, could you please show Sage and I to our room please? What were these house rules that Elizabeth has spoke of previously?." Finnik asked, as he stood up to stretch his tired muscles.

"As I said before brother, there is to be no hunting in the town of Mystic Falls. I have already ordered a large supply of blood bags that we can use as sustenance. And the next is that the only rooms that are available for your choices are on the 2nd floor. The 3rd floor is off limits. It is her private area for her and any family or friends that visit. Those are the only stipulations that she had stated earlier." Niklaus explained, but before he could go on, there was a knock at the door.

Everyone was completely frozen at the unexpected sound that seemed to echo throughout the house.

Before anyone from the parlor room could react to the uninvited guest, Buffy made herself known in the doorway of the parlor room with a huge cloth covering to cover the coffins.

"You guys may want to cover those up so nobody asks why we have three coffins in the house." Buffy said, as she tossed the cloth to Niklaus. As soon as she tossed away the cloth, Buffy began to make her way to the front door without waiting to see if they were actually doing so.

Once Buffy made it to the door, she grabbed the handle and opened the door cautiously giving the group inside the house a chance to have everything covered.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Buffy asked the men standing at the door, finally recognizing them as the delivery guys that were transferring her belongings from Sunnydale.

"Yes Mam. We are here with the belongings that you had shipped. Where do you want us to unload them at?" The man asked, as he looked back at the other man that was opening the back end of the truck.

"I can not believe that I forgot about all of my things that were on the way here. I guess that time really does fly. I will show you where to put the boxes as they are brought in. They will be put into different rooms, so I will just direct you as you go. Do you need any help with bringing them inside the house?" Buffy asked the man, as she began to open both of the front doors making the entrance wider for the delivery men.

"Not at all Miss. Just point us in the direction that you need us to go to, and we will do the rest." The man stated, as he walked back towards the truck to load up one of his dolly carriers.

As the man entered the house with the first load, he walked up to Buffy to speak.

"All of these boxes are marked the kitchen. Can you point me in the right direction Miss. Summers?" The man asked, however, Elijah jumped into the conversation not liking one bit at how the man was ogling _**his **_Buffy.

"If you could follow me Sir, I could show you the way to the kitchen." Elijah said, as he drew the attention away form Buffy.

"Of course." Was all that the delivery man said, as he began to follow Elijah to the kitchen.

As soon as Elijah and the 1st delivery man walked away, the 2nd and 3rd one entered just as the 1st one had done with two dolly's full of boxes marked Buffy's room.

"Is there anyone that can show us the way to a Buffy's room Miss.?" One of the delivery men had asked.

"Of course. If you could follow me, I will be able to take you there." Buffy said towards the men, and then turned towards her group of house guests.

"Sage, do you think that you could come with me, just in case they drop a box or something?" Buffy asked the red headed Vampire of the group.

"Sure, not a problem Elizabeth." Sage kindly responded, liking the fact that the young lady seemed to like her.

"Thanks." Buffy said to Sage, before turning towards the men. "This way gentlemen." Buffy finished, as she and Sage began to walk towards the stairs.

Buffy was silently leading the group up each floor of stairs until they hit the 3rd floor landing. As soon as they had made it there, Buffy turned towards the direction of the master bedroom.

Once they made it to the room, Buffy finally spoke. "You can just put the boxes anywhere in here."

"Wow! Elizabeth, your room is amazing! I may have to move in here with you." Sage exclaimed at the size of the room, and at the balcony that was connected.

Buffy began to laugh at Sage's examination of the room, before responding to Sage's comment.

"I do not think that Finnik would like that very much." Buffy replied, beginning to laugh even harder.

The laughing became contagious once Sage joined into the laughing, as the two heard the faintest of chuckles from downstairs joining in as well.

"Alright Miss., we have the boxes unloaded. Can you show us back downstairs now?" One of the men asked Buffy.

"Of course. Please follow me." Buffy said, as Sage and the delivery men began to follow her back down the hallway to the 3rd floor landing to make their way downstairs.

Once the quartet returned to the 1st floor, Buffy was momentarily stunned by the smile that Elijah had given her.

All of the men went to refill their dolly's to bring in the next load.

That was how the rest of the unloading went as the delivery men finished with the last of the items.

Luckily the Original family was able to point the men in the right direction to place most of Buffy's belongings.

As soon as the men had finished, Buffy walked towards the men to sign all of the final paperwork and give the men a tip for all of their help.

"Will I need to sign anything else while you are here?" Buffy asked the man in charge.

"Not at all Miss. This is everything." The delivery man stated, as he began to walk away.

Buffy ran to catch up to the men before they had a chance to leave.

"Excuse me, but I forgot something. This is for the three of you." Buffy said, as she handed the men $100.00 each for a tip.

"Thank you very much Miss. Summers. Have a nice day." The men stated together, as they began to get into their truck and pull away.

As soon as Buffy was sure that they had left, she returned inside the house to her house guests.

"If you would excuse me, I have a phone call or two that I need to make." Buffy said, as made her way to the kitchen to grab the phone book that was in the drawer by the island.

Once Buffy grabbed the phone book, she began to look for the local alarm companies phone number.

"There it is." Buffy said quietly to herself. "Now I can get my alarm system up and running." Buffy said to herself, as she began to dial the number that she had found.

"Thank you for calling Mystic Falls Security today. How can I help you?" A man asked once the call was connected.

"Yes please. My name is Elizabeth Summers and I would like to get the Alarm System activated at my house. It has three control panels and is connected to a couple of video cameras that are at the front gate and rear entrance. It is also connected to the gate itself as to control the opening and closing of the gate. Would you be able to do that?" Buffy asked the man on the other end.

"Yes Miss. I can get you all set up. The only problem is that we will not be able to get a technician out to you until tomorrow. I just need your address for the property getting connected." The man stated.

"That is fine with me. Not a problem, but I will also need another property connected as well. Will they be able to do that after my home? I could have them follow me to the place that I need connected." Buffy asked, as she tried to find the address of the house.

"That will be fine. I will just need that address as well for the work orders." The man stated./

"Alright, the address to my home is 187808 Monarch Lane, and the address of the Warehouse is 268007 Industrial Drive. I may need a 3rd building added to the list, but I am not sure as to what I am doing with that property yet. I will let you know if I need it added. Do you know what time tomorrow that you will be here?" Buffy asked the man on the phone.

"Not for certain, but it will be by 12 noon. Will there be anything else that I can help you with today?" The man asked.

"No thank you, and I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Buffy said before disconnecting the call after the man replied with a goodbye as well.

'One more thing to scratch off my To-Do list.' Buffy thought to herself, as she decided on what to do next.


	20. New Arrivals Pt 3

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Thank you for calling Mystic Falls Security today. How can I help you?" A man asked once the call was connected.

"Yes please. My name is Elizabeth Summers and I would like to get the Alarm System activated at my house. It has three control panels and is connected to a couple of video cameras that are at the front gate and rear entrance. It is also connected to the gate itself as to control the opening and closing of the gate. Would you be able to do that?" Buffy asked the man on the other end.

"Yes Miss. I can get you all set up. The only problem is that we will not be able to get a technician out to you until tomorrow. I just need your address for the property getting connected." The man stated.

"That is fine with me. Not a problem, but I will also need another property connected as well. Will they be able to do that after my home? I could have them follow me to the place that I need connected." Buffy asked, as she tried to find the address of the house.

"That will be fine. I will just need that address as well for the work orders." The man stated./

"Alright, the address to my home is 187808 Monarch Lane, and the address of the Warehouse is 268007 Industrial Drive. I may need a 3rd building added to the list, but I am not sure as to what I am doing with that property yet. I will let you know if I need it added. Do you know what time tomorrow that you will be here?" Buffy asked the man on the phone.

"Not for certain, but it will be by 12 noon. Will there be anything else that I can help you with today?" The man asked.

"No thank you, and I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Buffy said before disconnecting the call after the man replied with a goodbye as well.

'One more thing to scratch off my To-Do list.' Buffy thought to herself, as she decided on what to do next..

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

As soon as Buffy was finished with her phone call, she looked up and noticed Finnik standing in the doorway.

"I am sorry for intruding Miss. Summers, but I would like to apologize for my dreadful behavior earlier. This whole day has all been quite a shock to me. My brothers had explained some of the situation to me, and I am extremely sorry for my words. Sage and myself have already agreed to no hunting here in Mystic Falls as well. Niklaus and Elijah were hoping that it would be alright for Sage and myself to pick out our room?" Finnik asked their young hostess.

"Yes, that will be fine. You are able to choose whatever bedroom that is on the 2nd floor. Just as I told Elijah and Nik, the entire 3rd floor is off-limits. Other than that, you can go anywhere else in the house. And, there really is no need to apologize either. I understand that all of this is quite the shock to you, but I am glad that it is working out. Don't worry about it Finnik." Buffy said, as she began to pour herself a drink from the fridge.

"Thank you again for all of your hospitality towards our family. I will leave you now." Finnik stated, as he turned around to rejoin Sage and his brothers.

As soon as Finnik left, Buffy had decided to set up the gate remotes while the Original Brothers were catching up with each other and freeing the rest.

"Hey guys." Buffy said, as she walked into the entry way of the Parlor. "I am heading up to the gate for a little while. I will be back as soon as I am finished with programming the remotes." Buffy finished, and made her way to the dining room to gather all of the boxes with the remotes that she needed to calibrate.

Once Buffy left the house, Elijah turned towards his younger brother to speak.

"Whom should we un-dagger next Niklaus? Rebekah or Kol?" Elijah asked of his brother.

"I think that we should un-dagger Bekah next." Niklaus responded to Elijah, but turned towards Sage to ask her a question. "Sage, you don't by chance have any clothes that Bekah could change into once she has awoken, do you?" Niklaus asked of Sage.

"I do have some clothes here, but I do not know if they will fit her or not, but I could pick out an outfit for her until we are able to get her some of her own." Sage responded, but was distracted by the look on Finnik's face. "Is there something wrong Finnik?" Sage asked her love Finnik.

"I do believe that Miss. Summers has already seen to the clothing situation for Bekah and Kol just as she had done with me." Finnik stated, as he pointed towards one of the end tables that was holding two separate bags that were filled with an outfit a piece.

"That was thoughtful of Beth. At least the outfit for Rebekah is close enough to her actual size." Elijah stated, as he glanced at the clothes in the bag.

"Is everyone ready for me to remove the dagger from Rebekah?" Niklaus asked, as he walked up to the coffin that held his sisters body.

"Go ahead Niklaus, but if I were you, I would be prepared for some amount of pain at our dear sister's hands once she has awakened." Finnik stated, as he positioned himself next to Sage on one of the loveseats in the Parlor.

"It should not be that bad. She is the one that has been incapacitated the shortest amount of time. I do not believe that it will take that long for her to be revived either." Niklaus stated, as he removed the dagger and placed it on Rebekah's chest.

During the wait, the family sat in a comfortable silence until they heard the sharp intake of breath coming from Rebekah. Thus meaning she has finally awakened.

As soon as Rebekah sat up, she noticed that the dagger that was used as her prison had fallen into her lap.

Rebekah took hold of the dagger before standing up and getting out of the coffin.

As soon as she was up, Rebekah first noticed Niklaus standing near the edge of her former prison cell.

"_**NIKLAUS!**_" Rebekah growled loudly. "_**ONE TIME! ONE BLOODY TIME I WANTED TO GO AGAINST YOU, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BLOODY DAGGER ME!**_" Rebekah continued shouting at her brother before advancing on him.

As soon as Rebekah was in reaching distance, she grabbed the handle of the dagger securely in her hand and stabbed Niklaus in the shoulder before punching him multiple times.

Punch after punch, Niklaus just stood there and took the beating that was thrust upon him by his sister.

"Are you quite finished dear sister?" Finnik asked, to end his brother's anguish.

As soon as Rebekah had heard her brother's voice, she automatically ceased her violent attack on Niklaus.

"_**Finnik!**_" Rebekah whispered in a surprised tone.

"Hello sister." Finnik stated, as he stood up and slowly approached his baby sister.

As soon as Rebekah had noticed her eldest brother, she sped into his arms with her Vampire Speed, and encased him into the strongest hug known to man.

"What is going on Finnik? I am sorry, but I do not understand." Rebekah said, still standing in her brother's arms.

"Rebekah, I realize that you have quite a few questions running through that pretty head of yours, but why don't you go and clean up before we begin? While you do that, Niklaus will get you some blood to strengthen yourself up." Elijah stated, while making himself known at the same time.

"_**ELIJAH!**_" Rebekah exclaimed, as she ran into his arms next for a hug.

"Welcome back Rebekah. Here are some clothes that our recent hostess had supplied for you. After Kol is awakened, we will go shopping for everything that you will need. In the meantime, Sage will show you to one of the empty bedrooms that you can choose from." Elijah said to his sister, as he released her from his arms.

"By the time that you are finished getting cleaned up Bekah, I will have some blood heated for you." Niklaus stated, just before Rebekah and Sage left the Parlor.

"Are you alright brother?" Elijah and Finnik both questioned at the same time.

"Of course I am. It takes more than a dagger in the shoulder to stop me. I really expected her response to me to be much worse. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some blood that is needed to be heated up." Niklaus finished, as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, with Buffy as she left the house.

Buffy had decided to take her time going up to the gate.

Buffy once again felt the tingles on her neck that meant that someone was watching her. As she began to look around, she was unable to see anyone that was there. However, her feelings proved otherwise, so she decided not to dismiss them and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

'They need their family time. I wonder who they will free next?' Buffy thought to herself, as she slowly walked the pathway of the long driveway.

Halfway down the driveway, Buffy noticed a patch of beautiful purple flowers that were growing in one little area.

'Maybe I should take some of these back up to the house with me?' Buffy mused to herself again, before noticing the same crow watching her from the previous day.

"I thought that I told you to take a hike Mr. Bird. What are you even doing here again? _**SHOO!**_" Buffy exclaimed, while waving her arms at the damn crow.

Once the crow had finally flown away yet again, Buffy continued on her path to the front gate.

Buffy had finally reached the gate. Once there, Buffy typed in the code to close the gate.

Once the gate was closed, Buffy began to take all 3 of the gate remotes and instructions out of the bag from the Hardware Store to begin her task.

One by one, Buffy began calibrating each remote just as the instructions stated.

After 5 minutes of messing with the remotes, Buffy had finally figured out the correct way to connect the remotes to the gate.

Once Buffy had the process down, it had taken no time at all to finish the other two remotes.

'I am going to have to get a few more of these for the others. At least I know how to do it now.' Buffy thought to herself, as she used one of the remotes to close the gate before returning back to the house.

On Buffy's trip back towards the house, she decided to stop at the small patch of purple flowers to collect a few to take home.

Once Buffy had bent down, she felt a presence rushing at her from the left.

Buffy had easily dodged the attack, and in the process she was able to knock down her would be attacker.

Buffy was shocked to say the least when she had recognized Elena Gilbert as the attacker.

"What in the hell are you? That should have knocked your ass out cold!" Elena asked, just as she charged Buffy once again.

"That is none of your concern Elena. I think the question that needs to be answered is why in the hell are you attacking me? This is my property. I knew that there was something off about you. Do your friends and family know that you are a Vampire?" Buffy asked, just as she dodged another strike, and in the process grabbing Elena's arm and spinning her around to deliver a powerful headbutt.

"What they do not know won't hurt them. But, let's just say that the real Elena has been taken care of for now, and now that my secret is out, I need to take care of you too." The Elena lookalike stated, as she grabbed a sharp object out from behind her back.

Buffy kept a close eye on the hand of the Elena look alike, to make sure that she does not get stabbed.

The Elena look alike attacks again without any caution of her own self preservation.

Buffy grabbed the knife just as it scratched the surface of her stomach.

"_**SON OF A BITCH!**_" Buffy shouted loudly in pain.

Buffy was tired of playing this game, and wanted to end it quickly.

As she looked around for something to use, she noticed that the stalking crow was watching the whole scene intently.

'Seriously! What is up with that damn bird?' Buffy asked herself.

Buffy decided to move to the offense and began her own attack. She was able to grab the Elena look alike from behind, and gave one final blow to the side of her head.

Buffy was pleased, when the Elena look alike had fallen unconscious in the middle of the purple flowers, but was rather shocked when the Elena look alike began to smoke.

'I guess that the flowers are more than just pretty. I guess that this breed does have a weakness. That is good to know for later.' Buffy thought to herself, as she bent over to pick-up the unconscious Elena.

Meanwhile, with Sage and Rebekah leaving the brothers.

"Sage, it is really nice to see you again. Can you please tell me what exactly is going on here? What of Mikael? Where are we? When are we? Whose house is this?" Rebekah asked her brother's love question after question trying to get answers.

"Let us pick you out a room on the 2nd floor and get you freshened up, and I will try to answer what I can." Sage replied, as she led Rebekah to the 2nd floor.

"Why does it have to be the 2nd floor? What is wrong with the 3rd floor?" Rebekah asked Sage.

"The 3rd floor is to remain off-limits by request of homes owner. It holds her own personal room, and rooms for when her family and friends are to visit." Sage responded to Rebekah.

"Very well." Rebekah stated, as the duo began to check out all of the empty rooms that were left available.

"I think that you would like this one here Rebekah." Sage said, as the pair walked into a larger room that held the same four poster bed with privacy curtain, just like in the other rooms but a more feminine color. It held a changing stool at the foot of the bed as well. All of the bedroom furniture in the room contained cherry maple wood. It also contained a vanity table that was fit for a princess, that was already filled with numerous amounts of makeup items. The walk-in closet was already filled with an abundance of clothing that was in her sizes and style.

"It is amazing! This is most definitely my bedroom. Do you think that the owner will allow me to wear some of the clothes that are in the closet?" Rebekah exclaimed, as she walked towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"I am not sure, but I do not think that Elizabeth will have a problem with that. She is a nice young woman. Do you need any help figuring out the bathroom fixtures Bekah?" Sage asked her sister in all but blood.

"No, but could you try to answer some of my previous questions now please?" Rebekah asked in return.

"Sure. I can not tell you exactly of what is going on here. That is up to Klaus and Elijah. As for Mikael, let's just say Klaus is one step closer to tracking him down. He has decided to finish this united together as a whole family. That is why he decided on un-daggering you all one at a time, so he could explain everything to you individually. As for where we are, we are actually in our home town once your family had arrived here in the New World. It is now known as Mystic Falls. For the when Rebekah, the year is now 2015. As for the house, it belongs to an Elizabeth Summers. I believe that Klaus called her his new BFF so to speak." Sage ended the explanations, as Rebekah exited the bathroom fully dressed in the outfit that their hostess had provided for her.

"What is a BFF?" Rebekah asked Sage.

"Sorry Bekah. BFF stands for Best Friends Forever." Sage explained rather seriously, but could not hold it in for long, as she began to chuckle that turned into a full blown set of laughs.

As soon as Sage broke out into a fit of laughter, this had caused Rebekah to laugh hard as well at the thought of Niklaus having a 'BFF', and not really knowing what else to say to this turn of events.

Rebekah and Sage were pulled out of their own little world, once they heard a set of footsteps approaching them, but was unable to stop their laughing as they waited the newcomer.

"Hello brother." Was all that Rebekah stated as Elijah stopped at the doorway of Rebekah's chosen room.

"Hello ladies. What has the two of you laughing like hyenas right now? Elijah questioned the two, as he stepped inside of the bedroom.

"Oh, nothing much brother. Just the little fact that Niklaus has, what did you call it Sage, 'BFF'. I do not even know what to even say to that Elijah." Rebekah said, as she began laughing again.

"I believe that the term that is used, and that you are looking for dear sister is 'OMG'." Sage and Rebekah turned around quickly to notice Finnik was now standing in the doorway of Rebekah's room.

The only thing that the ladies could do was roll their eyes at the ever stoic Originals, before letting loose a few lingering chuckles.

"We should head back down now ladies. Niklaus has your lunch ready Rebekah." Finnik stated, just before all of the Vampires in the house heard the front door slam open to reveal a very irritated Elizabeth mumbling under her breath.

"Damn crazy attacking without provocation Vampires. Always ruining my good moods." Buffy mumbled, as she began to walk into the house. However, as she crossed the threshold, the Elena look alike fell from her arms and slammed to the ground below. This also proving that Buffy's sensed were right on point that this was a Vampire.

Meanwhile, before Buffy made it back to the house.

Once Buffy had got a good hold on the girl that looked like Elena Gilbert that landed in her bushes, she began to make the rest of the way to her house with her over her shoulder.

"There goes any chance of staying out of whatever is going to be started soon. You can take the Slayer out of the Hell-Mouth, but you can not take the Hell-Mouthy type situations out of the Slayer." Buffy said to herself, as she began walking back up the driveway.

Once she had made it to the front door, Buffy realized that she could not open the door due to the fact that her hands were full of the teenage girl Vampire. At this point, Buffy was growing tired of carrying the girl and wanting to dispose of the girl. Buffy decided to just kick the door open and fix it later, so she can just set her down and clean herself up.

'At least my stomach wound is healing rather quickly.' Buffy thought to herself, as she placed a firm kick just above the door handle.

Once the door slammed open, one by one the Vampires in the house quickly gathered in the foyer by the front door using their Vampire speed. As the group emerged, they heard their hostess mumbling, "Damn crazy attacking without provocation Vampires. Always ruining my good moods.", as they watched Buffy enter the house. They were all rather shocked when they noticed that the girl that she was carrying across the threshold simply fell to the ground below outside of the doorway rather hard, as Buffy continued through the door.

Elijah was the first to notice the blood that was soaking through to the outside of Buffy's top that she was wearing from the cut that was on her stomach.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Elijah asked, as he rushed over to Buffy to lift her shirt up to check the wound that was on her stomach.

"I will be fine Elijah. It is already healing. It should be fully repaired in a matter minutes. What I would like to know is if any of you know who this Vampire is that decided to attack me down by my gate?" Buffy asked the group of shocked Vampires that were standing on full alert.

"What are you talking a bout Beth? This is the human doppelganger Elena Gilbert. I have had my witches watching her for the past 3 months." Elijah stated firmly.

"What is a doppelganger Elijah? Never mind that for right now Elijah. Are you guys trying to tell me that you can not tell Vampire from Human? Really?" Buffy questioned.

"Who do you think you are talking to my family like that? Of course we can tell the difference. The question is if you can?" The Blonde Vampire that Buffy had just noticed was there and assumed was Rebekah asked.

"One, this is my house and I can talk how I want to to, and two, I am sorry about my tone. I was caught off guard, and I was just wondering why they could not feel it. I think that she has some kind of cloaking spell on her or some kind of talisman. All I know is that she did not fight like a human. Also, according to my senses, she is 100% Vampire." Buffy finished firmly.

"_**KATERINA!**_" Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah had growled out in anger, as Elijah began to search her person for any signs of cloaking jewelry.

"Who is Katerina?" Buffy asked the group that was no standing on the front porch under the awning.

"I am sorry that we have not told you of the reason as to why we had come here in the first place. Even after you had told us so much Beth." Elijah said regretfully, as he stood back up holding the daylight necklace that Katerina was wearing, along with a very unique ring.

The second that the ring was removed from Katerina's hand, all of the gathered Vampires were able to feel the differences that were previously blocked.

"She was the first doppelganger wench that tried to ruin my family. Niklaus was about to break his curse, but at the last minute she ran and tricked someone into turning her into a Vampire. She has been running from my brother for the last 500 years. Throughout those years, she has been causing nothing but trouble for anyone that crosses her path. She just loves to toy with brothers. Ask the Salvatore's." Rebekah stated in an angry tone before apologizing to Buffy. "I am sorry about my outburst Elizabeth. It was just a shock. I really am a lot nicer than that. I would also like to thank you for the clothes. They fit splendidly." Rebekah stated with a smile, as she looked towards Elizabeth to show that she truly meant it.

"I am glad Rebekah." Buffy responded before turning to face the entire group. "If this is that Katerina chick, then where is the real Elena?" Buffy asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"That is what I would like to know!" Came from a familiar voice from behind the group.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Buffy asked, trying to see how much he had seen and heard.

"Honestly?" Damon asked Buffy.

"Of course. My mother always said that honesty is the best policy." Buffy replied, not liking the direction that this was going.

"I was actually stalking you. I actually have been keeping an eye on you since your first night in Mystic Falls." Damon stated quickly and seriously, proving that he was being truthful. At the sound of multiple threatening growls, Damon continued on quickly. "And in the process of my activities I had seen Elena jump out at you and attack. Once that happened, I figured out rather quickly that that was not Elena, but rather Katherine Pierce. An old acquaintance of mine and my brothers from the 1860's. I was going to intervene, but it seemed that you had the situation handled pretty damn well for a human. You are a human, aren't you?" Damon Salvatore asked, as he ended his ramble.

"Yes I am." Buffy was not sure of what else to say, until something clicked in her mind. "_**YOU!**_ You are that damn freaky crow!" Buffy shouted, trying her hardest not to attack him to wipe the smirk off of Damon's face.

"How about we get to more important matters, shall we?" Damon asked, as he implanted himself in the group.

Once Damon Salvatore had finally look around at all of the people, well Vampires mostly, he recognized one of them from 1912.

"What is the matter Damon? Cat got your tongue?" Sage asked, once she had realized that Damon had recognized her.

"Hello Sage. I must say that I was not expecting to see you. How have you been?" Damon asked his old mentor.

"I could not be any better now that I have my Finnik back. What about yourself?" Sage asked in return.

Damon's face had paled considerably once he realized just who the Vampires were that were standing in front of him.

"I have been better Sage. Can someone please explain to me what is going on, and why is our newest resident is hosting a house full of Vampires? Not even normal Vampires, but from what I can tell that this is the Original Family." Damon asked with confusion all over his face.

"Damon, let me introduce you to the Mikelson's. The Original Family. I am sure that you remember the stories that I had told you about them. I may not have told you everything, but I have told you their names before. They are all true. They are the beginning of our breed of Vampire." Sage stated calmly, trying to give Damon time to let it sink in.

"The whole thing about the Original Family is just an Urban Legend. Katherine told us that they do not exist." Damon shot back quickly.

"Really Damon? You are going to take that harlots word over the written proof throughout the past 1000 years. Especially over the word of your own brother Stefan? Stefan used to hangout with Klaus and Rebekah in the 1920's in Chicago." Sage tried to explain to Damon.

"Stefan is here!" Rebekah exclaimed in happiness.

"Settle down sister dear. If he is here, then I am going to have to give him his memories back. He will not remember you right now. He was drawing too much attention to us when we left. I had no choice to but to forget us, so he would not send Mikael our direction. But, as soon as I see him Rebekah, I promise that I will compel him to remember everything." Niklaus stated firmly, trying to ease his sister thoughts.

"Very well Nik." Was all that Rebekah replied, shocking everyone that there was a lack of violence.

"Hold the phone a minute. You guys know my brother?" Damon asked, once again confused.

"Yes we do. In fact, we were with Stefan for the larger part of the 1920's in Chicago. It was rather fun if I do say so myself. Stefan was magnificent back then as well as fun." Rebekah stated, as she let out a sigh at the end.

"You do realize that that was during one of his Ripper phases. He is not the same Stefan Salvatore anymore. He is all about feeling more human right now. He is even on the Bambi blood diet and everything. He is even dating Elena Gilbert right now, well I guess was, but since that was not really Elena that broke up with him then I guess that they are still together." Damon ended with his little babble.

"If you will excuse me, I must lie down for a bit." Rebekah stated, as she turned around and headed into the house muttering, "All of the doppelganger trollops are nothing but home wrecking harlots." being the last thing heard from Rebekah.

'What to do? What to do?' Buffy kept asking herself, before Damon Salvatore spoke up.

"What is the plan to get the real Elena back?" Damon asked the group of powerful beings that were in front of him.

"That is the question for us to come up with. However," Niklaus started, as he quickly stood in front of Damon and used his compulsion. "You are to return home and forget about anything that you have seen or heard today. You will leave Elizabeth Summers alone and in peace."

Niklaus was pleased when he heard Damon repeat everything that was told to him to prove that it took to him as he turned around and sped home.

"Now that that is taken care of, let us go and find Rebekah." Niklaus stated, as he began to walk into the house.

"What are we to do with Katerina's body? She should be waking soon, and I for one do not want her fleeing. For how tiny she is, she sure does pack quite a punch." Buffy asked the group that was familiar with her.

"Let's just bring her inside, and we will compel her to talk once she awakens." Niklaus stated, as Sage bent over to pick her up.

"Katerina may come inside of the house." Buffy said as an invitation, to allow entrance to her home.


	21. New Arrivals Pt 4

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"You do realize that that was during one of his Ripper phases. He is not the same Stefan Salvatore anymore. He is all about feeling more human right now. He is even on the Bambi blood diet and everything. He is even dating Elena Gilbert right now, well I guess was, but since that was not really Elena that broke up with him then I guess that they are still together." Damon ended with his little babble.

"If you will excuse me, I must lie down for a bit." Rebekah stated, as she turned around and headed into the house muttering, "All of the doppelganger trollops are nothing but home wrecking harlots." being the last thing heard from Rebekah.

'What to do? What to do?' Buffy kept asking herself, before Damon Salvatore spoke up.

"What is the plan to get the real Elena back?" Damon asked the group of powerful beings that were in front of him.

"That is the question for us to come up with. However," Niklaus started, as he quickly stood in front of Damon and used his compulsion. "You are to return home and forget about anything that you have seen or heard today. You will leave Elizabeth Summers alone and in peace."

Niklaus was pleased when he heard Damon repeat everything that was told to him to prove that it took to him as he turned around and sped home.

"Now that that is taken care of, let us go and find Rebekah." Niklaus stated, as he began to walk into the house.

"What are we to do with Katerina's body? She should be waking soon, and I for one do not want her fleeing. For how tiny she is, she sure does pack quite a punch." Buffy asked the group that was familiar with her.

"Let's just bring her inside, and we will compel her to talk once she awakens." Niklaus stated, as Sage bent over to pick her up.

"Katerina may come inside of the house." Buffy said as an invitation, to allow entrance to her home.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"If you would excuse me, I am going to make sure that Rebekah is alright." Niklaus said, as he began to walk towards the Parlor.

"Let me go with you Niklaus. It may be better if we are together." Elijah stated calmly.

"How about all of us go. This includes you as well Elizabeth. Rebekah seems to like you, so it would be nice if you were there as well." Niklaus stated, as the entire awakened Original Family plus Elizabeth carrying Katerina's body, finished the trek to the Parlor.

Once everyone was inside the house making their way through the hallways, the group had just entered the Parlor to find Rebekah sitting in a chair next to Kol's coffin.

"I miss him brothers." Rebekah said, as she began to cry.

"Since we have sent the elder Salvatore away for now, why don't we go ahead and finish with the un-daggering of Kol? What do you say? Than we can try to figure out this whole mess as a family." Niklaus asked his younger sister.

"Really Nik?" Rebekah asked Niklaus.

"Of course Rebekah. As soon as he is awake, I will finish the explanations of everything to the two of you. While I pull out the dagger, would you like to heat up a blood bag for Kol?" Niklaus asked Rebekah.

"Of course Nik. I am not sure as to what caused this turn around of yours, but I am pleased nonetheless. I do not want to give Katerina a chance to mess up the new you brother." Rebekah stated, just as she left towards the kitchen to get the blood bags ready.

"That will not be a problem dear sister. Now that we know that it is her thanks to Elizabeth, we can plan accordingly. I will just use her as the Vampire Sacrifice instead of the doppelganger. The witches already have their eyes on the Werewolf I want to use, as well as putting the final touches on the potion to bring the recent doppelganger back to life as a human." Niklaus began to tell his sister as she left the room some of his plans.

As soon as Rebekah left the Parlor, Niklaus removed the dagger from Kol's chest, and placed it in the exact same manner as he had done with the others.

Once Rebekah re-entered the room, she looked towards Niklaus to ask him a question, "Why would you spare any descendent of that horrid Tatia? They are all just alike."

"From what our dear Elijah had come up with, and from different people in the town is that the most recent doppelganger is actually nice. At least for the time being." Niklaus stated, but before he could continue on the subject there was an interference.

As the group began to wait for the revival of Kol, and continue on with their conversations, they were interrupted by the movement of Katerina's body.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Katerina's voice carried throughout the the entire house.

Once Katerina had figured out that she was not alone in a room, she used her Vampire speed to try and flee from where she was.

As soon as she made it to the door, Katerina's body collided with another. As soon as Katerina looked up, all of the color in her face had left instantly.

"_**KLAUS!**_ What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here yet!" Katerina exclaimed, trying to figure out what her next move should be, or decide if she should just finally give up.

"What can I say Katerina, other than I try to shake things up a titch every now and then. Would you not agree brothers and sisters?" Niklaus asked, all the while turning Katerina's attention to Finnik, Sage, Elijah, and Rebekah.

Once Katerina's face had fallen on the other Originals that were actually awakened and united, she finally had decided that it was time to stop running and use other weapons that were in her arsenal.

"Elijah! It is so good to see you again!" Katerina exclaimed with fake cheeriness.

"Please do not even try it Katerina. There is not a single shred of hope left for the two of us. You destroyed that the second you betrayed my brother." Elijah stated, as he walked towards Elizabeth to double check her stomach wound.

"Are you certain that you are alright Beth?" Elijah asked, once he had approached Elizabeth.

"I am fine Elijah. It is fully healed now. I think it is best to question her now, before we get distracted once Kol is wakened." Buffy said to draw Elijah's attention away from her stomach.

"That sounds like a splendid idea Beth. But, where do we begin?" Elijah stated to the room.

"I have an idea. If this is in fact Katerina or Katherine or whatever she has been calling herself, then we need to find out for how long and why she had been impersonating Elena. We also need to find the location of the real Elena." Buffy stated drawing everyone's attention to herself before continuing on. "We also need to know if there is any blood relatives of Elena that is in the know of the Supernatural here in town?" Buffy asked the Vampire that was trying her damnedest to find an escape route from the house.

"Those are all excellent questions Elizabeth, but why do we need to know about the blood relatives in the know?" Niklaus asked his friend.

"I was thinking that if Katerina would not tell us of Elena's location, than would it be possible for one of Elijah's or your witches to perform a locator spell to find her? My Witchy friend back home always said that it was a lot stronger to use someone of the same family bloodline for those types of spells. It is always about the blood." Buffy replied, hoping she didn't cross any lines with her new friends.

"As far as I know from the Martins, is that her brother/cousin Jeremy is in the know, but her Aunt Jenna has been left unaware of everything. Personally I believe that if I were either of the children that were neck deep in the Supernatural, I would have her aware enough to at least protect herself." Elijah replied, but ended in a hushed tone.

"Well Katerina? Are you going to be sharing the information that we need, or will we have to be doing this the fun way?" Niklaus asked, as he walked in front of her.

"No blood on the floors Nik." Buffy said under her breath knowing that he would here her.

All Katerina did in return was offer everyone that was in front of her an evil looking smirk. "I am not going to tell you a damn thing. You are going to kill me either way, so I see no reason to make this easy on you all." Katerina said firmly.

"You will tell me right now the location of Elena Gilbert!" Niklaus said in the monotone voice of compulsion, only to find that it had not worked.

With the failed attempt of compulsion, Katerina's cackling began to rise throughout the entire house. "Is someone having performance issues?" Katerina asked, causing Niklaus to growl menacingly at the Vampire in front of him.

"Vervain? You are drinking Vervain are you not?" Niklaus questioned before turning towards his brother Elijah. "I believe that we should implement Elizabeth's plan now." Was all that he said before grabbing his phone to contact Maddox.

"I will give the Martins a call. Beth, why don't you give the Bennett Witch a call as well? That way we can explain everything to her, and begin her training." Elijah stated, as he pulled out his cellular phone from his jacket pocket to call Dr. Martin.

'This is becoming more and more complicated. I guess that having time off is just too much to ask. At least I do not have to continually patrol and stuff. Plus, I get to spend some time with Elijah as well, so it is all good.' Buffy thought to herself, as she went to the stairs to grab her phone fro her room.

"Alright Elijah. I will be back in a few minutes. Rebekah, do you want to come with me and help me pick out a new outfit since this one has gotten kind of ruined?" Buffy asked the Original blonde Vampire.

"Are you sure Elizabeth?" Rebekah asked, trying to hide her excitement at having an actual girlfriend to talk about things like clothes and boys with.

"Of course I am. Is Katerina contained for the moment Elijah?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, we will see that she does not get away from us again Beth. Go on and have some fun while you make the call." Elijah stated, as he waved the two bouncing blondes up the stairs.

While Buffy and Rebekah headed for the stairs, Finnik had just thought of an idea for the containment of Katerina's body.

"Niklaus? Do you still have those chains that you stole from Mikael?" Finnik asked his younger brother with sadness.

"You mean the ones that he used on me to stop my transformation when mother bound the curse?" Niklaus asked back, with a scowl on his face.

At his brothers nod of agreement, Niklaus went upstairs to his bedroom with Vampire speed to gather one of his bags that he had brought with him.

"Of course brother. Just like American Express, I do not leave home without them." Niklaus responded with an evil smirk planted on his face. "What is running throughout the head of yours Finnik?" Niklaus asked back to his eldest brother Finnik.

"I was thinking that we stash Katerina in one of the now empty coffins, and then cover it in the chains to secure it. That way we will not have to waste any manpower in actually having to guard her. We could even find an empty room to store her in the basement." Finnik stated, as everyone was watching him intently.

Katerina's face began to pale extremely quick. "You would not seriously let them do that to me would you Elijah?" Katerina asked Elijah.

The only reply that Katerina received was an evil smirk that was planted on Elijah's face.

That smirk was the giveaway that nobody actually cared about what was to happen to the Vampire doppelganger

Klaus grabbed Katerina's neck and lifted her into Rebekah's now emptied coffin and slammed the lid shut. As soon as it was closed tightly, Niklaus and Finnik worked together to wrap the chains around the outside of the coffin.

Meanwhile, with Buffy and Rebekah going upstairs.

"Elizabeth, are you sure that it is alright for me to go with you? Sage told me that the 3rd floor was off-limits." Rebekah stated.

"It is just fine if you are invited by me or anyone that may be staying here. Other than that it is off-limits. Come on Rebekah, my room is this way." Elizabeth said, as she led Rebekah down the hallway.

"WOW! I thought that my room was the best. This place is magnificent. Can I look inside your closet?" Rebekah asked wanting.

"Of course you can. While you do that, I will wash up in the bathroom a bit." Buffy said, as she grabbed a new shirt from her dresser and walked into the bathroom to clean off the dried blood from her stomach.

After Buffy re-entered the bedroom, she walked over to her bedside table to collect her cell phone to phone Bonnie.

After a couple of rings, Bonnie answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Bonnie, this is Elizabeth Summers. I was wondering if there was any way that you could come by my house right now? There is something that I need to speak with you about, and it would be best if we talked face to face. I just want to warn you that I have those new house guests that the Mayor asked me to host, but they have been joined by their siblings as well. I also want you to know that they are informed of the Supernatural as well as you and I." Buffy finished, giving Bonnie a chance to respond.

"Will I be safe there? I was supposed to go by the Salvatore Boarding House with Jeremy because Elena is kind of missing." Bonnie said in reply.

"Jeremy Gilbert is with you right now?" Buffy asked right back.

"Yeah, Stefan called him, and he came to get me. Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Could you bring him with you? This whole thing has to do with Elena. I promise that I will explain when you get here. Please?" Buffy added on the end.

"Alright, we will be there soon. I will give you a call if the gate is closed. See you soon Buffy. Sorry, I mean Elizabeth. After I got those flashes, that name kind of stuck out." Bonnie said, just before she hung up quickly.

"Who or what is a Buffy?" Rebekah asked, the second that I ended the call on my line.

"Buffy was my nickname growing up. All of my friends and family back home called me that. It was something that my mother called me and it stuck. It was also the name that the Supernatural world knows me as. With them, I am known as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Do not worry though. I am not like my predecessors. I only go for the really really bad ones that show no sign of being good. But right now, I am supposed to be on leave so to speak. I am supposed to be starting over, but I move into a town that is crawling with the Supernatural yet again. I do not think that I am meant to leave it all behind. At least the Active Slayer is on the Hell-Mouth though. I am most assuredly not up for that since I have been back.." Buffy rambled on, almost forgetting that she was not alone.

Rebekah was rather shocked at the admission that Elizabeth was a Vampire Slayer, but even rather more shocked that there seemed to be two of them.

'I thought that there was only one until the other dies? Oh my goodness! She did say that she was brought back. By the haunted look on her face I am correct on my thoughts. I wonder if Nik, Finnik, Sage, and Elijah knows? That poor girl!' Rebekah was thinking to herself.

"Do you mind if I call you Buffy? It is more unique, and you can call me Bekah." Rebekah asked her new friend, as she gave Buffy a tight hug.

"That is fine. I kind of miss being called Buffy every now and then." Buffy replied, as she returned the hug.

'Why do I feel so at home with these people, rather than my own family?' Buffy thought to herself.

"Come along Buffy, we should head back downstairs now. Kol should be awake at any time, and your guest will be arriving shortly as well." Rebekah said, as the two blondes made their way back downstairs to join the others.

As they entered the room before the Parlor, Rebekah instantly recognized her youngest brother standing next to a chained coffin.

"_**KOL!**_" Rebekah shouted, as she used her Vampire speed to leave Buffy with Elijah so she was able to enter the Parlor and hug her brother.

Meanwhile, while the girls were upstairs.

As soon as Katerina's body was taken care of, the remaining Originals were seated around the Parlor once their calls were taken care of.

All of the sudden, the silence in the room was broken when there was an intake of breath was heard in the last coffin.

Very slowly the last Original sat up inside the coffin, trying to gather his barrings.

"Here is some blood for you brother. If your anything like Rebekah or myself, you must be famished." Finnik stated, as he stood next to Kol, showing him how to drink from the blood bags.

"Finnik? What is going on? What year is it? What on earth are you doing here with Niklaus? What were you saying about Rebekah?" Kol began to ask question after question, just the same as his siblings had previously done.

As soon as Kol was finished with his questions, Niklaus began to laugh along with Sage.

"You, Rebekah, and Finnik had asked almost the exact same questions upon your awakening. The only difference was that Finnik at least had a slight advantage of having inside information from our mother." Niklaus stated while still laughing.

"Finnik, What has happened to our brother?" Kol asked his brother while standing up out of the coffin.

"He has changed brother. As for your questions, I will answer what I have been told I can. It will be best for Niklaus and Elijah to tell the majority of the tale." Finnik stated firmly.

All Kol did as a response was nod his head at his eldest brother.

All of the sudden, there was a loud squeal followed by Rebekah shouting her brother's name. "_**KOL!**_"

The next thing that Kol realized was that he was encased in his sister's arms.

"Rebekah! I am glad to see you too sister. Maybe I can get you to tell me what is going on here?" Kol asked his baby sister.

"I am not sure of the specifics either brother. Nik was going to tell me, but he was cut off by Elijah's girlfriend barging into the house. Do not tell Elijah that I called Elizabeth his girlfriend Kol, because they are both completely daft to see the signs. They are perfect for each other, but they keep telling everyone that they are "Just Friends"." Rebekah said with a laugh, that caused Niklaus, Finnik, Sage, and Kol to join in laughing as well.

"What is so funny?" Buffy said, as she and Elijah entered the Parlor.

"Nothing!" Rebekah and Niklaus exclaimed at the same time, causing everyone to laugh yet again.

"As I was saying before Bekah interrupted, the year that Sage had told me was 2015. and as for Rebekah, you can clearly see that Niklaus has freed her as well Kol. Niklaus freed me first. I was completely shocked to say the least. As of yet, your awakening has been the easiest. You should have seen Bekah's. She actually stabbed Niklaus with the dagger that was used on her before beating him to a bloody pulp almost." Finnik stated with a chuckle at the memory.

"What can I say brother, but once I heard his voice, something inside me just snapped. I wanted him to feel my pain, but once I heard Finnik's voice, that brought my attack to a speedy halt." Rebekah stated, while still hugging Kol.

"Thank you for the blood. Is there by chance a room with my name on it so I can clean myself up? Speaking of which, are there any clean clothes that happen to be more modern like all of yours?" Kol asked his siblings.

"Of course there are. Elizabeth had put an outfit a piece together for the three of you. I plan on taking you all shopping as soon as we figure out this whole Katerina and missing doppelganger mess." Niklaus stated, as he handed the sack of clothes to Kol.

"Come along brother, and I will show you the empty rooms that you can choose from on the 2nd floor." Rebekah stated, as she grabbed Kol's hand to drag him from the Parlor to the stairs.

As soon as Rebekah and Kol exoted the Parlor, Niklaus's phone began to ring.

"Yes." Was all that Niklaus said, as he answered the phone

"It's Maddox. I am at the gate with the Martins." Maddox said in reply.

"One moment and I will open the gate." Niklaus said as he hung up his phone.

"Elizabeth? Where are the remotes to open and close the gate?" Niklaus asked Buffy.

"Hold on and I will get them for you." Buffy said, as she walked back towards the foyer with the others following her.

Once near the front door, Buffy bent down to grab the bag from the Hardware Store that held the remotes.

"Here you go Nik." Buffy said, as she handed one of the remotes to Niklaus.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I want to let you know that the Martins and Maddox is here now. That is the only reason that I would be opening the gate." Niklaus said, as he pushed the button to open the front gate to allow entrance to the property.

"You do not need to explain anything to me Nik. That was the main reason that I wanted you guys to have a way to open the gate. That way you all would not need to ask me each time you all had some visitors. Just leave it open because Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert are on their way as well." Buffy said, as she headed towards the kitchen.

As Buffy made her way to the kitchen, she bumped into Rebekah and Kol.

"You getting all settled guys?" Buffy asked.

"Yes we are. Thank you for all of your hospitality Elizabeth." Kol said, as he grabbed Buffy's hand to place a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Seriously Kol!" Elijah growled out. "You have not been free for even 30 minutes, and you are already flirting with our hostess!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Elijah, I am sure that he did not mean anything buy it. Do not worry so much. How about while I am making snacks for everyone and our guest, you and Kol begin to find an empty room downstairs in the basement for the coffins? That way there will be plenty of seating in the Parlor." Buffy asked, trying to end the tension between the brothers.

"Could I help you with the snacks Buffy?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course you can Bekah. Your help would be highly appreciated." Buffy replied, as she hooked her arm through Rebekah's and left the brothers standing in the dining room.

"Well that was new. How long has it been since Bekah had actually had a real girlfriend?" Kol asked his elder brother.

"I do not think that she has ever had one. Not even as a human. When we were human, Rebekah had access to magic, and all of the girls in the village kept hounding her for favors and such. Then, once we turned immortal, every one of her so called friends begged for immortality. I do not think she has ever had a true friend." Elijah replied to his brother's quarry.

"Well, let us not think to much on it right now. We have a few coffins to move brother." Kol said, as the two walked back into the Parlor.

"What are the two of you doing?" Niklaus asked, as Finnik, Sage, Maddox, the Martins, and himself walked into the Parlor room.

"Beth had asked us to remove the coffins from the Parlor room. That way we would have plenty of room for everyone to sit comfortably while we talk about everything." Elijah said in response.

"What is with this Beth, Buffy, and Elizabeth nonsense? Does she have that many personalities inside her head?" Kol asked the group offhandedly.

"Who has been calling her Buffy?" Niklaus asked, sounding rather angry.

"Bekah had." Was all that Kol said in reply, while Rebekah herself had responded walking in with Buffy.

"I had." Rebekah had answered at the exact same time as her brother Kol.

"Do not worry Nik. I told her that she could. I know what I said earlier, but I realized that I can not really ever leave that life behind me permanently. Plus, I actually kind of miss being called that from time to time." Buffy said with a smile, before placing her tray down on the coffee table in the room.

Before anyone could speak about the topic anymore, there was a knock at the door.

Buffy went to answer the door once she had deposited her tray securely.

As soon as the door was open, Buffy noticed that it was Bonnie Bennett and the teenage boy that she had seen at the masquerade ball that was standing with the evil Elena's group.

'This must be Jeremy Gilbert' Buffy thought to herself, just before Bonnie confirmed her thoughts.

"Hey Miss. Summers. This is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother." Bonnie Bennett said, as she moved to give Buffy a small hug.

"Welcome to my home Jeremy. It is wonderful to meet you, however, I wish it was under better circumstances." Buffy said, as she opened the door wide, signaling for the two teens to enter the house without actually saying come in.

'No more invites for now. There is enough Vampires with access for my liking." Buffy thought.

"Hey guys! Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert are here now. We can get the show on the road." Buffy said, as she led the two teens into the Parlor.

As soon as Bonnie and Jeremy entered the Parlor, the quickly recognized the Martins that were sitting on one of the couches.

"Dr. Martin." The two teens said at the exact same time, causing several of the people to laugh.

"Miss. Bennett. Mr. Gilbert. How are the two of you doing today?" The eldest Martin asked the two, as they both sat on the furthest love seat.

"We have been better actually. Worried about my sister actually. She has been missing since after the ball. No one has seen her since she had broken up with Stefan. At first we thought that this Klaus guy has finally made his move, but we think that Elena had just left. She has been acting weird lately." Jeremy Gilbert stated, as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Let us get the introductions out of the way before we begin. I would like it if the two of you would allow us to explain everything before you judge anything. You have seen my past Bonnie, and I know that you know that I will not let anything happen to either of you. Deal?" Buffy asked the two teens that were sitting on the love seat.

"Deal." The two stated in unison yet again.

"Alright. As you know I am Elizabeth Summers, and you are already knowledgeable of the Martins. However, you do not know the female Martin yet. This is Greta Martin, Dr. Martins' daughter. Next we have Maddox. He is a witch as well as the Martins and yourself Bonnie. Last but not least, we have the Mikelson's. The eldest Finnik with his mate Sage. Then we have Elijah. Then we have Niklaus." Buffy began, but needed to pause at the gasping of the recollection of Niklaus's name.

Bonnie was about to interrupt, but thought differently of it at the look that Buffy was giving her.

"Now, after Niklaus here we have Kol. And last but not least, we have the youngest of the group Rebekah." Buffy finished with the introductions.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud bang from something that was under a sheet in the corner of the room.

"What in the _**HELL**_ was that?" Jeremy Gilbert shouted, as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"That my dear children, would be the one and only Katerina. It appears that she has been impersonating your lovely sister for the past week or so." Niklaus stated, like it was no big deal.

"Then where in the world is Elena at then?" Jeremy and Bonnie asked at the same time, once again causing a few chuckles.


	22. Planning Of Rescue Mission Elena Is A Go

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Let us get the introductions out of the way before we begin. I would like it if the two of you would allow us to explain everything before you judge anything. You have seen my past Bonnie, and I know that you know that I will not let anything happen to either of you. Deal?" Buffy asked the two teens that were sitting on the love seat.

"Deal." The two stated in unison yet again.

"Alright. As you know I am Elizabeth Summers, and you are already knowledgeable of the Martins. However, you do not know the female Martin yet. This is Greta Martin, Dr. Martins' daughter. Next we have Maddox. He is a witch as well as the Martins and yourself Bonnie. Last but not least, we have the Mikelson's. The eldest Finnik with his mate Sage. Then we have Elijah. Then we have Niklaus." Buffy began, but needed to pause at the gasping of the recollection of Niklaus's name.

Bonnie was about to interrupt, but thought differently of it at the look that Buffy was giving her.

"Now, after Niklaus here we have Kol. And last but not least, we have the youngest of the group Rebekah." Buffy finished with the introductions.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud bang from something that was under a sheet in the corner of the room.

"What in the _**HELL**_ was that?" Jeremy Gilbert shouted, as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"That my dear children, would be the one and only Katerina. It appears that she has been impersonating your lovely sister for the past week or so." Niklaus stated, like it was no big deal.

"Then where in the world is Elena at then?" Jeremy and Bonnie asked at the same time, once again causing a few chuckles.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"That is actually why the two of you are here." Buffy said, as she sat down on the coffee table sitting in front of the two young teens.

"For us to find Elena, we will need your help Mr. Gilbert." Elijah stated.

"Why would you need my help? Why would I even help you find my sister? I am sure that Bonnie could figure it out eventually on her own. Why would we let someone help that is trying to kill my sister?" Jeremy Gilbert questioned.

"Those are all good questions Mr. Gilbert, however, Miss. Bennett is fairly new to the craft. Plus, no one here has any desire to kill your sister. Permanently that is. Yes, there is a sacrifice that will be needed of a Vampire, a Werewolf, and the doppelganger that is your sister, but we have acquired a potion that will save your sister's life as to keep her human. That was why we asked the two of you over here without those pesky Salvatore brothers." Niklaus stated nonchalantly.

"Seriously Niklaus. Give it a rest already." Kol said, somewhat dramatically, as he re-entered the conversation.

"Miss. Bennett? We will grant you all the help that you would need in using your magic as well as training properly in the craft." Elijah stated towards Bonnie Bennett, before turning his attention towards Jeremy Gilbert to speak. "As for you Mr. Gilbert, all we would need from you is a small amount of your blood to perform the locator spell to find your sister Elena. Once she has been returned home, the three of you will be the ones to broker whatever deal that we can agree to by the next full moon. We understand that you have heard many different stories containing our family, however, we are only wanting to live in peace as any other family." Elijah had ended his proposal.

"Miss. Summers? What do you think about Mr. Mikelson's offer?" Bonnie Bennett asked of Buffy.

"For one thing, they would not have been invited into my home if I thought that they posed any type of danger to myself, or let alone the entire town. Two, it was actually my idea about most of this plan. I do realize that the two of you do not have the best memories or experience when it comes to Vampires, but I can personally vouch for this lot here. All they want to do is to right a wrong that was placed on one of them over 1000 years ago by someone that was supposed to love him unconditionally. At the very least, we should be extremely thankful that he is not just blowing into town and killing everyone to get what he wants. Instead, he is being very cool, calm, and very collected compared to his past." Buffy ended her explanation to Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert.

"Would you be on the rescue mission to get my sister back Miss. Summers?" Jeremy Gilbert asked Buffy.

"I can if you want me to be. It has been a little while since I have had any real action to keep myself spry enough." Buffy replied to the young teenager.

"Yes please. That is if we agree to this or not. Can you give us a few minutes to talk this through with each other Miss. Summers? We are not really used to people actually having us involved in these type of discussions. They, meaning the ones that we can not fight much, force us to go with their plans. The sucky thing is, is that their plans usually entail someone dying." Jeremy Gilbert ended sadly, thinking about all of the times that either himself or Alaric had been killed by one of the Salvatore's. 'Mainly Damon.' Jeremy thought snidely.

"Can we drive down the street to the park so we can talk a bout this privately?" Bonnie Bennett asked.

"Of course you c an. You are here as my guest, not prisoners." Buffy said to the two teenagers that were sitting in front of Buffy.

"Thank you Elizabeth. We will be right back with our decision on the matter." Bonnie stated, as the two teenagers exited the house to return to Bonnie Bennett's car.

"Well, that went better than I had expected it to. Personally, I thought that they would have left the moment that they had heard my name being spoken." Niklaus stated with a laugh, as he went to gather drinks for everyone that was in the Parlor.

While everyone else was talking in small groups, Buffy pulled out her new i Pad tablet to catch up on a few of her games.

'You got to love Movie Pop and Song Pop.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to play her two most favorite games of all time.

After Elijah was finished speaking with the Martins, he went over to the couch that Buffy was sitting on to join her.

"How are you handling everything Beth?" Elijah asked Buffy, as he sat down beside her.

"I am doing alright Elijah. I am just catching u few of my games that I play online while we wait for Bonnie and Jeremy to return." Buffy responded, as she continued pressing buttons as Elijah looked over her shoulder as she played.

"You seem rather certain of yourself that the two of them will agree to our terms." Elijah stated firmly.

"Of course I am. And, of course they will. I can tell just by looking at them that they are sick and tired of people, aka the Salvatore's, telling them what to do. Since we are actually giving them a choice in the matter they will agree. However, I have a strong feeling that they will ask for a few conditions before outright saying yes." Buffy said, just as there was a knock at the front door.

"Let the games begin!" Kol stated excitedly, as he went to open the door and allow entrance to the returning teenagers.

"Welcome back Miss. Bennett." Kol welcomed as he kissed the back of Bonnie Bennett's hand.

Kol was pulled out of his own world with the sound of a cough coming from Jeremy Gilbert, effectively pulling him back to the now.

"Sorry about that poppet." Kol said, just before he turned towards Jeremy Gilbert. "Also, welcome back Mr. Gilbert. Everyone is still in the Parlor. Do follow me please." Kol finished, as he closed the door and began to walk away leading the two teenagers towards the Parlor.

Meanwhile, as Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert pulled into a parking spot at the park.

"What do you think about all of this Bonnie?" Jeremy Gilbert asked his good friend.

"About the plan to rescue Elena, ot the plan about your sister being the key to breaking an 1000 years old powerful hybrids curse?" Bonnie asked backed, full of sarcasm dripping from the question.

"Let's talk about the 1st one to start with. Do you think that we should accept their offer to get her back? Couldn't you just do the spell with my blood?" Jeremy asked of Bonnie, knowing that she would not lie to him.

"I do not think that I could do it Jer. Grams had not gotten that far with me yet. If I tried doing it by myself, there is a great chance that it will completely drain me. Personally, I could use the help in managing my magic Jeremy. If I do not learn how to focus my powers correctly, I could do a lot of damage. Not only to myself, but I could cause a lot of problems to the people around me if I am not careful." Bonnie ended, feeling very upset at her admission.

"I can see your point Bon. How about we agree to the rescue mission of Elena, but with the stipulation that Miss. Summers goes along with the group that is chosen to go. What do you think of that? I am fairly certain that they will not send out everyone that is over at the house right now. If it was me I would keep a second string back so to speak. Plus, Miss. Summers seems to trust the others, and she has been nothing but nice to everyone since she has been here. I know that it only has been two days or so, but I feel that she is the one to trust. If I had a choice between her or the Salvatore brothers, then I would most definitely choose her, a complete stranger to me every time. With Damon's plans, I almost always end up with a broken neck 75% of the time along with Ric." Jeremy ended his little triad.

Bonnie Bennett kept looking at Jeremy Gilbert whole he continued on his triad.

'He is right about that. Ric and Jer are always the main casualties to die due to their rings that they wear that bring them back to life all the time. I still have not found ant information on them as of yet.' Bonnie was thinking to herself.

"You are right about that Jer. I agree that we should tell them alright for the rescue mission, but wait for Elena to be here for the making of the deal for the curse thingy. That way I can get some help in my magic too. I would really like to ask the Martins about those rings that you and Ric wear as well. We are not positive if there are any consequences about the both of you coming back to life to many times or not." Bonnie replied back to her friend.

"I did not think about that at all. Right now, I do not understand why everyone keeps saying that this Klaus guy is so evil. His whole family seems very nice so far. No threats at all." Jeremy Gilbert said with a laugh before continuing on. "Bonnie, do you think that we should bring in anyone else? Maybe Caroline or Tyler since they could protect themselves. What about Ric or Matt? I know for a fact that we should leave the Salvatore's out of this though." Jeremy ended with more questions.

"Let's just wait to see what kind of plan that we will have to make first. If we do call in anyone, I think that we should leave Matt and Ric out of it. Matt because he is only human and he can not really take care of himself, and Ric because he is so close to Damon because he will most definitely tell the elder Salvatore everything. I think that we should start heading back right now though." Bonnie replied, as she stood up and began walking back to her car next to Jeremy.

The two teenagers began to drive back towards Merryweather Plantation in a comfortable silence.

Once they pulled back into the driveway, Bonnie was able to park in the same exact parking spot as she had earlier parked in.

The two teenagers let out a deep breath that neither of them had realized that they were holding in before knocking on the front door of the house.

'Here we go.' Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert both thought to themselves at the same exact time.

Right before the door opened, Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's hand in a comforting manner and gently squeezed it.

"Welcome back Miss. Bennett." Bonnie and Jeremy heard Kol Mikelson say once he had opened the door.

Bonnie was rather shocked when Kol Mikelson grabbed her hand, and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Jeremy began to feel a tad bit uncomfortable just standing there, so he did what any person is his position would do. He coughed intentionally and loud enough to bring the two of them back to reality.

"Sorry about that poppet." Kol Mikelson said to Bonnie Bennett, just before he turned towards Jeremy Gilbert. "Also, welcome back Mr. Gilbert. Everyone is still in the Parlor. Do follow me please." They heard the youngest male Mikelson say, as he closed the front door behind them.

Once the front door was closed, Kol Mikelson led the two teenagers back towards the previous room that they were in. The Parlor.

Once Buffy had noticed Bonnie and Jeremy enter the Parlor, she quickly jumped into the good hostess role that her mother had taught her many years earlier.

"Welcome back guys. Would either of you care for something to eat or drink before we get started?" Buffy asked, as she walked over to stand next to the teens.

"I could use a nice cup of tea. It may help calm my nerves a bit. If it is not to much trouble Buffy?" Bonnie asked, after she gave her reply.

"Not at all Bonnie." Buffy said.

As soon as Bonnie was done telling Buffy what it was that she wanted to drink, Buffy turned towards Jeremy to get his order.

"And for you Mr. Gilbert?" Buffy asked the young man in front of her.

"Just Jeremy please, and I will just have a glass of water thanks." Jeremy responded kindly.

"Sure thing just Jeremy. Do you want tap water, or a bottle of water?" Buffy asked another question.

"Bottle if it is not to much of a problem Miss. Summers." Jeremy replied.

"Not at all Jeremy, and please just call me Buffy." Buffy said just before she began to walk away towards the kitchen yet again.

"Buffy?" Bonnie said as a question to gain Buffy's attention before continuing on. "I thought that you wanted to leave "Buffy" behind you back in California?" Bonnie asked, actually using air quotes at Buffy's name in the question itself.

"I was, but it seems that I can not leave it behind forever. Besides, my mother gave me that nickname and I have decided to keep on using it for her. At least for certain people that I choose to use it. Can any of you all really picture me permanently being an "Elizabeth"? Me on the other hand, I can not." Buffy ended in a laugh, as she continued her path out of the Parlor to make her way to the kitchen to gather the needed drinks for Bonnie and Jeremy.

While Buffy was gathering the drinks, everyone had taken their seats as they began to wait for Buffy to return with the refreshments for the two teenagers.

When Elijah was choosing his seat, he made certain to save the seat next to him for Buffy.

Once Buffy had returned, she set the tray down on the table in front of Bonnie and Jeremy before taking the open seat next to Elijah.

As Buffy sat down, a small smile appeared on Buffy's face when Elijah grabbed Buffy's hand to hold.

"Before we begin, I just want to clarify something. Since you are going back to being Buffy, does that mean that I can no longer call you Beth anymore?" Elijah asked of Buffy, causing her to blush tremendously.

"Elijah, you can still call me Beth. I actually kind of like it." Buffy replied to Elijah, as even more blush began to cover her face.

"Now that the name game is over with, we can get down to the business at hand." Niklaus said, as he rolled his eyes at the looks that the entire room was giving to Original Hybrid.

"We have agreed to the giving you all a bit of my blood to find Elena with that locator spell thingy. However, we are going to wait for Elena to be here safe and sound before we actually talk about the ritual thingy itself." Jeremy stated firmly.

"Plus, I would really appreciate help in controlling and expanding on my magic. Plus I have tons of magical based questions that I would like to run by you all once this is straightened out." Bonnie Bennett added to the list that Jeremy Gilbert had began.

"Those terms are agreeable with us. Is there anything else that wither of you would like to add before we finalize the terms." Finnik asked the two.

"The only other thing that we could think of is the part where Buffy goes along to get my sister back." Jeremy stated, as he looked towards Buffy to see her response.

"As I said before Jeremy, I will be going along with the group." Buffy stated to calm the young man's nerves.

"What about you Miss. Bennett? Is there not anything else that you would care to add?" Niklaus asked the young witch.

"I do not want any deaths in the town!" Bonnie exclaimed at the last second, just at the last minute before they had sealed the deal with a handshake.

Just as Bonnie had pulled her hand away, she realized that on Niklaus' face, there was a smirk planted clear as the day is long.

"I was wondering if you would have thought of the town at all. No worries though love. We have already agreed to leaving the town be as part of our agreement with the lovely Elizabeth her." Niklaus said, as he look towards Buffy.

"Now that that is all settled and ended," Elijah began, as he moved towards Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert before continuing on. " Do we have an accord then?" Elijah asked, as he held his hand out to the young Bennett witch.

Before Bonnie took Elijah's offered hand, she glanced towards Jeremy to make sure that this is the path that they should take.

At Jeremy's nod, Bonnie firmly grabbed Elijah's hand to seal the deal completely.

As soon as Elijah was finished shaking Bonnie's hand, Elijah moved in front of Jeremy with his hand held out in the same manner waiting for Jeremy to shake as well.

'I wonder what Ric, Stefan, and Damon will say about this once they figure out the deal that we had made.' Jeremy thought to himself.

'I wonder what Grams would say to me making a deal with Vampires. Not just any Vampires either, but the freaking start of their race.' Bonnie thought to herself, once it was all finalized.

"Now, for the plan itself!" Kol Mikelson's voice exclaimed, as he jumped on to his feet in an excited manner.

"Seriously brother?" Rebekah stated with a roll of her eyes before continuing on. "Only when there is a chance for some violence, are you this excitable." Rebekah had ended.

Everyone that was present, sat back into their seats so they could begin with the planning.

"I think that other than myself going, we should have Nik, Elijah, Bonnie, and one of the older and more trained of the witches on this trip. I have a feeling that whoever is assisting this Katerina, that either Elijah or Nik may have the best hopes in recognizing them. What do you all think?" Buffy asked the group offhandedly.

"Why would you need me?" Bonnie asked Buffy.

"That is a good question." Jeremy and Niklaus asked at the same exact time.

"Two reasons really. The 1st reason being is that I want you to see how one of the more seasoned witches would actually react in the heat of battle. As for the 2nd reason, I think the the real Elena would trust us better with someone that she knows and trusts." Buffy said, but noticed that Jeremy was about to interrupt and needed to continue on quickly. "Hold on Jeremy and let me continue. The reason why I picked Bonnie instead of her brother was because Bonnie has a better chance to protect herself and defend herself against whatever we may have to face without being watched 100% of the time." Buffy ended her explanations.

"That is rather brilliant reasoning Beth." Elijah stated, as he squeezed Buffy's hand gently.

"Thanks Elijah. Trust me when I say that this is far from my first rescue mission that I have had to plan out." Buffy said, as she turned towards Niklaus before continuing on. "Do you know which witch it is that you would like to take with us Nik?" Buffy asked Niklaus as she ended.

"Yes I do actually. I am leaning more towards Maddox." Niklaus responded to Buffy's question, before turning towards the two visiting teenagers continuing on. "Do either of you know of anymore Supernatural friends that Elena would trust, but are able to take c are of themselves? I feel that we should have at least one more person that Elena knows on our side. Keep in mind though, that I want someone other than the Salvatore brothers. I do not trust them for as far as I can throw them." Niklaus said, as he ended his rant.

"We were actually wondering that ourselves earlier on. I actually think that it my be a good idea to bring Caroline into the mix. She hates Katherine just as much as us considering that Katherine actually killed her causing her to be a Vampire." Bonnie said, as she began to look towards Jeremy for his assessment.

As soon as Jeremy gave his nod of approval, Bonnie pulled out her cellular phone to text message Caroline to her her to come over to the Merryweather Plantation.

"Caroline is a Vampire, correct?" Buffy asked the two teenagers that were still sitting on one of the couches.

"Yes she is. Why?" Bonnie asked, wondering where Buffy was leading to.

"Hold on a sec, and you will see where I am going with this." Buffy said to the two, just before she turned towards Maddox the witch. "Maddox, is there a way to put a glamoring type spell on Caroline Forbes if she agrees to help us?" Buffy asked the male witch, causing several looks of confusion on the groups faces.

"Why do you want to know Miss. Buffy?" Maddox asked, as everyone present leaned forward waiting to see where Buffy was leading to.

"I was thinking that since Miss. Forbes is already a Vampire, that you could put some form of an illusion charm on her to let whomever it is that is holding the real Elena think that it is actually Katerina returning. That way it would give us a chance to have her find Elena to protect her while we begin the infiltration of wherever it is that we will be going to. Would that be possible at all?" Buffy asked the witches, and once again everyone was struck with awe at how well Buffy is at planning and being strategical with several different tactics.

"Is that really possible to do something like that?" Bonnie asked the more highly trained witches.

"You will come to see Bonnie that most things are possible with magic." Luka Martin said, finally entering the talks, as he gave a gentle smile to Bonnie.

Kol was not pleased with the looks that the baby witch was giving towards Bonnie Bennett.

'Why did that piss me off that much?' Kol asked himself, as he tried to shake off the jealous feeling.

"Is there a bathroom anywhere close by?" Jeremy asked of Buffy once everyone stopped talking until Caroline arrives.

"That is actually a really good idea Jeremy. We all have been here for quite some time. I think that we should take some time for a restroom break and stuff." Buffy said, at the exact same time that her phone began to ring.

"I will be right back guys. I need to take this call." Buffy said as soon as she had seen the name pop up Anya.

Once Buffy had stepped out on to the back patio, she answered the call.

"Hey Anya, what is going on?" Buffy asked, once she sat down.

"Hey Buffy. How is it going out there in Virginia? I have heard from Dawn that you have already met the Mayor. Please tell me that she is not evil, and that you will not have to slay her like Mayor Wilkins III." Anya said in her ever so bluntly manner.

"No not yet, but give me some time and it may be needed. Just kidding Anya. Carol, that is the Mayor. She is actually kind of nice. A little intense, but nice. How are things in good ol' Sunny-Hell?" Buffy asked backed, trying to see how Willow and Xander were doing cryptically.

"They are a little tense right now actually. Willow and Xander are acting like children just because Faith and her new Watcher do not want their help anymore because of the way they treated you. That in itself began causing a rift between Xander and I since I took your side. He thinks that since we were dating that I should automatically take his side." Anya said, feeling anger at how childish that two members of our old group was behaving.

Buffy could not believe that Xander was treating Anya that way. Buffy was shocked to hear Anya mention her dating status in the past tense, and wanted to see if her thoughts we along the right path.

"Are you telling me that the two of you have broken up with each other?" Buffy asked her friend.

Before Anya could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey can somebody get that!" Buffy hollered back into the house.

"Sorry about that An. I am so sorry about you and Xander. What happened that made you want to end it?" Buffy asked her most unlikely friend.

"It was just a whole bunch of little things really, but one gigantic thing. The way that he acted towards you when you were telling everyone about everything. That was really the last straw. Now I am stuck staying in a town that really tries to kill you. You were really lucky to get out of here. I wish that I could." Anya said, just as the back door opened to reveal Bonnie's head poking out.

"Hey Buffy? Caroline is here now. Do you think that you could invite her inside so we can fill her in while you are on the phone?" Bonnie asked of Buffy.

"Sure thing Bonnie. Caroline, would you like to come inside?" Buffy asked, giving the girl access to her home.

"Thank you Miss. Summers!" Caroline shouted to Buffy once she entered the house to join Bonnie and Jeremy.

Once everyone inside was straightened out inside, Buffy went back to her phone call.

"Are you still running the Magic Box?" Buffy asked her friend.

"No. Giles sold the place before he left town. I mean, he did give me a rather generous going out of business stipend, but I liked the interaction of all of the people." Anya stated sadly.

"Are you dead set on staying in Sunny-Hell?" Buffy asked Anya.

"Not at all, but I don't know any other humans other than you all." Anya stated.

"How about you come out here and stay with me? I have an empty office building sitting around collecting dust. I have plenty of room for you to stay here, and you could open up your own store here. You would be the boss of very impressionable teenagers looking for a job. There are plenty of Supernatural Creatures around here that may be in need of a magic store at some point or another. What do you say An?" Buffy asked Anya, hoping that she did not step over any boundaries.

"When can I be there? I can actually be on the next flight out to Virginia and be there as soon as tomorrow!" Anya shouted in pure happiness.

"Alright, just give me a call for when you know your flight information, and I will be there to pick you up. Once you are here, I will help you pick out a room on my floor. The 2nd floor is filling up rather quickly. Just know that I already have several house guests, but they are cool. I can not wait to see you An. Just be safe alright. I will see you soon, but I really need to head inside to make sure that my house stays standing. Love ya chica." Buffy said, just before she ended the call.

As Buffy made her way back into the house, she was ecstatic that she was going to have an old friend from home coming to stay with her.

'Anya would be the best choice to build up a thriving business in this economy. The town really does need some help bridging the Supernatural gap between everyone. Maybe this is a Hell-Mouth?' Buffy pondered as she reentered the Parlor.


	23. Rescue Mission Elena Is A Go Pt 1

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Are you still running the Magic Box?" Buffy asked her friend.

"No. Giles sold the place before he left town. I mean, he did give me a rather generous going out of business stipend, but I liked the interaction of all of the people." Anya stated sadly.

"Are you dead set on staying in Sunny-Hell?" Buffy asked Anya.

"Not at all, but I don't know any other humans other than you all." Anya stated.

"How about you come out here and stay with me? I have an empty office building sitting around collecting dust. I have plenty of room for you to stay here, and you could open up your own store here. You would be the boss of very impressionable teenagers looking for a job. There are plenty of Supernatural Creatures around here that may be in need of a magic store at some point or another. What do you say An?" Buffy asked Anya, hoping that she did not step over any boundaries.

"When can I be there? I can actually be on the next flight out to Virginia and be there as soon as tomorrow!" Anya shouted in pure happiness.

"Alright, just give me a call for when you know your flight information, and I will be there to pick you up. Once you are here, I will help you pick out a room on my floor. The 2nd floor is filling up rather quickly. Just know that I already have several house guests, but they are cool. I can not wait to see you An. Just be safe alright. I will see you soon, but I really need to head inside to make sure that my house stays standing. Love ya chica." Buffy said, just before she ended the call.

As Buffy made her way back into the house, she was ecstatic that she was going to have an old friend from home coming to stay with her.

'Anya would be the best choice to build up a thriving business in this economy. The town really does need some help bridging the Supernatural gap between everyone. Maybe this is a Hell-Mouth?' Buffy pondered as she reentered the Parlor.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

"Welcome back Buffy. I take it that you are going to have another house guest?" Kol questioned, as Buffy sat down next to Elijah re-claiming her previous seat.

"Yeah, an old friend from Sunny-Hell is coming out. Now, back to the matter at hand." Buffy responded to Kol, before turning towards Caroline Forbes. "Welcome to all of this craziness Miss. Forbes. I take it that the group has filled you in?" Buffy asked after welcoming Caroline Forbes.

"Yes they did Miss. Summers. I am just happy that it really was not Elena that was acting all bitchy towards everyone. I will do whatever I can to find my friend and bring her home. You can call me Caroline like everyone else does Miss. Summers." Caroline stated.

"You can call me Buffy too." Buffy said to Caroline, before turning towards the witches. "How long will it take for you to gather the location of Elena?" Buffy asked the witches in the room.

"As long as they do not have her shielded, it should not take that much time. I do not think that they thought that far ahead. I do not believe that they thought that Katerina would have been identified." Maddox replied.

"Awesome! Let's get the show on the road." Buffy said, just when there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone Buffy?" Sage asked.

All Buffy did as a reply was shake her head no, and stand to answer the door.

Once Buffy made it to the front door, she opened the door slowly just in case of an attack waiting on the other side.

Buffy was relieved when she realized that it was only a delivery truck.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" Buffy asked, as soon as she opened the front door fully.

"Yes Mam. We are looking for a Buffy Summers. We have a delivery from a Rupert Giles in Sunnydale California." The man at the door stated, as he was looking at his clip board.

"I am Buffy Summers." Buffy answered, just as she remembered that Giles was sending her all of her old training equipment that was in the back of the Magic Box.

"We have several items that we need to bring in. Do you know where you would like us to put them?" The man asked Buffy, as his colleagues began to bring the first piece up to the door.

"Is all of the stuff that was shipped just training equipment, or is there other things?" Buffy asked the man at the door.

"No Mam. There is also a few boxes of old books that he had us box up and send out too. There is also a couple of wooden portable closets that are loaded, and a couple of wooden crates that he sent as well. I am not sure as to what is in the crates because he had those already packed when we had arrived." The man replied, as he stepped to the side to allow his colleagues up to the front door.

"Alrighty then. All of the stuff will be going down into the basement. If you would follow me please, I will show you where to go." Buffy said to the first group of delivery men, making sure not to actually invite them into the house verbally.

As Buffy showed them further into the house, she paused at the section that leads to the Parlor once she noticed that the group was standing there.

"Hey Elijah? Do you think that you or Nik could show the next group of men the way to the room that the two of you found me in before we went to the grocery store? That way they would not have to wait for me to come back to unload the next load." Buffy asked, before continuing on to the basement.

"That is not a problem Beth. We can show them the way easily enough." Elijah responded for the two of them, before the two Originals began heading to the front door to wait on the next load.

'At least I can start training again, and get prepared before we leave to save Elena Gilbert.' Buffy thought to herself, as she reached the basement entrance in the kitchen.

Before leading the way downstairs, Buffy flipped the switch just inside the basement entry way to light the hallways of the ever winding basement.

Once Buffy had made it to the training room that she had picked out, she was able to swiftly turn the light on at the doorway.

"You guys can just set that anywhere over there." Buffy said, as she was pointing off to the left side of the room that was completely empty at the moment.

"Sure thing Miss. Summers." Was all that the men said, as they walked towards the left side of the room.

As soon as the men had set the item that they were carrying down, they began to head back towards the door of the room that they were in to make their way back upstairs.

Halfway down the winding hallway, the group that was with Buffy had to step to the side of the path to allow Niklaus through along with the men that he was leading.

As Buffy passed Niklaus, she began to chuckle at the faces that she had seen Niklaus making.

Once they had made it upstairs to the kitchen, Buffy was shocked to see the group that Elijah was leading.

'I guess that they want to get this done rather quickly. I know that I would not want to be in a house full of different threatening Supernatural Creatures for long. Not that they know about that type of stuff, but still.' Buffy's thoughts were rambling in her head.

They had continued that pattern for a few more trips to finally be finished with everything that was on the delivery truck.

"Miss. Summers? I need you to sign this paper here showing that we had delivered the shipment to you, and that there was nothing missing from the manifest." The main delivery man had stated.

"Alright." Was all that Buffy responded with, as she grabbed the mans clipboard to sign her name on the line shown.

"Thank you Miss. Summers. Have a great day." The man stated, as he walked away to get back into the truck with the others that were already to leave.

As soon as the delivery men had left the property, the remaining people that were there already had re-gathered in the Parlor to begin Phase 1 of Operation: Save Elena Gilbert –aka- perform locator spell.

"What do we need to do 1st?" Bonnie Bennett asked to break the silence that had appeared since the visitors had left.

"1st, we need to get a bit of blood from Jeremy." Maddox stated, as if it was an everyday occurrence to ask someone for their blood.

"That means if you are of the Vampire persuasion that can not control their blood lust, than you need to exit the room immediately." Buffy said, as she moved to stand next to Jeremy Gilbert in case of any accidents caused by stubborn Vampires.

"You really do not need to worry about any slip ups Elizabeth. We are all well controlled when it comes to our blood lusts. We have been around for quite some time." Finnik Mikelson stated aloud to ease the young Slayers nerves.

Buffy still noticed that Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline were still rather very nervous about Jeremy spilling his blood in front of 7 different Vampires, even with their friend here to help ease the tension. Buffy decided that she needed to ease the tension and she needed to do it rather quickly.

Buffy realized that she needed to do or say something fast to make them feel better about what was to come.

Buffy shared a look with the witches that were now standing next to Jeremy to collect the sample of blood needed for the locator spell. Buffy silently told them to be ready to take what they needed when the time came.

"That may be true Finnik, but that was the same exact same thing that Edward Cullen told Bella Swan about his family, right before his brother Jasper tried to take a bite out of her over a damn paper cut." Buffy said to the room, causing several chuckles break out throughout the room breaking the tension. And thus, also allowing the witches to do their thing while everyone else spoke.

"Who is this Edward Cullen and Bella Swan that you speak of?" Rebekah asked, causing everyone other than the three awakened Originals to laugh somewhat uncontrollably.

"Why in the world is everyone laughing at me? It was just a question." Rebekah stated with a pout with being laughed at.

"Do not worry dear sister. We are not really laughing at you." Niklaus stated.

"He is right Rebekah. It had just caught us off guard. They are actually fictional characters in a series of 4 books. Edward Cullen is a Vampire who falls in love with a human known as Bella Swan. It is a great series actually." Caroline jumped in wanting to make nice with the blonde Original. Always looking for more friends.

"You see sister, the reason that we were all laughing was because the Vampires in the series do not actually burn in the sun. The Vampires actually sparkle instead of burn. If you ask me, I think that it is all rather ridiculous." Niklaus stated with a laugh, as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. I have known you just today, and I can tell that you really mean that." Caroline stated with a chuckle before continuing on. "Do not listen to him Rebekah. I personally think that it is a wonderful love story. Minus the sparkling, but still. Maybe after all of this is over and we get Elena back, we could gather all of us girls here and watch the movies together? I could even lend you all of the books. I have all 4." Caroline finished.

"What is the movie called?" Rebekah asked the bubbly blonde.

"There are actually 4 different movies." Caroline started, but was cut off by Sage and Bonnie both shouting at the same time.

"There are actually 5 movies." Sage and Bonnie both said at the same exact time, causing everyone to laugh, and the men to look at Sage in utter shock that she actually was a fan of the sparkling Vampires.

As the women continued on with the talk about the Twilight saga, the men gathered around the witches as they began to perform the locator spell with the already acquired blood that was needed from Jeremy Gilbert .

Buffy was sick and tired of hearing about the whole Twilight thing, due to a) living the real version because of Angel, and b) was due to the fact that her sister Dawn became very obsessed with everything Twilight. Thus, giving her the escape to join the witches as they worked on the spell.

"That was a nice distraction for the others that you had caused earlier Buffy. You had all of us real Vampires in the room focused on laughing our asses off at the sparkling version of Vampires, that nobody noticed the witches actually taking Jeremy's blood. Not even Jeremy himself. The only draw back is now when this is all over and said and done with, Bekah has made it perfectly clear to me that she wants me to procure he with all of the damn Sparkling Vampire books and movies alike. So, I must say thank you for that Buffy." Niklaus stated with a humorless laugh and a roll of his eyes.

"Just think of it this way Nik. As long as she is reading the books, and watching the movies of this series, the less of your own money she is bound to waste at whatever store she would be shopping at instead of being occupied at home." Buffy replied with her own roll of her eyes, as she began to watch the map on the table begin to light up. "I take it that we have a winning location?" Buffy ended with that question.

"We are good to go. As soon as we put that illusion charm on Miss. Forbes." The witch known to Buffy as Dr. Martin stated, as he wrote down the address of the place that Elena was being held in.

Buffy pulled out her tablet to pull up the Google Earth application, to find out whatever information she could before going in to a battle with so many unknown factors.

As soon as Buffy typed in the address, a satellite view of an uninhabited farm house came up in to view. Buffy also was able to take into account that there was only one vehicle that was parked there. "I have a feeling that whatever Vampires are assisting Katerina, they are unable to come out in the sunlight. The car that is parked there is way to close to the actual house, and the windows to the car are tinted to protect from the suns UV rays. Since there is only one vehicle there, I believe that there may only be a handful of Vamps helping her. Since Elena is human and rather tiny, she wouldn't need that many to keep her in line." Buffy stated, drawing the attention of everyone in the room on her.

"I guess that we are back in business?" Kol asked to nobody in particular.

"Yepp." Buffy said, popping the 'P'. "As soon as the illusion charm gets placed on Caroline, we will be hitting the road. How long will the spell take?" Buffy asked to any witch, as she began to get into her Slayer mode.

"It should not take any longer the 5-8 minutes Buffy." Greta was the one to answer the bouncing Slayer.

"Very well. The people who are going already know who you are. Wheels up in 10 minutes people, ready or not. If you are not in the vehicle at that time, you will be left behind. Move out!" Buffy exclaimed, as she walked out of the Parlor to go to her new weapons/training room to gather the needed weapons for a rescue mission.

As soon as Buffy was loaded up with weapons, she made certain to tuck Mr. Pointy into the back of her pants to cover it with her shirt. As Buffy was going through the boxes of things that Giles had sent, Buffy found several different outfits that she used to wear on her patrols.

'At least I don't have to go all the way to my room now to change. Thank you Giles!' Buffy thought to herself, as she looked down to herself as she doubled check that her red leather pants, black form fitting tank top, and her favorite pair of black leather patrolling boots were nice and secure.

After making sure that she was fully dressed, Buffy was completely calm, ready, and fully stocked up with multiple weapons ready for all action and anything else that they may face.

Buffy was rather pleased with herself when she realized that it only took her 5 minutes to get herself fully prepared and stocked.

"5 more minutes people! Let's Move It!" Buffy shouted, as she left the house out the back door heading to her rented SUV.

"That is one scary lady. I really would not like it if I got on her bad side." Caroline Forbes said to nobody in particular.

"You really have no idea Miss. Caroline. We are all finished here. Take a quick look before you leave, but I suggest that the rest of you get a move on." Dr. Martin said, as he and Maddox began to put all of the items that they had used for the spell away in the right places.

"_**WOW! **_I look and smell just like Katherine. I know that that was the plan, but to actually see it happening...Just _**WOW!**_" Caroline Forbes stated, just as Niklaus and Elijah gently grabbed an arm each to lead her outside to join Buffy in her SUV to go save Elena Gilbert.

Once everyone that was a part of the "Rescue Elena" team was in the Tahoe, Buffy exclaimed, "_**FINALLY!**_" in an overly dramatic way to show her eagerness to get back into action.

"Everyone ready?" Buffy asked all of the people that was in her Tahoe.

"Yes." Was all that was said as a response by everyone at the same exact time, causing Buffy to laugh slightly at the vehicle full.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned farmhouse.

"Have you heard from Katerina lately?" Trevor asked his best friend and partner in crime Rose Marie.

"No I have not yet, and I am starting to get extremely worried about her. She has never been so long without checking in with either of us." Rose Marie replied to her friend and confidant.

"Maybe she just has not had the chance to get away from those pesky Salvatore brothers, or the damn doppelganger's family. She even told us before she left to return to Mystic Falls that we should not even begin to worry about her until she had gone silent for 14 days. It has only been like 4 days as of yet. You could always try to call her if you are that worried of her. I am going to send Jake and Tabitha out to run the perimeter while Lacy and Heath gets set up upstairs to keep an eye on the house."Trevor said back to his friend Rose Marie.

"Maybe she is dead. Maybe she had finally bit off more that she could chew. Hopefully Stefan has killed her. I mean, one could only hope for that outcome." Elena Gilbert said, trying her best to keep a leveled head and hope for the best of a rescue as she began to taunt her captors.

'I hope that they can tell that that _**BITCH **_of a Vampire is not really me. I would have thought that someone would of figured it out by now.' Elena Gilbert thought to herself.

"You need to shut that trap of yours that you call a mouth before I decide to shut it for you permanently. We may need you alive to offer you to Klaus for our freedom from him, but let me tell you this _**Miss Thing**_," Rose Marie began, but stopped herself when the thought that she had heard something coming from the outside. "_**TREVOR! Get Your Ass Down Here NOW!**_" Rose Marie exclaimed to gather her friends attention immediately.

"What is it? What is going on Rose Marie?" Trevor asked his panicked friend Rose.

"Go and join Jake and Tabitha. If you have to go further than we had set up to be sure. I am fairly certain that I had heard something or someone. _**GO NOW!**_" Rose Marie ordered Trevor, instead of asking.

"I have heard that hearing things is the first step into madness _Rose Marie_**."** Elena Gilbert stated with an aloofness about her, all the while trying to keep up her brave persona.

At that instant, Rose Marie had finally lost her last amount of composure that she was holding on to as she back-handed Elena Gilbert across the face rather hard.

Once Rose Marie had smacked Elena, Elena was flown backwards until she had landed rather roughly on to one of the old dusty couches in the room that appeared to be a library.

"Now, if you know what is good for you doppelganger, stay down and shut the hell up until it is time for us to hand you over the damn Originals." Rose Marie said, as she went to the front door of the house to see what Trevor had found out.

Back with the "Rescue Party".

"Alright Caroline, you need to remember that you are to act like this Katerina or Katherine or whatever until we make our arrival known. Trust me that you will know when we are there. I hate the fact that we have to go in blind because we were not able to find out how many we are up against. Just remember that you are to protect Elena once we arrive. Understood?" Buffy questioned Vampire Barbie, whom has earned Buffy's admiration for doing this to save her friend.

"Yes, I understand Buffy. Once I am there, I will not leave Elena's side. Can I at least tell her who I am?" Vampire Barbie asked back to the vehicle full.

"No. It would be best for her to think you are actually Katerina until we arrive. As soon as that happens Miss. Forbes, you are allowed to explain this and reveal yourself to Miss. Gilbert. Only once we arrive though." Elijah stated firmly to the bubbly Vampire.

At Caroline's nod, Buffy spoke yet again.

"We will be dropping you off here Caroline. You will be needing to go the rest of the way on foot. If you go straight through the wood here, you would make it to the house in about 2 ½ miles." Buffy stated, while everyone gave her a curious look of non understanding.

"Why not go together, but I will just be the one to go in 1st ?" Caroline asked, not understanding Buffy's reasons of being spit up.

"There are 2 reasons behind this decision. For one, the place will most likely have Vampires guarding the perimeter that would be able to sense us with you. That would so be of the bad." Buffy began her explanations, and at their looks of comprehension, Buffy continued on. "And two, with you cutting throughout the woods, it would cover our scents that would lingering on you from my house and the ride here. Let us not make it too easy on them to figure out our plan." Buffy finished her explanations, and noticed the looks of understanding on all of their faces.

"That makes a lot of sense. Alright I am off. See you all in a bit." Caroline/Katerina said, as she blurred into the woods using her Vampire speed.

"That was a bloody brilliant idea to mask our scents from Miss. Forbes. I can not believe I forgot about the chance of the accruing." Niklaus stated as soon as Caroline had left.

"That is what I am here for. Like I said earlier y'all, I have planned and executed multiple ambushes and rescue missions. I am 99.9% certain that this will work. I am going to go up ½ more mile, and then we will suit up and go the rest of the way on foot ourselves." Buffy said, as she began to drive forward for the last ½ mile.

About 1 ½ miles away from the address they needed to be at, Buffy pulled off to the side of the road and shut the SUV off.

Once Buffy exited the SUV, the others began to follow suit.

Buffy opened the back end of the Tahoe to gather up all of her needed weapons.

Once everyone was locked and loaded so to speak, the gathered group began to make their way towards the abandoned farmhouse.

Back at the house, Trevor was doing as Rose Marie suggested, and began expanding the perimeter of the woods surrounding the property.

The further that Trevor had gone, the more he was able to actually hear a set of incoming footsteps of an approaching Vampire.

'It smells familiar. I think that Katerina is coming! Rose Marie will be pleased.' Trevor thought to himself, as he went to meet up with Katerina.


	24. Rescue Mission Elena Is A Go Pt 2

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_About 1 ½ miles away from the address they needed to be at, Buffy pulled off to the side of the road and shut the SUV off.

Once Buffy exited the SUV, the others began to follow suit.

Buffy opened the back end of the Tahoe to gather up all of her needed weapons.

Once everyone was locked and loaded so to speak, the gathered group began to make their way towards the abandoned farmhouse.

Back at the house, Trevor was doing as Rose Marie suggested, and began expanding the perimeter of the woods surrounding the property.

The further that Trevor had gone, the more he was able to actually hear a set of incoming footsteps of an approaching Vampire.

'It smells familiar. I think that Katerina is coming! Rose Marie will be pleased.' Trevor thought to himself, as he went to meet up with Katerina.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**Chapter 23**_

"Katerina, come to Trevor!" Trevor exclaimed.

'At least it won't be hard to gather a few names in the process of infiltration.' Caroline's thoughts rang throughout her head.

"Oh Trevor! It was completely horrible! We must hurry back to the farm house. I fear that one if not both of the Salvatore's had figured out who I really am, and that they will surely try to follow me here. I barely got away from a stake wielding Damon. The Salvatore brothers are not under my spell anymore. I think that we should gather everyone at the farm house and plan from there." Caroline/Katerina said, trying to get everyone in a more secured area to make it easier to eradicate them once Buffy and the others have made their move.

"Alright Katerina. I trust you, but I think that I will give Rose Marie a heads up on the situation. You know how Rose Marie hates deviations of her plans." Trevor stated, as he pulled out his cell phone to call his friend Rose Marie that is up at the main house.

"What is it Trevor?" Rose Marie asked Trevor sharply as soon as she answered the phone.

"Katerina is here." Trevor began ,but was cut off by Rose Marie.

"Great! Maybe she can shed some light as to what to do with this whining brat that will not shut up. Has she told you what took so long that kept her from checking in with us?" Rose Marie asked Trevor.

"Yes she has. She thinks that either one or both of the Salvatore's have figured out who she is. Damon actually went at her with a stake. I think that it is safe to say that her cover has been blown, and the loyalty spell that was on the Salvatore's had been broken. We are on our way back to the farm house now. Call back Jake and Tabitha so we can regroup once we are all together." Trevor told Rose Marie just before he disconnected the call. "Let's get back to the farm house now." Trevor finished, grabbing Caroline's/Katerina's hand zooming off towards the farm house using their Vampire speed.

'How easy is this! They are so not master villains. I can not believe how easy this is going so far.' Caroline's thoughts were screaming throughout her head happily, as she was doing a happy dance in her head.

The two of them made it up to the tree line of the farm house rather quickly from there. Caroline noticed a lone female redheaded figure standing just inside the open door frame just on the inside of the house.

"Hold on a minute Katerina. Not all of us have those fancy daylight pieces that you wear. I have to stay here in the tree line until the cloud cover gets here. I can not wait until you end up completing your end of the deal. It will be nice to go out all of the time in the daylight. As soon as this is over with, you are going to give Rose Marie and me a daylight ring right?" Trevor questioned Caroline/Katerina.

'I keep forgetting that it is a lot harder for Vampires to actually find a witch that is willing to make the daylight rings. I was really lucky being best friends with Bonnie before I turned.' Caroline thought to herself.

"Of course I will Trevor. That is ridiculous to think that I would not. I made the two of you a promise didn't I?" Caroline/Katerina stated in an appalled manner.

"Alright, sorry for the doubt Katerina, but Rose Marie is a tad skeptical about this plan. Alright, we should be able to go now, as long as we hurry up." Trevor said, as he darted through the tree line and made his way to the abandoned farm house.

As soon as the two made it in the house, Trevor was engulfed into a hug by Rose Marie.

"Welcome back Trevor." Rose Marie said before turning to Katerina. "How in the hell did those two dumb asses figure out your plan? Better yet, how in the hell did they figure out that you were not their precious _Elena_?" Rose Marie skeptically asked the Vampire doppelganger.

"It was not my fault Rose Marie. We had a new resident move into town. I am sure that you remember him. Elijah Mikelson? Yeah, he is in Mystic Falls. I am not 100% certain that they had figured it out, but I have a feeling that since Damon, the eldest Salvatore came at me with a stake, I had to be sure. I figure that with Elijah now being here, it is better to play this safe anyways. I was able to get his phone number, so we can move into the next part of the plan. One of us can call Elijah and make the trade for our lives for the precious doppelganger's life. We have to be extremely careful from here on out, because wherever Elijah is, Klaus is not that far behind." Caroline/Katerina stated, finding it rather easy just making all of this shit up as she went along.

"That does not sound like a bad plan Rose Marie. We also have the moonstone that Katerina stole from the Lockwood's and gave us to hold onto once we had made it to town. This right here is two of the most needed ingredients that Klaus will need to break his curse." Trevor reminded his friend.

"You both are right. With the moonstone and the doppelganger in our possession, there is no way that Elijah would not accept our offer. Katerina?" Rose Marie asked to get her attention before continuing on. "Here is the moonstone back Katerina. I think that it would be best for you to call Elijah to make the deal. Considering that you are the one that he had the huge crush on." Rose Marie ended, as she handed the moonstone over to Caroline/Katerina.

'This is the best plan ever! They all keep giving up all of their information. They just keep digging themselves deeper and deeper! It is perfect!' Caroline's thoughts exclaimed.

As soon as Caroline had hold of the moonstone, the front door banged open revealing two smoking Vampires that Caroline figured were Jake and Tabitha.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Rose Marie, Trevor, and Caroline/Katerina questioned at the same time.

"There are people coming in hot. All of our friends are dead. They have killed them all. There were 10 highly trained Vampires that were with us. None of them made it. _**We**_ barely made it. From what we could tell is that there were two very old and strong Vampires, possibly two witches, and something else. Whatever or whoever she was, she was scary. She nearly staked me before I had a chance to warn Jake. They even had grenades that were filled with Vervain. I think that they are here for the bloody git we have in the library." The Vampire that Caroline believed was Tabitha stated succinctly.

"Go and get Heath and Lacy. We will need their help. They are upstairs right now. What should we do Katerina?" Trevor asked the girl that he thought was his friend.

"Get ready to fight our ways out of here. Find anything that can be used as a weapon against the Vampires. I figure that the Vamps are most likely those damn Salvatore's. They should be easy enough to take out of the picture. We are older than them anyways." Caroline/Katerina said, as she was cut off by the voice of one of her best friends.

"_**NO! I Will not let you, or any of your so called friends lay a finger on MY STEFAN! **_I would rather die than to see my friends and family hurt because of this damn _**SUPERNATURAL BUSINESS!**_" Elena shouted, as she made her way to the entrance of the library door frame while rubbing at her face to ease the pain.

As soon as Caroline had seen Elena, she could not believe that it was her best friend.

'Have they even fed her at all. She is extremely under weight. _**OMG!**_ Look at her face. Someone is going to pay big time.' Caroline thought.

"I believe that my little game with them has finally came to an end. I will go and look after _**my**_ _**doppelganger**_. Once they arrive, we will be ready to take action. If all fails than we will threaten the life of their precious _Elena_." Caroline/Katerina said, before turning to look at her tired looking friend to speak. "Doppelganger! You need to turn your ass right around and head back towards the library. I need you alive to get myself out of this, but if you do not cooperate, there is nothing that is stopping me from leaving this place and make an example of your precious little brother. Jeremy is it not?" Caroline/Katerina said in a menacing tone towards Elena.

The best part about that threat was the look that was on the face of her friends kidnappers.

'Yep! They are eating this up. Hook lined and sinker.' Caroline thought to herself, as she grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her into the library to try and shield her from any violence that may erupt in the house rather soon.

Caroline was rather pleased with herself as she was not only keeping up with the two imbeciles that abducted her friend, but also kept up a mental conversation with the rest of the Rescue Team.

'I can not believe that Damon thought that the only thing that I was good for was my looks. If her could see me now. Asshole.' Caroline thought to herself, as she placed Elena in a more secure position.

Meanwhile back with the good guys.

As soon as they set foot into the woods, everyone began to feel an extremely dark presence form around themselves.

"At least we know that we are going the correct way." Buffy whispered to the group that was silently making their way throughout the woods.

'As soon as I get home, I am seriously going to be in need of my Christian Grey therapy.' Buffy thought to herself, as she trotted throughout the wooded area.

All of the sudden, the group was bombarded by multiple Vampires at the same time.

'This is so much fun! I can not believe how much I have actually missed the action of being on the front line of the fighting.' Buffy thought to herself again, as she jabbed, ducked, swung, and pivoted her way throughout the group of Vampires.

Buffy had taken the chance to take a look over towards Bonnie, and realized that there was a Vampire that was trying to sneak up behind the young witch.

'_**OH SHIT!**_' Buffy thought to herself, as she quickly disposed two of the Vampires that she had been fighting with.

As soon as she was able, Buffy began to make her way hastily over towards Bonnie's direction.

Buffy had made it over to Bonnie just in the nick of time to fight back the Vampire that was about to attack her new friend.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that it was extremely rude to sneak up on someone when their back has been turned?" Buffy questioned the unknown Vampire that Buffy has figured was a tad bit older than the others that they have been going up against.

The only thing that the Vampire did as a response was attack Buffy even more ferociously.

Buffy was able to turn and pivot to avoid each of the offending Vampires attack.

The entire group had began to notice that their surrounding enemies were falling in a very proficient manner.

Elijah had noticed that the Vampire that was about to attack Bonnie Bennett was now being handled by Buffy herself.

"Isn't she a magnificent warrior!" Elijah stated excitedly, rather that form that as a question.

"It is no question as to why she has been considered the best Slayer that has ever been called to this life." Niklaus added, just as the remaining members of the group put their attention back on their own surroundings just in time to see a lone Vampire join their friend that was fighting against Buffy.

"I guess that your break is over then?" Maddox questioned sarcastically, as he used his powers to throw the newest attacker against a tree rather hard and far as he made his appearance in to the scuffle.

Buffy and Elijah began working in-tandem with each other on the remaining female that was not wanting to go out easily.

"You have to love her chutzpah, but I want to end this and end it rather quickly." Buffy said offhandedly.

Buffy began her final attack towards the female Vampire, but was distracted by the unknown male Vampire that was leaping from the top of a tree, knocking both Buffy and Elijah down just as Buffy was about to strike with the final killing blow.

"_**RUN!**_" The male Vampire shouted toward his comrade, as the two enemy Vampires ran off into the woods towards the farm house.

"I am going to bet my entire weekly allowance that those two are going to warn the others at the house that we are here." Bonnie stated offhandedly.

"True, but we still have the fact that neither of those two actually knew us personally. That is still going for us. All that they will be able to disclose to the other Vampires at the house will be that there was two older Vamps that they will most likely think will be the Salvatore's, two witches, and an unknown female entity that is on the way." Elijah mentioned.

"Exactly, and hopefully with your friend on the inside, this will be a tad bit less complicated once we actually arrive at the farm house." Niklaus added.

Once the group had reached the tree line before reaching the house, Buffy held her hand up to signal the others to stop.

Buffy realized that this close to the house, all of the SUPERNATURAL BEINGS inside would be able to hear them well enough to blow any chance of a secret ambush.

'Plus, with us killing most of their friends would be a dead giveaway as well.' Buffy thought to herself.

As soon as everyone that was there had stopped, Buffy took out a pad of paper with a pencil to write something down for the witches.

'**Are either of the two of you able to open a telepathic link between the six of us? That way we can keep our tactics between our group alone, and also converse with Caroline.**' Buffy's note stated, as she handed it over to Maddox and Bonnie.

'_**Of course I can.**_' Maddox thought aloud, causing a couple of the group to jump slightly.

'_**Thank you for the warning of joining me inside my head y'all.**_' The group heard Caroline's thoughts state shortly.

'_**Sorry Miss. Caroline. This was another of Miss. Elizabeth's secret additions to the plan.**_' Was all that Maddox said in reply.

'_**Not a problem. I do not think that Elena can hear us though. She is just sitting here and glaring at me for shoving her down on the ground. I was given with the task of guarding the doppelganger during the incursion from the Salvatore's.**_' Caroline's thoughts ended, all the while causing more questions other than answers.

'_**Hold any questions until we get home guys! How many more enemies should we expect once we break into the farm house Caroline?**_' Buffy asked in her thoughts to her new friend.

'_**I believe that there are only 6 more bad ones. I have Elena barricaded in the library at the moment. The two that are in charge after Kathrine are named Rose Marie and Trevor. It appears that this Trevor is rather fond of Kathrine.**_' Caroline's thoughts ran throughout the link.

'_**TREVOR**__**!**_' Everyone connected heard Elijah and Niklaus growl out through gritted teeth.

'_**I take it that the two of you are aware of them?**_' Maddox and Buffy asked the two of them simultaneously.

'_**Yes.**_' Was all that Niklaus said as a reply.

'_**Are either of you going to elaborate on the matter at hand?**_' Caroline thought throughout the link.

'_**Rose Marie and Trevor are the two Vampires that had assisted Katerina in escaping from us when Niklaus was close to breaking his curse 500 years ago. Albeit that Rose Marie was only added into the mix of helping Trevor inadvertently, but nonetheless it had happened.**_' Elijah had clarified for everyone.

'_**Katerina had escaped the night before the ritual was to take place. And once we noticed that she was missing, we realized that the little trollop had also stolen the second key factor that we had needed along with the human doppelganger for the Sacrifice.**_' Niklaus added as well.

'_**Are you by chance talking about the moonstone?**_' Caroline's thoughts asked the two Originals throughout the link again.

'_**YES**__**!**_' Niklaus, Elijah, and Maddox all shouted throughout the link at the same time.

'_**I actually have the moonstone thingy is my pocket with me at the moment. Trevor gave it to me thinking that I was Kathrine, it is with me and Elena right now in the library.**_' Caroline told them all.

With that said, silence befell the group waiting outside in the wooded tree line.

'_**Are you guys still there?**_' Caroline asked throughout the link.

Before anyone could even think of what to say, Niklaus shout out from the tree line heading toward the farm house like a bat out of hell.

'There goes all of my planning out the damned window.' Buffy thought sarcastically throughout the mind link.

Not even 30 seconds later.

_*****BANG*****_

'_**What in the HELL was that?**_' Caroline's thoughts asked in a rushed manner throughout the link.

'_**We will have to get back to you on that later Caroline. Just keep Elena as safe as you can right now.**_' Buffy thought throughout the link, just as she signaled Maddox to end the link.

"Let's go people!" Buffy shouted aloud, as the remaining team sped off to join Niklaus in the house.

As soon as they hit the front door, the remaining 4 had seen Niklaus on the floor convulsing in a major amount of pain.

'I guess that one of the people in the house is a witch.' Buffy thought to herself, just before her attention was shifted to the two Vampires that were spouting orders around.

"I take it that the two giving off orders, are the infamous Rose Marie and Trevor?" Buffy asked Elijah, as she threw something heavy that she grabbed from the front table by the door at the witch, severing the connection to Niklaus.

"That would be correct Beth." Elijah said, as he staked the witch's Vampire bodyguard leaving her defenseless.

"These are not the damned Salvatore Brothers! Katerina should have recognized their scents!" Rose Marie shouted in anger, as Niklaus stalked towards the pair, just before snapping their necks, and waiting for further questioning.

Meanwhile, Buffy calmly approached the pair of Vampires from her earlier fight in the Forrest.

Before the two of them had a chance to attack Buffy yet again. Bonnie and Maddox approached them from behind Buffy and sent them multiple aneurysms to allow an easy execution performed by both Buffy and Elijah together.

As soon as the only enemies that were left we the unconscious pair of Rose Marie and Trevor, Bonnie decided that it was time to speak up.

"ELENA!" Bonnie shouted, trying to give Caroline the message of it being safe to come out now.

"Bonnie! I am in here! HELP ME!" Elena shouted from the room that everyone figured was the library.

As soon as Buffy busted the doors open, Caroline shouted to the group.

"Can I please be switched back now, so my best friend is not terrified of me!" Caroline exclaimed towards the witches of our group.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Bonnie what is going on here? Who in the hell are these people?" Elena shot off, question after question.

"Elena, please calm down. We are here to bring you home. This is Elizabeth Summers. She is the one that had inherited the Merryweather place. We were talking about it not to long before the switch between the two of you." Bonnie began to explain to Elena, as Maddox worked his magic to make Caroline back into herself.

As Bonnie and Elena were talking, Elena noticed that Katherine was beginning to glow.

As the glowing had died down, Elena finally recognized who the person actually was.

"CAROLINE!" Elena shouted, as she dragged Bonnie over with her to engulf her friend into a gigantic group hug of the three.

"I am so very sorry Elena for being so short and mean to you. I had to play the bad guy to give the others a chance to make it here. We wanted to make sure that you were safe. Now I would like for you to tell me who it was that hurt your face, because I am going to kill them." Caroline said in a deadly calm manner, causing everyone to shiver in fear at the sound of the bubbly blonde being so serious.

"It was that Rose Marie chick. She is some kind of screwed up in the head. Where is Stefan? Is he here with you all? Who are the others here?" Elena asked multiple questions in a row.

"Hi Elena. I am Elizabeth Summers, but you can just call me Buffy. I am so glad that you are alright." Buffy said sincerely.

"She is actually the one to figure out that Katherine was actually taking your place. I guess that the glamour that she had on herself drained at a more extensive rate once Buffy here moved to town. As for the others here, this is Maddox. He is a witch like me and the Martins. As for these two guys, they are Elijah and Niklaus Mikelson." Bonnie began, but was cut off by Elena running back into the library and slamming the door shut.

"Lena? What in the world is going on?" Bonnie and Caroline ask at the same time.

"They are the ones that my two kidnappers wanted to make a deal for me with. They are the ones that want to kill me. They are the ones that we have been trying to find information on to stop whatever this Klaus guy wanted to do to me. I do not want to die now that I am able to get back home." Elena said through the door, trying not to lose her cool.

"Miss. Gilbert. I promise you that we are not going to kill you. My family has had a talk with Miss. Bennett and your brother Mr. Gilbert, and we have decided to speak with you once you have returned home. Yes, I have to use you in a Sacrifice, however there is nothing written down to where we can not use magic to bring you back to life. My friends have been working along side of Miss. Bennett in trying to find a way for that to happen. It is my understanding that it has already been done. My family and myself are just wanting to live our lives in peace right now. There really is nothing that you need to worry about." Niklaus stated in as much of a calmly manner as he could muster.

"Is he for real Bonn?" Elena asked one of her best friends through the door.

"Yes he is Lena. Trust me when I tell you that Jer, Care, or myself will not let anything happen to you. They are telling the truth too." Bonnie Bennett said to comfort her friend.

"Alright Bonn, I trust you. Now back to one of my previous questions. Where is Stefan at? Why is he not here with you guys?" Elena asked either of her friends that were here.

"He is actually at home right now. As far as Stefan is concerned, you actually broke up with him the other day after the masquerade ball. let's just say that Katherine has left a lot of damage that you may have to repair, but we will be with you the whole way. Once Stefan realizes that it has not been you, he will be the one grovelling to you." Caroline said, as Bonnie nodded her head to agree with the statement that was just said.

"Oh my GOD! I can not believe that this has happened. Can we go home now? I want to get the hell away from here." Elena asked, just as the two Vampires that were behind Elena's kidnapping began to stir themselves awake.

"What in the hell is going on Trevor?" Rose Marie asked her friend, who she had seen laying on the ground next to her.

"I am not sure Rose Marie, but I think that Katerina sold us out. You were right about her. She was just using me the whole time throughout the past 500 years." Trevor began crying.

"Oh, stop your sniveling crying Trevor. We need to find a way out of this." Rose Marie stated, as she tried to stand up.

As the two of the only remaining enemy Vampires made their way to stand, they began to notice all of the people that were actually standing near them.

"Niklaus! Elijah! What in the world are the two of you doing here? I thought that you were trying to find a way to kill each other." Rose Marie said, trying to pull at different straws to find a weak link in the surrounding armor.


	25. Not New Chapter AN 2 Inside Please Read

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"What in the hell is going on Trevor?" Rose Marie asked her friend, who she had seen laying on the ground next to her.

"I am not sure Rose Marie, but I think that Katerina sold us out. You were right about her. She was just using me the whole time throughout the past 500 years." Trevor began crying.

"Oh, stop your sniveling crying Trevor. We need to find a way out of this." Rose Marie stated, as she tried to stand up.

As the two of the only remaining enemy Vampires made their way to stand, they began to notice all of the people that were actually standing near them.

"Niklaus! Elijah! What in the world are the two of you doing here? I thought that you were trying to find a way to kill each other." Rose Marie said, trying to pull at different straws to find a weak link in the surrounding armor.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I would like to apologize for the lack of update. I have been very ill and unable to sit at my computer. I realize that many like to read this story and hope to feel better soon. I promise to update as soon as I am feeling better. Thank you and sorry again for the delay, but it seems that life has other plans at the moment. I just want to let all of the readers know that I enjoy all of their reviews and thoughts on the story.**_


	26. Rescue Mission Elena Is Complete

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"What in the hell is going on Trevor?" Rose Marie asked her friend, who she had seen laying on the ground next to her.

"I am not sure Rose Marie, but I think that Katerina sold us out. You were right about her. She was just using me the whole time throughout the past 500 years." Trevor began crying.

"Oh, stop your sniveling crying Trevor. We need to find a way out of this." Rose Marie stated, as she tried to stand up.

As the two of the only remaining enemy Vampires made their way to stand, they began to notice all of the people that were actually standing near them.

"Niklaus! Elijah! What in the world are the two of you doing here? I thought that you were trying to find a way to kill each other." Rose Marie said, trying to pull at different straws to find a weak link in the surrounding armor.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to tell Justine, one of my reviewers that I like her idea and I will try to work it in, I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update at least once a week for now. Please bare with me.**_

_**Chapter 24**_

"I think that it is rather clear as to what we are doing here. As for Katerina, she was not the one to sell either of you out. Not intentionally that is." Niklaus stated, as he stalked closer towards the two that were leaning against a wall in the abandoned farm house.

"Why did you decide to go after the girl?" Buffy questioned the two, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Katerina tracked us down, and told us of a plan to get ourselves pardoned by the Original brothers." The female known as Rose Marie stated.

"And you actually believed a single word that came out of her mouth?" Niklaus questioned back.

"It seems as though we are at an em-pass. As for the whole granting pardons, I must be blunt. I can not fault you Rose Marie for being loyal to your friend for the past 500 years. Loyalty means a lot to our family, and since you are here now, I will go ahead and grant you the pardon that you seek. Rose Marie, you no longer have to run or look over your shoulder from this day forth." Niklaus ended, just before turning his gaze over to Trevor to continue on, however, Niklaus was interrupted by Buffy.

"Niklaus? I believe that it would be best to erase her memories of actually meeting us or even knowing that we were here in the first place. That way there will not be a chance of the young Gilbert girl's identity being leaked out to other enemies of yours or your families." Buffy began, but moved her body to stand directly next to Niklaus to whisper the next part extra quietly in his ear so nobody would be able to hear what was said. Supernatural or not. "If you are going to be doing what I think you are going to be doing, then it would be absolutely no help to our situation if we were to have a vengeance seeking Vampire on our asses. Believe me when I tell our that a case like this, there would be a line formed of Vengeance Demons wanting to take this chick on." Buffy finished, just as Rose Marie was about to take a chance and run off.

Elijah was extremely nervous at having Buffy so close to his brother. 'She is just his friend. Only his friend. That is what the Spirits even said. What on earth is she telling him to make him so content with the situation at hand?' Elijah asked himself in his own thoughts.

Just before Elijah could ask the question aloud to his brother, he spared a glance towards the two that were the only Vampires left alive for their knowledge.

As soon as Elijah noticed that Rose Marie was about to make a run for it, he was able to position himself directly in her path to secure her once again.

"I believe that you have misplaced something brother." Elijah stated towards Niklaus, causing Buffy to release a small chuckle in response to Elijah's joke.

'If I can make her that happy everyday, then I would be an extremely happy man for the rest of my eternal life.' Elijah thought to himself once he had heard Buffy's slight chuckle.

"Now, now Rose Marie. I find it rather rude to leave in the middle of such an important conversation, such as the one we were in the middle of. Don't you agree dear?" Niklaus asked the Vampire known as Rose Marie.

"Of course I do Klaus. I didn't mean to upset you, your brother, or any of your friends that are with you. Just by chance, is there any way that you would tell me where Katerina is? I have this feeling that you know her exact whereabouts." Rose Marie asked, all the while knowing that she would not receive a direct answer.

"You do not need to worry yourself about dear Katerina. She will find her fate soon enough." Klaus stated offhandedly, as he rolled his eyes at the ridiculously asked question.

"Can we please get on with this Nik?" Buffy asked, as she tried to get Niklaus to move along with his little show.

"Very well deary. _**Rose Marie. You will stay rooted in this spot watching the final act of our conversation with your friend Trevor. As soon as we are finished, you will forget ever being near Mystic Falls. You will know that Trevor is gone, but will accept it and be at peace with his passing. As far as you will be concerned, Trevor has been gone for the past 500 years, and you have been traveling alone**__. _There. I think that that should do it." Niklaus stated, as soon as he noticed that the compulsion had stuck.

"That was actually very nice of you brother. Did it hurt you too bad to be somewhat nice to the girl?" Elijah asked his brother.

As soon as Elijah had questioned Niklaus, all of the rescue Elena party erupted in laughter causing Niklaus to roll his eyes at everyone that was gathered.

"Now Trevor is it? Is there anything that you would like to say on your own behalf?" Buffy asked, once she realized that everyone else had been distracted at Elijah's comment.

"All I can say is that I did what I did for Katerina. I would do it all again, and in the same exact manner as I have done now just keep her in my life. Once she figures out that I am gone, Katerina will avenge me. Even if it against the almighty Originals. Just put me out of my misery already." Trevor finished with his final words.

"As long as you are sure about that." Niklaus said, as he flung his arm forward allowing his hand to penetrate the male Vampires chest to remove the man's heart from his body, causing instant death.

"What in the hell is going on. Are you going to be killing me now?" Elena questioned, as soon as the remaining tension had lifted from the room.

"Of Course not Lena. Do you think that Care or myself would have led anyone directly to you if we thought that they meant you harm of any sort?" Bonnie asked towards her friend.

"No. I know that you would not do that. I was just really scared when I heard the names Elijah and Niklaus. Everyone here was telling me that if I ever came across any of the Originals, I would die instantly to break some curse thingy. Where is Stefan or Damon at? Also, where is Jeremy at? Did Katherine hurt him at all? When can we get home? Who is this blonde Superwoman chick?" Elena kept firing question after question, barely taking a breath and leaving no room for answers before collapsing from all of the shock of the situation.

Before anyone could do anything to stop her, Rose Marie took the chance to make her escape while everyone turned their attention towards the fallen Elena.

"I guess that it was a good thing that you compelled that Rose chick first. This could have ended rather badly, don't you think?" Caroline said in her ever so non filtered way.

"How about we get the hell out of here. Maddox? Will you carry sleeping beauty to the car please? I would like for Caroline and Bonnie to go with you to the car while Elijah, Nik, and myself work on the cleanup job. Alright everyone, Let's move em out." Buffy stated everyone's jobs, just before everyone separated for everyone to do their own job.

Once the cleanup crew was finished gathering all of the bodies of the attack for _Rescue Elena_, the trio began to pour several gallons of gasoline that they had found inside a shed from the backyard.

"Let's light this baby up!" Niklaus exclaimed cheerfully.

"Honestly Niklaus. You are worse than an infant sometimes." Elijah responded to his brothers' antics.

"What can I say brother, other than I have always loved a good house burning." Niklaus chuckled, as the trio lit the fire and began to make their way back to the car at the other side of the Forrest.

"Beth?" Elijah asked to get Buffy's attention before continuing on. "It may be a lot quicker if you allow one of us to carry you so we can use our Vampire speed to get tot the car faster. What do you say?" Elijah asked the blonde Slayer.

"That sounds like a good idea. I would like to get out of here as soon as possible. Are you certain that you would not mind carrying me Elijah?" Buffy asked back, making sure that Elijah would not mind the extra weight of having to carry her all of the way to the car.

"Not at all. Do you want to hop on my back or do you want me to carry you bridal style?" Elijah asked.

'Bridal style' was shouting back in the depths of Buffy's mind, but she decided to respond with a more proper response of, "I will just hop on the back for now. It shouldn't really take that long." Buffy said, as she approached Elijah and quickly jumped on the back of Elijah and began to wrap her legs around his waist and also wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on tight.

"Here we go. Let's go Niklaus." Elijah said succinctly, as he sped away holding Buffy tightly to himself as they made their way towards the waiting SUV.

As soon as the trio made it back to the SUV, they joined the waiting people that were already safely in the SUV just as they all heard a mighty explosion erupting from the background near the abandoned farmhouse that they were just at disposing of all of the evidence of Elena's abduction.

"Everyone ready? Good, let's get the hell out of here and get home. I do not know about the rest of you, but I could go for a nice long soak." Buffy said, as she turned the SUV around and began to drive the exact opposite way that she did on her way back towards her house in Mystic Falls.

The entire drive back home was filled with complete silence. That was until Elena woke up just before reaching the towns city limits.

"What is going on? Where am I? Where is Stefan at? I thought that he would have been with you Bon and Care." Elena questioned, as she stretched her arms finally realizing that she is no longer in any immediate danger at the moment.

"Don't worry too much Lena. As for what is going on here, I think that it is somewhat obvious. With the help of some people, we were able to figure out Kathrine's plan and come to your rescue. As for where you are, this is Elizabeth Summers. She is the last remaining living family member of the Founders of the Merryweather line. She has just recently moved into town. And true to form, seeing as she is part of the Founding Families, it appears that she was already in the know about the whole Supernatural thing. Albeit a different type and stuff, but in the know. As for where is Stefan at question, I do not really know. As far as anyone is concerned Lena, is that after the masquerade ball was over, you broke up with him and he left. We are not even sure of where Damon is at the moment. Maybe they both left town. One could only hope right?" Caroline Forbes began rambling on, trying to answer all of her friends' questions and not leave anything out.

"And before you start in again Elena, Jeremy is alright as well. He is actually waiting for us at Miss. Summers's house for us to get back." Bonnie Bennett joined in as well to give as much information that they could thing of.

"I am glad that you are felling better Miss. Gilbert. If I could pass on a small piece of advice to you, I would suggest that you come clean to your Aunt. I realize that you and your brother are trying to spare her some trouble, but once she finds out, and she will living in a house that Vampires frequent and everyone else is in the know. But, I really think that she would take it a whole hell of a lot better coming from the horse mouth. Trust me Miss. Gilbert. I know from personal experience. Let's just say that once my mother found out about the Supernatural due to some major end of the world type shitty catastrophe, she wound up kicking me out of our house because of this type of giant secret. I eventually found my way back home to my mother, but not before I had to literally fight my way out of hell to make it back to my friends and family. Once I was back home, it took a while for our trust to be re-established, but I was still happy that the secret was out. It made it a whole hell of a lot easier when I did not have to sneak out of the house anymore, and I was able to come and go as I needed. This is not the type of secret that should be bottled up. If you and your brother decide to tell her, I will be more than happy to help you with it. I could even provide proof if it was needed. Either way just let me know either way." Buffy said to the young girl that was in the back seat that had reminded herself as a younger version of herself.

As soon as Buffy spoke to Elena, the SUV fell into a silence for the rest of the trip.

As soon as they pulled into Buffy's driveway, she was able to use her new gate remote to open the front gate to enter her property.

Buffy made her way up the winding driveway up to the house. As she made it up to the front of the garage, Buffy made her way back towards the back of the house near the same door of the kitchen that she was parked at before they left to rescue the young girl that was taken.

"Alright everyone, Home Sweet Home!" Buffy said, as she put the SUV in park and shut the SUV off and exited the car.

Once everyone was out of the car, Buffy decided just to lock the car for right now and empty it later on after everyone has gone for the night.

As soon as Buffy entered the house, she felt the presence of yet some more Vampires of the Original breeds coming up the driveway heading to the front door. '_**You have got to be kidding me with this shit!**_ I have barely been here 48 hours, and it seems that I just draw in their kind. I just want to go to sleep for the rest of the day before I have to go back to the real world and do my adult things.' Buffy thought to herself, before she let her annoyance show to the rest of the group.

Before Buffy had a chance, and the second Elena had entered the house, she was engulfed into one of the most tightest bear hugs imaginable by her little brother Jeremy.

"_**OMG Elena**_! I am so happy to see you. I am so sorry that it took us so long to realize that you have been gone. Are you alright? Are you in any pain? Does your face hurt? It looks as though someone used you as punching bag." Jeremy began to rant, causing several people in attendance to laugh.

"_**You have got to be freaking kidding me!**_" Buffy shouted.

"What is the matter Beth?" Elijah asked of Buffy.

"That Damon guy form earlier is on his way up the driveway, and he is not alone. He is traveling with someone else." Buffy said, feeling irritated at the arrival of the unannounced guests that were on their way.

"That must be his brother Stefan. I wonder how Damon was able to break the compulsion that I placed on him earlier." Niklaus stated offhandedly.

"Well, whatever it is that they want to talk about, it will have to be discussed outside on the back patio. I am not inviting anymore Vampires into my house." Buffy stated, as she turned to make her way towards the front door to be there when they first arrive.

"Can I help you?" Buffy asked, once they arrived at the house, not even trying to hide the fact they they were Vampires using their super speed.

"Yes you can. You can tell me the whereabouts of a few of our local missing teens. Their parents said, that they were visiting the newest resident in town. That got me thinking and I began to have some flashes of some past conversations here. It seems that it was beneficial of me to begin consuming vervain daily, once I was told about the special trick of your little Original friends back there." Damon said, as he pointed towards Niklaus and Elijah that were walking up to join Buffy in the foyer of the house.

"And I would like to know where my Elena is. Damon told me that she was replaced by Kathrine for the past week or so." Stefan joined in to the conversation.

As soon as Stefan said Elena's name, she came barreling through the front hall darting through the front door yelling for Stefan.

"_**STEFAN! **_I have missed you so very much. I am so sorry. Katherine came up behind me and hit me upside the head. Once I woke up, Katherine was standing there with two other Vampires. I heard her c all them Rose Marie and Trevor. I was at some old farm house near Richmond." Elena sobbed, while leaning into Stefan.

"You have no reason to be sorry Elena. I should be the one sorry. I should have figured it out a whole hell of a lot sooner than this. Please tell me that you are the one that can forgive me?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course I do. According to Klaus, Bonnie and his witches, the concealment charm that Katherine had placed on herself was extremely powerful. If it wasn't for Miss. Summers here, nobody would have figured it out before it would have been too late." Elena said, as she turned towards Buffy to speak. "Thank you again Miss. Summers. I don't think that there is anything that I can say or do to appropriately apologize to you." Elena ended her little babble.

"No thanks needed Miss. Gilbert. I was just doing my job." Buffy replied.

"And what job is it, that entails you to go up against powerful Vampires and Dark Witches to save an unsuspecting Human?" Damon questions.

"That actually has a simple answer jackass. Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. Mr. Salvatore's, my name is Elizabeth Summers, however the people in the Supernatural community knows me as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Buffy said, as she held her hand out to shake the hands of the two brothers standing on her front porch.

"Thank you for saving Elena. I am Stefan Salvatore. Welcome to Mystic Falls. If you do not mind me asking, but how are you alive? Last I heard was that you had died, and the other Slayer was in a Prison somewhere in LA." Stefan, ever the polite one greeted Buffy first.

"Let's just say that I got a reprieve. I do not wish to delve into it further." Buffy stated succinctly.

"You have got to be shitting me. A damn Slayer has moved into a town that is filled with Vampires. This has got to be one of the biggest inconveniences known to man. You do realize that you have over 75% of the occupancy of your house right this minute being of the Vampire species? And to top it off, how in the hell did you know what we are? Our breed is supposed to be off the radar of Slayers." Damon began spouting off questions and different thoughts at the same time.

"If you want to talk about the situation with Elena, you are more than happy to go around the back to the outdoor patio to wait for us there. I will be there momentarily with drinks and snacks for everyone. As for the questions about me, well let's just say that that is for me to know and you to... I am sure that you get my drift. Rebekah, Sage will the two of you please help me in the kitchen while the others show our newest guests around to the back patio?" Buffy turned to ask two of her newest housemates.

"Of course we can Buffy." Rebekah and Sage responded at the same exact time, as they began to follow Buffy towards the kitchen.

"That went better than I thought that it would." Elijah stated offhandedly.

"You really broke through my compulsion by drinking vervain daily?" Niklaus asked the elder Salvatore as he began to eye him suspiciously.

"Yep!" Damon Salvatore stated popping the 'P' at the end.

"Let us get this pow wow finished up. I really need to be getting home sooner rather than later or my mother will throw a huge fit and I will get grounded again." Caroline Forbes stated, as she began to walk around the house with Bonnie and Elena, leaving the men alone to watch them walk away.

"Did Vampire Barbie dismiss us, and then walk away and leave us here?" Damon asked, completely dumbfounded over the turn of events.

"Yes, I believe that she did brother dear. Come on. I want to end this as well, so I can work things out with Elena. I still can not believe that I did not figure this shit out." Stefan said, mainly to himself, as the remaining men began to walk around to the back of the Merryweather Plantation to join the rest of the group for the recap and to figure out what to do next.


	27. The Start Of A New

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"That went better than I thought that it would." Elijah stated offhandedly.

"You really broke through my compulsion by drinking vervain daily?" Niklaus asked the elder Salvatore as he began to eye him suspiciously.

"Yep!" Damon Salvatore stated popping the 'P' at the end.

"Let us get this pow wow finished up. I really need to be getting home sooner rather than later or my mother will throw a huge fit and I will get grounded again." Caroline Forbes stated, as she began to walk around the house with Bonnie and Elena, leaving the men alone to watch them walk away.

"Did Vampire Barbie dismiss us, and then walk away and leave us here?" Damon asked, completely dumbfounded over the turn of events.

"Yes, I believe that she did brother dear. Come on. I want to end this as well, so I can work things out with Elena. I still can not believe that I did not figure this shit out." Stefan said, mainly to himself, as the remaining men began to walk around to the back of the Merryweather Plantation to join the rest of the group for the recap and to figure out what to do next.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update at least once a week for now. Please bare with me.**_

_**Chapter 25**_

"WOW! I have actually never been on the Merryweather Plantation for a visit for quite some time. It actually still looks amazingly beautiful. Just like the newest owner." Damon stated with an odd friendly look on his face, causing everyone to look at him with a weird look on their faces.

"What is the matter with you Damon? None of what you just said carried any of your normal sarcastic dry witted and demeaning mindless chatter." Caroline stated as usual, with her use of non filter.

"Nothing is wrong. It has just been a long time since I have been on the property. Earlier excluded since I was barely here for 5 minutes. I used to spend all of my free time here when I was Human with my friend Jackson before Kathrine Pierce got her nasty hooks into me. Speaking of the psycho bitch, where did little miss life switcher disappear to?" Damon Salvatore asked to nobody in particular.

"Let us just say that she has finally been put into a position to where she can not hurt anyone for quite some time." Niklaus stated rather smugly, as he sat down in the last empty chair taking a large sip of his glass of whiskey.

"Not that this is such a riveting conversation Brother, but can we please get down to the business at hand." Kol Mikelson stated succinctly.

"Yes, I agree with Kol 100%. I am in a major need of some sleep-age." Buffy added on as well as Sage, Rebekah, and herself joined the group carrying a tray of snacks and beverages each.

"Very well." Niklaus said, just before turning his head to face the Human Doppelganger that was sitting extremely close to his former Ripper friend from the 1920's in Chicago. "To begin with, I would like to know how you are feeling Miss. Gilbert?" Niklaus asked the young Katerina Doppelganger girl.

"I am actually beginning to feel quite better now thanks to the blood from Stefan. The only thing that is looming over me right now, is the fact that you want to kill me for some stupid ritual thingy. Other than that I am just fine." Elena stated with partial sarcasm, all the while trying to keep the fear from showing on her face.

"Lena? Do you actually think that we would have worked with Klaus if we thought that he was going to cause you any permanent harm?" Jeremy stated, as he moved to sit next to his sister on the opposite side of Stefan.

"No, I guess not Jer, but I really do not understand much of what has been going on lately." Elena stated in a manner that shown her confusion plainly.

"Miss. Gilbert?" Niklaus questioned to gain the doppelganger's attention. "It is true that I am in need to use you or your blood really in a ritual to break a curse. However, I have decided to hold off long enough for our Witches to discuss with your Witch Miss. Bennett to understand what will exactly be happening during the ritual. We have found a way to allow you to come back to life fully Human. Doing it this way will 100% insure that there will be no need for you to turn into one of us when you are not ready as of yet. I have already decided to use Katerina as the Vampire Sacrifice during the ritual, and to choose a less than Human and less moral Werewolf during the ritual as well." Niklaus stated, as he gave Elena Gilbert and her bodyguards a chance to digest what he was saying.

"I am just going to add that as long as I am living here in Mystic Falls, I will do as much as I can to protect all of the normal Humans that live here that have no clue as to what really goes on here, or of what goes bump in the night should I say. I have read several old newspaper articles from the past here, and with all of the "Animal Attacks" that have occurred here in the past, I am extremely shocked that nobody besides the town's council and the residents sitting on my patio at the moment have not figured out the truth yet. Back home in California, we used to call it Sunnydale Syndrome. I never did understand how someone could simply disregard half the shit that went on there, but it happens more than one would think possible." Buffy said in one of her classic babbles, as she stood up and began to pace back and forth the length of the back patio.

"And please pray tell Miss. Summers, how it is that you intend to protect an entire town against a group of Vampires, let alone a single one? HUH? You may claim to be some powerful Slayer, but even Slayer's can not protect everyone." Damon Salvatore questioned Buffy's sanity with an intricately raised eyebrow at the end of his question.

However, before Buffy had a chance to respond to Damon's quarry, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena all began to laugh almost uncontrollably at Damon's question that was just raised.

"I really do not think that Miss. Summers would have any problems on that front Damon. She nearly took out everyone by herself that was holding me captive." Elena Gilbert said once she was able to calm herself down enough to actually be able to speak.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore began to pay close attention to the gathered group and realize that about everyone was at the very least chuckling at their expense.

'I do not see what was so funny.' Damon Salvatore thought to himself, just before his brother Stefan began to speak.

"Is there something that we are missing here?" Stefan asked, once the laughs had finally quieted down to nothing.

"Yes there is, and for the mean time I really do not feel like sharing with either of you due to the fact that Damon has been nothing but a complete and mega douche wad and stalker towards me since I have arrived into town. So until you are able to figure it out and put the pieces together by yourselves, or I feel the need to enlighten the two of you to the looming secret myself, then you will just have to live in the dark for now. Also, I will not stand by silently if either of you feel the need to threaten anybody that is here and in the know." Buffy said mainly towards Damon Salvatore before facing the entire group to speak. "Now that Miss. Gilbert is home now safely and that there really is no need to fear or worry about Katerina or Kathrine or whomever she goes by to be showing up out of the blue, or the threat of the Originals either, I am calling it a night. I have a friend that will be coming by sometime tomorrow I believe, as well as many other things to do and prepare for. So, I am going to say good-bye for now, and allow those of you whom are not going to be living here to see yourselves out and I will most likely see everyone around town sometime tomorrow. Goodnight all." Buffy ended, as she began to walk towards the back door of the house that leads to the kitchen.

Just before Buffy had fully made her way inside, she felt a presence run up behind her trying to knock her upside the head. Buffy easily grabbed the offenders arm and easily twisted it behind the attackers back, slamming her attacker against the side of the house.

"You really must be some kind of stupid if you thought that this little trick would have worked. That is one of the reasons as to why you do not have entrance into my home. That and the point that you are a huge jackass that thinks that he always has to have his way. Go home and either sleep it off, or drink it off. Either way, get the hell off of my property before I change my mind about sticking a stake through your heart myself." Buffy said in an ever so scarey calmly manner, before throwing him down to the ground and heading the rest of the way inside the house leaving a patio full of open mouthed teenagers trying and somewhat failing at holding their laughter in.

"Did everyone else just see what I had just seen?" Elena Gilbert asked the group that was still gathered.

"Yeah, I think that we did. It is a shame that we could not have that on film though. What did you think that you would have gained by attacking the lady that was able to bring your friend, and brother's girlfriend back home safe and sound? She had already warned you more than once Damon to not get on her bad side. Do you not remember the very first night she came into town, and she had schooled you in front of the entire restaurant full of customers at the Mystic Grill? I actually do have that one on film. Just grow up and stop being such a jackass. I am going to be heading home now guys. I am glad that you are safe Lena. I will see you all around town tomorrow." Caroline stated, as she stood up to make her way around the house to head home before she gets grounded.

Before Caroline was out of eyesight, she turned around to speak to the Originals. "Can one of you tell Miss. Summers that I said goodbye once you see her?" Caroline asked towards Rebekah and Sage.

"Of course we will once we see her." Sage responded, just before Caroline Vampire sped away from the Merryweather property.

"We should probably head home too right now. I just want to thank you all so much for finding me and bringing me back home once again. You didn't really have to do that, so thanks to you all and to Miss. Summers. Will you please ask her if she was serious about helping us break the news of the Supernatural to our Aunt Jenna, because it really does make sense that she knows. I realize now that it is completely reckless for her to be unaware in a town like this, or even under our roof that seems to have a Supernatural bullz-eye marked on itself." Elena ended her exit babble and looked towards her last remaining best friend Bonnie Bennett to speak. "Are you ready Bon? You are still giving us a ride home right?" Elena asked her Witchy friend, whom was in deep conversation with the Martins and Maddox.

"Yeah I am. Just give me one second, alright Lena?" Bonnie Bennett responded to her friend, just before turning back to finish her conversation with the Witches. "Are you sure that it will not bother any of you to give me some lessons with my magic? I just do not want to take the chance of hurting myself or others." Bonnie Bennett asked the group of Witches that was still gathered before heading back to the Martins's house.

"Trust us when we say that we really do not mind. It would be my pleasure specifically to help guide and train Shelia Bennett's granddaughter. She would find a way to haunt me if she found out that I had the chance to help you, and I just ignore the chance to help. Sheila was there for me in my darkest time, and I vowed that I would make it up to her." Dr. Martin stated succinctly, just before ending the conversation between the group.

"Alright then. I guess that we should head home now before it gets too dark out. I will see you all around town then. Please tell Buffy that I said goodbye as well, and that I can not wait for her plans to be finished." Bonnie Bennett ended her babble, as she stood up to follow the Gilbert's around to the front driveway to Bonnie's car.

"Dr. Martin? Do you think that it would be possible for me to sit in on those sessions that you will be having with Miss. Bennett? I may not be able to practice my magic anymore, but I still have the knowledge that may come in handy with your teaching the young Bennett Witch. I may even have some magical knowledge that may be beneficial to yourselves as well." Kol Mikelson asked the elder Martin Witch, hoping to find a way to spend more time in Bonnie Bennett's presence.

"I think that that could be doable. Once I have spoken too her and am able to have a time table set up for lessons, I will mention this with her and get back to you. Alright guys, let us head on home ourselves." Dr. Martin stated, as he and the rest of his group began to make their way out front to get into their own car to head back to the Martins's home.

"And then there were only two that were left. Is there a reason that the two of you are still here?" Niklaus asked of either Salvatore brother.

"I am not sure about Damon, but when I look at you I feel that I should know you. However, whenever I think about it, I draw a huge blank." Stefan said in the direction towards Niklaus and Rebekah.

"I really do not hear a question in there at all." Niklaus responded in his ever so smart assy way.

"Do I know you guys? If so, how is it that I know you guys?" Stefan asked, and once he was finished, everyone heard the sarcastic snort of indifference come from the elder Salvatore.

"If you are having a problem waiting politely and patiently for your brother, you are more than welcome to make yourself scarce and head on home. Nobody is forcing you to stick around here." Rebekah stated evilly.

"Whatever. I will just sit here then." Damon Salvatore stated quietly.

As soon as there were no more interruptions, Niklaus moved to sit in front of Stefan to work on compelling him to remember of what he was told to forget.

"Would it be alright with you if I compel you to remember what it was that I made you forget in the 1920's right now?" Niklaus asked of Stefan before actually doing it.

"You can try, but I do not think that it will work. I actually have been taking Vervain a bit longer than Damon. Since it didn't last on him, I do not think it would work on me at all. Is there any way to remove the compulsion by magic or anything else along those lines?" Stefan pondered back to Niklaus.

"Let us try this first before we go to other measures." Niklaus stated firmly, just before leaning right in front of Stefan before speaking. "_**YOU ARE GOING TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING OF YOUR TIME IN THE 1920'S IN CHICAGO WITH ME AND MY SISTER.**_" Niklaus said in the familiar monotone sound that means that the speaker is working on the compulsion.

"Sorry Niklaus, but it did not work. I still have no clue as to what you are talking about. Just let me know if there is a potion that you want me to take, and I will do that. I have always hated having that block in may mind of the 1920's. I had always thought that it was because that was during one of my _RIPPER _ periods, but that has never happened before then. Anyways, I guess that I will see you guys around town then. Does the Mayor know that you, or any of your family is part of the family of Original Vampires that we have been on such high alert because of?" Stefan asked the Original Hybrid that is claiming to be an old friend of his.

"No she does not. As far as the Mayor or the town is aware, my family and myself are just wealthy Historians that are hoping to be future residents who are in search of a new town to call home." Niklaus stated with a laugh, before continuing on. "Come on Mate. Let me show you and your brother out, and I will get a hold of you once I have found out an answer to our little problem." Niklaus stated, as he began to stand up directing Damon and Stefan Salvatore along the same direction that the brothers had come just an hour or two ago when they had returned from rescuing the Gilbert girl.

"It would be such a shame if your all's secret happened to get out. I sure do hope Carol does not find out about you guys." Damon said, just before he Vampire sped away.

"Sorry about him. Not quite sure what is up with him lately, but I will talk to him. He would not be stupid enough to call out you or your family because that would expose us as well. See you around. Just let me know when you have that potion ready." Stefan said, as he too Sped away from Merryweather Plantation.

As soon as the last guest had left, the remaining members of the Original family moved themselves back in the house.

"Does anyone know where Beth has gone to?" Elijah asked to nobody in particular.

"I believe that she said something along the lines of her needing to hit something before she went to bed. She told Bekah that if there was anything that we needed help with, that she would be in her training area." Kol replied instantly.

"Thank you brother. I am going to go and see if there is anything that she requires before I turn in for the night. I will see you all tomorrow." Elijah stated, as he made his way to the basement door to go find his Beth.

While Elijah made his way downstairs, all of the other reaming Originals said their good nights and made their way to their chosen bedrooms for the night.

As Elijah entered the room that Buffy had said was her training area, Buffy looked up instantly as soon as she had felt him enter the room. Almost causing her to fall off the balance beam that she was doing a routine on.

"Hey Elijah. Did everyone get sent off alright?" Buffy asked, just before she finished her routine, and performing a perfect flipping dismount.

"That was a beautiful routine Beth. I am sorry that I had disturbed you. And yes, everyone has left to their own residences for the night. Several of the teens have grown to like you instantly, as had the whole of my family. Thank you again for granting us this chance for our family to be united." Elijah ended, just as there was a loud squeal that was coming from the entertainment room.

'I wonder what in the hell that was.' Buffy thought to herself, just before she voiced them to Elijah.

"What in the world was that. I think we should check it out." Buffy said, as she began to back away from the closeness that the two of them had made between each other.

"I agree. I believe that it sounded like Rebekah." Elijah said, as the two of them began to make their way down the hallway to the entertainment room.

As Buffy and Elijah had entered the entertainment room, they noticed that they were not the only ones to hear the shriek from the bubbly Original.

"What in the world is wrong Bekah? Why did you scream like that? You nearly gave me heart failure." Niklaus stated, as he began to look around for some type of threat.

"Please Nik. I really do not think that I could give you heart failure, considering the fact that your already dead so to speak. However, I am sorry for scaring everyone. I was looking throughout the closet of this room here trying to see if there was anything that was familiar to me, but I found this skeleton instead. It just frightened me for a moment." Rebekah stated, as she began to bring out different boxes of holiday decorations.

"Are you being serious right now dear sister? You are a 1000 year old Vampire, and you were frightened by a piece of plastic in the shape of a person." Kol asked his little sister, just before breaking out in laughter.

The laughter and the situation itself was extremely humorous. Kol's laughter was extremely contagious which spread throughout everyone present. Rebekah included.

"Alright everybody, just leave Bekah alone now. I am fairly certain that each of you Vampire or not have something deep deep down that you are scared of. I know that there are several things that frighten me as well, but do not expect me to share what they are. I am not that stupid." Buffy ended her little babble with a small joke.

"Thank you Buffy." Rebekah said, as she gave Buffy a small hug to show her thanks.

"Not a problem Bekah. Alright everybody, let us head on upstairs to call it a night. I have tons to do tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep." Buffy said, just as she turned around and began to head up the stairs to go to bed.

Once Buffy had made it to the kitchen, she decided to make herself a cup of hot tea to take with her upstairs to her room to allow her help in getting to sleep earlier.

Everybody made their own way to their own rooms to get some sleep for the next day to see what it will bring.

Once Buffy's head had hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

As Buffy was dreaming, she bean to realize that she had dreams of this place once before. She was standing in the middle of a darkened dessert with only a single lone campfire blazing the only light around.

"I have been here before." Dreaming Buffy had said, once she had made it to the fire and sat down on a lone boulder.

"Of course you have been here before. I figured that you would like to meet with me somewhere familiar." The figure that was standing in the shadows stated, as she began to step forward towards Buffy.

"What am I doing back here? I figure that it has something to do with my return if it is bringing you out of the woodwork. What is it that I can do for the 1st Slayer today? I gotta tell you that I am actually worried about some things that have been going on since I have been back. I realize that _**Death was my Gift**_ and all, and I am not one known to return a gift... I gotta know if there is something wrong with me. My senses and abilities have been going a tad bit in overdrive since I have been back." Buffy continued to babble until the 1st Slayer cut in.

"Death was your gift, but know that no more will that be." The 1st Slayer stated in a manner that caused Buffy to think of the actual meaning behind it.

"Before we get into all this creepiness, Do you have a name? I know I told you last time that I was Buffy, but you never really told me yours if you remember right. The only thing that you said last time was all of the creepy riddles of Death being my gift. At least I figured it out sooner or later." Buffy ended, just as the 1st Slayer moved to sit directly across from Buffy on the other side of the fire.

"Of course I have a name, but throughout the ages there has been no need of actually using it. If you really must, you can call me Senya." The 1st Slayer, now known as Senya had responded to Buffy's question.

"It is nice to finally meet you properly Senya. Are you able to tell me about the changes that I have began to notice in me?" Buffy asked, trying to get around the riddles.

"All I can say for now is that this is the start of something the world has never seen or heard of. I know that you feel somewhat lost at the moment, but everything will work in the end. Trust in that. Throughout these next several months you will most likely fight with yourself on many topics or choices, but all I can say is live by your own words that you once told your sister." Senya told Buffy, just as the fire began to flicker in and out.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Buffy asked, as she began to feel that their time together was coming to a close.

"Be brave. Live. Live For You." Senya said in a whisper, as the fire and the scene of Buffy's dream began to fade away.

As soon as Buffy's alarm had gone off at 6:30 am, she decided not to hit the snooze and just get up right then to start her day.

As Buffy began to stretch her tired muscles, she began to have troubles of remembering her dream from last night in its entirety. "I am sure that it will come to me eventually. I do not know why or how, but I am actually feeling a tad bit lighter. I think that I may actually cook this morning for everyone. It has been quite a while." Buffy mumbled to herself, as she got out of her bed.

Buffy walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day ahead of her. As she was going through her tops, Buffy had decided on wearing her light lavender eVouges Floral Lace Sleeved Top. As soon as that was picked, Buffy moved towards her dresser that holds all of her pants to pick out a pair of Black Woman's Boot-cut Relaxed Fit Straight-Legged Jeans. Buffy had decided that she would choose a pair of Black Charles David Woman's Kitty Boots that she has not worn since she has gotten them since they go perfectly with her outfit choice for the day.

As soon as Buffy had her clothes for the day chosen, she laid them out on top of her mattress before heading to the bathroom to shower before getting dressed.

As soon as her shower was finished, and Buffy was dressed for the day, she made her way downstairs to see if anyone else was awake.

As soon as Buffy had made it to the 2nd floor landing, she noticed that Rebekah and Sage were about to head downstairs as well.

"Morning you two. Do either of you want to join me for breakfast in the kitchen? I was just going to whip something up real quick, but since you two are up as well I would not mind the company. It is better cooking for more than just one person." Buffy finished, as the trio made it to the 1st floor landing just outside the Parlor area.

"Sure that sounds good. Do you need any help with anything? I am not the best cook, but I can make a mean pot of coffee." Sage offered, just as the girls had made it to the kitchen.

"Sure. Thanks, and the coffee is all yours. There is actually fresh coffee in the pantry from when Nik, Elijah, and I went to the grocery store the other day. There are actually several different types if you do not like just the regular kind. Do you all like bacon and sausage, and how do you all like y our eggs? Are scrambled alright with the two of you?" Buffy questioned, as she began to take out the ingredients from the fridge to set on the counter by the stove.

"I am not really picky Buffy. Where on earth did you get those boots? Those are just darling. Later on today, us girls just have to take a trip to go shopping. It has been too long, and Nik promised me a new wardrobe. However, there are several cute outfits that were left in the closet of the room I chose. Is it alright if I wear some of those?" Rebekah asked Buffy, as she went to look throughout the cabinets for plates and silverware to set the table before the men wake up.

"Of course it is Rebekah, and I am all for the shopping. Shopping is so of the good, but it will have to be later on in the late afternoon. I have the alarm people coming today, and after they set up the house and the property here I have to head over to another one of my properties for them to set it up before I start in on the work on the building. Plus I also have a friend that will be coming in to town sometime today as well. If I know Anya as well as I think I do, she will just head on over here on her own from the airport instead of bothering me." Buffy ended, just as Kol and Finnik were just entering the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies." Kol said, as he walked towards the counter next to the stove trying to steal a piece of bacon.

Before Kol was able to succeed, Buffy slapped his hand away with the spatula that she was using for the eggs. "Nice try Kol, but you have to wait just like everyone else. Why don't you go and check on Elijah and Nik, and see if their up and ready for breakfast. Once you get back breakfast will be ready. Now shoo." Buffy finished, as she gently shoved him away from the kitchen island.

As soon as Kol was out of the kitchen, Buffy began to plate all of the items to make them ready to place on the table.

"Bekah? Could you please grab the Orange Juice from the fridge, and pour some of it into the glass pitcher that is set next to it on the counter?" Buffy asked of Bekah, so they could place the pitcher on the table as well.

"Sure thing Buffy." Rebekah responded instantly.

"Do you want me to do the same thing with the coffee? I could also grab the cream and sugar too, if you want me to that is?" Sage asked as well.

"That actually sounds good too. I got all of the food dished and placed on the table. The only thing we are waiting on now is the boys." Buffy said, just before the boys themselves entered the kitchen for breakfast.


	28. Busy! Busy! Busy!

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Good morning ladies." Kol said, as he walked towards the counter next to the stove trying to steal a piece of bacon.

Before Kol was able to succeed, Buffy slapped his hand away with the spatula that she was using for the eggs. "Nice try Kol, but you have to wait just like everyone else. Why don't you go and check on Elijah and Nik, and see if their up and ready for breakfast. Once you get back breakfast will be ready. Now shoo." Buffy finished, as she gently shoved him away from the kitchen island.

As soon as Kol was out of the kitchen, Buffy began to plate all of the items to make them ready to place on the table.

"Bekah? Could you please grab the Orange Juice from the fridge, and pour some of it into the glass pitcher that is set next to it on the counter?" Buffy asked of Bekah, so they could place the pitcher on the table as well.

"Sure thing Buffy." Rebekah responded instantly.

"Do you want me to do the same thing with the coffee? I could also grab the cream and sugar too, if you want me to that is?" Sage asked as well.

"That actually sounds good too. I got all of the food dished and placed on the table. The only thing we are waiting on now is the boys." Buffy said, just before the boys themselves entered the kitchen for breakfast.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update at least once a week for now. Please bare with me.**_

_**Chapter 26**_

"Something smells rather delicious in here. Is there enough for us as well?" Elijah asked Buffy, once he fully made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes there is, and we have already set a place for all of you at the table in the dining room. Now go and sit down while we wait for your brothers to get here." Buffy replied, as she shooed him away with a swat of the kitchen towel leading him out of the kitchen to the dining room.

Just as Elijah had entered the dining room, Niklaus, Kol, and Finnik had just entered the kitchen following the ever growing smell of food.

Once everyone was seated around the table, everybody began to fill their dishes full of food and make sure that they had the breakfast of their choice.

Just as everyone had filled their plates and began to eat, the house was filled with the loud ringing of the front doorbell blaring.

"You guys go ahead and keep eating. I will be right back as soon as I figure out who that is." Buffy said, as she stood up to go and answer the front door.

'I wonder who that is? I am not expecting anyone here until later this afternoon.' Buffy was thinking to herself, as she grabbed the doorknob and answered the door with a slight gasp at who was standing on the other side of the door.

As soon as Buffy opened the door, she let out a slight shriek, until she began to speak. "Oh My Goodness! Anya! Why in the world didn't you tell me that you were on your way here? I so would have picked you up from the airport. How did you get h ere anyways?" Buffy asked one of her closest friends as soon as she had dragged Anya into her house, just before encasing her good friend into an extremely tight hug.

"I took a taxi from the airport to here. It really was no trouble at all Buffy. I have tons of wonderful money set aside from working at the Magic Box, and the bonus that Giles gave me when he closed the store down. I really wanted to surprise you. I guess judging by that hug and such warm welcome, that you had missed me a little bit. Thank you for letting me come here Buffy. I just really need to get away from that bobsy twins. They are still claiming that you were placed under some sort of spell the day before you left town. Willow even kept trying to do a spell to draw you back to the Hell-Mouth, but obviously it did not work. Tara is even almost to the point of wanting to leave Willow, mainly because she is becoming to dependent on using her Magic for superficial things and personal gain." Anya stated in a classic Scooby Babble, in her ever so tactless manner.

"How many times have we tried to warn her about the dangers of over using her Magic? Anyways, come on in here and let me introduce you to my house guests while we eat up some breakfast. An, these are the Mikelson's. Over to the left there we have Kol and Rebekah. Over to the right here we have Finnik, Sage, and Elijah. Last but not least An we have..." Buffy began to finish up her introductions with Niklaus, but was cut off by Anya's response.

"_**NIKLAUS!**_" Anya spat out filled with a shit ton of anger and hurt in her voice.

"Anyanka." Niklaus said in a near whisper, just before continuing on with speaking to his long lost 'friend?'. "What on earth are you doing here Anyanka?" Niklaus asked of Anya, not quite certain of this unknown feeling that is sneaking up on him since he had first laid eyes on Anya standing in the entrance of the dining room.

"I am here to visit my friend for a while. I believe that I should be asking you that question Niklaus. What in the world are you doing here?" Anya countered back to Niklaus in her never changing tone.

"My family and myself are staying with Elizabeth for a while as well. That is until we are able to find a suitable and permanent residence to live at here in town. That is also after we are finished with tracking down Mikael and killing him once and for all." Niklaus said in a quiet yet firm voice, all the while never turning his attention from Anya.

"That is nice and all that, but why are you here and not with this so called Elizabeth?" Anya asked, not knowing exactly how to feel seeing Niklaus once again after so many years.

"An?" Buffy said, trying to gain her friends attention before continuing on with an explanation. "I am actually Elizabeth. Buffy is actually a nickname that my mother gave me. She gave it to me when I was really young, and I guess that it kind of stuck on to me. Every time I had to enroll to a school and stuff, mom would always sign me up as Buffy. I always complained that Elizabeth was so bland and stuffy, so Buffy was born." Buffy explained to Anya.

"Well than I am glad that you decided to keep it even now then. Joyce always lit up when she always talked about her Buffy. I guess that we will be seeing a lot of each other than Niklaus. I actually have something for you Nik. I promised myself that I would give it to you if I had ever had the chance to see you again. Luckily you are here now so I can keep my word to you." Anya ended, as she began to walk closer to Niklaus step by step inching closer and closer until she had stopped her movements to stand directly in front of Niklaus Mikelson.

As soon as Anya stopped in front of Niklaus, she began to look through her purse as if she was seriously looking for something important.

"I am sorry Love, but exactly when and how did you meed out dear brother here?" Kol Mikelson asked Anya in his ever so charming manner.

"I believe that it was between 800-900 years ago. I believe that it was actually during the Coronation of King Henry II. I was there for business, however it is what it is. You know how it is as the time just goes by. It is hard to keep track of every little thing and such. Oh! Here it is!" Anya exclaimed happily, just as she removed her closed hand from her purse that she was carrying.

As soon as Anya's hand was extracted from her purse, she quickly sent her hand forward and opened her palm just before striking Niklaus across the left side of his face.

As soon as Anya had struck Klaus, every single one of his siblings including Sage broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"You are an extremely lucky man Niklaus. If I still had my Powers, I am not sure that I would have been able to control myself on what I would have inflicted on to you." Anya said succinctly.

"Powers? What powers? Are you a Witch?" Rebekah questioned the new arrival that had just smacked her brother across, just as her own laughter had subsided.

"No, I am not a Witch. I am talking about my Vengeance Powers. I used to be a Vengeance Demon, however I have lost my powers and became Human. Now I am just a very essential part of the working class by earning tons and tons of wonderful money." Anya explained to the blonde Original in her normal tactless tone.

"Exactly how old are you Miss. Anyanka?" Elijah, ever the gentleman asked of one of Buffy's good friends.

'Only my Beth would befriend a Vengeance Demon instead of killing one.' Elijah thought to himself, unknowing that that was one of the main thoughts on everyone's minds.

"I am actually 1155 years old." Anya said, just before she walked fully into the dining room to join Buffy for breakfast.

As soon as Anya sat down, she took a look around at all of the food that was placed on the table. Anya's eyes instantly stopped on a platter dish that was full of extremely stuffed waffles.

"Buffy, please tell me that those are your special waffles?" Anya asked her friend, with her voice full of hope that they are indeed the most delicious waffles that Anya had ever eaten in her time on this earth.

"They are indeed An. Help yourself to whatever you want." Buffy said to Anya, and in an instant, Anya's silverware was reaching for the platter of Waffley goodness.

"Buffy, I have to tell you that when you were gone, I really missed your cooking." Anya stated, as she began eating while all of the Originals began looking at her in utter shock or pure anger from what she had just said to Buffy,

"Thanks An, I have missed you too." Buffy said with a slight smirk, knowing that her friend really had missed her, but is not the best when it comes to showing most normal emotions, such as grief.

"I did not mean it like it had sounded Buffy. I swear it. I really did miss you, and I am so sorry that I went along with them to do that spell. Believe it or not, aside from Xander before Glory, I liked you the most. I always thought of you as a sister I never had had. You were always the one to be the most truthful to me and the most sincere." Anya ended, as she began to eat again to show that the conversation was completely over on her side.

As soon as everyone was acquainted, they began to finish their breakfasts in a comfortable silence for the rest of the meal.

As soon as everyone was finished eating, Buffy began to grab all of the empty plates from the dining room table to take to the kitchen to start the clean-up.

Before Buffy could gather up too many dishes, Elijah jumped in to stop her from gathering any more.

"There is no need for you to do that Beth. You ladies cooked and prepared everything this morning, so it is only fair for us men to do the clean-up now. Between all of us, we are able to do dishes and wipe off counters and such." Elijah said, just as the doorbell rang throughout the entire house.

"Well, I guess since the clean-up is taken care of then, I will just go and answer the door then." Buffy said, as she left the dining room giving Elijah a small smile making her way to the front door to see who was there at this hour of the morning.

As soon as Buffy got to the front door, she took a look through the peep-hole to see that it was the Mystic Falls Alarm Co. that has arrived.

"Yes, can I help you gentlemen?" Buffy asked, just as soon as she had opened the front door.

"Yes mam. My name is Jeff Roberts, and we are here to connect your alarm systems throughout your entire property here at 187808 Monarch Lane, as well as connecting up your alarm system to your front gate as well. That way you will be able to see who exactly is at your gate, and will be able to open and close it from the front panel box as well as two others of your choice mam. I also have an order for us to to to a 2nd property today as well to connect you up. Is that correct mam?" The Alarm man now known as Jeff asked.

"Yes, that is correct Mr. Roberts, and by all means just call me Elizabeth or Miss. Summers. Mam makes me feel a little old. I also have a 3rd property, but it will not need activated quite yet seeing as I have no idea of what to do with it quite yet. The 2nd address is 268007 Industrial Drive. I will be starting construction on it as soon as I can find a reputable one either here in Mystic Falls or at least near by." Buffy ended her babble, just as Anya, Rebekah, and Sage came over to join Buffy at the front door.

"If it is alright with you Miss. Summers, we would like to get straight to work now. If you could show us to the three main panels that you would like to be connected to the gate we can get started there first." Jeff the main worker said.

"Of course. If you will follow me please." Buffy said, as she moved away to allow entry to the gentlemen here to activate Buffy's alarm. "Here is the main box panel here. It is set right by the front door, as is several cameras that are set up as well. I actually found a door off the kitchen that I believed to be a closet of some sort, but found it to be an entire security room. There are several different cameras around the property that needs to be activated as well. There are several things that I may lax in while I am just getting set up here, but I refuse to lax in my home security. Is that understood gentlemen?" Buffy asked the men, as she began to lead them to the security room that Buffy had found in her previous search of the house, just before making her way down the hallway to the kitchen to find the room from earlier.

"Wow, this is some set up Miss. Summers. Besides the panel by the front door, which two panels do you want to be connected to the front gate as well?" Jeff asked of Buffy.

"I would like the panel here in the security room to be connected to the gate, as well as the panel that is in my bedroom. I realize that there are several other panels throughout the house and other buildings on my property here, but I want to make sure that each of them are connected to the system as well. To my understanding, the panic buttons on them will work, as well as the keypads to either activate or deactivate the systems, however they will not be connected to the front gate. Is that correct?" Buffy asked, wanting to be certain that she understood exactly what each panel of the system could cover.

"Yes Miss. Summers. If you could show us to the circuit breaker, me and my guys will get to work now. It should take us about 2-6 hours to get you set up. Will that be a problem for you Miss. Summers?" Jeff asked Buffy, just as they reached the basement door to head to the circuit breaker in the basement's utility room.

"That should not really be that much of a problem, but why such a gap in the estimate?" Buffy asked, just before leaving the men to do their jobs.

"We just want to be thorough Miss. Summers. We are going to have to check all of the previously used sensors at each window and door frame here at the main house, guest house, pool house, and garage. As well as all of the sensors that are placed around the entirety of the gate surrounding the property. We are also going to have to sync the gate codes to each of the three panels that you have pointed out too. Since it has been so long since the system itself has been activated, there is also a chance of faulty equipment that we may need to change out as well. I just want to make sure that we do our best so that you can feel your most secured Miss. Summers." Jeff said, as he turned to his men to make sure that they are doing their jobs correctly.

"Alright, I guess that I will leave you to it. If any of you need any help with anything just give me a holler." Buffy said, as she began to make her way upstairs to meet with the rest of the people home.

Halfway up the stairs, Buffy remembered about the coffins that were being stored down in the basement.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I must also warn you that there is a storage room down here that is locked up tight. It holds several pieces that I do not want to have gone through. Being as there is no window or door on the inside of the room, there really is no reason for any of you to go into it. I have it locked up tight, so please just bypass that room once you hit it. Other than that you are able to go anywhere else. Just let me know if you all need anything." Buffy said, as she began to go upstairs once more, fully making her way to the kitchen without further interruptions.

"Everything alright Buffy?" Anya asked, once she had seen Buffy come up from the basement.

"Of course An. Everything is copacetic. Do you girls have any plans for the rest of the day?" Buffy asked of Anya, Rebekah, and Sage, who she had realized were still in the kitchen.

Rebekah was the one to answer for her and Sage. "Not really no. Nik, Elijah, and Finn wants to stay close to home since they are waiting on Nik's Witchy friend for any information on our mother Esther. I am not really sure of what to do today, seeing as this is a new town and era that I am not used to as of yet. Do you have any ideas Buffy?" Rebekah ended her own mini babble in a question.

"I actually do. I have a few errands that I have to run in town. I have to go to the local License Branch to get all of the plates transferred over to me on each of the vehicles that were left for me, plus, I have to run over to the Insurance Company as well to get the insurance on the vehicles active as well as the insurance on each of my properties. I also need to head over to my Warehouse to open it up for the alarm company to do their magic there as well, and do some shopping for some new appliances for the house and possibly some clothes. I figure that we could also go and get you some new clothes and items that you and Anya would need for town life here. I figured that we could hit up the local restaurant here and get some lunch before I show Anya the Office Space that I own for whatever she would think to use it for. Does that sound like a good plan for you guys? I realize that 90% of the day will be extremely boring to you all, but it all needs to be done sooner rather than later. The men working here said it could take anywhere up to 6 hours just getting the property set up here." Buffy ended, as she was eying each of the women closely in the room for their reactions.

"That sounds like a good idea. I am going to go and ask Nik for his Billfold. I can not wait to go shopping." Rebekah squealed, as she ran out of the kitchen to find her brother.

"I guess that you can count me in as well. Just let me go and tell Finnik what I am doing, and I will be ready soon. I hope you realize what it is that you are getting into. Rebekah does not know the meaning of being a reasonable shopper. She is more along the lines of an shopping addict." Sage stated, just before she began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sage? Can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked, getting the red head's attention.

"You just did, but I will let you ask another." The read headed Vampire joked back.

"How old is Rebekah? I do not mean the 1000 year old answer either. I mean, how old was she when she was turned into a Vampire?" Buffy asked of Sage.

"She was actually 16 almost 17. Why?" Sage asked Buffy back.

"Just a thought running throughout my head really. What about Kol? Was he as old as Rebekah?" Buffy asked another question to Sage.

"He actually had just had his birthday before they were changed. He was in fact 18. I will be down momentarily. I believe that Bekah and Kol are actually in the Parlor with Niklaus and Elijah if you want to voice whatever is in your thoughts." Sage said, as she fully left the kitchen in search of Finnik.

As soon as Sage had left, Buffy turned to Anya to speak fully to her. "Why don't you go and pick out a room to call your own An. You can choose any room on the 3rd floor. That is except my own. Trust me when I say that you would know it was mine, so you would not have any problems. My room is actually on the left hand side once you go up the stairs to the 3rd floor landing. Just know to go right once you make it there. I will be in the Parlor once you are finished and ready to go." Buffy said to her friend, giving Anya a hug, just as her friend turned away to head out to the stairway to go upstairs to find herself a room.

Once Buffy had made it to the Parlor, Buffy began to quietly take in the scene that in front of her.

Rebekah was actually sitting on Niklaus's lap giving her older brother puppy dog eyes trying to get access to his Billfold for shopping. Buffy couldn't help but give off a small chuckle causing everyone in there to look her direction.

As soon as Buffy was noticed, she decided to go the rest of the way into the Parlor to join Elijah on the Loveseat, waiting for the rest of the girls to join her before leaving on their trip into town.

"Please Nik? I really do need some new clothing of my own. I do not want to keep wearing the clothes that are in my closet when they are not mine. No matter how many times Buffy said it was alright to do so. Pleeeeease?" Rebekah begged to her older brother.

"Very well Bekah. Her you go." Niklaus said, as he removed his Billfold from his pocket to hand over his Credit Card to his little sister.

As soon as Niklaus gave into his sister's demands, Buffy, Elijah, and Kol began to chuckle at his loss to his sister.

"Is this some kind of joke Nik? How in the _**bloody hell**_ do you expect me to go shopping with this flimsy piece of plastic?" Rebekah asked of Niklaus.

"Dear sister. This is how people in this time pay for things when they do not have the right amount of currency to pay for things. Trust me when I say that at any store you go to, just hand them this piece of _flimsy plastic_ and it will pay for whatever it is that you want. If there are any problems, just as Elizabeth to help you out." Niklaus then explained to Rebekah carefully about the use of a Credit Card.

"Very well Nik. After today Nik, what exactly will I be doing to keep myself busy? I really do not want to just be kept here inside and bored all of the time." Rebekah asked Nik.

Before Niklaus could respond, Buffy jumped into the conversation with her thoughts from earlier.

"You know Nik, I have actually had some thoughts on that topic concerning Bekah and Kol." Buffy said, just before Niklaus spoke gaining the interest of both Elijah and Kol as well as Rebekah and Niklaus.

"What exactly are those thoughts pray tell, that concern Rebekah and myself Elizabeth?" Kol asked of Buffy.

"I was thinking that the two of you could actually go to High School here. I was actually thinking about it earlier, and I asked Sage of your actual ages. Since you are close enough in ages and look extremely alike, it would be perfect reasoning really. I think between all of us, plus all of the Witches and compulsion that we have available to us we could come up with the fake transcripts to pull it off. I know for a fact that the Mayor will help us since she is really wanting your very wealthy family to become permanent residents here and all. We could say that the two of you are twins and enroll the two of you in your Senior year at Mystic Falls High. Not only would you both get the new experience of going to High School, but it may be prudent as well to have some eyes on Miss. Gilbert just in case anyone tries to cause any problems for the ritual for your brother." Buffy stated everything in her plan out for the Originals in question, just as Anya, Finnik, and Sage joined the others in the Parlor.

"Is that the reason you wanted to know their ages in the kitchen earlier? To send them to school? Do you really want to torture them with the perils of High School? Was our experience not horrible enough, that you would suggest to send not only 1 but 2 unsuspecting young adults to their possible deaths Buffy?" Anya asked question after question to her friend, not stopping to receive any answers to any question until the end.

"Really An?" Buffy asked of her friend, but before continuing on, Rebekah cut in.

"Is High School really that bad?" Rebekah asked, at the same time Kol responded as well.

"If High School is that dangerous, I may just have to attend it won't I." Was Kol's response to Anya's little speech.

"It is not that bad. Well, at least a normal High School is not that bad. Not everyone's High School sits on top of a Hell-Mouth Anya. They will not have to face even ¼ of what we had to do. Plus, it was only horrible to you due to the fact that you were only supposed to be there for work, and wound up being stuck there permanently, and Human to boot." Buffy said, as she tried to squash any negative thoughts of High School.

"I guess that I could give it a try. I have always wanted to go to School, but we never stayed in one place long enough." Rebekah said, just as she had finally decided to give it a try.

"I guess that I could too. The only problem is that I do not have anything to wear to School as well. I do not even have any items that one would need to attend any form of studies." Kol stated his approval of the School plan as well.

"Would you like to join us shopping as well Kol? Sage is going to be shopping for Finn, and I am certain that Nik has enough on this Card thingy." Rebekah asked of her brother Kol, just before turning to Buffy to speak. "Can we go somewhere to shop for School supplies after we finish with everything on your to-do list?" Rebekah had asked of Buffy.

"Of course we can. On most of the outings that I have to do, it really should not take that long since I have everything already organized. If we are adding on School shopping, we really should be heading on out. We have places to see and things to do." Buffy said, just before standing up to stretch out her slightly stiff bones.

Before the group began to make their way to Buffy's rental, Elijah stopped her before she left the house.

"Beth, could I have a word please?" Elijah asked quietly towards Buffy.

"Of course Elijah. What can I do for you?" Buffy asked.

"I would just like to thank you for everything that you are doing for my family and myself.

"There is no reason whatsoever to thank me for. I am doing this because I want to. You and your family are welcome to stay here for however long you want or need to. Their really is no rush Elijah. Now, I must be on my way so we can get back sooner rather than later. See you in a little while. Do you need me to pick you up anything while we are out?" Buffy asked of Elijah.

"No thank you Beth? I really do not need anything at the moment. Just have fun and be safe. We will see you ladies in a few hours." Elijah said, as he grabbed for Buffy's hand and gave the back of her hand a feather light kiss before walking away to find Niklaus and Finnik.


	29. Even More Shopping Pt 1

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_Before the group began to make their way to Buffy's rental, Elijah stopped her before she left the house.

"Beth, could I have a word please?" Elijah asked quietly towards Buffy.

"Of course Elijah. What can I do for you?" Buffy asked.

"I would just like to thank you for everything that you are doing for my family and myself.

"There is no reason whatsoever to thank me for. I am doing this because I want to. You and your family are welcome to stay here for however long you want or need to. Their really is no rush Elijah. Now, I must be on my way so we can get back sooner rather than later. See you in a little while. Do you need me to pick you up anything while we are out?" Buffy asked of Elijah.

"No thank you Beth? I really do not need anything at the moment. Just have fun and be safe. We will see you ladies in a few hours." Elijah said, as he grabbed for Buffy's hand and gave the back of her hand a feather light kiss before walking away to find Niklaus and Finnik.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update at least once a week for now. Please bare with me.**_

_**Chapter 27**_

As soon as Buffy made it to the car, everyone was seat-belted and ready to go.

As soon as Buffy turned on to the Highway headed towards the inner city of Mystic Falls, Anya began to fiddle with the Radio trying to find some kind of music that everyone would like.

"Hey An, I have a CD in the front pocket of my purse. It has some really good songs on it that I think everyone would like. Just go ahead and slip it into the CD player." Buffy said, as she continued down the Highway heading for downtown Mystic Falls.

"You know Buffy, I really think that our brother cares very deeply for you. It has been quite some time since we have seen him this taken by somebody. How do you feel about our dear Elijah?" Believe it or not, that was Kol Mikelson that made such an astute observation about the two that were in extreme denial.

"Yeah Buffy, how do you feel about our brother? We must tell you that he has had some trouble in finding love in the past, but he is worth it if I do say so myself." Rebekah added as well.

"Trust me when I say that Buffy has had her own problems in love as well. A forbidden love of a Vampire named Angel, College guy that wanted to use her as a sacrifice, let's not forget Scott Hope, and..." Anya began, but was cut off by Buffy.

"I do not count him because he turned out to be gay from what I heard. I really do not think my love life has been that bleak An." Buffy added, just before Anya continued on with her ramblings.

"If you say so Buffy, but what about Riley the commando, Spike the stalker, and let's not forget last but not least Ben whom was only Human part of the time when he was not turned into the Psycho Hell-Goddess Glory." Anya ended instantly, covering her mouth trying to will the words back into her mouth the second they had exited her mouth. "I am so sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to say that last one." Anya pleaded to Buffy, wanting her to know that she was truly sorry about mentioning them.

"It is alright An. I know that you didn't. I can not change the facts of what happened. I guess that you are right in a way. I really should open myself up to the prospects of change. Plus, I would not be me if I was not attracted to a Vampire. Different Species or not." Buffy ended her mini triad.

"That is very true Buffy. You are very well known for not following the rules of nature. Angel, Spike,..." Anya continued on, but was cut off by a quickly angered and embarrassed Slayer that was wanting to see the end of the current conversation as quickly as possible.

"_**ANYA!**_" Buffy had shouted loud enough to get her friend to stop talking.

"Sorry Buffy. I believe that I still need a little bit more time on working on my BTMF." Anya stated, as she turned to look towards her friend, showing Buffy that she really was truly sorry.

The duo was broken up by a clearing of a throat or two from the remaining Vampire house guests that were securely seated in the the back of Buffy's rental car.

"What exactly is BTMF?" Rebekah asked the two newly reunited friends.

"I would like to hear this as well. I am not completely sure as to what this disorder is called." Kol asked with a hint of amusement at the situation plastered on his face.

"It is really nothing bad or anything. It just means that I do not have a very good Brain To Mouth Filter. Ever since I had become Human, I have had to learn how to interact the human way. I sometimes find myself in a position to where I do not think before I speak." Anya finished solemnly.

"Alright you all. It is getting later the longer that we are verbal sparring here, and I for one am in major need of some retail shopping. So let me get my stuff finished up so we can head over to the shopping mall." Buffy said, as she pulled into a parking spot outside the Mystic Falls Insurance building.

"Would you like for me to come with you Buffy? I may be able to help you find some ways to save you tons of money for your future policies." Anya asked of her friend.

"You really do have a thing for money don't you?" Sage asked the former Vengeance Demon.

"Yes I do." Was all that Anya said as a reply.

With Anya's reply, the remaining occupants in the vehicle began to laugh at that response.

"No, that is alright Anya. I can do it by myself." Buffy said, just before she left the group to their own devices.

Just before Buffy left them alone for the meeting with the Insurance Agent, Buffy noticed a Sporting Goods/Gym Equipment store that was right across the street.

"Hey, if you guys want to help me out with the list, we can do a whole lot more in a shorter amount of time. What do you say?" Buffy asked the group that had remained in the car.

"It would keep us entertained. Sure, why not. What do you need us to do?" Kol responded almost instantly to Buffy's question.

"There is that store that is across the street." Buffy said, as she pointed to the building that she was talking about. "I am in need of several items form their. Just go and start picking out the items that I need, and I will meet you over there as soon as I am finished here. If you have any questions, I am sure that Anya could help you. She has seen the type of equipment that I have used in the past." Buffy ended, as she began to drag out the list of items that will be needed.

"That is true Buffy. I was the main one that had helped Giles stock your training room. Plus, I was there when he shipped off all the items that you had probably already received. I am quite certain that I am up to the task. I will also be able to get you a really good deal, seeing as you most likely will acquire most of the higher priced items. Yes, I think that this will be fun. If all else fails, I can always ask one of these guys to do their whammy on the employees to get you the best deal imaginable." Anya ended, feeling excited about the future shopping, even if she would not be reaping any benefits of the future transaction.

"Now I am not so sure about this idea." Buffy said, a little unevenly.

"Don't worry to much Buffy. I will make sure that nobody uses their whammy juice on any of the employees." Sage said, to reassure the young Slayer that she has come to see as a friend, if not future sister...or sister in-law. (wink wink).

"Alright then. What I am going to need from there is a new Exercise Bike, a Case of Wrist Wraps. I will also need a case of magnesium carbonate. Before you ask, just tell whoever is helping you that you need gymnast chalk. They will know what you need. I will also need a new Weight Lifting Set, a new set of Dumbbells, and also a new State of the Art P90X Chin-Up Bar. If you guys are done with that list by the time that I am able to get over there, tell them that I will also be picking out several pairs of workout gear and several pairs of shoes and boots. That should be it, unless I find anything else when I get over there." Buffy ended her list, finally taking another breath before closing her door as soon as she exited her vehicle.

"Alright Buffy. We will see you in a few. Have fun." Sage said, as the others had exited the Vehicle as well to make their way across the street to the needed store.

As soon as Buffy was alone, she stepped away from her car to make her way to the Insurance Offices.

As soon as she had entered the building, the lady at the receptionist's desk looked up to address Buffy as soon as the door had completely closed.

"Hello, and welcome to Mystic Falls Insurance. I am Helen. How can I assist you this morning?" The receptionist asked of Buffy.

"Hi there Helen. I am actually needing to reactivate the Insurance Policies that my mother and her family had on all of the cars and 3 different properties here in town. How do I go about getting that all set up? I would really like to be driving one of these cars legally. That way I can return my rental and stop having to pay the rental company." Buffy ended her mini babble.

"That should not be a problem, so long as you have all of the needed paperwork. Titles, proof of ownership, addresses of the properties that are to be covered, and 3 pieces of proof of identification and so on. Just give me a minute to see if any of our Agents are free for any Walk-Ins. Do you have a name I could tell them?" Helen asked of Buffy.

"Yes Mam. Elizabeth Summers, and I am inquiring about the Merryweather assets." Buffy said, hopeful that the name of the properties and assets will allow her to be seen now.

'Normally I am not one to use ones power to gain the advantage, but I really do not want to be here all day.' Buffy thought to herself, as Helen called back to some of the Insurance Agents already there.

"Miss. Summers? Agent Julian Davids will be right out to help you with your needs. I believe that he has been the one in the past to help your family out with their past needs. So he should already be familiar with everything that you need to have taken care of. It should not be that long. Would you like to have anything to drink while you wait?" Helen asked Buffy before returning to her previous deeds that she had been working on.

"No thank you Helen. I am fine for now." Buffy said, as she took a seat in the red and beige stripped and extremely overly plush chairs that were in the waiting area.

Buffy was pleased that she didn't have to wait very long before an middle aged man came out of an office in the back of the building.

"Miss. Summers, I am Julian Davids, and I will be more than happy to help you out with your Insurance needs today. I am tremendously sorry to hear about Joyce's passing. She was a wonderful woman. I know that this may sound bad and all, but I do not mean it to. I mean seeing as though I have done this before, and seeing as though I have all of your mother's old information on the assets of the Insurable kind that is of the Merryweather family, it really should not take that long." Julian Davids said, as he began to look throughout a large filling cabinet in the corner of the room that he had led Buffy to.

"I understand what you mean Mr. Davids. There is no problem here." Buffy said, trying to calm the now nervous man that is fumbling with the large file that he had pulled out to bring over to his desk.

"Thank you Miss. Summers. Seeing as though your mother's Insurance Policy is still active for another month on all properties and all 4 of the vehicles, I will only need your identification. Such as Driver's License, Birth Certificate, now proof of ownership on all titles of buildings and vehicles. As soon as I have everything transferred over to your name, I will need to have the 1st 6 months paid on the new policy. Seeing as though I am certain that you have already added new items to your home, I will only be able to activate the account in your name under what has already been put on the old policy until you are able to give me an added addendum of the inventory and proof of value of all newly added items. As soon as I have those in, I will add them to the Owner's Insurance Policy before I come out to whatever property they are at to verify the claim." Julian Davids said, as he started to type away on his computer filling out all of the needed changes.

"That is actually not a problem Mr. Davids. As I was packing up my old home in California, I had already made the inventory list with all of the estimated values added for the movers. I wanted to be sure before leaving all of my stuff in the hands of strangers. I have already checked everything once it had arrived, and I have the list right here for you. I also have all of the proof of ownership and all of my identification information as well. All of my friends have told me that I am a tad bit OCD when it comes to paperwork. I also had taken a look at my mother's old policy, and I was wondering if there was any way to change the type of coverage that the vehicles are under. I know that my mother had the PLPD Policy, but I was wondering if I could upgrade them to the Full Coverage with the Full RSA and Umbrella Coverage? I know that with my job I do a lot of traveling, and I just want to be safe for when I have to be on the road." Buffy asked Mr. Julian Davids, hoping to be able to upgrade the policy.

"That should not be a problem, however, we will have to raise the rates from where they are at right now. So, once we have fully transferred it over to your name and reactivate it, the price will be more of what you will have to pay for the 1st 6 months today. Plus, concerning your age for now, there will also be another slight increase until we have established that you are a decent driver. Will you still want to do the upgrade?" Julian Davids asked of Buffy again.

"Yes, that is what I would like to do. Thank you so much. I just wanted to make sure that I was covered Insurance wise before I made my way over to the License Branch this morning. Of all of the things the I remembered from my mom was that if I wanted the plates legal, I had to have Insurance first." Buffy ended her hopefully last mini babble, as she handed the rest of her paperwork over to Julian Davids to finish up what was needed.

"Alright then. Just give me just a few minutes here so I can input all of the name changes for right now to get you active to take the proof of Insurance with you, and I will input the added inventory and values to the list and make an appointment with you sometime within the next month to do the walk through. Does that sound good to you Miss. Summers?" Julian Davids asked Buffy once again.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Thank you so much for all of your help. Do you know how much longer it may be. I have to meet my friends across the street to purchase some new equipment. Would it be possible to add those as well when you do your home inspection to verify the pieces?" Buffy asked the man, just as the new information came to her as she remembered.

"Yes Miss. Summers. That will be just fine, and you are one lucky lady seeing that I am an excellent typist. Just give me 5 minutes to print out your proof of Insurance for all of your cars. Just to double check my records, there are 4 Vehicles correct? Plus, can you verify the year, make, and model of each vehicle before I hand over the cards?" Mr. Julian Davids asked of Buffy, just before he is able to hand over the needed information.

"That is right. 4 vehicles is right. There is a 1965 Chevy Camaro (Cherry Red), a 1967 Ford Mustang (Dark Blue), a 1969 Jeep Wrangler (Hunter Green), and last but not least a 1965 Chevy Impala (Black). I think that that is it. Yeah, that is all of them." Buffy said, as she finished naming off the type of cars that were now in her name.

As soon as Mr. Davids had finished inputting all of the additions to the policy in to the computer, he turned towards Buffy to giver her the amount that is needed to pay for the 1st 6 months of coverage.

"I have everything in order here Miss. Summers. Other than the home visit to be carried out at a later date and time, us there anything else that I could help you with today?" Mr. Davids asked Buffy, just before continuing on after receiving a shake of Buffy's head telling him no. "Since this will be all, I have your total for the Insurance to be activated today. This is also with the discount of 25% off of the amount due to being a Founding Family Member. The total comes to $4,959.00. However, as soon as you are close to using or opening up either of your other properties, you will need to come back in to alter your policy you have right at this moment." Julian Davids explained to Buffy.

"So if I were to open either of the buildings before the 6 months that I am just about to pay for today are up, would you just alter the policy so I could just pay the difference that would be needed before the next pay period?" Buffy asked of Mr. Julian Davids.

"Yes Miss. Summers. That is exactly what we would be doing. Is there anything else I could answer for you?" Mr. Davids asked Buffy one last time before finishing up the information on Buffy's case file.

"No Sir. This will be all that I need for now. Here is the first payment, and thank you for all of your help today. This was a heck of a lot easier than I thought that it would have been." Buffy ended with a small chuckle, as she began to gather all of her paperwork and personal belongings before leaving.

"It was only that way because you were so prepared Miss. Summers. That and I was available to help you, and seeing as I have been helping and working for your family for quite some time." Mr. Davids ended with a small chuckle as well.

"That actually goes a long way with me. Believe it or not, but I stick with loyalty." Buffy responded quickly.

"Very good. Here is everything that you would need for the License Branch. I will give you a call once I am able to set up the home visit. That is everything for today. Have a good day Miss. Summers." Mr. Julian Davids said, as he stood and held his hand out to shake and politely send her on her way.

"Thank you too Sir. I will be waiting for your call. Have a good day Mr. Davids." Buffy said, as she accepted the offered hand to shake lightly before walking out of the office to make her way throughout the lobby to the front door.

Meanwhile with Anya, Sage, Rebekah, and Kol as they entered the store of Buffy's choice for her training equipment.

"Stores certainly have changed a lot since the 20's." Rebekah said, as soon as they had entered the store.

"Look at everything that you can acquire under one place of business. What on earth is this thing Bekah?" Kol asked of his sister, as he held up something that was blue and oval on both sides with a red ball in-between.

"I have no idea brother, but it is interesting." Rebekah stated to her brother, after grabbing the item from Kol.

"That is actually called a Thigh Master. It is a piece of exercise equipment that people use to strengthen their upper thigh muscles." Sage explained to the young Vampires that she calls family.

Before anyone could comment on Sage's information,a tall gentlemen approached the group that had just entered his store.

"How are y'all doing today? My name is Eric. How can I help you today?" Eric the manager based by his name tag asked.

"Yes, I believe that you can. We are just beginning the shopping for one of friends who will be here as soon as she id finished across the street at the Insurance place. She has given us a list of what she could remember off the top of her head. I believe that there may be more once she arrives, but we figured that we could start for her. Do you by chance have a delivery service?" Sage asked the young man named Eric.

"Yes we do, so long as someone has an order over $300.00." Eric responded to the Red headed Vampire's question.

"Good, then that should be no problem at all. I have a feeling that you will be making tons of wonderful money on your commission sale with us. You should know ahead of time, that we are not they type to be screwed over when it comes to shopping." Anya said in her ever so tactless way.

"That is understood Mam. What can I help you with to start with." Eric asked the odd group of people that had entered his store.

'I hope that they are not just here to pull a prank on me.' Eric thought to himself, as he led the group further into the store.

"To start with, we are going to need a top of the line Exercise Bike. Where are those at?" Rebekah was the one to answer at the moment, wanting to speak to the good looking Sales Associate.

"If you could follow me, I can take you to the ones that we carry. Your in luck today, mainly because we just got a new shipment in yesterday. that way we have almost all of our brands in stock. Here are all of our different Bike Systems. As you can see, the bikes range from the very basic stationary bikes to the more sophisticated systems that have sensors to gauge how long you have ran and contains a TV or even a radio on some." Eric stated to the group that was in front of him.

"This one is nice, and it is almost like Buffy's old one. Minus it being brand spanking new and have a TV on it. Yeah we will take the PDF Pro5.0. Now on to the next item needed. I believe that we are I need of a new case of wrist wraps. Kind of like what boxers or kick boxers use to protect their hands. Do you carry those here?" Anya asked the man who has vowed to help them with their purchases.

"Yes we do. If you would follow me, I can take you to our supply. We have many different types that are available." Eric stated, as he led the group to the next isle needed.

"Thank you Eric." Anya said, before following the man to the next area that is needed.

"Here you go. These are all of our different types of Wrist Wraps." Eric said, as he stopped and pointed to the area that was directly in front of the shoppers.

"Alright Eric. We will need a case of the Rouge V2 Gymnastics Grips right here. We will also be needing a case of the Rouge Sticky Goat Tape. Alrighty then. Next we will need to acquire some magnesium carbonate. Do you carry that?" Anya asked of Eric their In-Store helper.

"Do you mean hand chalk? Yeah, we do carry that. Just follow me please." Eric stated, as he yet again led the group away to the next needed area.

"You seem like a pro when it comes to doing this kind of shopping." Kol stated, impressed as to how Anya had handled the man helping us.

"I am just used to it. I actually helped Giles with Buffy's old training room back in Sunny-Hell, so I am fairly caught up with what she would need for her new one." Anya said in reply to Kol's observation.

"Here you are. These are all of our chalk brands." Eric stated to the group once they arrived in front of the magnesium carbonate.

"Alright then. I think that we should stick with our usual of one case of this item. Do you know which is the best brand is?" Rebekah asked of Eric, wanting to feel that she is contributing to the shopping.

"I think that our best would be the ProSource Professional Grade Gym Chalk. That is the one that we sell the most of. There are also several different Gymnastics Clubs that use this brand. Rumor has it that the U.S. Olympic teams actually use this brand. But that is just hearsay. Do not quote me on it." Eric said, as he pointed out the brand that he was talking about.

"Okay then Eric. I believe that we will take a case of that then. What is next on our list Anya?" Rebekah asked the young lady that she hopes she can become friends with like Buffy.

"Next on our list is a new Weight Lifting Set. Where do you have these at in the store?" Anya asked towards Eric, who has just finished writing down the chalk on the order form that he was using for the group.

"Those are actually close to the Exercise Bikes. let's head on back that way." Eric said, as he led the group back towards where they had first began their shopping adventure.

"I never actually thought that there were so many brands of this kind of equipment. I do not understand why people can not just workout the old fashioned way." Sage said, as the group began looking at all of the different Weight Lifting Sets that were in stock.

Just as the group were about to tell Eric of their choice, everyone had noticed that their Blonde friend had finally tracked them down.

"Hey guys. How is everything going?" Buffy asked, as she made her way towards the group of her friends and plus one.

Meanwhile with Buffy outside of the Insurance Offices.

As soon as Buffy had exited the Insurance place, she began to make her way across the street to meet up with everyone else at the Sporting Goods Store.

Buffy made good time making it there. As soon as Buffy had entered the store, she was rather shocked at how large the store actually was compared to the view of it from the outside.

'Wow! Sunny-Hell has nothing on this. I do not think that Sunny-Hell even had any stores that are this big. It may take me a bit of time to actually find the gang.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to go down the isles one by one to track them all down.

After what seemed like forever, but in all reality was only like 10 minutes, Buffy had found her friends in the Exercise Equipment area.

"Hey guys. How is everything going?" Buffy asked, as she made her way towards the group of her friends and plus one.

"Hello Elizabeth." Kol replied to Buffy's greeting.

"Hey Buffy." Any responded in kind.

"Hello Buffy." Sage and Rebekah responded at the same exact time.

"Did you get whatever it was that you were doing done?" Kol asked his newest sister in his and his siblings' eyes. 'Maybe not Elijah.' (he he).

"Yes I did, and thank you for asking Kol. So what all did you guys get already?" Buffy asked the group, that way she could be up to speed with the rest of them.

"Hello. I am Eric. I am the manager here. Is it you by chance that they are all shopping for?" Eric asked of Buffy.

"Yepp!" Buffy said excitedly more than what she should have been by popping the 'P'.

"I have been helping them out by going through their list with them by filling out the order form as we go along. It is easier that way when we are working with such a large order. I have already documented everything that has been chosen so far. This is what we are up to. They have yet to pick out the Lift set." Eric said, as he handed Buffy the order form for her to see everything that had already been picked out.

"Cool then. We should almost be done then. Alright then, I guess for the Weight Lift Set, I would like this one here. The Gold's Gym XRS 20 Olympic Workout Bench. I would also like a full set of weights to go along with it please." Buffy said to Eric, giving him enough time to write that down before continuing on. "Since the next thing on my to do list is actually right here, I will go ahead and tell you. I would like to get the new set of Dumbbells that are right here. The complete set of the Rouge Dumbbells. Do you know if you carry the P90X Chin-Up Bar?" Buffy asked Eric, just as soon as she had finished with the dumbbells.

"Would you allow me to use your new equipment once it has been delivered?" Kol asked Buffy, before Eric had a chance to respond to her inquiry.

All Buffy did in response to Kol, was to give him a small smile and a nod of her head to tell him that he could in fact use them.

Eric had finally answered Buffy's question in the positive by having the Chin-Up Bar in stock.

"Go ahead and add that on as well. I still have several more things to get, however, we still have tons of stuff to do before lunch, and even more after lunch. Do you by chance have an online store that I could order from home to have the stuff delivered directly?" Buffy asked, hopeful that could be arranged.

"Yes we do in fact. Before you leave, and we ring you up, I will give you all of the needed information. Miss..." Eric started, but in fact died off at the end so Buffy could fill in her name.

"Summers, Buffy Summers." Buffy replied, as the group began to make their way to the front of the store. 'I have a feeling that this bill will even be more than the damn Insurance. It has been to long since I have been shopping since I did not have to keep track.' Buffy thought as she followed Eric and the rest of the group up to the front of the store to Check-Out and fill out the delivery information.


	30. Even More Shopping Pt 2

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Would you allow me to use your new equipment once it has been delivered?" Kol asked Buffy, before Eric had a chance to respond to her inquiry.

All Buffy did in response to Kol, was to give him a small smile and a nod of her head to tell him that he could in fact use them.

Eric had finally answered Buffy's question in the positive by having the Chin-Up Bar in stock.

"Go ahead and add that on as well. I still have several more things to get, however, we still have tons of stuff to do before lunch, and even more after lunch. Do you by chance have an online store that I could order from home to have the stuff delivered directly?" Buffy asked, hopeful that could be arranged.

"Yes we do in fact. Before you leave, and we ring you up, I will give you all of the needed information. Miss..." Eric started, but in fact died off at the end so Buffy could fill in her name.

"Summers, Buffy Summers." Buffy replied, as the group began to make their way to the front of the store. 'I have a feeling that this bill will even be more than the damn Insurance. It has been to long since I have been shopping since I did not have to keep track.' Buffy thought as she followed Eric and the rest of the group up to the front of the store to Check-Out and fill out the delivery information.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update at least once a week for now. Please bare with me.**_

_**Chapter 28**_

As soon as the group had made it to the front, Eric began to pull out some paperwork from behind the counter.

"Let's get this show on the road. First, I need you to fill out this piece of paper with your name address and telephone number. This will be used for the delivery guy if there were any problems to arise. According to our schedule for deliveries, we have an open slot on Wednesday at 3:45 pm. Does that work for you Miss. Summers?" Eric asked of Buffy.

"Yeah that is just fine. I do not have any other plans scheduled for that day, but if I am not there, there will be at least one of my house guests there to accept the deliveries. Would that be a problem?" Buffy shot right back to Eric.

"Not at all Miss. Summers. I am going to go ahead and start scanning the items to ring you up and let you get on your way. This shouldn't take too long since I gathered the UPC Codes as we went. Just give me a couple of minutes." Eric said, as he began to scan the items chosen today for delivery.

"After we leave here, we are going to stop by the License Branch for me to make my cars legal for me to drive. While I am there, Sage, can you take my car back to the house to get the needed information from Klaus or Elijah so we can go ahead and get these two enrolled into school before we get their items needed for school. That way we will know exactly what it is that they will need?" Buffy asked of Sage.

"Of course I can Buffy. Do you want once of us to stay with you while you are there?" Sage asked back to Buffy.

"If you do not mind, I would like Anya to stay. I just really want to catch up with her a bit alone." Buffy asked, not really certain as to how the others will react to being asked to leave. (Albeit Temporarily).

"Of course not Buffy. We did kind of just unexpectedly take over a large part of your life once you met our brothers, so of course we do not mind. Besides Love, this will give me some one on one time with Nik to tease him relentlessly about getting smacked by a girl. No offense Darling." Kol said, as he was speaking to both Buffy and Anya.

Before anyone else could say anything on the subject, Eric the manager butted into the conversation with a question.

"I happen to just see the address that these items will be delivered to. Are you by chance a Founding Family Member?" Eric asked Buffy.

'I am really getting tiered of people asking me this question.' Buffy thought to herself before answering Eric aloud with a "Yes I am. Is that going to be a problem?" Buffy asked back after her answer to Eric.

"Not at all, but I just need to do some adjusting to the bill. All Founding Families receive a 30% Discount here. It will just be another minute." Eric said, as he went back to his papers and pushed some buttons on the cash register.

'Can this take any longer? I mean come on!' Buffy thought to herself, just before Eric returned in front of Buffy a t the counter.

As soon as Eric returned, he began to speak to Buffy and her group. "Alright then. I have everything re-added now, and your newest total with the discount will be $3,658.42. Will there be anything else that I can help you folks with today?" Eric asked Buffy, whom he realized was the head of the group that was gathered in his store.

"Nope, that is it. Is it alright to pay with check?" Buffy asked of Eric, as she pulled her check book out of her purse to pay for the items chosen today.

"Yeah, that is just fine. As long as you have a form of identification on you. As for the delivery address, I believe that you want it shipped to the Merryweather Plantation?" Eric asked of Buffy, as he looked over the paperwork that has been filled out before he finishes the transaction fully.

"Yeppers. So I guess that I will see you all on Wednesday then for the delivery and stuff. Will here be a delivery fee, or is the delivery charge included in the total of the purchase that I did today?" Buffy asked of Eric one last question.

"Delivery is included Miss. Summers, and I will be sure that the delivery men will be there right on time on Wednesday. That is all that we need to do for right now. Have a nice rest of your day, and try to enjoy the sun that is out while you can." Eric stated, as he began to walk away as soon as he shook Buffy's hand as a farewell from the store.

As soon as Buffy and her group made their way outside of the store, she began to walk towards her SUV with the others following behind her silently.

As soon as they loaded themselves into the automotive vehicle, Buffy started the SUV to make their way to the License Branch to finish legalizing all of her cars.

'I believe that I will return my rental back to the rental company tomorrow.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to weave her way flawlessly through the inner city traffic of Mystic Falls.

Everyone remained silent on their way to the License Branch while Buffy had been driving.

As soon as Buffy pulled into a parking spot, she put her SUV into park and turned off the engine before handing the keys over to Sage.

"Here you go Sage. I think that the guys should have the paperwork ready for us to take over to the school once I am finished here. After we get them enrolled, I think that we should head on over to the mall. That way we will be able to get everything that Rebekah and Kol would need for their classes and some new clothes as well. I can not speak for everyone, but I could use some new clothes as well. It has been a while since I had a good dose of some retail therapy." Buffy said, as she stood on the outside of her rental, as everyone else played ring-around-the-car-seats.

Once Buffy and Anya were outside of the rental vehicle, Sage began to pull out of the spot that Buffy had picked leaving the two Sunnydale veterans to their lonesome.

"Come on Anya. Let's get this show on the road. The sooner that we start, is the sooner that we can leave once the others return." Buffy said, as she grabbed the hand of her friend to get her moving across the street.

"Hey Buffy? Can I ask you a question?" Anya asked of her close friend.

"You just did, but I will give you another. What's up Anya?" Buffy asked Anya back almost instantly.

"What do you think that you will be doing with yourself now that you really do not have to worry about a Hell-Mouth anymore? I mean, have you missed having to Patrol at all since you have been here? Have you Patrolled at all since you have arrived here? Will you be Patrolling at all here, even though it is not a Hell-Mouth?" Anya shot off question after question towards Buffy, barely leaving no room for her to answer them before they made it to the front door of the building that was needed for Buffy's tasks at the moment.

As the duo took a pause before entering the License Branch, Buffy turned towards Anya to try to answer the former Vengeance Demon turned almost Best Friend's questions.

"Let me see if I can get these right. I am actually going to be opening an all ages Club/Restaurant in my family's old Warehouse. I will get into specifics with you later. Maybe you could help me with the Business Plan. I really have not missed having to Patrol at all while I have been here. It has actually been nice going to bed at a normal time of night and all. No, I have not yet really Patrolled since I have been here. I pretty much seem to draw all of the Supernatural Creatures to me since my initial arrival. I mean an entire blood family of Vampires/Vampire Werewolf Hybrids, Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, and several other things in between. And, last but not least, yes I will be eventually Patrolling. I am fairly certain that I may be able to find the spare Demonic Breed here or there around the area. Maybe even possibly the bad kind of the Original's Breed. Plus, I still want to keep in shape if the need ever would arise that Faith would need my help back at the Hell-Mouth." Buffy ended, as she pulled the door open to enter the building that was in front of her.

"I believe that that is more than what you really need to even do. I think that this place may be good for you. I also think that Elijah will be good for you too. I have always thought that you really needed someone that could keep up with you, but not resent you for it at the same time. Plus, if you get to see him naked, it would only be of the good. Right?" Anya asked, as she finished her little speech, following Buffy inside the pulled open door being held by Buffy.

As soon as the duo entered the License Branch, Buffy gingerly grabbed a number from the ticket stand that was off to the side once they had first entered.

'I really hope that this won't take too long here. I really want to get through my whole list that I have prepared.' Buffy thought to herself, as she and Anya walked over to the chairs that were in the waiting area off to the left of the front main room.

"What number did you get Buffy?" Anya asked of her blonde friend.

"I got number 87. What number do you think that they are on?" Buffy asked back.

"Not quite sure Buffy, but at least there really are not that many other people here in the waiting area. That should mean something right?" Anya questioned.

"Hopefully." Was all that Buffy said, just as one of the workers called out to the group of waiters.

"Number 84!" One of the associates hollered out to the entire room of people waiting.

"Well, at least we only have 3 more numbers ahead of us. Let us just hope that they are way less confusing then what I think that I will be." Buffy said to Anya, while ending in a small laugh.

"You never did answer my previously asked question Buffy. What are your thoughts exactly on Elijah? I have never met him personally, but I do remember Niklaus speaking of him quite a bit really. Even though Niklaus had thought that Elijah had abandoned him, he still never stopped keeping an eye on him to make certain that he was still alright. If I remember too, he used to do that with all of his siblings. Although I am certain that Elijah may have been his favorite. Do not spread that little bit around. That is something that we would not need to have to deal with at the moment. Vengeful Siblings really do not need to make their way to the top of the list. The evil little trio back home is enough for right now." Anya said aloud in her very own Scooby Babble.

Before Anya had a chance to notice her little slip, Buffy had and made no move to shy away from asking about it.

"What evil trio are you talking about Anya?" Buffy asked of her friend who tried to turn her head away to hide her facial expressions.

"Number 85!" The girls had heard shouted throughout the waiting room that they were sitting in at the moment.

"Out with it Anya! I know you well enough right now to know that you are trying your hardest to hide something that is happening right now. And if it is going down back home on the Hell-Mouth, then I am fairly certain that is is totally of the bad. What and who is going on there? Do I have to go all bad-ass on you?" Buffy asked Anya a series of questions that she really wanted to have answered as soon as Humanly possible.

"Alright Buffy. Just hold your horses and I will tell you. I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut. I promised Faith and Tara that I wouldn't put any pressure on you once I got here." Anya said sadly, as she began to pace herself before telling her of everything that has been brought to light ever since she had left.

"How in the hell could there be a new Big Bad already? I mean, I have only been gone for not even a whole freaking week yet. Do they need me back there for anything yet?" Buffy asked Anya again, as she had cut off Anya just before her friend had the chance to continue on with her own story of the events leading her to Virginia with Buffy.

"No Buffy. You are not needed back at the Hell-Mouth at all. The evil little trio that I am talking about, is not really a huge problem as of yet. It is actually only 3 nerds that went to Sunny-Hell High with us. They have come to think of themselves as the next rulers of SunnyD. They are going around and pulling off some small time jobs around town, all the while trying to make a big name for themselves." Anya said, as she tried to tell Buffy of the goings on back home on the Hell-Mouth.

"Well, can you at least tell me who the three of them are? That way if I am able to, I can tell Faith some information on them if I happen to know them or not." Buffy rebutted back almost instantly.

"Alright then, I think that I can do that. Just do me one favor tough Buffy. If anyone asks you, can you please tell them that the only reason that I talked to you about it was over the threat of bodily harm?" Anya asked of Buffy one last question before spilling her guts to Buffy.

"That I can do. I could even go ahead and do it. That way it really would not be a down right lie. Yes, that is perfect. If you do not tell me the whole truth Anya, I think that Mr. Pointy may need to come out of semi-retirement to go back to work." Buffy said to Anya, as she began to grin mischievously from ear to ear.

"Alright Buffy. There is no need for that." Anya began, as she tried her hardest to hold back a laugh and small smile as well before continuing on with the information that Buffy had wanted. "The one that seems to fancy himself as the leader of the rag tag group of nerds is Warren Mears.." Anya began, but was cut off instantly by Buffy's response that Anya was expecting.

"Please do not tell me that you are actually talking about the guy that built that disgusting Sex-Robot for Spike that looked like me? The same guy that built himself a Robot girlfriend who talked almost exactly like you. Mainly because he was too much of a loner to actually go out and meet someone, but just left the Robot alone and scared once he met a Human girl that he fell for while he was away at University. Please tell me that I am thinking of someone else completely?" Buffy asked of her friend.

"Yes, that is who I am talking about. The next member is Johnathan Levison.." Anya stated, and once again paused her ramblings, giving her a chance to rebuttal the knowledge given to her.

"Why that little measly little rat! After I saved his life on multiple accounts, he has the nerve to try and pull something like this. Especially with that Warren guy. They both know that score of what actually goes on in that damn town. I am almost scared to find out who the last person is going to be." Buffy said, as she ended her little rant about Johnathan and Warren.

"Last but not least, that last guy's name is Andrew Wells." Anya said, as she told Buffy the last name of the trio.

"Who?" Buffy asked of Anya.

"Number 86!" Another member of the staff shouted loudly to get the number holder's attention.

"Yes! We are next." Buffy said, before reiterating her previously asked question to Anya. "Now, who is this Andrew?" Buffy asked to her friend.

"He is Tucker's brother." Was all that Anya said to Buffy about Andrew.

"Oh. Alrighty then. I really can not do anything on this matter, but I will give Faith and her new Watcher a call tonight or maybe tomorrow to give her a heads up on those little nerds. That way she won't be completely caught off guard by them." Buffy said, as she began to think about what these 3 could be up to.

"Number 87!" Buffy and Anya bother heard their number being loudly stated, just before standing up to walk over to the lady that called them over to an empty cubicle.

"That is me." Buffy said, as she and Anya stopped right in front of the lady that will be helping them with their issues today.

"Hey there y'all. How can I help you out today?" The lady behind the desk asked the two ladies that were seated in front of her.

"I actually have a few things that I need to get done today. The first would be the need to transfer my Drivers License over to Virginia from California. The next then would be that I need to get the plates on a few of the cars that I own set up with the proper tags." Buffy ended her needs, finally taking a breath after speaking.

"Breath Buffy. We are not in that much of a hurry." Anya said to Buffy, trying to calm down her friend.

"I know Anya. It is just habit anymore." Buffy replied instantly.

"That should not be that much of a problem to help you out today with your needs. How about we begin with the easy one, by getting that License figured out. Just let me see your old one, along with your new information and then we will get you a new picture taken." The lady that was helping Buffy said, trying to stop the two from going back and forth.

"Thank you so much. Here is all of my new information, and my old ID." Buffy said, as she handed the needed information to the lady across the desk.

"Alright then, just give me a moment or two to get the new information inputted into the computer system." The lady said, as she began to type away on her keyboard.

As Buffy and Anya were waiting, Buffy had noticed that the others have just returned from gathering the paperwork that they needed for enrolling the two youngest into school.

As soon as the door opened, Rebekah began to make her way over to where Buffy and Anya was sitting at.

"We were able to gather all of the information that will be needed for us to go to school. Sage was wondering if you would like for her to take us to enroll while you finish up here, or do you want us to wait until you are finished. It may help us with time wise at the mall if we gone on ahead and completed the school stuff now. What do you think Buffy?" Rebekah asked Buffy, just barley able to control her rising excitement about attending school.

"Sage is right. We still have quite a bit to do here, so go on ahead and go enroll. That way we will still have plenty of time at the mall. I am so in need of some retail therapy." Buffy said to Rebekah, however, she was looking outside toward her truck to see that Sage understood the plans that were revised.

As soon as Buffy had received Sage's nod, Rebekah began to leave the building, thus leaving Anya and Buffy alone yet again while they split up one last time to save on time.

"Alright Miss. Summers. If you could follow me over to the backdrop over to the side, then we can get your new picture taken to issue your new License." The lady stated, as she stood up pointing to the place that Buffy needed to go to.

"Do I have to do anything special or anything?" Buffy asked as soon as she stood in front of the blue backdrop.

"Just look directly into the top of the camera." Was all that was said on the matter, just before clicking the button to take the picture.

"We are all finished here, so let's head on back to get your cars all legal." The lady stated, as she began to walk back towards her desk.

"I have all of the information here. All of the titles for all of the cars, along with all of the proof of Insurance information as well. Do you need anything else?" Buffy asked firmly.

"I will also need another three pieces of proof of Identity. Something along the lines of Birth Certificate, piece of mail, and a credit card or something along those lines." The lady asked of Buffy.

Buffy began to look throughout her manila folder to find the items that she would need.

"I do not have a credit card, but I do have a statement from the bank stating that I am waiting for one to connect to my account there. Will that be good enough, as long as I have the other items that you had mentioned?" Buffy asked, as she began to pull the items that were needed out of their slot in the folder that she had.

"Yeah that should be good enough. From what I am looking at here, you are wanting to get 4 Plates. Do you want to keep the Plates that you have and just update the tags in the corner, or do you want to pick Personalized plated?" The lady asked of Buff, once she had all of the paperwork in order.

"Let's just make it easy and keep them like they are. There really is no need for anything special. Plus, it would be a lot quicker." Buffy said in response.

"Very well then Miss. Summers. Just give me a few minutes to update some information in my system, and to change the names on each of the titles. You will actually receive the new titles in the mail within the next couple of week. Be sure to store them somewhere that is safe, so nobody will be able to change them or steal them. It was actually fortuitous that you gathered the Insurance first, seeing as though we can not give out the Plated unless you have Insurance on the cars now. It makes it more safe for drivers out there." The lady said, just before returning to her computer to type away.

"The lady that had been helping Buffy had just stood up to walk over to a row of printers, just before returning back to her desk.

"Here is your new Drivers License and your new Registrations. Be sure to keep each of them in their respected cars as well as the Proof of Insurance. How will you be paying for everything today?" The lady asked, as she began to gather everything that she needed to give back to Buffy.

"I will be paying by check. Is that alright?" Buffy asked, as she began to dig through her purse to find her checkbook once again. 'I should really just keep this thing out until I am finished for the day.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Yes, that is fine. As long as you have a valid Identification Card, and seeing as though you do now, it will be just fine." The lady finished as she began to add up everything that she would be needing to charge.

While the lady was still adding, Buffy began to fill out the check with everything that was needed, minus the total.

"You picked a good time for getting your Plate Tags. We usually restart the year in July or August. I went ahead and made your next renewal date to be August of 2016. that way you won't have to worry about them until you receive the reminder. All of our reminders are two months ahead of the actual time of renewal. Your total today will be $462.14. That covers all 4 vehicles, plus your Drivers License Fee. Next year it should be $13.00 cheaper." The lady said, as she noticed Buffy filling in the total on her check.

"Here you go. Will there be anything wise that I need to worry about today? I mean car wise at least." Buffy asked one final question.

"Not at all Miss. Summers. You are 100% finished her. Have a great day now." The lady said, just before Buffy and Anya stood to leave the building.

"What do you want to do now Buffy? The others aren't back yet." Anya asked Buffy, as soon as they stepped outside.

"Hold on a minute, and let me text Sage real quick to see how much longer they will be." Buffy said, as she pulled out her phone to send Sage a quick message. '_How much longer will you all be? Do you want to meet up at the Grill for Lunch when you are done? Anya and I can walk there from here. That way I can show Anya my Office Space. Let me know what you think._" Buffy sent her text to wait on an answer.

"As soon as Buffy's phone chirped saying there was a reply, she pulled it out instantly to read the response.

"_That sounds like a plan. Even with Compulsion this lady is being very thorough. We should be done within the next 30 minutes give or take. Meet you two at the Grill for lunch before we go to the mall._" Buffy finished reading Sage's response.

"I guess that that is that. Let's head over to the Office Building that you will be using eventually. That way you can come up with some ideas in that head of yours." Buffy said, as she linked arms with Anya and began walking down the street to the next row of Offices.

As Buffy and Anya began to make their way down the Street, Buffy recognized Damon Salvatore standing up the way speaking with that Bitchy Wolf that she had seen with the Baby Wolf at the Hardware Store the other day, standing right outside of the Mystic Grill.

"Is it just me Buffy, or is this town just crawling with all types of Mythical Creatures? You included." Anya said, laughing a little at the end.

"No, it is not just you An. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that this could be a Hell-Mouth in training." Buffy said in reply to her friends quandaries.

Anya was about to chime in with something else, but was cut off by Buffy holding up her hand in a flash.

"_**Come on She Wolf. I know that you all want to break the Sun and the Moon curse, but how will you be able to do that with the entire Original Family here? I need some help in tracking down this elusive Mikael before Niklaus is able to do anything. Rumor on the block is that this Mikael can kill him. So what do you say?**_" Buffy heard Damon ask of She Wolf.

"_**Let me see what my contacts say about it. If I help you with this, then I want your help with getting Tyler Lockwood on my side. What on Earth are you looking at?**_" Buffy heard the She Wolf respond.

Halfway through She Wolfs response, Damon turned his attention to Buffy that was down the sidewalk.

Before she could finish listening in, Buffy moved to the door of her Office Building and unlocked it. All the while pushing Anya inside the moment the door was open.

"What is going on Buffy?" Anya asked the now in place Slayer, instead of just her friend.

"Nothing much Anya, other than our local irritating Vampire that is wanting to unleash a Monster onto this town." Was all that Buffy said, as she pulled out her phone to make a call to Klaus or Elijah.

As soon as Buffy was holding her phone, she went through her address book to find the first number that she could. Which was Klaus.

"Hello dear Elizabeth. I do believe that you made my dear brother Elijah a tad bit jealous by calling me. What is the trouble? Is our dear family already getting on your nerves?" Klaus asked humorously as soon as he had answered his phone.

"Not right now Nik. Has your Witches heard from your mother as of yet?" Buffy asked sharply, letting him know that she is in fact in her Slayer mode.

"Not as of yet. They are in the process of doing so now. Why?" Niklaus asked, his tone changing as well.

"I just ran into the elder Salvatore in town speaking with that horrid She Wolf that we had seen with Tyler Lockwood the other day. He was asking about Mikaels' location. I just think that your people need to hurry before the time runs out. I am sure that if the worst does come, that we will be able to deal, but I would really like something easy every now and then. Call me back as soon as you hear something, and I will do the same." Buffy said, just before she hung up her phone to put it back into her purse.

As soon as Buffy was finished with her Slayer mode, she turned to Anya to talk about the Office Space. "So what do you think? Can you work with it An?" Buffy asked of Anya, back in her cheery mode.


	31. What Else Could Go Wrong

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Hello dear Elizabeth. I do believe that you made my dear brother Elijah a tad bit jealous by calling me. What is the trouble? Is our dear family already getting on your nerves?" Klaus asked humorously as soon as he had answered his phone.

"Not right now Nik. Has your Witches heard from your mother as of yet?" Buffy asked sharply, letting him know that she is in fact in her Slayer mode.

"Not as of yet. They are in the process of doing so now. Why?" Niklaus asked, his tone changing as well.

"I just ran into the elder Salvatore in town speaking with that horrid She Wolf that we had seen with Tyler Lockwood the other day. He was asking about Mikaels' location. I just think that your people need to hurry before the time runs out. I am sure that if the worst does come, that we will be able to deal, but I would really like something easy every now and then. Call me back as soon as you hear something, and I will do the same." Buffy said, just before she hung up her phone to put it back into her purse.

As soon as Buffy was finished with her Slayer mode, she turned to Anya to talk about the Office Space. "So what do you think? Can you work with it An?" Buffy asked of Anya, back in her cheery mode.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update at least once a week for now. Please bare with me.**_

_**Chapter 29**_

"It could be changed into a store that would be similar to that of the Magic Box. It does have tons of promise Buffy, but are you sure that you want me to use this space and set up shop? What will you be doing?" Anya asked of her friend.

"There is no need for you to worry about me An. I am going to have my hands full with my Club and Restaurant that I will be setting up. That also reminds me that I need to head over to the Warehouse and open it up for the Alarm people a little bit later. I also need to get a Construction Crew hired so I can get it remodeled sooner rather than later. I really need something normal to do." Buffy said, just before hearing her phone begin to ring.

Buffy had answered her phone as the two Sunny-hell veterans walked out of the Office Space that they were checking out.

"Hello." Was all that Buffy said, as she answered the phone, as she locked the front door of the building.

"We have just heard from Esther. She was able to relay some very vital information. It appears that the Elder Salvatore dumb-ass, with the help of that mangy she wolf have revived Mikael and set him free. From what I was told, Mikael was being held in a coffin at a cemetery in Charlotte, North Carolina. He was desiccated. I guess that he had gone up against the wrong Witch. I guess that his body was in the same state that happens when I dagger my siblings. It appears that he is living off Vampire Blood only diet. I am not exactly sure as what to do now. Normally I am all about going in and killing first, and asking questions second. Do you by chance have any thoughts on the matter?" Niklaus asked of his newest friend.

"I really do not think that Mikael will make a move this soon, and I am also fairly certain that he would not be expecting your entire family to be standing as one. Plus, the fact that you have the assistance of one of the longest living Slayers on your side as well. Let us continue on with all of our plans for the day before we dig into the next catastrophe. We can not stop from living our lives whenever there is a threat of danger lurking around every nook and corner. If that was the case than our lives would have been over with a hell of a lot sooner than now. Just keep bonding with the Elder Mikelson's, and I will finish my plans with the younger ones. Do not worry so much. You may get gray hair." Buffy said with a laugh, as she closed her phone and grabbed Anya's shoulder to begin their way into to the Mystic Grill.

"There are the others." Anya said, just as she and Buffy entered the Grill to meet up for lunch with the others.

"Hey guys!" Buffy said, eerily chirpy. "I am so hungry that I could eat a horse!" Buffy exclaimed, as she sat down at the table that the others had chosen that would fit everyone.

"Hey Buffy. Hey Anya." Sage, Rebekah, and Kol said at the same exact time, causing everyone to chuckle at the Vampires.

"Hello everyone. Did Rebekah and Kol get signed up for the most mundane experience of their known existence yet?" Anya asked the group as soon as she was seated next to Buffy and Sage.

"Yeah we have. It was actually rather easy. Niklaus' Witch had all of the needed paperwork ready as soon as we had reached the house. They had even met us at the gate with the file in hand. I really can not wait until we start. I am going to try out for the cheer leading team. I saw them doing a bit of whatever it was that they did, and it looked like so much fun!" Rebekah stated excitedly, as she began to dive into her tail of her first modern High School experience.

As soon as Rebekah was finished with her tale, the waiter on shift had come over to their table to take the orders for their meals.

"Hey there y'all. I am Justin. What can I start you off with to drink today?" The waiter known as Justin asked the table.

"I would like to have a coffee please, and an ice water with lemon on the side." Sage responded first.

"Yeah that sounds good. I will have that as well. Same with the water, but when you bring the coffee make sure that you bring plenty of cream and sugar for me to add." Buffy said to the waiter, just as soon as Sage was finished.

"I will have an Iced Tea. Unsweetened and no lemon. I hate all things lemony." Anya said next to the waiter.

"I will have a Iced Tea as well, however, I would like mine to be Sweetened. However, I would like no lemon as well." Rebekah stated her drink order promptly.

"And for you young man?" The waiter asked of Kol.

"I will just have a glass of Ice Water for now. If I change my mind I will readily let you know." Kol stated in a bored tone, as he began to read over his menu as the others have begun to do.

"I am sorry to say Lizzie, but I fail to see anywhere on the menu a meal that has horse in it. I believe that you will have to settle for cow or chicken." Kol stated in a serious tone and straight face.

However, Kol was unable to stay that way for long, before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

It was not that long until everyone began to break out into laughs around the table.

Just as the waiter had returned with the drinks, everyone's laughter had finally died down to only slight chuckles.

"Here y'all go. Have you had enough time to look at the menus to choose lunch?" Justin the waiter had asked of the table, once he had set down the drinks in front of the rightful owners.

"Yeah, I think that we are. I would like the breaded tenderloin with onions, lettuce, ketchup, mustard, mayo, and tomatoes on it, along with a side of Onion rings." Buffy said, as she gave off her order to the waiter.

"That sounds good. I will have that as well, however, I would like an order of french fries instead." Anya answered next to the waiter.

"I would like a double bacon cheeseburger with the same toppings as my friends here, but instead I would like a double order of the mozzarella cheese-sticks." Kol stated, just before closing his menu to hand it back to the waiter.

As soon as Kol was finished with his order, he looked up and around the table at all of the faces that were being made in his direction.

"What? I am growing lad, and I need my nutrients. Or something like that anyways." Kol stated with a shrug of his shoulders, just before looking at his sister for her to order.

"Whatever Kol." Rebekah stated with a roll of her eyes directed towards her brother, before continuing on with her order to Justin the waiter. "Sorry about him. I would like the chili potato bowl please." Was all that Rebekah had ordered, just before handing her menu over and turned towards Sage.

"I would just like a grilled chicken caesar salad please." Sage said, just before handing her menu over as well.

"Alright then. I will get these in and out to you as soon as they are ready." Justin said, just before walking away towards the kitchen.

As soon as they were alone, Sage turned towards Buffy to speak.

"Have you heard anything from Klaus yet? Have they been able to track down Mikael as of yet either?" Sage asked Buffy.

"They have spoken with Esther, however, the elder Salvatore had joined forces with an evil She Wolf and has already liberated him from the place that he was desiccated in. Do not worry though. I have a feeling that we will be safe enough until we can set up a proper plan. Let's just keep going on with our day like I have told Nik, Elijah, and Finn to do. Stressing yourself out over the unknown will not help a thing. We will deal with it when the time comes." Buffy said, as she began to drink some of her coffee that was left in her cup.

"So Lizzie? What are your plans here? I know that Slayers usually stick close to Hell-Mouth's, but this is pretty far from one if I remember right." Kol asked of Buffy, trying to change the topic from his father's future plans.

"What's up with the Lizzie now? Anyway, I am planning on opening up a Club and Restaurant out at my Families old Warehouse. I really need to find a Construction Crew as soon as possible for that. It is like 4 stories and I was going to make one floor a family restaurant, another floor a lounge type place, and another like an all ages Night Club with a DJ. I will also look into having some live music every now and then. I am still thinking on the placing of what where." Buffy said, just as the waiter arrived with the meals for everyone.

As soon as the food had arrived, a silence fell around the table while everyone enjoyed their lunches.

As soon as the food was gone, Rebekah spoke up to end the silence that had appeared once everyone's food had arrived.

"Do you think that we could go to the Mall now?" Rebekah asked everyone at the table.

"Sure Bekah. As soon as I take care of the check, than we can head on out." Buffy replied instantly to the young Vampire.

"I do not think so Buffy. I will be getting this one." Sage said, as she grabbed the check from the table and made her way to the front counter to pay before Buffy had the chance.

"I guess that she told you Buffy." Anya said with a laugh, as everyone began to stand up from the table to make their way back outside to wait on Sage's return.

As soon as Sage met up with the others, they all piled into the Tahoe to make their way to the closest Mall that they could find.

"i was thinking about something earlier guys. Rebekah, Kol, do either of you know how to drive a car?" Buffy asked of the two younger Mikelsons.

"I do not Lizzie. That is actually one of the classes that I will be taking once I start school. I will be taking their Drivers Education Class. I hope that it will be informative enough to actually learn." Kol stated a response to Buffy's question.

"That is the same with me. I have driven once before, but it was in the 1920's. I really had no idea of what to do, and I caused a decent amount of damage as well to Downtown Chicago. It was actually just before Nik had placed the dagger in me this last time. I was trying to run from him to find what he had done to Stefan Salvatore, and I kind of 'borrowed' a Police Cruiser that was parked outside of Gloria's at the time. At the time and not knowing everything, I found out that I had actually just missed Mikael that time around. So, I really do not think that a refresher course would be that bad." Rebekah stated her response, causing the group to begin laughing yet again until they had actually reached the Mall that was just outside the limits of Mystic Falls.

As soon as the group had parked the car, they all exited the car at the same exact time.

Once they were inside, Rebekah and Kol began to look at all of the different choices of stores that they had to chose from.

"And we can choose whatever it is that we want, just by giving the people that work here this piece of plastic?" Rebekah asked, trying to make sure that she is not the butt of her brother's joke.

"Yepp! After you pick what you want from a certain store, go up to the counters that are at the front of each different store and hand them that card. It is just like when you went shopping in the 20's, but instead of using cash, you use this card that is automatically connected to your brother's bank. The only other difference would be the fact that you do not have to drive all the way around to different areas for stores." Buffy said, as she began to drag Rebekah and Kol along with her to the Office Supply store off to the side of first entering the building.

"This does make shopping rather convenient. What will we be getting here Lizzie?" Kol asked of Buffy once they had entered the first store.

"We will be getting most of your school supplies here. Paper, pens, pencils, book-bags, calculators, and whatever else you will need. I honestly can not say what you will need. School has actually changed a whole lot since I was in it. I think that we should also get the two of you your own computers as well." Buffy said to the two, as the began to walk down each isle one by one trying to figure out what to buy from Buffy's memories of High School, and what has been added to the curriculum now a days.

"That is ridiculous Buffy! Do you realize how much space would be used if we both were to gather computers. Let alone just one of us." Rebekah stated in shock that Buffy would think that they would need something that big.

"Computers are not that big anymore. They have found ways to minimize the sizes of them, and even allow them to do several different things. You know those phones that Nik had given you two? Those not only allow you to call just about anyone anywhere, but also do tons of things like play games and do internet shopping and searches just like a computer. Believe it or not an actual computer will help you two in school with typing up reports and stuff." Buffy stated, trying to inform the two younger Originals.

"Will you be able to help us understand them if we need help with them in the future?" Rebekah asked of Buffy, once they were finished going through all of the isles making their ways to the computers.

"Of course I will. I am quite certain that your brothers will help you as well. Now, let us pick out the right ones that you would need or want. It may not be a bad idea Sage to get one for Finnik too." Buffy said to Sage, as they stopped in the section of all of the laptops and desktops.

After 30 minutes, they were finally able to pick out a laptop computer each.

As soon as that was finished, the group made their way to the front of the store to pay for all of their purchases before beginning the fun part of all of the shopping.

_**CLOTHES!**_

As soon as they had left that store, they began to make their way over to one of the first clothing stores that they could find.

After an excruciatingly long 2 hours inside the Mall, the group had began to make their way back to their car to make the trip back to Buffy's house to take their stuff home.

Buffy was rather pleased with herself when she had noticed that the Mall there had a Sears in it.

"Do not let me forget anyone, that also on Wednesday besides the Exercise Equipment being delivered, all of my new home appliances will be too. I am so glad that I was able to get that done as well. I wasn't sure if there was a Sears here or not." Buffy said, just as they had made it to the car.

"What can you take off of your to do list now Buffy?" Anya asked of Buffy.

"A new stove, a new dishwasher, and new kitchen counters and cabinets for the kitchen. And for the basement, I was able to get a new washer and dryer set. I just love those type of places that you can get everything at." Buffy said, as they began to pull out of the Mall Parking Lot.

The ride back to the house was carried out in a comfortable silence, while everyone's thoughts were running of all of the fun that they had had throughout that day.

As soon as the group had arrived back to the house, Buffy once again pulled around to the back of the house near the kitchen entrance.

The remaining elder males of the Original Family were waiting just at the back door to assist the others with carrying everyone's bags in from their shopping excursion.

"Are you sure that any of you left anything at the stores? How many bags are there?" Niklaus asked, as he took a look in the back of the SUV.

"Enough! Trust me on that one. Are the alarm people still here?" Buffy asked of one of the elder Mikelson's.

"Yeah they are. They said that they should be done in about another hour or so. Give or take. They had to change out some of the old wiring, and change the video cameras that were at the front gate, both main entry doors, all patio and balcony doors, and all the cameras that were around the garage. I guess that some of them have been busted throughout the years. What is that you got in the file?" Niklaus asked of Buffy, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"All of the new license plates that I need to put on my cars. While you all finish up here unloading the car, I am going to be heading into the garage to put the plates on them, and all of the insurance stuff in them. Will you all please make sure that you have everything out of their, because I am going to be calling the company to come and pick it up later on tonight? I will do a run through also, just to make sure that I have all of my stuff out of it. Plus, as soon as I get home tonight from taking the alarm people over to the Warehouse, I am wanting to call a group meeting so everyone's on the same page. I do not want none of us to be left unaware. Especially before your ritual." Buffy said, just as she began to walk to the garage to place the plates on her cars.

As soon as Buffy had walked away, Elijah had mad his return from his first trip of baggage collecting.

"Is everything alright with Beth? She seemed a tad bit withdrawn." Elijah commented, as he too got a glimpse of Buffy's back side walking away into the garage,

"She will be fine, so long as nobody lets her retreat into herself. Buffy is one of my best friends. I am sure that you have figured out that she is really unlike any of the previously called Slayers of the past. She does not just assume Demon or Vampire=Evil. I would also like to point out that she has had a rough go of it as of late. The thing about Buffy is, is that she likes to think that everyone is redeemable. That includes 1000 year old Vampire Families. She is trusting of people to easy to the point of hurting herself in the process. She seems to trust you all already, so do not break that trust. You will regret it in the end." Anya ended firmly, just before continuing on for one more piece of advice. "That is one thing about Buffy. She thinks from past experiences that she will be left alone in the end like all of her predecessors have been. Buffy has been betrayed on multiple times by the ones that called her friends so many times, including her own mother once she found out in the beginning. Sadly that is myself included too when I helped with bringing her back recently. I have my own theories as to where she was when we had dragged her back here, but it will take time for her to fully be 100% trusting of you all, even though she acts it now. I am sure that somewhere inside that head of hers, Buffy has been forming contingency plans at the thoughts of you all turning on her. Please do not giver her a reason to think that you are planning on hurting or betraying her. especially you Elijah." Anya said firmly as she grabbed a set of bags, and began walking into the house.

"Hey Anya? Not that I have any plans of going all grrr arrgh anytime soon on her or anyone for that matter, but our breed of Vampires are extremely more superior to what she has faced in the past. We all have met and battled with our fare share of Slayers before." Kol ended as well.

"I believe that I just mentioned that she is not like the Slayers of the past. She is much stronger. She is one of the first Slayers to live past the age of 18 in quite some time, Just 6 months ago, Buffy defeated a Hell-Goddess. Plus, if I am not completely mistaken, I heard that just before I arrived here earlier when you all were outside that she had easily dodged the attack of that Damon guy. Is he not of your breed Kol?" Anya asked the young Vampire that was in front of her.

Before waiting for a response from any of the Mikelsons, Anya just turned on her heels and made her way back into the house to head upstairs to go to her bedroom with the items that she had bought at the Mall.

"If this is how she is as a Human, I am rather happy that she no longer has her powers. Whatever type they were." Kol stated, as he let out a small shiver of fear of the former Vengeance Demon.

"Trust me when I tell you Kol, that she was extremely worse. This is very mellow of Anyanka." Niklaus stated with a smile towards the retreating figure of his old friend.

'I really do hate myself for hurting her before.' Niklaus thought to himself, before Elijah drawing his full attention.

"What did she mean when she had said especially me hurting or betraying her?" Elijah had asked of no one in particular.

"I believe dear brother that our Little-Miss-Slays-A-Lot has the same type of feelings for you as you have for her." Niklaus responded in his ever so tactless way, trying to hide all of his amusement at his brother's look on his face for his response.

"You really think that she would fall for a Vampire?" Elijah asked full of hope.

"It wouldn't be the first time sport." Everyone that was still present in the rear driveway had turned around instantly at the sound of a distinctively Brooklyn accent.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Niklaus asked with a growl resonating from deep within.

"Whistler is the name. Guiding Champions is my game." Whistler began, but was cut off by Elijah.

"What do you mean Guiding Champions? What are you?" Elijah asked of the Balance Demon.

Whistler only continued on as if he was never interrupted. "I have to say that it is quite an honor to be meeting the Mikelsons and all of that jazz. Got to say, I really didn't think that Blondie had it in her to actually get away from the Hell-Mouth and some of those so called friends of hers. I mean, we were hoping that she would leave once she found out about this place, but I couldn't intervene or nothin'. Free will and all of that. We never expected her to find you all so quickly, but glad she did. I am actually a Balance Demon. I work for Blondie's bosses boss. They are also known as The Powers that Be to Blondie. There is some shit that will be going down back at the Hell-Mouth sometime within the next year or two, but we need the Slayer away from there for now to heal properly from being taken from her reward. We are asking you all for your help in making her strong again, so she can go back there when the time is right to help Slayer Jr. Some things are going to be coming to light soon for Blondie, and we are not sure as to how she will react. We will still be sending her dreams to help explain things as they happen and stuff, but she will need a string support system like Demon Girl said earlier. Can you all help the girl out?" Whistler, the spokesperson for the powers asked of the Original Family.

Before a response could be heard, there was a very ominous type of growl that had come from behind them.


	32. Not A New Chapter ANII Inside

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II: I am going to be having surgery this week, and I will be unable to update until I have recovered. While I am recovering, I will be writing the newest chapters for me to type when I am able to sit at the computer. I hope that I will be back as soon as possible. Thank you to all of my favorite's and followers throughout my stories.**_


	33. How Safe is This

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"What did she mean when she had said especially me hurting or betraying her?" Elijah had asked of no one in particular.

"I believe dear brother that our Little-Miss-Slays-A-Lot has the same type of feelings for you as you have for her." Niklaus responded in his ever so tactless way, trying to hide all of his amusement at his brother's look on his face for his response.

"You really think that she would fall for a Vampire?" Elijah asked full of hope.

"It wouldn't be the first time sport." Everyone that was still present in the rear driveway had turned around instantly at the sound of a distinctively Brooklyn accent.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Niklaus asked with a growl resonating from deep within.

"Whistler is the name. Guiding Champions is my game." Whistler began, but was cut off by Elijah.

"What do you mean Guiding Champions? What are you?" Elijah asked of the Balance Demon.

Whistler only continued on as if he was never interrupted. "I have to say that it is quite an honor to be meeting the Mikelsons and all of that jazz. Got to say, I really didn't think that Blondie had it in her to actually get away from the Hell-Mouth and some of those so called friends of hers. I mean, we were hoping that she would leave once she found out about this place, but I couldn't intervene or nothin'. Free will and all of that. We never expected her to find you all so quickly, but glad she did. I am actually a Balance Demon. I work for Blondie's bosses boss. They are also known as The Powers that Be to Blondie. There is some shit that will be going down back at the Hell-Mouth sometime within the next year or two, but we need the Slayer away from there for now to heal properly from being taken from her reward. We are asking you all for your help in making her strong again, so she can go back there when the time is right to help Slayer Jr. Some things are going to be coming to light soon for Blondie, and we are not sure as to how she will react. We will still be sending her dreams to help explain things as they happen and stuff, but she will need a string support system like Demon Girl said earlier. Can you all help the girl out?" Whistler, the spokesperson for the powers asked of the Original Family.

Before a response could be heard, there was a very ominous type of growl that had come from behind them.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bare with me while I am recovering.**_

_**Chapter 30**_

"_**WHISTLER!**_" Angel growled out to the meddling little man.

"Hello to you to Angel Cakes." Whistler stated, not even phased at the hostile tone that the Vampire had responded with.

"What are you doing here Whistler? Haven't you already caused enough trouble already?" Angel asked of the Balance Demon that liked to cause nothing but trouble in his mind.

"What I am doing here Angel, actually has nothing to do with you. Plus, if anyone is not supposed to be here right now, it is you buddy." Whistler stated in a short clipped tone, directed in the direction towards the now souled Vampire.

"I have every right to come and check on Buffy Whistler." Angel replied back in a tone that could match any toddler between the ages of 2 or 3.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Buffy asked of the group that was still outside.

"How ya doin' there Slayer? Was wonderin' if you were up for a tiny bit of a small chat?" Whistler asked of Buffy, just as she noticed the second newcomer there that seemed to be in a staring match with Elijah.

"Hold on Whistler." Buffy said to the familiar Balance Demon, as she held her had up to signal her index finger for one minute before turning towards guest #2.

"_Buffy!_" Angel stated in a shocked tone, not really believing that she was returned back to the land of the living, until he was able to see it for himself.

"What on earth are you doing here Angel? I am fairly certain that I said I was not in the mood for visitors quite yet." Buffy asked of her Ex.

Meanwhile flashing back to the garage with Buffy just after returning home from the shopping trip.

'Alrighty then. Let's get to work.' Buffy thought to herself, as she began to switch out all of the old plates with all of the new ones that she had received earlier that day.

One by one, Buffy had diligently switched out the plates, and replaced all of the old registrations that were placed in the glove boxes of each of the designated cars along with placing the correct proof of insurance cards in them as well.

As soon as Buffy was finished with that task, she pulled out her cell phone to call the rental agency where she had rented her car from.

"Enterprise Car Rentals. This is John, how can I help you today?" The man stated as soon as he had answered the phone.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Summers, and I have a rental that I am ready to return. Is it still available for someone to come and pick up the car from my home?" Buffy asked of the man that was on the other end of the call.

"That would be no problem Miss. Summers. I just need you to verify the address that you gave for pick up." John, the rental agent stated through the phone.

"Not a problem. My address is 187808 Monarch Lane. It actually is in Mystic Falls, VA. Will I need to be here for the actual pick up of the car?" Buffy asked of the man.

"Yes Mam, you are. We will be needing your signature and to see some form of picture identification as well to show that you were the one that had rented the actual car in question Mam." John the agent stated.

"That's all of the good. Do you know when you would be able to have someone come out here and pick it up and all that?" Buffy asked of the man, just as she heard a deep growl come from somewhere outside of the garage.

'What in the hell was that?' Buffy thought to herself, as she was hoping to finish this call rather quickly to check on what was happening outside.

"Of course Miss. Summers. We can have a retrieval agent out to you within the next 30 minutes give or take. Just be sure to have your identification available at their arrival. Have a good day, and thank you for using Enterprise Car Rentals." John said, just before hanging the phone up on his end before Buffy had the chance to.

As soon as Buffy had ended the call on her end, she began to make her way back outside to see what all of the growling was that she'd heard only moments earlier.

As soon as Buffy exited the garage and made her way around the corner of the building, she quickly recognized the two newcomers that had arrived.

'I really don't feel like dealing with these two at the moment. What would they even be doing here?' Buffy thought to herself, just as soon as she paused her movements at the sight in front of her.

Buffy took one last look at the gathered group of people before speaking to anyone.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Buffy asked of the group that was still gathered, as well as the newbies.

Buffy was standing there, still rather foggy at what was going on out here, and the fact that people were taking their time in responding was slowly bringing Buffy to the point of boiling over.

"How ya doin' there Slayer? Was wonderin' if you were up for a tiny bit of a small chat?" Buffy had heard Whistler ask of her, just as she seemed to notice the 2nd newcomer that had also arrived with no warning.

"Hold on Whistler." Was all that the Balance Demon had heard from the not so bouncing, bubbly blonde that he had known in the past.

"_Buffy!_" Buffy had heard Angel say, as well as everyone else that had enhanced Super-hearing to hear at that decibel.

"What on earth are you doing here Angel? I am fairly certain that I said I was not in the mood for visitors quite yet. I know that I gave you permission to visit here, but I figured that you would at the very least call ahead for some warning or even an OK I would like you here right now." Angel heard Buffy say, all the while in a fair amount of shock at the hostility that was coming off of his newly resurrected Ex.

"What do you mean Buffy? I'm here to see you. I was worried for you after that call of yours earlier." Angel stated, as if it explained it all away.

"I told you on the phone that I was alright Angel. I asked you to call and ask before just showing up here Angel. I am not ready for all of this yet." Buffy said, as she added the end so quietly, it was barely heard even with the Supernaturally enhanced hearing of the gathered group.

"I know you did, but after your call had ended, I had put in a special call to Sunnydale to talk to the Scoobies. Willow and Xander kept claiming that you were possessed by some Demon or some Big Evil that was forcing you to abandon your post of the Hell-Mouth leaving it vulnerable and unprotected."Angel added lamely, trying to find reason in her choice to go completely across the country to hide from her problems.

"Of course if Willow says it, it must be 100% true then." Buffy shot back with a roll of her eyes, but inside she was hurting at the lengths her so called friends have been going to to try and get her back there.

"The others may have told me not to get involved with this, but now I am really glad that I've done so Buffy. Your friends were right when they said that you are not acting like yourself." Angel practically shouted that directly in Buffy's face, wondering why she would turn her back on her friends like Willow had said she had done.

Before Buffy could respond to Angel's accusations, Whistler joined into the conversation much to Buffy's pleasure in getting the attention off of her no matter for how long.

"Angel, you really need to stop digging yourself into such a deeper hole here. I can say with 100% certainty that the Slayer here is not possessed by anyone, or anything." Whistler added, hopefully stopping anymore of the Vampires' accusations on the Slayer's character or anything else.

"And we should trust you and the Powers', Why?" Angel questioningly shot back instantly.

"Mainly because the Powers have never lied to me before. They may butt their almighty noses into my life and screw with me most of the time, but they have never lied about their intentions at all Angel." Buffy said in a very strong, but quiet voice towards the man that she is having trouble in recognizing in any manner other than looks.

"What on earth are you talking about Buffy? I've never lied to you before." Angel said to Buffy.

"So, you don't remember that day in your office in LA just after Thanksgiving. That thing with the Mohra Demon I believe the thing was called. That whole damn day was one of the largest lies that you have told me Angel. That was one of the reasons that I didn't want to see you yet. Because it still hurts thinking of what you had taken away from me, from us when you had taken my choice away from me, following a very long pattern." Buffy said quietly, as she tried to keep the tears from falling freely.

"How? You weren't supposed to know about that ever." Angel said, not trying to admit to anything that Buffy had said earlier.

"Really Angel? That is all that you have to say on the matter?" Buffy asked him, full of sarcasm.

"What did those Powers do Whistler? I was supposed to be the only one that remembered that day. She was never supposed to." Angel said to the Balance Demon angrily.

"I'm standing right here Angel. I'm not really sure as to the reason why I remembered, but I have my own theories on the matter that are not your concern." Buffy said, as Angel began to look deep in thought.

Angel tried to decipher Buffy's question after question, all the while only still coming up with a very weak, "How?".

"Like I said Angel, I'm not really sure. All I do know for sure is that I do." Was Buffy's reply.

"I can answer that question Doll-face." Whistler said, as he stepped closer towards Buffy.

That action performed by the Balance Demon caused Elijah as well to move towards Buffy, just in case that he was needed for her protection.

Before he was able to get his explanation out of the way, there was a buzzing sound that was coming from inside the house near the front door.

"What in the hell is that noise?" Buffy asked, just as the buzzing noise had stopped.

"Miss. Summers?" A guy that seemed to work for the Alarm Co. said to gain Buffy's attention.

"Yes? What is it?" Buffy asked of the Technician.

"There is someone at your gate right now waiting for entrance, and considering that now is as good as a time as any, I would be able to talk you through the main panel that is next to the front door Miss." The technician stated to Buffy, trying to get her attention more towards that house.

"Does that mean that I can now open and close my gate from the panel that is near the front door now?" Buffy asked the young man instantly changing her attitude.

"Yes Mam. Since there is someone at the gate right now, it would be the best time to show you the process." The young technician stated.

"Alright then. I'll be right there." Buffy said to the young man, just before turning to the group that was still gathered near the back door of the Estate before speaking again. "Elijah, Nik? I was hoping that the two of you would take a quick looksie throughout the truck to be sure that there is nothing left in there that I have left by mistake." Buffy asked of the two Originals, finally remembering that the others were still present as well.

"Of course we can Beth. Do you need anything else?" Elijah responded instantly, all the while still glaring towards Angel.

"Not right now. Thank you Elijah. Thank you Nik." Buffy said, just before turning towards the two uninvited guests to speak with them. "I will be back in just a few. When I return, we will talk more about the reasons as to why you all are here. Now, I've to see to the workers that are here." Buffy said, as she turned on her heels to make her way inside the house to meet up with the technician.

"She lives here?" Angel asked, just as he tried to follow Buffy into the house.

"Of course she does Angel. It is her house after all." Whistler stated, all the while watching Angel's facial expressions of shock and something else that he really couldn't describe or name.

"How?" Was all that Angel was able to get out at the moment.

"That really is none of your concern Angelus." Niklaus said to Angel in a short and curt manner.

"It's Angel nowadays. I haven't been Angelus for quite a while." Angel replied , as he sent a harsh glare to the two Original Brothers that were in the front of the group.

"I really don't see how 4 years is a long time there buddy." Whistler said, almost instantly earning yet another glare from Angel.

Meanwhile with Buffy inside.

"Sorry about the wait." Buffy said to the technician that she recognized as the man that had came to get her from outside, just as soon as she approached the alarm system that was set up by the front door.

"My boss Jeff wanted me to tell you that the panel by the front door here is already connected to the alarm system, gate controls, and all of the cameras that are set up around the property line here. The buzzing sound that you have been hearing, has been the call button that was connected to the front gate signaling that someone is here to visit you. Once you reach the box here, all you have to do is hit the button here that says _**FGV**_. That will actually show you exactly who is at the gate on the video screen to decide if you want to let them in or not." The technician stated, as he continued pointing stuff out to Buffy.

"Alright that sounds easy enough. So, I figure that if I wanted to open the gate from here, all I would need to do is press the _**FGC**_. Right?" Buffy asked of the young Technician.

"That's right Mam. Also, if you wanted to speak to whomever is at the gate, all you would hit then would be the _**FGI**_. Go ahead and give it a go since these people have been waiting for a few." The man said, as he stepped back giving Buffy the space that was directly in front of the Alarm System.

Buffy slowly began to move her finger over to the button indicated for the intercom, and held it down firmly as she began to speak into the speakers. "Can I help you?" Buffy asked of the people that were waiting patiently at the gate for entrance.

"Yes Mam. We are from Enterprise Car Rentals, and we are here to pick up a 2002 Chevy Tahoe from an Elizabeth Summers." The driver of the car stated firmly.

"Yes, just one minute please and I will buzz you in. I'm sorry about the delay and all, but I am in the process of having a new Security System put in and this is all new to me. The car is parked around the back, so just follow the driveway that direction." Buffy said, just before moving to the button that should be the one to open the gate. "Yes! It worked." Buffy said in excitement once the gate had opened allowing entrance to the property.

As soon as she had left the Alarm box, Buffy began to make her way back out to the back once she had grabbed her purse off of the table in the front foyer to re-join the others before the car people get there.

"Is everything alright Buffy?" Rebekah asked, just as she began to approach Buffy once she had exited the house.

"Yeah. It is all of the good. That was just the Rental Car people that are here to pick up the car. They should be pulling up at any time." Buffy said, just as a car began to come around the side of the house carrying two people in the front of the car.

"Hello. We are looking for an Elizabeth Summers. Is she around by chance?" One of the car drivers asked, just as he exited the passenger side of their car.

"Present!" Buffy said, as she began to walk up towards the man that was holding a clipboard.

"I need your Identification Card and the copy of your rental agreement please." The man said, as he began to double check the information from the items that Buffy had handed over.

"Do you need anything else from me or whatever?" Buffy asked, as she stood there waiting on the man to be finished with her items.

"Not at all Mam. Everything seems to be in order here. All I need from you now Miss. Summers is the keys to the car." The man stated, as he walked back over to the other car to place his paperwork through the open window of the other car.

"Here you go Sir, but I must ask if there is any way that I could get a copy of the pick up order along with your name as well. Just to cover all of the basis if something happens once you leave or whatever. Just so I can't be held reliable or stuff like that." Buffy stated to the man, just before handing the keys over.

"Not a problem Miss. Summers. Just give me a moment." The man stated, as he began to walk back towards the car that he had arrived in to grab the needed items.

"Here you go Mam. If we happen to find anything that has happened to be left in the car, we will notify you as soon as we can. Enjoy the rest of your day." The man said, just as he returned from the 1st car to hand Buffy the paperwork that she had wanted.

As soon as the guy was finished talking with Buffy, he made his way over the car that she had rented to follow his co-worker back down the driveway path heading back to their place of business, this leaving everyone else still rooted in their spots near the rear of the house.

"Buffy? I believe that Kol and I will head on inside to make sure that there is nothing from our earlier trip left thrown about." Rebekah stated, as she went to give her new friend a small hug before dragging her brother into the house to break some tension. Well knowing that they could still hear just about everything.

"Yes, what Bekah had said." Kol said, as his arm was yanked tightly by his sister.

"I believe that Finnik and I should be able to find something that could occupy us for some time. If you need anything Elizabeth, just give a holler." Sage stated to Buffy, just before turning to Finnik.

"Yes, I believe that Sage is correct. If you hold no objections, I think that we could go and help organize the room that holds all of your training equipment that had just recently been delivered by your former Watcher." Finnik said, as he began to walk inside with his love Sage.

"_**THEY KNOW ABOUT YOU? YOU ACTUALLY TOLD THEM THE TRUTH?**_" Angel asked in a rather loud manner.

"Of course I did." Was the only thing that Buffy said in a reply.

"Did you really think Angel, that the Original Family wouldn' be able to feel the Slayer's power the secon' they entered the town's limits?" Whistler asked of the en-souled Vampire.

"Look Angel? I really don't want to fight with you right now. I am really tired, and I really just need to rest for now. Just go back to LA, and when I am more up to having you here and back in my life, I promise that I'll call you the second that it happens." Buffy said calmly to Angel, trying to get the point across to him.

"What am I supposed to tell Willow and Xander? They are really worried about you. Especially with the Hell-Mouth not being protected and all that. How could you've been so selfish and just turned your back on them and walk out on them again? I know that Willow has the power to keep some things at bay, but it still needs a protector there." Angel asked of Buffy.

"Who said that the Hell-Mouth is unguarded? I made sure that there was a Slayer there before I'd left. Faith and her new Watcher is there in Sunnydale as we speak. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a ton of stuff to be doing." Buffy said, as she dismissed Angel, just before turning towards Whistler. "Do you think that you could come back later on Whistler? Maybe pop in just before bed or something." Buffy asked of the Balance Demon.

"Sure thing Slayer." Was all that Whistler said, just before he had disappeared from the remaining members of the group gathered.

As soon as Whistler had left, Buffy turned back towards Angel to speak one last time. "I'm sorry to have been so short with you Angel, but I've finally reached my limit of people planning out my life. Please just go back to LA for now, and next time you come out this way please call ahead. I need to learn to get by on my own, and that also means to fix my own mistakes if I make them or not." Buffy said, as she gave a slight hug to Angel, just before walking away to head into the house.

Just after a few minutes, the remaining two brothers had joined the rest as they had entered the Parlor as well.

"Well, that was just all kinds of fun. Not. Sorry that y'all had to get pulled into my drama and all that. I really have no clue why he would just show up like that. Oh well. Anything new here within the last few minutes?" Buffy asked of the Original Family that was gathered around the room.

"Sage and I took the liberty in setting up your training room with the items that were delivered earlier." Finnik said to Buffy from his position on the couch.

"That's true. You now have a fully functional gym to use whenever you need to. We just figured that it would be one less thing that you need to deal with. We left your weapons in their crates due to them being spelled. We figured that only you would be able to unload them." Sage added on from her spot on Finnik's lap.

"Kol and I were able to unload all of our clothes, and was able to get all of our school items gathered together ready for tomorrow.." Rebekah added on, as soon as her brother and Sage were finished.

"We also placed all of your bags of your purchases at the landing between the 2nd and 3rd floor."Kol added on after Rebekah.

"And I collected said bags and placed them at your door Buffy." Anya said, just as she entered the Parlor as well.

"Thank you An. Thank you everyone. I think that I am going to head on up for a bit to calm down. There is a lot that I need to think of before Whistler gets back." Buffy said, just as she began to walk towards the entry way of the Parlor.

"Are you going to be thinking of new threats to say to the little man?" Anya asked of Buffy, trying to make her smile again.

"Not so sure An. I am still rather fond of the whole...'I'll turn your ribcage into a hat'...one. But you never know with me." Buffy ended, just before she left completely.

"Will she be alright Anya?" Elijah asked of the former Vengeance Demon.

"I believe that she will be with time. Just don't try to push her or anything." Anya said, as she looked towards the area that Niklaus was sitting. "I'm sorry about smacking you the way I did. It was just a shock to see you once again, and all of the pain came out quickly." Anya spoke calmly to Niklaus.

"I accept your apology, so long as you accept mine as well. It's a long time coming, but nonetheless I am sorry." Niklaus added as well.

"Did those words hurt coming out of your mouth brother?" Rebekah asked with a laugh, causing everyone else to begin laughing as well.

Meanwhile with Buffy upstairs.

As soon as Buffy entered her bedroom, she made her way over to her walk-in closet to find a set of pajamas to wear for the night from her set of dressers in the closet.

Buffy had decided on something simple and plain for the night, as she pulled out an old pair of her Sunnydale High maroon Hanes Premium Sweatpants with the yellow lettering of SHS going down the left leg. As soon as the pants were set off to the side, Buffy moved to the drawer that held all of her night shirts. Buffy chose just a simple white camisole tank top to finish the outfit.

Buffy gathered her night clothes and made her way to the bathroom to clean up from the day earlier.

As soon as Buffy closed the bathroom door, she pushed play on the CD player that was hanging on the wall next to the double sink.

As Buffy entered the shower, the sound of Luke Bryan's newest song Kick the Dust up from his newest album filled the room.

'I really don't want to go to bed yet. It is still early and daylight out. Plus, add the fact that I'm not even really tired yet. I just had to get out of there for the time being.; Buffy was thinking to herself, just as she grabbed the shampoo from her shower caddy that she had set up to make her shower area less cluttered.

As Buffy continued on with her shower, she began to think even more to herself. 'I feel like I am forgetting something rather important. What on earth could it have been?' Buffy's thoughts ended rather quickly as they came when she was pulled back to reality with a sharp knock at her bathroom door.

"Yeah! What is it?" Buffy shouted loudly, hoping that it was Anya at the door.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief once she had heard Anya's voice being the one to respond on the other side of the door.

"Hey Buffy. Sorry to have bothered you, but the Alarm guys said that they were almost finished here. The main guy said the he and his crew would just follow you over to your Warehouse to get it connected as well." Anya finished relaying what Jeff the head Alarm guy had told her.

"_**SHIT!**_ I knew that I'd forgot something. How could I forget that I had a group of strangers still in my house?" Buffy asked, mainly to herself not expecting an answer.

"Well, you have had a lot on your plate for a while. You are only Human after all." Anya said to her friend, before asking.."What do you want me to tell the workers?"

Buffy let out a deep sigh before answering with, "Just tell them that I will be down in just a minute or two. I'm pretty much done in here, so it shouldn't take that long to get dressed and ready." Buffy finished, just as she turned the water off of the shower.

"Sure thing Buffy." Was all that Anya said, as she retreated out of her friends' room to head back downstairs.

'At least I now know what it was that I had forgotten." Buffy thought to herself, as she continued getting dressed in the outfit that she had chosen earlier. 'I'm going to be comfortable if I have to be stuck someplace I have never been before. At least I will finally get a better look at the place to figure out what I want to set the place up.' Buffy thought, as she left her room fully dressed and ready to head over to her Warehouse.

As soon as Buffy had made it back down to the 1st floor, she made her way over to the table near the front door where Buffy had placed all of the different set of keys to the cars in the garage.

"Hey Buffy, do you think that it would be alright if Sage, Anya, and myself go with you to the Warehouse?" Rebekah asked of Buffy once she had reached her.

"Sure, why not. Maybe I could run some ideas by you of what I was thinking of doing with it." Buffy said, as she grabbed the set of keys that went to the Jeep Wrangler.

Just as the girls had reached the kitchen, Jeff the head Alarm guy was standing there waiting to talk to Buffy.

"Miss. Summers. Here is all of the paper work that you should go through to get the feel for the Alarm. Here is the generic code for the System, and here are the directions for setting your own code. You actually can't change it for 24 hours, but as soon as that time has passed you can change it easily enough. If you are ready now, my team has just loaded up the last of our trucks and are good to go to the secondary location now." Jeff said, after handing Buffy all of the paper work that she would need.

"Alright. My car is I the garage. Just give us a minute, and then we will be out there. It shouldn't take long to get there. The address is 268007 Industrial Lane, just in case we get separated on the way there." Buffy said, as she handed the other address over to the man in front of her.

As soon as the Alarm specialist left the house, Buffy, Sage, Anya, and Rebekah had exited the house through the back door to go to the garage.


	34. So Sorry But Not Another Chapter!

I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Stargate Series characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin.

_**A Life Unknown**_

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. _**

_**A/NII:**_. My computer is down for the next while. Luckily enough I have this update already on here so I just had to edit. Don't worry though I think that Santa will be bringing me a new one. At least this gives me time to write a bunch for good amount of posts when the time comes. Thanks to all of my readers.


	35. Checking Out The Warehouse We Go

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_As soon as Buffy had made it back down to the 1st floor, she made her way over to the table near the front door where Buffy had placed all of the different set of keys to the cars in the garage.

"Hey Buffy, do you think that it would be alright if Sage, Anya, and myself go with you to the Warehouse?" Rebekah asked of Buffy once she had reached her.

"Sure, why not. Maybe I could run some ideas by you of what I was thinking of doing with it." Buffy said, as she grabbed the set of keys that went to the Jeep Wrangler.

Just as the girls had reached the kitchen, Jeff the head Alarm guy was standing there waiting to talk to Buffy.

"Miss. Summers. Here is all of the paper work that you should go through to get the feel for the Alarm. Here is the generic code for the System, and here are the directions for setting your own code. You actually can't change it for 24 hours, but as soon as that time has passed you can change it easily enough. If you are ready now, my team has just loaded up the last of our trucks and are good to go to the secondary location now." Jeff said, after handing Buffy all of the paper work that she would need.

"Alright. My car is I the garage. Just give us a minute, and then we will be out there. It shouldn't take long to get there. The address is 268007 Industrial Lane, just in case we get separated on the way there." Buffy said, as she handed the other address over to the man in front of her.

As soon as the Alarm specialist left the house, Buffy, Sage, Anya, and Rebekah had exited the house through the back door to go to the garage.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bare with me while I am recovering.**_

_**A/N IV: I have temporarily fixed my computer, however it only stays running a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning either of my stories, so please just bare with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers.**_

_**Chapter 31**_

As the girls entered the garage, Buffy began to unlock the Jeep considering that was the vehicle of choice for her to take out first. As soon as the girls were loaded up, Buffy opened up the garage door and slowly pulled the Jeep out and made her way down the driveway towards the front gate. As soon as the Jeep had passed the gate, the girls made their way to the old Warehouse that would be Buffy's future business.

Once Buffy had reached the main road, she quickly made her way to the area that her Warehouse was located to meet up with the Alarm Company people.

"Hey Buffy?" Anya asked of her friend to gain her attention, and break the silence that filled the car.

"What's up An?" Buffy replied, just as she pulled herself from her thoughts.

"While you were dealing with your cars and visitors, I took the liberty to start checking out some Construction Companies that were located near the local area." Anya said to Buffy, hoping that she didn't over-step any boundaries.

"Were there any good ones that you had found?" Buffy asked Anya back.

"A couple that were located just outside of town. I couldn't really find any type of Company here in town though." Anya replied to Buffy.

"Do you have any of the information on you? I just had a thought that we could look through it while the Alarm people do their thing." Buffy asked of Anya.

"That would be a good idea. We could even go through each level of the property to decide what you really want to do with it." Anya responded back.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rebekah exclaimed before continuing on. "It has been to long since I have been able to just spend some time with other girls that weren't using me to get something that they wanted. Mainly wanted to be turned into one of us."Rebekah ended sadly.

"Just wait until you begin High School. I am fairly certain that you will make tons of friends." Sage added into the conversation.

"Sage is right Bekah, plus you will already know a few of the people that will be attending there as well. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena for some of the first off the top of my head." Buffy too added in.

"That's true, and Caroline did say that there was an open spot on the Cheer-leading Squad." Rebekah mused more to herself than the others.

"If you need any help with coming up with a tryout routine, Buffy would be the one to ask for help. She used to be on a cheer-leading team as well." Anya added in too.

"Really Elizabeth? You used to be a cheer-leader?" Sage asked, sounding rather confused, not being able to picture one of the most powerful beings on Earth as a _cheer-leader_.

"Yes it's true. Before I was called as the Slayer, I was a poster child for a classic valley-girl." Buffy said, finding it hard to actually remember that much of her life pre-Slaying.

"Really" Sage asked the question that both she and Rebekah wanted to know.

"Yeah, Really. When my first Watcher had approached me and told me that I had a great destiny ahead of me, I asked if it was like a trust fund or something." Buffy began, but was cut off by Rebekah.

"You didn't?" Rebekah asked of her newest friend.

"Of all the years that I have known you Buffy, I haven't heard this story before." Anya added as well, just before Buffy began again.

"I did. I still remember Merrick's face when I asked him that. Anyways, after that he had explained about the whole vampire and Slayer stuff and told me to go with him to the cemetery." Buffy said some more, but was cut off once again.

"That's something that I just don't understand. Seeing as our kind stays clear of the Slayers and all, I was told that your Watchers Council takes in all Potential Slayers to train them if they were ever called until their time frame had been passed." Sage had questioned while, finding out new information on her newest friend.

"Normally they do do that, but for some odd reason I was skipped by their locators. The only way they were able to find me was due to the activation of the Slayer's magic or something like that. Giles had explained it to me a while ago, but honestly I really wasn't paying that much attention to him." Buffy ended.

"Who is this Giles?" Rebekah asked of Buffy.

"He was my 2nd Watcher, and surrogate father there for a while." Buffy said as a response.

"How many have you had, and what has happened to them? That is if you don't mind sharing that with us." Sage asked Buffy.

"I've actually had a total of 3 Watchers. Merrick was my 1st one, and he was killed by a Master Vamp named Lothos. Lothos was actually my first Master Vamp kill. Lothos actually killed him in my place, mainly because he didn't see me as much of a threat yet. That was actually in my 1st or 2nd week of being called." Buffy took a slight pause while she played through the memories of that first battle were floating through her head.

"You took Lothos down as a freshly called Slayer with no previous knowledge of the Supernatural what-so-ever? Do you even know how big that is? It's no wonder our type have always tried to stay away from you." Sage asked of Buffy, all the while trying to picture a 15 year old Buffy going up against Lothos.

"I even remember Lothos. He was a nasty little thing. How did you eventually kill him Buffy?" Rebekah asked.

"He actually had me cornered in one of the buildings at my old High School on the day of our class's dance. To get away form him to regroup I used a can of hairspray that I had in my purse with a lighter to create a torch on the go." Buffy said with a slight smile remembering the look of shock on the Vampire's face.

"What happened next Buffy? This is another story I haven't heard as well." Anya asked in anticipation.

"I barely had time to make my way back to the Gym. That is where my friend Pike was waiting for me. Luckily enough he had some weapons on him and was in the know of what was going on. Eventually Lothos arrived and we fought, but I actually used a flagpole as a stake for the killing blow. By accident, I may have set the Gym on fire in the process to kill his followers and save the rest of my class. I got expelled after that. All of my old friends remember me setting the fire, but chose to ignore the fact that I saved all of their lives." Buffy ended with a roll of her eyes.

"So it's just not a Sunnydale thing with you not keeping your secret identity?" Anya asked with a laugh.

"Not really no. However, Merrick was the one to actually break my cover in L.A. With Pike." Buffy replied, just before continuing on. "Next was Giles. When my mom and I moved to Sunnydale after the whole L.A thing, he was waiting there for me to arrive. Sunnydale was the only school in the surrounding area that would actually accept me into their school." Buffy said with a laugh.

"I guess that most schools look down on suspecting arsonists." Sage said with a laugh, causing all of them to laugh a bit before Buffy continued on with her story.

"Giles was actually working there as the school's librarian. He was actually fired from the Council after my 18th birthday." Buffy said, as she took a pause before continuing on.

"Why was Giles fired Buffy? Nobody ever told me about that." Anya asked, feeling bad that she never really tried to get to know her friend. Other than the fact that she was the Slayer.

"The head of the Council believed that he had fatherly feelings towards me, and they felt that it was a hindrance on our Watcher/Slayer dynamics other than a key factor on how we had survived half of what we went up against.

"Wasn't that around the time when Wes and Faith came into the picture?" Anya asked another question to Buffy, finding her thoughts on her past rather interesting.

"Yepp." Buffy responded, as she popped the 'p'. "That brings us to Watcher number 3. AKA, Wesley. He only lasted until our Graduation. That was when I quit the council." Buffy finished, just as the group had finally reached their destination.

"Is this the place that you were talking about Buffy?" Rebekah asked, just before getting out of the Jeep like everyone else.

"Yeah. This is going to be my #1 project for the time being." Buffy said, as she began to walk up to the main door of the Warehouse to let everyone in.

"There is actually a lot of potential here Buffy. I can see you making tons of wonderful money here." Anya said in her ever cheery self to Buffy.

"What exactly are you going to be doing here Elizabeth?" Sage asked of Buffy.

"I know for a fact that the 4th floor is going to be my office, some storage, and a small apartment. That way if I or one of my workers would need a place to crash, then they will have it." Buffy began.

"That is a good idea and all, but make sure that your office is secure enough to have people sleeping up there." Anya added on.

"She is right Miss. Summers. The Security System that we are activating right now is just going to cover the doors and windows for right now. Once you get to the point of opening for business, we will come out and hook up the complete camera system and alarm setup for every inch, opening, nook, and cranny of this place." One of the Security men said, just before returning to work.

"What he said." Anya ended, just before everyone erupted in a fit of laughter.

"So, what will this floor here be?" Sage asked of Buffy.

"I'm thinking that this floor her will be the main Restaurant. That way it could be used for families, couples, or just solo people alike. I also think that there should be a small bar here as well. For the adults who drink with their meals as well." Buffy said, pausing enough to gauge some responses from the group of girls.

"That makes sense, seeing as there really isn't that many places that are considered Restaurants here in town that I've seen since I have been here." Sage said, as she raised a valid point.

"That was my thoughts exactly too. Anyways, the 2nd and 3rd floors will have an entrance from here and the outside as well. That way people who don't want to bother with going through the Restaurant, they can just go directly to the Club area through the outside." Buffy ended, just as the group had made it up the stairs to the second level.

"Are you sure that you want to combine a Club and a Restaurant?" Sage asked of Buffy.

"Yeah I am Sage. I realize that I will have to do some major soundproofing and stuff, but I am 100% certain that this is what I want to do." Buffy ended surely.

"If you need any help with the start of the project Buffy, I would be more than happy to help you. When Giles was starting up the Magic Box back in Sunnydale, he gave me free rain on some of the construction and keeping his books in order." Anya stated cheerfully.

"You and money An. I'm glad that not everything has changed." Buffy said, just before her phone began to ring.

"Hold on guys." Buffy said, as she walked towards the other end of the 2nd floor before answering her phone. "Hello." Buffy said, just as soon as she had answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" The voice on the other end had asked, just as soon as Buffy was connected.


	36. Getting to Know Yous

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Are you sure that you want to combine a Club and a Restaurant?" Sage asked of Buffy.

"Yeah I am Sage. I realize that I will have to do some major soundproofing and stuff, but I am 100% certain that this is what I want to do." Buffy ended surely.

"If you need any help with the start of the project Buffy, I would be more than happy to help you. When Giles was starting up the Magic Box back in Sunnydale, he gave me free rain on some of the construction and keeping his books in order." Anya stated cheerfully.

"You and money An. I'm glad that not everything has changed." Buffy said, just before her phone began to ring.

"Hold on guys." Buffy said, as she walked towards the other end of the 2nd floor before answering her phone. "Hello." Buffy said, just as soon as she had answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" The voice on the other end had asked, just as soon as Buffy was connected.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bare with me while I am recovering.**_

_**A/N IV: I have temporarily fixed my computer, however it only stays running a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning either of my stories, so please just bare with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers.**_

_**Chapter 32**_

"No, not really. I don't think that I ever was truly mad at you Angel. I'm just to the point of no return when it comes to people telling me what to do and where I should be living." Buffy responded in an almost whisper.

"I am sorry Buffy. I promise that I didn't go out there with the intention of upsetting you. Honestly. However, when Willow and Xander had called us up and told us that the Scooby group had thought that you were under some kind of spell..." Angels' voice died off, giving Buffy enough time to come to her own conclusion and take in everything that he had said.

After a moment of silence, Angel began to speak once again.

"Are you still there Buffy?" Angel asked, wondering if she was still there or not with the lack of response.

"I'm here Angel. I just don't know what to say to that." Buffy began, but was cut off by one of the men that was working with the Alarm Company that was still there.

"Excuse me Miss. Summers?" The man from earlier asked to gain Buffy's attention to speak to her.

As a response, Buffy lifted her index finger to signal that she was almost finished with her call that she was on.

"Sorry Angel, but I gotta go right now. Just give me some time, and I will get in touch when I'm ready to speak to you again. Bye." Buffy said to Angel, just before ending the call on her end to turn her full attention to the man working on her building.

"Sorry about that." Buffy said, just before taking a deep breath before continuing on. "Now, what can I do for you?" Buffy asked of the patient young man.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and make you end your call Miss. Summers." The young man said to Buffy.

"Don't worry yourself too much on it. I'm actually rather happy to have ended it sooner rather than later. What was it that you needed?" Buffy asked once again, trying to end the direction that this conversation was heading.

"Sorry. My boss is actually needing you downstairs on the 1st floor to set your code or something before we can continue on up to the 3rd floor." The young technician said, as he pointed towards the closest set of stairs leading to the 1st level.

"Alright then. I'll be down in just a minute." Buffy said, just before walking back towards the other girls that were patiently waiting for their new friend.

"Everything alright Buffy?" Anya asked quietly.

"Peachy with a side of keen An. I have to run downstairs for a second, but I'll be right back." Buffy said, just before heading downstairs to meet with the Alarm Technician's that were diligently working.

"You know that in horror films, whomever it is that says that is usually the 1st to die!" Sage shouted out, just before Buffy was out of sight laughing merrily on her way downstairs.

As soon as Buffy had reached the man near the front door panel, she began to feel a now familiar tingle on the back of her neck meaning that a 'new type' of Vampire was somewhere near. One that had a sense that she had not encountered as of yet.

'I sure hope that whomever it is they don't mean any trouble. Yeah right. Knowing my luck, that is exactly what it means.' Buffy thought to herself before turning to the technician that was in front of her.

_**Meanwhile an hour earlier at the outskirt of Mystic Falls**_

"Home Sweet Home." The elder Vampire stated once he reached the town.

As the elder Vampire made his way into the town, he began to recognize many different scents that were permeating the air around him.

"It seems as though the young Salvatore was correct when he said that my children were here." The Vampire said, just before he took a deep breath in to get a feel on everything that he could pick up. "It also seems that there is something else here as well. Something extremely powerful." The Vampire stated, just before running off into the woods trying to track whatever it was that he was sensing.

After a few minutes of a run, the newly arrived Vampire was lurking at the edge of the woods on the property of an old Warehouse.

"It seems as though that not only my children are here, but they are no longer being held captive by Niklaus as well." The Vampire had just whispered to himself. 'At the very least my daughter is roaming free along with that woman that Finnik swears he loves.' The man had thought, all the while keeping a close eye on the building.

The longer that he had watched, the more he felt the power that he felt from earlier. 'I'm now 100% certain that the power I'm feeling is coming from in there.' he thought, as he could see some form of workers waiting on a person to arrive to complete their work.

Just before he was going to give up, he noticed a petite blonde walk up to the group by the front doors. 'That is the power source that I've been feeling, and it appears that she knows my daughter Rebekah.' The man was thinking in his head, just before noticing that the petite blonde has now gone stiff and looking at the woods in his direction.

Just in the nick of time, the lurking Vampire was able to hide himself deeper into the woods before being caught by the unknown lady.. 'I know she's not a Vampire, but I'm not really sure that she is a Witch either. I'll figure this out sooner rather than later, or I'm not Mikael Mikelson.' The man now thought to himself.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Warehouse**_

As soon as Buffy returned her attention back to the workers, she got back to the task at hand.

"Alright then. What do you need me to do now?" Buffy asked, just as she began to pay attention once again.

"All that we need to have you do Miss. Summers, is to input a temporary pass-code into the system until we are completely finished with the whole update before you are fully set up." The Alarm Technician stated, as he pointed to the keypad that was on the wall in front of them.

"No problem. How many numbers does it have to be?" Buffy asked the technician.

"8 numbers." Was all that the technician said, as he stepped back to give Buffy the room to put the numbers into the system.

Buffy decided that the simplest sequence for now would just be 12345678. This way she would have the time to think of a more permanent on once she was ready to open up shop.

"Alright. I'm finished. Is there anything else that you need me to do?" Buffy asked, wanting to make sure that she would be able to head on back upstairs.

"Not at all Mam. We are going to be headed on up to the 3rd floor right now to finish up the last two floors. It shouldn't take that much time to finish up here." The Technician stated, as he grabbed his tool box before making his way to the stairs.

Buffy began to follow the men on up to the next level to meet back up with the other girls that were waiting patiently.

"Sorry it took that long girls." Buffy said, just as she met the group standing in the middle of the 2nd floor.

"No problem Buffy. Is something else wrong?" Anya asked of Buffy, noticing how edgy the Slayer was, as she always is when a threat was near.

"I'm not completely sure or not An. When I was downstairs, I am fairly certain that I sensed another of your kind of Vampire out near the woods Rebekah. The only thing is that I couldn't get a lock on them." Buffy said, as she looked towards Rebekah near the end.

"Could it have been one of my brothers?" Rebekah asked of Buffy, already knowing the answer.

"No. I already am familiar with their scents. It was someone completely new." Buffy said back, somewhat planning on what she would need to do in the back of her mind.

"Well, let's not worry too much on it. Whatever happens, happens." Sage said solemnly to end the path of the conversation.

"You're right. How about we take a look at those Contractors now?" Buffy asked, as she looked towards Anya.

"Sure thing Buffy. I was able to pick out a choice of 6 different companies that were near here." Anya began, as she pulled out a manilla folder of the information she had gathered. "The 1st is Bowling Construction. They are a smaller company that is just outside of Richmond. The 2nd is Heston Construction. They on the other hand are more well known throughout the entire state of Virginia. Since they were a larger company, I took the liberty to check out their web page." Anya began, but died off momentarily.

"What did you find online?" Buffy asked of her friend when she did not continue on.

"They may be well known, but their yelp reviews were not as promising as what they have posted on their actual web page. I personally would pass on them." Anya stated.

"Alright then, but what about the 3rd Company?" Sage was the one to ask this time around.

"The 3rd is Navel Construction. It is a Company that was founded by a group of Retired Navy Officers. It is set up near Norfolk. I personally like this one. They have a stellar background, and add to the fact that they also donate a certain percentage of the end total to help different organizations to help with injured Navel Officers. The 4th one is Thompson and Thompson Construction. It is a father and son set up. From what I could find out online, this company has a thing with over-charging and using not the best material. I would do a pass on them." Anya ended, giving Buffy enough time to think about the two that were just mentioned.

"I am kind of leaning towards Company #3. Are the other two better than that Anya?" Buffy asked of her friend.

"No they aren't. That was the one that I was hoping you would pick." Anya said cheerfully.

"Plus, with the added bonus of having hot military men lifting heavy boxes and stuff. What's not to like." Sage added in.

"Don't forget that you are taken Sage. To my brother to be exact, however, I can't find any reason to doubt your logic." Rebekah added on ending with a small smile and chuckle.

"That's an idea too." Sage said in response.

"What is an idea Sage?" Buffy asked back.

"What about just having the guys do the work. It would save a lot of money, and with their super-strength it could be done rather quickly." Sage said her idea to the gathered girls.

"That would be good, but we need to be weary of exposure. There would be too many questions asked if it was completed so quickly with so few people. However, I think that we could suggest that they help out whatever team that I get to do some work." Buffy added on, trying to ease her new friend.

"She's right Sage. Especially in a town such as this that is knowledgeable in the Supernatural world." Rebekah added on as well.

"Alright then. How much longer do you think that we will be here?" Sage asked to nobody in particular.

Before anyone could even respond, the group of workers began to walk towards them at their position still on the 2nd floor.

"Miss. Summers?" The head guy questioned once he had arrived in hearing distance.

"Yes." Was all that Buffy had said in reply.

"We are all finished here for today. We really can't do much more until you are ready for the whole update when the building is finished. I just need for you to sign a couple of places, and then we will get on out of your hair." The man said, as he began to point at the places that he needs Buffy to sign.

"There you go. Is that all that you need from me for right now?" Buffy asked of the man.

"That's it. Have a good night, and just give our office a call when you are ready for the upgrade." The man stated, as he gave Buffy's hand a shake before walking out of the building with his crew following.

"Alright girls, let's head on out of here as well. Before I do anything else, I am going to have to have a chat with a certain Balance Demon. Hopefully he won't pull any of that cryptic mess that he usually does." Buffy said, as the girls made their way downstairs to the font door that was still opened up wide.

"So that was Whistler, huh? I figured that he would've been bigger." Anya stated, as they made their way outside.

"People say the same thing about me once they hear that I'm the Slayer." Buffy said, as she put the temporary code into the Alarm System before locking up and leaving as well.

"Just be careful. I have heard some tales about Balance Demons. They work directly for the Powers, and are well known for the whole cryptic thing. That's the whole thing about the balance thing. You have to make your own decisions in life. That is the whole free will thing of it all." Sage said, as she and the rest of the girls loaded up into the Jeep to start the trip home.

_**Meanwhile with the Original Brothers after the girls had left.**_

As soon as the girls had left, it left the Original brothers sitting in different positions throughout the Parlor.

"So, anyone have any ideas of what to do?" Kol asked of his brothers.

"Well, I guess that we could head into town and grab a late lunch together. It wouldn't hurt if we were seen hanging out in town as normal families do and such." Elijah stated in his ever so calmly manor.

"I could eat." Niklaus added on.

"I would like to see how much the town has changed since we had first arrived here." Finnik stated, as he rose from his chair to place his jacket on.

"As long as there is a chance for a spot of violence I'm always available." Kol stated with a chuckle, as he too rose from his seat.

"You never know Kol. We could always run into those Salvatore brothers while we're out." Niklaus stated, as the group followed him towards the front door closest to where his rental car was still parked under the awning.


	37. What Else Could Happen

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: Meanwhile with the Original Brothers after the girls had left.**_

As soon as the girls had left, it left the Original brothers sitting in different positions throughout the Parlor.

"So, anyone have any ideas of what to do?" Kol asked of his brothers.

"Well, I guess that we could head into town and grab a late lunch together. It wouldn't hurt if we were seen hanging out in town as normal families do and such." Elijah stated in his ever so calmly manor.

"I could eat." Niklaus added on.

"I would like to see how much the town has changed since we had first arrived here." Finnik stated, as he rose from his chair to place his jacket on.

"As long as there is a chance for a spot of violence I'm always available." Kol stated with a chuckle, as he too rose from his seat.

"You never know Kol. We could always run into those Salvatore brothers while we're out." Niklaus stated, as the group followed him towards the front door closest to where his rental car was still parked under the awning.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bare with me while I am recovering.**_

_**A/N IV: I have temporarily fixed my computer, however it only stays running a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning either of my stories, so please just bare with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers.**_

_**Chapter 33**_

After no time at all, the guys were pulling into a parking spot on the street across from the Mystic Grill.

"Let's see what kind of trouble we can cause this evening." Niklaus stated, as he got out of his car along with his brothers.

"I'm sure we can find something to amuse ourselves Nik." Kol said in reply, as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet in hope for some violence.

"Why do the two of you always go for the most bloody ways to have some fun?" Finnik said with an eye roll aimed towards his youngest brothers.

"Because it's more fun that way." Was all that Kol said, with Klaus agreeing wholeheartedly.

As they entered the restaurant, they were pleased to see that there was a table that was empty near the back of the place that gave them the best view of the entire restaurant.

As soon as they had sat down, a young waiter that seemed to be young enough to still be in high school made themselves known to the four brothers.

"Welcome to the Mystic Grill this evening. I'm Matt, and I'll be you server tonight. Are you guys new to town?" The young waiter that was now known as Matt asked the four.

"Yeah we are. We are actually staying with a member of one of your towns' founders' families. While our big brother here completes whatever kind of research that he does, we will be deciding whether or not if we would want to settle here permanently, or leave after we are finished." Niklaus stated, as he pointed to Elijah when he mentioned his big brother.

"Well, good luck with your research and all. The town here sure does have it's colorful history and all. Can I go ahead and start you all with something to drink this evening?" Matt had asked of the newest town residents.

"Yeah, could we get 3 Bourbons and 1 coke please." Klaus ordered, as the brothers began to read the menus over, once Matt had walked away.

"Since when do you not drink Bourbon Nik?" Kol asked of his big brother, fearing that he knows Nik's response already.

"That coke is actually for you dear brother. Seeing as though we have to try and keep up appearances and all, you dear Kol just happen to be the one that is playing the underage teenager. We really don't want to draw anymore attention to us now do we?" Niklaus questioned his little brother with a laugh, causing the other older brothers to laugh as well.

"That is not fair in the slightest." Kol said, as he crossed his arms across his chest is a petulant manner.

"Niklaus? Why don't you just leave Kol alone and stop badgering him?" Elijah asked of his younger brother.

"Very well Elijah. How about this question dear brother of mine? What do you plan on doing about your ever growing feeling for the lovely Elizabeth? I still remember the first time that you had ever spoken of her you know. I knew it then, just as much as I know it even more now." Klaus asked in a joking manner to his brother, causing the others to laugh as well.

"That is actually a fair question Elijah. For the first time in such a long time Elijah, we are actually acting as a true family and not the monsters that we have been turned into. Feelings or not brother, I don't want this to change because you screwed this up for us." Kol stated seriously.

"Kol's right. Plus, I don't think that Rebekah and Sage will be happy with you much if you hurt their first true friend." Finnik added on as well.

Before anyone else could speak up, the front door to the Grill had opened up wide granting entrance to the two Salvatore brothers.

"I guess that there may be _some_ _fun_ yet to be had this evening brothers." Kol stated with an evil smirk firmly planted on his face.

The Original brothers noticed that the two newest arrivals stopped next to our server, cutting off the sight of him for just one moment before starting on their paths once more.

However, the second that the Salvatore's passed the group of four brothers, the cheerfulness from the group was instantaneously gone at the all to familiar scent that the elder Salvatore carried on his person.

"Is it just me, or do the rest of you smell father's scent as well?" Finnik asked of his brothers worriedly.

"We knew that this was a possibility thanks to Beth." Elijah stated, just as Matt the waiter had reached their table with their drinks.

"Will there be anything else for you guys? Would you like some more time to look over the menus?" Matt asked the group of Originals.

The gathered group noticed the slight change in the waiter's appearance.

'I guess that he is one of the townspeople that is fully aware of what we are.' Klaus thought to himself, as he picked up an all to familiar scent of vervain coming from there drinks.

"No thank you. This will be all that we are having tonight. This should cover everything, and please keep the change." Elijah stated, as he handed over a $100.00 bill to the young man, before sending him on his way.

"This seems to be a popular place. Is that not the Mayor and her son that is seated a few rows over?" Finnik asked of the two brothers that had actually met her.

"Yes it is. And, it seems as though at the very least the elder Salvatore thought that he could out us with spiking our drinks as well. Let's get out of here. We need to have a family meeting as soon as possible." Niklaus stated, as he shot back the drink the second he stood from the table to leave.

The moment the drink had passed Klaus's lips, it only took a slight amount of his willpower not to react to the vervain that either the waiter or the elder Salvatore had placed in their drinks.

"Is something wrong Nik?" Kol asked of his brother, just as he took a look at Klaus's face.

"Just fine Kol. Except for the harsh sting of the amount of fresh vervain that was placed in our drinks. Just drink your drinks, and then we'll be off." Niklaus responded curtly.

"That tone is not necessary brother. Kol did not lace our drinks now did he? I guess that they figured that they could try to out us, but had no knowledge of our tolerance to vervain. Thankfully our rather old age among our kind, we are able to handle it better than them." Finnik stated stoically, as he grabbed his drink and threw it back just as Klaus had done previously.

Just as soon as Elijah and Kol had finished their drinks, one by one the Original brothers rose from the table to join Niklaus standing and preparing to leave.

Just as they began to walk towards the exit, each of the brothers sent a harsh glare to Damon Salvatore.

Once they had reached the front door, Niklaus spoke low enough that only Supernatural Creatures could hear what was being said.

"If that was meant to out us, you will have to do better than that. We have been around for 1000 years, and that is a hell of a lot longer than you." Niklaus ended in a growl.

"And just so you know Damon Salvatore. _**THIS MEANS WAR!**_" Finnik stated, as taking the place in front of his brothers as the eldest Mikelson.

"I think that we should head back home to meet with the girls and figure out what we should do next. If Mikael is here, then we need to plan accordingly." Niklaus stated, as the quartet made their way to their car to head back to Merryweather Plantation.

_**Meanwhile with the girls.**_

"What do you guys think that the boys will be doing?" Rebekah asked of the group, as they joined Buffy at the front door locking up before leaving.

Before they had pulled away, Buffy noticed that Rebekah and Sage both became extraordinarily stiff.

"What's wrong?" Buffy questioned to her two new friends.

"I smell Mikael." Was all that Rebekah said, as she began to shake in fear.

"Let's get back to the house." Buffy said, as she pulled out to the road and sped away heading to her house driving at dangerous speeds.

Just as Buffy's Jeep made it to her street, the girls noticed that the boys were just arriving home as well at the same breakneck speeds as they have.

Seeing as though the girls where at the gate first, Buffy decided to just leave it open for the returning brothers.

Buffy made her way to the garage to park her Jeep, at the same time she seen the guys pull into one of the empty spots at the end of the 6 car garage.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." Buffy said to the fellas, as she was the first one to exit the Jeep.

"Ditto dear Lizzy. What's wrong with Bekah?" Kol asked, just as soon as he had seen his shaking in terror baby sister.

"We smelt Mikael, and I think that Buffy had sensed him earlier outside of her Warehouse. We need to figure out what is going on, and what he is actually doing Finnik?" Sage asked, as she ran straight into the arms of her mate.

"Sage is right. We need to come up with a plan, but I am worried about the fact that he hadn't acted yet. He was there. He knew that we were at our most vulnerable and most unaware. Why didn't he act? Don't get me wrong and all, I am super glad that he didn't, but why didn't he?" Buffy questioned to the group, as Elijah made his way to envelope Buffy in a hug at the same time that Niklaus did the same to Anya, and Kol did the same to Rebekah.

Pair by pair, the group began to make their way into the house, all thinking of that same question that Buffy had just asked.

'Why didn't he attack the most vulnerable group of the two?' Was the question running throughout everyone's minds as they safely entered the house completely.

"At least he can't come in here if he tracks us here." Kol stated, as he sat down on a stool near the island in the kitchen, never once releasing his hold on his baby sister.

"That is too true brother. And, at least Elizabeth is the only one aloud to invite him inside. I really do not see her doing that." Finnik stated, as he too never released his hold on Sage.

"Plus, add in the fact that she is not even able to be compelled." Elijah added on, as he too continued to hold on to Buffy just as tightly as he started to in the garage.

"When did we find this out?" Finnik asked of the gathered group.

"Before I even left LAX, Elijah here became my very own personal airport stalker. He forced his way in to have a meal with him before my flight out here. During said meal, Mr. no tact here tried his freaky mind trick on me in the middle of the meal." Buffy said, ending with a laugh at the memory, trying to ease some high tensions.

"Seriously brother! I thought that you had more class than pulling something like that on a woman?" Rebekah questioned with a laugh.

Buffy smiled slightly, realizing that she had pulled off what she wanted to do.

"That's nothing Bekah. Compared to having been ditched in the middle of the restaurant by being told that your eating companion was just going to the restroom. How much did you pay the waiter to stay away for so long anyways Beth?" Elijah ended with that question, now causing everyone to finally break down and laugh.

"Tell me that you didn't Buffy?" Anya asked of her friend. All the while laughing her ass off along with everyone else.

"Unfortunately An, I did in fact do that. Not my proudest moment I tell you. And to answer your question Elijah, I gave him $50 for my meal and another $50 for holding off your bill for another 10 minutes unless you said you were going to miss your flight." Buffy said, all the while her face began to turn a bright shade of red, causing everyone's laughs to become even louder.

"Plus, Damon tried to compel me my first night here in town not even 10 minutes into me even arriving here. I barely had time to even order my food at the Grill before he tried to pick me up. At least now he will back off. I hope." Buffy added, just as soon as the laughs began to quiet down.

At Buffy's statement, all of the laughs had instantaneously ended.

"What do you mean that Salvatore tried to compel you? What did he try to have you do?" Elijah's body froze, encasing Buffy close to him.

"It's nothing really. He was drunk I guess and tried to hit on me. When that didn't work when I brushed off his advances, he tried to get me to go home with him using his compulsion. That was what Caroline was talking about earlier when she said that she had a video of me setting Damon straight." Buffy explained to her new friends and old friend.

As soon as Buffy explained the story. Several growls were heard throughout the kitchen. However the strange part in particular was that all of the Supernatural Creatures could have sworn that they had heard a growl emanate from outside of the house.

As soon as they heard the sound come from outside, all of the broken tension was made for nothing. In an instant, everyone was set at high alert once more as soon as the men made their way to leave the house to check outside.

Before they could reach the door, a voice was heard from behind the group coming from the dining room.

"I wouldn't do that fellas." Whistler said, just as soon as he made himself visible once again.

"Sorry I'm late Slayer, but duty calls." Whistler stated, as he moved to close the blinds of the kitchen door and windows.

"Why wouldn't we go and check to make sure the grounds are clear?" Niklaus asked, feeling torn between listening or going anyways.

"Daddy dearest is actually out there right now. It appears that he followed the ladies back here as they left the Warehouse. Sorry Blondie, but on the plus side the PTB's are giving you a welcome back to the living gift." Whistler stated nonchalantly.

At the words used by Whistler, Buffy froze once more in Elijah's tight hold.

"What do you mean back to the living?" Kol asked, seeing as though he was the only one without any inkling of her previous being dead status.

Rebekah still gasped at the words herself, even though she had put it all together earlier on.

"Not right now Kol." Niklaus stated sharply, letting his brother know that it was not the time.

"What is this oh so wonderful gift Whistler? Are they finally gonna let me add to my hat collection? Huh?" Buffy asked with no emotion in her voice, as she began to shut down once more.

"Not at all Slayer." Whistler started, but was cut off by Buffy.

"_**DO NOT CALL ME THAT!**_" Buffy shouted to the PTB's delivery guy before continuing on. "I stopped being the Powers' little weapon, the second that I had jumped off that _**DAMNED TOWER**_." Buffy shouted at the end of her statement directed towards Whistler.

"Beth? Please calm down? You are starting to scare me. You are shaking really bad." Elijah asked of Buffy, trying to soothe her by rubbing down the sides of her arms.

As Buffy's shaking continued to get only worse. Anya made her way out of Niklaus's arms to go and comfort her friend.

"Can someone please tell me what in the hell is going on right now?" Kol asked once again, trying desperately to piece together the bits that he has gathered.

"Not now Kol." Was said by everyone that was present in the kitchen.

"What is it that you wanted to tell Buffy?" Anya asked of the Balance Demon that was still standing near the back door of the kitchen.

"Just that there is going to be some major stuff that will be going down here soon, and as a special precaution, my bosses are going to be making it easier for your group here to make their plans up. All of the buildings on the property here are now 100% soundproof. Hopefully this will help Blondie out when the time comes for the big choices need to be made." Whistler stated, as he and everyone else present, noticed that Buffy had made herself pass out from stress.

"I will give her the message. It may be a good idea if you are gone by the time that she comes to Whistler. I am not really sure of how she will be once she comes out of it. Seeing as though this is the first time that she has broken down since she has been back. I'm surprised that it hasn't happened yet." Anya stated to no one in particular.

"Very well Demon Girl. BTW, I am sorry that she is going through this. I tried my hardest to try to stop Red from going on. Broke a ton of rules doing so too. It shouldn't of happened, but it did and started a whole load of shit that will be heading her way. Just try to keep her from drownin' to bad DG." Whistler said, just before he flashed away once more.

"Well he was helpful." Sage stated with a roll of her eyes.

"That was par for the course with the Powers really." Anya stated, as she continued to rock her friend back and forth on the kitchen floor.

"Is this really the first time that she has broken down since her return?" Elijah asked, with his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, or at least the first time that it has been witnessed. Hold on a minute." Anya said, as she grabbed Buffy's phone from inside her friends' pocket.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked of Anya.

"Calling her sister." Was the only thing that Anya had said, as she found Dawn's name in the list of contacts before connecting the call.

"Hey Buffy! I thought that you weren't going to call me tonight?" Dawn questioned, as she waited for her sister's response.


	38. A New Day

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"Well he was helpful." Sage stated with a roll of her eyes.

"That was par for the course with the Powers really." Anya stated, as she continued to rock her friend back and forth on the kitchen floor.

"Is this really the first time that she has broken down since her return?" Elijah asked, with his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, or at least the first time that it has been witnessed. Hold on a minute." Anya said, as she grabbed Buffy's phone from inside her friends' pocket.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked of Anya.

"Calling her sister." Was the only thing that Anya had said, as she found Dawn's name in the list of contacts before connecting the call.

"Hey Buffy! I thought that you weren't going to call me tonight?" Dawn questioned, as she waited for her sister's response.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bare with me while I am recovering.**_

_**A/N IV: I have temporarily fixed my computer, however it only stays running a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning either of my stories, so please just bare with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers.**_

_**Chapter 34**_

"Buffy? Are you alright? Are you there?" Everyone heard whom they guessed was Buffy's sister ask through the phone.

"Dawn, It's Anya." Anya said into Buffy's phone after Dawn's frantic babble.

"Hey Anya. What are you doing out there with Buffy? Why do you have Buffy's phone? Is Buffy alright? Say something, anything, Please?" Dawn questioned, question after question to the former Vengeance Demon and current family friend.

"I would answer you Dawnie, that is if you give me the chance to do so. As for what I'm doing here, it's that I needed to get away from Sunny-Hell, and Buffy was kind enough to let me come out here. As for what is going on, I'm not really to sure on that fact at this point." Anya stated, as she continued to hold on to her friend tightly.

"What does that mean? Is Buffy alright?" Dawn asked once more after Anya's explanation, or lack there of.

"That's the thing that I'm not sure of. We just had a visit from Whistler, and as soon as he started in, Buffy just collapsed into herself rather badly. I think that everything is finally catching up to her. What I was wondering Dawn, was if she has had any chance to actually work through things since she has been back? She kinda went coo coo and passed out from probably the stress of everything, but I am a tad bit worried." Anya explained her thoughts and worries to her friends' sister.

"I really don't think that she has dealt with it yet Anya. I know that once she came back she went a tad bit crazy with the pain giving when she took out the hijacker that hitched a ride with her, but other than that we really didn't give her the chance to. If I remember right, her whole body has been a bit off. She hasn't been eating or sleeping right since she has been back. What did Whistler want with Buffy? Haven't those stupid Powers bothered her enough as it is?" Dawn answered back honestly, and sadly.

"What do you mean that you didn't give her the chance to?" Rebekah asked nervously of her newest friend's sister, worried about the actual answer.

However, at the same time as Rebekah's question was asked, Finnik spoke as well asking, "She was able to defeat a hijacker that traveled through with her?" Was the end of Finnik's question.

"It took a little bit of time before we were able to figure out what was actually happening, but Willow was able to make the thing solid for long enough to have Buffy work with the Slayage and cut it's head off. That was just a few days before she had decided to go there." Dawn responded to Finnik's question from the other line of the call.

For the response to Rebekah's question, Anya gave the blonde teenage Vampire a look that said _we'll talk later_.

"It must have been some dark magic that was used, mainly because that is the only way for hijackers to come from the other side. I remember when mother told me about them when I still had my powers." Kol stated, as he looked down towards his new friend as well.

"So it really has been just a little over a week since she's been back? She always seemed so strong and sure of herself." Klaus stated.

"Yeah well, when everyone just tries to make you think that everything is fine and dandy, and pushes a shit ton of responsibility on you the second that you are coherent...It can mess you up even more." Anya stated, as she decided that it was time to end the call. "As for what Whistler wanted, you know how he goes all cryptic guy worse than Angel ever does. Apparently Dawnie, there is going to be some stuff going down here, before it makes it's way back towards Faith. Hey Dawnie, I am going to hang up now, but I will text you later on, alright? I will also have Buffy call you after she wakes up. Get some rest." Anya stated, just before she hung up the call on her end.

"I have a quick question. I know that you said that Buffy has a sister, but in all of my research I never figured out how that was possible. How is it possible, when all of my findings pointed to Buffy being an only child?" Sage asked of the former Vengeance Demon.

"Why on earth would you be doing research on Buffy? Never mind, It's a long story. I think that it would be best for her to answer it. If she wants to that is. It is more personal for her and Dawn, and only a really small handful knows the truth." Anya answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Elijah started, but was cut off by Klaus.

"Then why are you brother dear?" Klaus asked of Elijah with a small smile aimed towards his brother for the true look of worry for the tiny Slayer.

"I was just wondering on what should be done to help Beth at this moment?" Elijah asked of Anya, seemingly ignoring his brother's question.

"For starters, could you help me take her up to her room Elijah? I think that she would be more comfortable on her bed instead of the hard ass floor down here." Anya said, as she moved out of the way to allow Elijah space to gently gather Buffy up into his arms to make his way to the stairs.

Once they had made it to Buffy's room on the 3rd floor, Anya quickly opened the door to allow Elijah entrance.

"Do you think that Beth would mind if I stayed with her until she awakens? That way she is not left alone." Elijah asked of Anya, as he gently laid Buffy's body lightly onto her mattress.

"I don't know really. Her room has always been her own sanctuary." Anya responded instantly.

Before she could continue on, Anya began to notice that one of Buffy's hands was clutching tightly enough to Elijah's jacket of his suit. "Well, I guess that she is saying otherwise. Just try not to go snooping, alright? I won't want her anymore mad at me than she may be when she finds you here." Anya ended with a small smile on her face, as she turned to leave her friends' room.

"Are you not staying here as well?" Elijah asked of Anya.

"I think that I will go on ahead and head back downstairs with the others. That way we can try to figure out a plan to see what kind of trouble besides Mikael could possibly be heading our way. If it brings the Powers out to play than it is bigger than your Vengeance seeking father. No offense or anything, but it's still true." Anya stated from her post at the door of Buffy's bedroom.

"None taken. I too agree with your sentiment. As you said, Beth's Powers don't interfere with the likes of our kind of race. If it's actually to the point that combines our worlds, than it will be because of something big. We will figure it out." Elijah stated to Anya, just before she had fully left the room and secured the door.

_**Meanwhile, in Buffy's mind**_

"Seriously! What am I doing back here? I thought that I was finished with this place?" Buffy asked aloud, just as she recognized the area once again from her previous vision quest last year, and from somewhere else that is lurking in the back of her mind..

"That's something that you will once again have to figure out on your own." Buffy jumped at the voice, just before turning around to notice that she is once again face to face with Senya, the first Slayer.

"What are you doing here? I thought that I wouldn't see you anymore, but you seem to have other plans. Are you here to tell me about my next gift? Does it have to do with death again?" Buffy asked of her fallen sister that seemed to just pop up periodically.

"You ask me that every time we meet. I have told you before that _**death**_ was your gift, but now you must _**live**_ for your gift. Try not to dwell on it too much. I see that the upgrade of your abilities have been put into effect. How are you feeling?" Senya asked of her strongest predecessor.

"Better on controlling my abilities, but slightly embarrassed over my actions earlier this evening. I can't remember the last time that I've yelled at someone like that. I can not believe that I reacted that way towards Whistler. Well, yes I can, but I try to keep a level head most of the time around him. What exactly does this _**"upgrade" **_of mine entail?" Buffy answered Senya quietly.

"You shouldn't feel bad for your response. You do realize that you are only _Human_, right? There's nothing wrong with letting out or letting go of whatever holds you back. Just remember that you're not alone like I was anymore. The fight to come will be hard, but you will not be alone. Don't fight what your instincts tell you. They have never failed you before." Senya stated, just before disappearing from the desert, leaving Buffy alone to her own devices sitting closely to the fire.

"_**THAT DOES"NT ANSWER ANYTHING!**_" Buffy shouted out to the disappearing Slayer.

As soon as Senya had disappeared completely from the desert, Buffy sat up straight in her bed quickly, not realizing that she was laying next to someone.

"Man! I really hate those type of Slayer dreams. Why can't she ever just speak normally?" Buffy said, as she rubbed the front of her face with her hands, just before running her fingers throughout her hair.

"Are you alright Beth? Who are you talking about?" Buffy jumped, not realizing that Elijah was placed next to her on her mattress.

"**Don't do that!** What on earth are you doing here? You practically gave me a heart attack Elijah." Buffy said, just before she actually responded to his question. "And yes. I think that I am alright. For now anyways. I didn't mean to freak any of you all out or anything. How long have I been out for? What time is it anyways?" Buffy ended with a question, as she lay her head back down onto her bed glancing in the direction of Elijah.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to frighten you. As for what I am doing here, I assisted Anya last night carrying you up here after you had collapsed in the kitchen. And, as for your heart, it is beating normally once again." Elijah said, with a smirk planted in place on his face.

"That's good to know Elijah. And for my other inquiries?" Buffy asked of the man that was lying next to her, trying her best to ignore the fluttering of her pulse at his closeness.

"You have been out for some time now. As for the time, it is a quarter to eight in the morning." Elijah answered the remaining questions of Buffy's list.

"Damn it. I was hoping that I could make another breakfast for Kol and Rebekah this morning before school as a surprise. That was shot. Is it bad of me that I really don't want to get up yet?" Buffy asked of Elijah.

"Not at all. I think that if anyone deserves a day of rest Beth, it should be you. Do you want me to do anything for you?" Elijah asked of Buffy this time.

"No. I really don't have any pressing matters at the moment. I think that I will just head on down to get me some coffee before I decide what exactly to do. Thank you for staying with me last night Elijah. I really do appreciate it." Buffy said, as she rolled over to give Elijah a small hug before getting out of her bed to make her way to the kitchen, with Elijah following closely behind.

_**Meanwhile with the remaining members in the kitchen**_

"So, I take it that there are still some items that you have left out of your story dear brother?" Kol asked of Niklaus.

"I have Kol, but it was not my place to say." Niklaus responded instantly.

"How on earth can one person deal with all of that pain by themselves?" Rebekah asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think that she has been dealing with it Bekah." Sage responded this time.

"So what really happened to her? I mean, how did she die?" Kol asked aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"She died saving the world again. How else is it when a Slayer dies? It happened about 5 months ago give or take. She went up against a Hell-God trying to end the world, along with all of her crazy as shit followers. It was a long and torturous battle, but Buffy never gave up. She sacrificed herself for all of us. If you want to know any more of the details Kol, you will have to speak with Buffy. Just try to give her a few days or so to recover from this." Anya responded, just as she re-entered the kitchen from taking Buffy up to her room.

"Where's Elijah at?" Finnik asked of the solo returnee.

"He is actually staying upstairs with Buffy for the time being. I don't think that it's a good idea for her to be alone." Anya said, as she walked over to the fridge to gather up a bottle of water for her to take to her room for the night.

"What should we actually be doing right now? Should we try to figure out the whole Mikael thing now, or wait for later when we are all present and accounted for?" Niklaus asked of Finnik, Sage, Rebekah, Kol, and Anya.

"I think that we should call it a night, and wait for the other two for that conversation." Anya answered.

"I agree to that. And besides Nik, it is a school night for Kol and I." Rebekah stated, as she began to make her way out of the kitchen.

"I forgot about that actually. Bekah's right. I think that we should all just turn in for the night, and tackle this tomorrow after school. Goodnight all." Kol said, as he followed behind his sister to go to be for preparation of their first day of high school.

As soon as the two youngest retired for the night, one by one the others quickly followed behind.

As morning came, the Originals and Anya noticed that Elijah and Buffy was still sleeping.

"Let's not bother them right now. I will whip you two up something for breakfast before you have to leave for school." Sage stated, as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"I must say that I am sorry, but seeing as though you are both new here and without a valid drivers permit...Sage or myself will have to drop you off and pick you up at school until you are able to legally drive. Seeing as though you are taking the drivers course it won't be for too long." Niklaus stated with a genuine smile directed towards his younger siblings.

"How embarrassing!" Rebekah exclaimed with a huff.

"It could be worse Bekah. He could be making us ride in those horrid yellow contraptions called a school bus." Kol said with a laugh at the look of disgust on his sister's face at the thought of public transportation.

"Very well." Rebekah said in acceptance.

"Can I ride into town with you this morning Klaus?" Anya asked, as she entered the kitchen at the end of the conversation.

"Of course you may. I would like that very much. Is there anything that you would like to do specifically?" Niklaus asked of Anya.

"Yes there is actually. I wanted to go to the bank here in town to get the needed paperwork for Buffy to start work on her club." Anya responded instantly.

"Not a problem love." Klaus said, just at the moment Sage said that breakfast was ready.

As soon as breakfast was done, Klaus, Anya, Rebekah, and Kol made their way to Elijah's rental to take the two youngest to their first day of schooling of any type.

"How about we head up to our room, that way we can catch up until Elijah and Elizabeth awakens?" Finnik asked of Sage.

All Sage done in response, was to grab Finnik's hand to pull him to their room for the rest of the morning.

_**Meanwhile, late last night early morning at the Salvatore's Boarding House**_

"What in the hell do you mean when you say that you have fixed our not so little problem? There was no problem that needed fixing Damon!" Stefan shouted angrily at his older brother.

'Sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit.' Stefan thought to himself, as he internally rolled his eyes at his crack brained and impulsive brother.

"How can you say that we don't have a problem baby brother, when several of our newest town residents are 1000 year old Vampires that want to use your precious girlfriend as a human sacrifice. You should be kissing my feet since I had the foresight to effectively solve two of our problems with the arrival of Mr. Fix-It." Damon said as a-matter-of-factually to his younger brother, as he threw back a glass of what seemed to be an amber colored liquor.

" Damon, you do realize that it is way too early for alcohol don't you?" Stefan asked of his brother, just as soon as he had seen his brother fill his glass up once again. "This is what I am always talking about with you Damon! You are always reckless. Tell me "_**OH GREAT WISE ONE**_", what problems have you actually solved this time around?" Stefan demanded from his brother sardonically, while hoping on everything that whatever has been started can be ended just as easy.

'I really hope that he hasn't done anything that can't be reversed. None of us want to cross the Mikelson's.' Stefan thought to himself, as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes trying to stop a headache from forming while looking out the window at the rising sun.

"First of all brother dear, Mikael wants to kill all of his children, Right." Damon began, and at Stefan's nod, he continued on as if he never stopped. "So, bringing him here into town will be very helpful. He will kill Klaus with his special wooded stake thing, and we will live happily ever after. Nice and simple." Damon ended happily, as if it was the best decision that he has ever come up with or made.

"You said that it would solve two problems Damon. That was only one. What is the other one?" Stefan asked of his big brother, fearing whatever the answer was going to be would paint a target on both of their backs.

"Mikael said something along the lines of getting a witch to connect his kids together linking them as one. That way, if he kills one he can kill them all. Once that has happened Stef, Elijah will be dead as well. Thus, leaving me behind to console the mourning, sad, and lonely Slayer." Damon ended once again, in the same cocky overconfident tone.

"Are you serious with me right now Damon?! You are going to put all of us at risk with Mikael, just so you can get a girl? Do you honestly think that this plan of yours will actually work out?" Stefan asked of his brother, seriously questioning his brothers' sanity.

"Of course it will work Stef. It's a flawless plan brother mine." Damon stated, just as the Original Vampire father in question had entered the Salvatore's Boarding House as if he owned it.

"I have come up with a plan that will effectively draw out my dear children. Especially the bastard Niklaus. As soon as I have acquired a willing witch, I will place the linking spell onto my children. As soon as that is completed, I will finish what I had started before that witch had secretly came upon me from behind and desiccated me before I could finish." Mikael Mikelson stated, as he looked upon the man that had assisted him with freeing himself to complete his previous mission.

"What by chance was that previous task? If you don't mind sharing that is?" Stefan asked of the man that was in front of him and his brother, trying not to show the fear that he was feeling on his face.

"It's simple of course. What other reason would a Bennett witch sacrifice themselves or their powers?" Mikael questioned, thinking that it was rather obvious.

"A Bennett witch did that. Sheila desiccated you?" Damon asked, now feeling that his plan was not looking so great.

At the same time Damon spoke, Stefan too had spoke with, "What do you mean sacrifice their powers?"

"Not the grandmother, but the younger ones' mother. I believe that her name was Abby Bennett. She actually had to use the majority of her powers to perform the desiccation. Going against the laws of nature, the spirits had frozen her abilities. Even if it was to save a life, she had to tap into some very dark aspects to perform it."Mikael stated, as he stood there unfazed seeming to be picking lint off of his suit's jacket before continuing on. "She was able to track me down before I was able to kill the most recent Doppelganger. Lucky me, seeing as though the doppelganger is still alive and human to boot. I will be able to end her life before Niklaus has a chance to break his curse before killing them all for good." Mikael stated, as he turned his harsh gaze towards the two brothers.

"You can't be serious right now?! The girl that you are talking about has done nothing wrong. I thought that you respect human life?" Stefan asked, trying to reach the man's humanity.

All Mikael did as a response to Stefan Salvatore's question, was to simply raise an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think that we would actually let this happen? I am fairly certain I told you once you reached town, that we were trying to save her. What has changed since then?" Damon asked the elder Mikelson.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, but I really should be thanking you Mr. Salvatore. None of this could have been even remotely possible for me without your assistance in the matter." Mikael Mikelson's voice sounds out, feeling further and further away from Damon's hearing range.

Before either of the brothers could react, the elder Mikelson blurred away leaving two completely shocked Vampires in his wake.

"What in the hell have you done Damon? I am going to be heading to school early to find Elena for her protection. That and I need to try to warn her, her friends, and her family of the newest developments. You better find a way to fix this Damon, and mean fast. Even if it means to swallow your pride and speak to the Original Siblings." Stefan said, as he too blurred away, making his way to the school to find his girlfriend before it was too late.

"Damn it!" Damon shouted, as he punched a hole into the mantle of the fireplace.

'What am I going to do now?' Damon thought to himself, as he threw his glass of bourbon into the flames of the roaring fire.


	39. What to Do Now

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy The Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

_**Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!**_

_**SUMMARY: **_Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: **_"I'm not sure how to answer that, but I really should be thanking you Mr. Salvatore. None of this could have been even remotely possible for me without your assistance in the matter." Mikael Mikelson's voice sounds out, feeling further and further away from Damon's hearing range.

Before either of the brothers could react, the elder Mikelson blurred away leaving two completely shocked Vampires in his wake.

"What in the hell have you done Damon? I am going to be heading to school early to find Elena for her protection. That and I need to try to warn her, her friends, and her family of the newest developments. You better find a way to fix this Damon, and mean fast. Even if it means to swallow your pride and speak to the Original Siblings." Stefan said, as he too blurred away, making his way to the school to find his girlfriend before it was too late.

"Damn it!" Damon shouted, as he punched a hole into the mantle of the fireplace.

'What am I going to do now?' Damon thought to himself, as he threw his glass of bourbon into the flames of the roaring fire.

_**A/N:**_ **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank everyone of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

_**A/N II:**** I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**_

_**A/N III:**** I am feeling a bit better now, and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bare with me while I am recovering.**_

_**A/N IV: I have temporarily fixed my computer, however it only stays running a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning either of my stories, so please just bare with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers.**_

_**Chapter 35**_

Before Damon had a chance to think about anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Liz. What's going on?" Damon asked of the one person he sees as a true friend, noticing the worried look that is posted on her face.

"There was a break in at the Sheriffs Station Damon. It had happened either last night or early this morning." Sheriff Forbes stated with a touch of anger in her voice at the situation.

"_**HA!**_ Seriously? Someone robbed the cops?" Damon asked with a laugh, but finally noticing the serious look that was on his friend's face.

"Damon, this is very serious. Whoever it was, they were there on a mission." Sheriff Forbes said, as Damon led her towards the Parlor of the Salvatore Boarding House.

As soon as the two had reached the Parlor, Damon asked Sheriff Forbes, "Want a drink Liz?"

"Normally I would say no to you since I am on duty, but maybe you can make it a small one Damon." Sheriff Forbes responded to her friend.

"Must be really bad then. What was taken from the Station Liz?" Damon asked, just after handing a glass of bourbon to his friend.

"The complete supply of the town's vervain, the whole supply of our wooden bullets, and the icing on the cake is all of the recorded information on the towns' history dating back to your Human days in the 1800's." Sheriff Forbes stated the list of missing items, just before taking a drink from her glass.

"So, obviously it was done by someone that's fully aware of the Supernatural, or at the very least just Vampires. Was there anything that came up on the Security Camera footage?" Damon asked the Sheriff.

"There is none Damon. Whoever it was knew the exact time of Deputy and video change. By the time that the mew tapes were in and everything was set... I think that it was a Vampire that had pulled this off." Sheriff Forbes stated firmly.

"Why do you say that Liz?" Damon asked his friend.

"Mainly due to the fact that it took whomever it was less than 5 minutes to clear us out completely. What on earth are we going to do Damon? Without that vervain, the entire town is a risk here!" Sheriff Forbes ended in a shout, as she slammed back the rest of the bourbon that was in her glass before harshly setting her glass on the table in front of her.

"I wouldn't worry too much on this Liz. We still have the rest of the stash of Zack's vervain that is downstairs in our cellar at the moment. I never did get rid of it all like I said I did. Plus, we are lucky enough to have access to someone that is strong enough to help us out if need be." Damon said, as he tried to ease the worries of his friend.

"Who are you talking about Damon? Bonnie Bennett the Witch? Or, are you talking about the town full of Supernatural Creatures that seem to be drawn here?" Sheriff Forbes asked sardonically of Damon.

'If she only knew about that part. I really can't tell her that this is my fault, but I sure as hell try to fix it without letting on that it is. Maybe I can even get to work with Little-Miss-Slayer to fix this all up and get closer to her.' Damon thought to himself, before speaking up for Liz Forbes to hear him. "I may have to get Ric in on this with his Ex's old files. There may be something in them to track down someone or something that can help us. I'll give him a call in a little while to do that. In the mean time Liz, come on downstairs and gather up some of the vervain to distribute for the time being to Council Members only for now. Also, if you happen to see John at all today, try to send him my way. I may need his help as well." Damon said, as the two made their way downstairs to the cellar to gather up enough vervain for the time being.

_**Meanwhile with Niklaus, Anya, Rebekah, and Kol**_

"Anya? Would there be anything special that we could do for Buffy to cheer her up at all?" Rebekah asked of the former Vengeance Demon.

"I'm not really sure Rebekah. That would be something that you would have to speak with her about." Anya responded to the Original Barbie.

"What about my dear sister's previous question from last night? How could they not give her a chance to settle herself after something that traumatizing?" Kol asked, hoping to receive an answer this time around, unlike his sister previously.

"The day that Buffy had returned to us, was the day that a group of Demons by the name of Hellions decided to move into town. They heard the rumors that Buffy was dead, and they wanted to move themselves onto the Hell-Mouth as leaders of the Demonic Community there." Anya began her response, but was cut off by Niklaus.

"Hellions are deplorable creatures even on the best of days Anya. How on earth did you manage to defeat them so easily?" Niklaus asked of Anya before she was able to finish her story.

"Patience brother dear. Give the girl a chance to speak Nik." Rebekah said in response to his brothers attitude, as Niklaus continued on driving the way to the High School.

"_**We**_ didn't, but _**Buffy**_ did. That was actually her very first Slayer act within an hour of being resurrected. Fresh from the grave and everything." Anya said sadly at the memory of what Buffy had looked like once they had realized it was not the Buffy-Bot that had found them.

"Not to sound callous and everything, but if she was dead for nearly 5 months or so, how on earth did your group keep the news of her death quiet for that long? I am fairly certain that I heard a mention of a father somewhere along the way here." Kol asked his question next.

"That was actually the easy part. Anytime that her father had called to speak with her once it first happened, we always deflected the calls to either Dawn or tell their dad that she was not feeling well. In the beginning Hank wasn't really that great of a father, but began to change. We realized that we couldn't continue on like that, so we reactivated a life like replica robot version of Buffy to handle the day to day Slayage, and to handle any jobs that the real Buffy would have to handle. After we took off most of the programming of what she was created for, she was able to pass enough as the real Buffy to keep most of the Vamps at bay and to keep her and Dawn's father at bay too. However, on one of the Buffy-Bot's patrols, she was injured enough to let a Vamp loose that figured out that a Robot was keeping a tab on Sunnydale." Anya stated, leaving it open to allow the others to connect the dots.

"This was the cause that happened, leading to the arrival of the Hellions I take it?" Niklaus added on as an after thought.

"You hit the nail on the head Klaus." Anya said as response to Klaus's verbal observation before continuing on. "After their timely arrival in the middle of the resurrection spell that we performed, we were unable to stay thinking that the spell had backfired when we did not see Buffy appear to us instantly. After a long run throughout the town and surrounding woods, we ran into the real Buffy thinking that it was the Buffy-Bot tracking Willow down after being injured. After a closer inspection, we realized that it was actually the real Buffy." Anya added on, taking a pause to figure out what else to say.

While all of the three gathered Originals were silently taking in everything that the newest arrival has been saying, Niklaus was gathering all the information that he could on his newest friend and ally as he continued the path that he was driving.

"This is all very interesting and all, but it doesn't really answer my question." Rebekah stated rather sadly in near tears at the situation.

"I know Rebekah, I am trying to get to that part. After the Hellions were disposed of and the remaining ones fled town, everyone had returned back home to Buffy's house. Once we were all there, we noticed that Buffy was actually better off than she was when we had first seen her after her resurrection. Everyone figured that since she was back and acting like the normal Buffy from before she had died, than we would act that way too. At first we thought that we were rescuing her from the Hell-Dimension that led through the portal that she had jumped into, but we were wrong yet again." Anya ended quickly, stopping herself form saying anything else that would betray Buffy.

"Where was she at Anya?" Kol asked of Anya, just before Klaus turned into the school's parking lot following the signs to the drop off zone.

"I can't tell you that Kol. Buffy will most likely kick my ass for saying what I had already said. You have to promise me that she doesn't find out about me telling you what I have already. I won't betray her anymore than what I have already. Just know that it would be best to try to ease her burden." Anya said, just before Klaus spoke up once he stopped the car near the front doors of the High School.

"I want your word, that the two of you won't mention this conversation to anyone. Not Sage, not Finn, and most definitely not Elijah or Buffy. I am sure that when Buffy is ready, she will tell all of us when she has finally dealt with it all. I want your words before you leave this car." Niklaus stated firmly to his two younger siblings.

"You have my word brother." Was said simultaneously between Kol and Rebekah, just before the young siblings opened each of their doors to go to their first day of school.

"I can't believe that she has suffered even worse than what I would inflict on my worst enemy." Niklaus stated solemnly, as he began to pull his car away from the line of awaiting cars at the drop off point before speaking once more. "Are you ready to head to the bank Anya?" Niklaus asked of his passenger.

"Yeah, let's do this. Are you needed back at the house anytime soon?" Anya asked of Klaus.

"Not at the moment, No. Why?" Klaus asked to Anya, full of curiosity.

"Do you by chance know how far away Norfolk is from here?" Anya asked of Klaus.

"Not to far. Why?" Klaus asked of Anya.

"I was wanting to go and check out a Construction Crew that is based out of Norfolk. It is a company that does a lot of charity and stuff, and plus it was the best decision out of the closest groups that are able to do the type of work that Buffy wants done. I was hoping that I could help her out some with the initial hiring seeing as though it's not my first time with remodeling and stuff." Anya responded to Klaus.

"Alright then, let's head on over to the bank together first to get the needed papers." Klaus stated, just before leaving the High School's parking lot to head over to the town square of Mystic Falls.

"Yes, lets." Was all that Anya said, as she quietly looked out the window as Klaus drove throughout the town towards the bank.

_**Meanwhile back at the Merryweather Plantation with Buffy and Elijah**_

"I guess that everyone else has already left." Buffy said, as she and Elijah made their way into the kitchen.

"I believe that Finnik and Sage are still here. Would you care for a cup of coffee, Beth?" Elijah asked of Buffy.

"Yes please. Cream and sugar if it's not a problem Elijah." Buffy said as a response, as she began to look inside the fridge.

"Not a problem at all Beth." Elijah said, as he began to pour 2 cups of coffee near the island counter.

"Are you hungry Elijah? It seems that the others left us a couple of plates of food here in the fridge for breakfast." Buffy asked of Elijah, as she began to pull out the plates of food for her to at least eat.

"Breakfast sounds great." Elijah stated, just as he carried both cups of coffee over to the part of the center island bar to eat his meal close to Buffy.

"Alright then. I'll just heat these plates up really quick. Do you have any major plans that are set for today, Elijah?" Buffy asked of her now more than once eating companion.

"No, nothing set in stone yet. Why?" Elijah questioned back, just as soon as he made himself comfortable.

"I was wondering if you would like to do a few errands with me this afternoon, and then hit up the restaurant in town for lunch later on. Would you like to go?" Buffy asked of Elijah, as she set the plates of food down onto the counter top.

"That sounds like a good plan, so long as you wouldn't mind meeting with the Martins and Maddox after lunch to see about Niklaus's ritual that's going through the next full moon cycle. Would you agree to that too?" Elijah questioned back.

"Of course. That way I can check up on Bonnie and her lessons that she will be starting soon." Buffy responded, as she continued eating the remains of her breakfast.

Buffy and Elijah continued eating until they were both finished cleaning up both of their plates.

"I'm going to go and get cleaned up, and then we can head out. I should be ready in about 10-15 minutes. I'll meet you in the kitchen then." Buffy said, as she placed her dishes into the dishwasher before running up the stairs to her room to get ready for the morning with Elijah.

As soon as Buffy ascended the stairs, Elijah made his way to his room as well to get ready for the day ahead of him.

Buffy and Elijah both entered the kitchen, ready to leave at the same exact time.

"You ready Elijah?" Buffy asked, just as soon as he entered behind her.

"Ready Beth. It seems as though we will have to take one of your cars. It appears that Niklaus has taken mine to take Rebekah and Kol to school. We really should look into purchasing our own vehicles while we are here. That way I can return my rental car." Elijah stated as soon as he realized that his car keys were missing from the table that he laid them on.

"That's not a problem Elijah. Would you mind if we took my mustang? It's just that it is a convertible, and I have always wanted one. Plus, it seems like the perfect weather outside for us to let the top down while we are out." Buffy asked of Elijah.

"That is more than fine. Do you think that we would have enough time to possibly go and look around a car dealership sometime today Beth?" Elijah asked back to Buffy.

"It shouldn't be a problem Elijah." Buffy responded, just before hearing...'_**RING...RING...RING...**_', Buffy's phone rang loudly. "Hold on a second Elijah, I need to take this. It's my sister." Buffy said, as she flipped the top of her phone open to answer the call. "Hey Dawnie. Sorry I haven't called yet. I was going to wait until you got out of school. Speaking of which, I know that you are not using your phone while you are supposed to be in class?" Buffy questioned to Dawn, realizing that it's not as effectual on other sides of the Country.

"I am going to check in with Finnik and Sage. I will be back momentarily Beth. That way I am giving you some time to finish your call." Elijah stated, as he turned around to head upstairs to his brother's bedroom.

All Buffy did as a response was to nod at him, letting him know that she understood what he was saying.

"Who was that Buffy?Do you already have a boyfriend out there? Is he cute? How old is he? Why won't you tell me anything?" Dawn questioned Buffy, question after question in a normal Scoobie babble mode.

"I would if you would calm yourself down dear sister, and he is a friend of sorts. He and his family have been traveling around the world for quite some time. They made their way here to Mystic Falls for research. The man you heard was Elijah, and he is a renowned researcher of Historical Places." Buffy began to answer off her sister's questions.

"That's some of my questions answered. Is he cute Buffy? What is he doing at your house so early?" Dawn reiterated her previous questions in a different way.

"His family and himself were going to be staying with the Mayor here, but her son was not a huge fan of that idea. She is recently widowed, and the men of this family are all rather good looking. Seeing as though our family is apart of the founding families and we have the next biggest home, I was asked to host them until they have decided the would be moving her permanently. So, I guess that answers your last question. He was going to accompany me out in the town while I pull off a couple of errands. We're learning about the town together since I am new as well. Does that about cover the Dawn inquisition?" Buffy asked of her sister, allowing humor into her voice.

"Just about Buffy. I only have one more question for you" Dawn stated.

"Alrighty then. Shoot!" Buffy stated, a tad bit too excitedly, just before over hearing Elijah's conversation with his brother and Sage. "Hold on just a second Dawnie." Buffy said to her sister.

"Alright Buffy." Was all that Dawn said as a response.

"_**THAT'S TURE! I WON'T!**_" Buffy shouted out loud to answer Elijah's question, just before speaking to Dawn once again. "You have my undivided attention once more Dawn." Buffy said to let her sister know that she was back fully.

"How are you doing? Dad and I have been worried sick about you. Ever since I spoke to Anya, I have been keeping a close eye on my phone. I am actually really happy that you have someone there that is somewhat familiar to you." Dawn asked of her sister, hoping that she wouldn't cut herself off from her like she had done in the past.

"Honestly Dawnie, I'm a mess. One big gooey mess, but I am getting better slowly. I think that my breakdown last night was the first step in getting better. I just really sucks that they don't make therapists that help with victims of Supernatural acts. How are you doing with dad? How is your school treating you? Are you making a ton of friends?" Buffy asked of Dawn.

"School is school, but at least I won't have to fight for my life on a daily basis here like I did in Sunnydale. Nothing on the friend front yet, but I seem hopeful. Living with dad is a lot better than I thought it would be too. I don't know why Willow talked me out of getting help from him. It seems that dad had been calling more than I thought, but Willow was the one to answer the phone whenever it was that he called. I don't know, but it also helps that dad now knows the truth about everything. When I got to the part where you died...he was not happy. He actually blamed himself for not believing you back in the day, and he realized why you were so distant when you called for help." Dawn ended her babble with an..."_**OH SHITTTT! **_I wasn't supposed to say that part." Dawn ended with an "EEP"

"Dawnie." Buffy stated in an overly calm voice, that seemed to betray how she was truly feeling on the inside. "What do you mean that dad knows the truth? What truth?" Buffy questioned in the same calm before the storm tone.

"Sorry Buffy, but I got to go and get to class. My break is just about done, and I don't want to be caught using my phone. Plus, I really don't want to be late to class. I need all of the learnin' that I can get. Love you Sis!" Dawn stated, just before hanging up on her end,f firmly ending the call.

As soon as Dawn had ended the call, Buffy instantaneously tried to call her right back.

"Damn it! She already shut off her phone. I don't want to call dad until later on tonight until I get a hold of Dawnie again." Buffy spoke to herself, as she began to pace the length of the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Buffy?" Sage asked, just as soon as Elijah, Finnik, and herself had entered the kitchen after her phone call.

_**Meanwhile with Elijah, Finnik, and Sage**_

As soon as Elijah had left the kitchen, he made his way towards the stairs to go and check on his older brother and Sage.

Just as Elijah had reached the 2nd floor landing, Finnik poked his head out of the door to his and Sage's room to get Elijah's attention.

"Good morning brother. We were wondering if either of the two of you were going to be getting up today." Finnik stated, as he fully opened his door to reveal Sage as well. "Let's head down to the library. I think that that is my favorite room of this home." Finnik stated, as he grabbed Sage's hand to make their way downstairs to the library with Elijah following close behind them.

"What plans do you have today brother?" Elijah asked of Finnik, just as soon as they had reached the library.

"There really isn't anything special. I know that Sage wanted to drive me around the town and towns that are close to here. She was going to help me assimilate to this time period more smoothly. Other than that there is nothing else. Why do you ask Elijah?" Finnik asked of his brother.

"Seeing as though this is the first time that we are gathered harmoniously with each other, I was wanting to have a family meal together at dinner tonight. I was hoping that we could go out as a family. Just yourself and Sage, along with Niklaus, Kol, Bekah, and myself. It has been too long since that has been done." Elijah stated firmly.

"What of out lovely host and her charming friend?" Finnik asked of his little brother, whom is now turning a light shade of red at the mention of Buffy.

"I am fairly certain that she would not object to us as a family spending this time together for re-bonding as such." Elijah stated sincerely to his brother and sister in law so to speak.

"_**THAT'S TURE! I WON'T!**_" Sage, Elijah, and Finnik heard Buffy shout from her place in the kitchen, causing all 3 of them to begin to laugh.

'very well then. Dinner as a family would be wonderful. So long as you can get the others on board." Finnik stated firmly to his brother, letting him know that he would like to spend some more time with his siblings.

"Very good. I must return to Beth now, seeing as though we will be leaving soon." Elijah stated, as he stood up from his chair to make his way back towards the kitchen to meet with Buffy.

"We'll come along as well. I want to see what outfit Buffy is wearing today. She always has really good taste in clothes. Well, since I have known her she has. I can't wait to go shopping with her again when it is just for the fun of shopping." Sage stated, as she and Finnik stood up as well to follow Elijah to the kitchen.

"Women and their clothes. I just simply do not understand it." Finnik said in a confused manner.

"I don't think that we are meant to understand it brother. It just simply is what it is." Elijah stated, just before entering the kitchen doorway.

As the trio entered the kitchen, they were able to over hear the tail end of Buffy's conversation with her sister.

"How are you doing with dad? How is your school treating you? Are you making a ton of friends?" They heard Buffy ask of Dawn.

"School is school, but at least I won't have to fight for my life on a daily basis here like I did in Sunnydale. Nothing on the friend front yet, but I seem hopeful. Living with dad is a lot better than I thought it would be too. I don't know why Willow talked me out of getting help from him. It seems that dad had been calling more than I thought, but Willow was the one to answer the phone whenever it was that he called. I don't know, but it also helps that dad now knows the truth about everything. When I got to the part where you died...he was not happy. He actually blamed himself for not believing you back in the day, and he realized why you were so distant when you called for help." They heard Buffy's sister Dawn end her babble with an..."_**OH SHITTTT! **_I wasn't supposed to say that part." The trio heard Dawn end the conversation with an "EEP"

"Dawnie." Buffy stated in an overly calm voice, that seemed to betray how she was truly feeling on the inside. With the tone of Buffy's voice, the trio flinched inwardly at the strength behind even that one word. "What do you mean that dad knows the truth? What truth?" They heard Buffy question yet again in the same firm and calm before the storm tone.

"Sorry Buffy, but I got to go and get to class. My break is just about done, and I don't want to be caught using my phone. Plus, I really don't want to be late to class. I need all of the learnin' that I can get. Love you Sis!" The trio had heard Dawn say, just before hanging up on her end, and firmly ending the call.

All 3 of the Original Vampires tried their best to keep themselves from laughing at the conversation that she had just had with her sister.

As soon as Dawn had ended the call, the 3 Originals noticed that Buffy instantly tried to call her sister right back with no success.

"Damn it! She already shut off her phone. I don't want to call dad until later on tonight until I get a hold of Dawnie again." they had heard Buffy speaking to herself, just as she began to pace the length of the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Buffy?" Sage asked, just as soon as Elijah, Finnik, and herself had entered the kitchen fully after her phone call.

'I can't believe that dad knows. How does he know? Why hasn't he called to tell me he knows? What does this mean? Will he keep me from Dawnie now that he knows the truth about the danger?' Buffy continued asking herself in her head, as she continued to pace the kitchen floor.

"Do calm down Beth. Whatever it is that you are thinking about, I am quite certain that they are the worst case scenarios." Elijah stated, as he moved forward to grab Buffy's shoulders to steady her firmly in a stopped position.


	40. What Will Happen Next?

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

**_Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!_**

**_SUMMARY: _**Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

**_PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: _**"Damn it! She already shut off her phone. I don't want to call dad until later on tonight until I get a hold of Dawnie again." they had heard Buffy speaking to herself, just as she began to pace the length of the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Buffy?" Sage asked, just as soon as Elijah, Finnik, and herself had entered the kitchen fully after her phone call.

'I can't believe that dad knows. How does he know? Why hasn't he called to tell me he knows? What does this mean? Will he keep me from Dawnie now that he knows the truth about the danger?' Buffy continued asking herself in her head, as she continued to pace the kitchen floor.

"Do calm down Beth. Whatever it is that you are thinking about, I am quite certain that they are the worst case scenarios." Elijah stated, as he moved forward to grab Buffy's shoulders to steady her firmly in a stopped position.

**_A/N:_** **_I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank every one of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche._**

**_A/N II: I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015._**

**_A/N III: I am feeling a bit better now and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bear with me while I am recovering._**

**_A/N IV: I have been unable to temporarily fix my computer any longer; however I have gained access to another computer for a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters or as frequently update until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories, so please just bear with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers. And again, I am really sorry that my updating will be very sporadic for the time being._**

**_Chapter 36_**

"My dad knows." Buffy said to herself quietly once again.

"Just breathe Buffy. Everything is going to be just fine. Just breathe deeply." Sage stated, as she approached Buffy to help calm her new friend down.

As soon as Sage had calmed Buffy down slightly, Elijah stepped back

"Sorry about the minor freaking." Buffy said, as she pulled herself out of the funk that she was in.

"That's no problem Beth. What is it that you think that your father now knows? Maybe if we talk about this first, it may even help you more than you know." Elijah stated calmly, as he slowly rubbed circles on Buffy's arms trying to calm her down.

"He knows that I'm the Slayer. He now knows that I've died and everything. He probably thinks that I'm a horrible guardian for Dawnie. He won't let me be with her anymore." Buffy rambled on until Elijah covered her mouth with his hand, trying to stop Buffy from continuing on with her rant.

As soon as Buffy was finished with her babble, Sage and Finn approached her just the same.

However, before speaking to the young Slayer, the 2 Original brothers plus one chose to remain quiet for just a moment longer.

"Did either your father or sister actually say anything of the sort of your thoughts Buffy?" Sage asked of Buffy, as she broke the silence between the gathered groups.

"Well..." Buffy began, "not exactly I suppose." Buffy answered back quietly, trying to replay the conversation in the back of her mind.

"So I believe that it is safe to presume that these worst case scenarios of your thoughts are of your own making? Am I correct on the matter Buffy?" Finnik asked of Buffy in the same quiet tines as the others had used momentarily ago.

"Maybe you are, maybe not." Buffy began again before continuing on once more. "Most probably likely on the maybe side. **OH! MY! GOODNESS! **I am so mental!" Buffy exclaimed, as she began to shake her head back and forth.

"How about you take little breather for the time being on this topic Buffy? That way you then can call your father later on this evening? That way you can have the time to form some coherent thoughts." Sage said solemnly, as Buffy began to visibly relax.

"You guys are right. How about we head on out Elijah? Let's just head on over to your witch's home. I'm not really in the mood to be shopping right now, and plus Anya left me a note saying that she would be stopping by the Bank for whatever paperwork that I might need for the Club for right now." Buffy said to the gathered group, as she began to make her way towards the back stairs near the end of the kitchen.

"Very well Beth. I'll be ready to leave in just few moments. Would it be possible for us to use one of your cars today? I do believe that Niklaus has already left using our rented one." Elijah asked of Buffy.

"Sure we can. I've wanted to try out the Mustang soon." Buffy answered, but turned towards Sage before completely disappearing up the stairs. "If you feel like returning your rental Sage, you are more than welcome to use whatever vehicle that I don't use whenever. It would save you a bit of money that way." Buffy ended, as she darted up the stairs to freshen up before leaving for the day with Elijah.

"That's actually a good idea, but I would likely want to invest in my own car." Sage replied mostly to herself in the direction of Buffy's back.

**_Meanwhile with Mikael_**

As soon as Mikael fled from the Salvatore Boarding House, he began to run as fast as inhumanly possible in search of the abandoned Cabin that he has chosen for his temporary home.

'I believe that my plans may be in need of some revisions.' Mikael thought to himself, as he entered the room that he had made into his office.

"First thing that I need to do is to procure the usage of a Witch." Mikael spoke aloud to himself quietly.

'This is going to be hard. I guess tat I should get to know my prey as much as possible like any other target.' Mikael thought to himself as he left his little hideaway in search of any information on one Elizabeth Anne Summers, all the while leaving a photo of said target on the desk in his wake.

**_With Anya and Klaus_**

As soon as the two had arrived at the Bank, Anya quickly jumped out of the car before Klaus had even placed the car into park.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get away from me love?" Klaus asked of Anya, as he too exited his car once it was shut off.

"Not really Niklaus, but I know that you probably have a lot of your semi-evil stuff to do today." Anya began speaking her reply, as the two began to walk away from the car.

"No need to worry about me and my plans love." Klaus stated back near instantly in reply.

"Besides Niklaus, I heard you speaking with your brother earlier about how you would be meeting with them later on about ending your curse. I don't really want to keep you from working on that, plus, that whole thing with your father." Anya finished as though she wasn't cut off from earlier.

"I have plenty of time before I must meet with him and the Witches as well for that matter." Klaus stated, just as soon as he caught up with Anya near the Bank.

"Alright then, oh mighty Nik." Anya began, but waited for just a moment before continuing on. "As long as that you're sure Niklaus." Anya stated with a sigh as she continued on. "Let's just head on into the Bank." Anya finished, just before making her way towards the front doors of the Bank.

As soon as the duo entered the Bank, Anya made a beeline straight for the taller window with an empty line.

"Hello there dear. How can I help you today?" Anya heard the lady ask of herself and Klaus, just as soon as they had approached the counters.

"Well...I would like to speak with someone concerning information on different types of Business Loans to begin work on a building for a friend of mine." Anya asked bluntly of the taller in front of her.

"One moment please." The taller replied briskly, just before picking up her phone to notify the Bank's Loan Manager.

"Well? Is he available?" Anya asked in her still ever so blunt manner.

After a sharp look towards Anya, the taller began to speak to the duo. "The Loan Manager will be available in just a few moments. Please wait off to the side." The teller said sharp and firm.

"Thank you for your help." Klaus responded this time, feeling the aggravation the taller had been feeling towards Anya's blunt manner of speaking.

As soon as the two had stepped towards the small waiting area, Anya made her way over to the small coffee pot near the far corner to make herself a small cup of coffee before sitting down to wait.

Once both Klaus and Anya were seated, Klaus began to speak to his companion. "You really should refine your people skills love, especially if you want to work with people for a full time manner." Klaus ended with a laugh.

"Believe it or not Klaus, that's not exactly the first time that I've been told of my lack of people skills. That's one reason why I get along so well with Buffy. She has never really held my past against me once I turned human." Anya replied, her voice dropping to a near whisper towards the end.

Before Klaus had a chance to respond to what he had just heard from Anya, the duo had been interrupted by who they assumed was the Loan Manager.


	41. First Day of Normal Business

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

**_Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!_**

**_**SUMMARY**_****_: _**Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

**_PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: _**As soon as the two had stepped towards the small waiting area, Anya made her way over to the small coffee pot near the far corner to make herself a small cup of coffee before sitting down to wait.

Once both Klaus and Anya were seated, Klaus began to speak to his companion. "You really should refine your people skills love, especially if you want to work with people for a full time manner." Klaus ended with a laugh.

"Believe it or not Klaus, that's not exactly the first time that I've been told of my lack of people skills. That's one reason why I get along so well with Buffy. She has never really held my past against me once I turned human." Anya replied, her voice dropping to a near whisper towards the end.

Before Klaus had a chance to respond to what he had just heard from Anya, the duo had been interrupted by who they assumed was the Loan Manager.

**_A/N:_** **I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank every one of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche.**

**_A/N II: _****I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**

**_A/N III: _**** I am feeling a bit better now and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bear with me while I am recovering.**

**_A/N IV: _****I have been unable to temporarily fix my computer any longer; however I have gained access to another computer for a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters or as frequently update until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories, so please just bear with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers. And again, I am really sorry that my updating will be very sporadic for the time being.**

**_**Chapter 37**_**

**_Meanwhile with Kol and Rebekah_**

**As soon as Klaus and Anya drove away from the school, the younger siblings began to walk away from the parking area before either chose to speak.**

**"Look at that Kol! Doesn't that look like it would be a ton of fun? I noticed a sign when we had enrolled that stated the cheer squad will be holding tryouts today after school for 3 of the open spots!" Rebekah stated in an excited manner.**

**"Are you going to be trying out then dear sister?" Kol asked of his sister, all the while his voice was filling up of amusement at the way his sister was behaving.**

**"I really want to Kol. Do you think that the others would mind much if I did?" Rebekah asked back instantly, fear coating her words at the thought of her older brothers not liking the idea much.**

**"I don't see why they would mind at all. It could prove to be fruitful if the people of the town see that we are just like any other family that wants to live in peace here. That way if and or when our big secret comes out, the town won't fear us so much." Kol began, but was cut off by a shout coming from the common area near the front of the school.**

**"****_REBEKAH!_****" the two Originals heard, and looks up instantaneously in the same direction of said yelling voice.**

**"Doesn't that look like the bubbly blonde Caroline Vamp and lovely brunette Bennett Witch over there?" Kol asked of his sister, just before the duo changed their path towards the two familiar faces.**

**"Hey there you guys. I was hoping that we would see someone or anyone that we have already met. How are the two of you doing today?" Rebekah asked of the two new hopeful friends.**

**"Not too bad as one would think. We have just been trying to help Lena to get re-settled at home. You know, after the whole Katherine kidnapping thing." Caroline stated bluntly, just before Bonnie spoke up.**

**"Yep, and trying to find a way to keep Lena from being grounded by her Aunt Jenna. And John too, but it won't be that bad with John seeing as though he knows all about the Supernatural side of things here. That and with him being on the Council and all…." Bonnie began, but Caroline jumped in once again.**

**"But with Jenna not in the know, it's harder since she doesn't know the truth around here. Jenna still thinks that Lena was the one acting like a total bitch towards Miss Summers at our last Founder's thing." Caroline ended.**

**"That's horrible." Rebekah responded sadly.**

**"Yeah, and that is actually one of the reasons why we're holding tryouts for the cheer squad today. Lena's not allowed any extra curricular activities at the moment. Now we have to fill her spot, plus two others that were filled by a set of twins that had just moved away." Bonnie stated quietly and quickly to the two siblings.**

**"We were just talking about that. Bekah wants to try out after school." Kol stated to the group.**

**"I grabbed a slip when we were here enrolling for classes, but I forgot to give it to any of my older brothers to sign it. Mainly I was worried that they would say not a chance, but I wish that I had one of them sign the slip for permission now. It looked like it's a lot of fun. Maybe I can run home on our lunch break for Elijah or Finnik to sign it. Would you cover for me at lunch Kol?" Rebekah asked of her brother, as the quartet continued walking into the school for their morning classes.**

**Before answering his sister, Kol stopped suddenly turning to face his sister instantly.**

**"Just give me the slip of paper dear sister." Kol said, as he grabbed the permission form to sign Elijah's name himself. "There you go Rebekah. One elegantly signed permission slip. Do enjoy dear sister." Kol ended, as he handed the piece of paper back to Rebekah.**

**"That works too." Caroline and Bonnie stated at the same time, just before breaking into a fit of laughter.**

**"Women!" Kol exclaimed, just before adding. "Can't live with or without them!" Kol said quietly and melodramatically under his breath as he rolled his eyes just before Rebekah spoke.**

**"Yes I will in deed enjoy!" Rebekah stated excitedly before continuing on. "Thank you dear brother, just remind me to notify Elijah of this once we get home later on." Rebekah stated happily.**

**"Hey guys!" The group of 4 turned to the direction of the newest voice joining them.**

**"Hey Lena! Hey Jer!" Bonnie and Caroline said together.**

**"Hello." Was the welcome to the two newcomers, at the same time by the Original siblings just as the others had spoke as well.**

**"Sorry that we're late. Jenna wouldn't let us leave the house until we would only have enough time to get here for class." Elena stated with a deep sigh.**

**"I don't know why I'm getting punished along with you, but since you are my sister I guess that I'll put up with it." Jeremy stated with a small chuckle and a small shove of Elena's arm with his arm in a brotherly manner.**

**"Maybe you should take Miss Summer's advice and finally talk to Jenna about what is really going on here. It may even be safer too if she knows. Don't you think that it may be better that way?" Caroline asked of one of her best friends.**

**"Caroline may be right about this Lena. Buffy could help you out by explaining everything to Jenna a lot easier than we could." Bonnie added on as the growing group made their way towards their classes.**

**"We'll see guys. I'll think a bout it during classes today." Elena stated just as the group entered their first class today, minus Jeremy that is a year below the others whom kept walking towards his classroom door.**

**"Off to class we go dear sister. I hope that you realize how much I love you to put up with all of these blasted walking teenage hormones?" Kol asked in a teasing manner to his sister.**

**_Back with Anya and Klaus_**

**As soon as the duo had exited the Bank, Anya gently placed the folder she had collected into her bag to give to Buffy later on in the day.**

**"Where do you need to go to next love?" Klaus asked of Anya.**

**"Don't you have to meet with your Witches soon Klaus?" Anya asked back to Klaus.**

**"Not for a while yet love. I can hold it off for some time yet." Klaus responded instantly.**

**"Do you by chance have enough time to make a trip to Norfolk?" Anya asked of the now grinning hybrid.**

**Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Klaus replied just as quickly as before. "Not a problem love, but why may I ask is it that you need to go that far away?"**

**"I just want to check out a Construction Company that is based there. I want to make sure that their web site matches the actual Company." Anya answered Klaus's inquiry.**

**"Well then my dear. I believe that we should make our way off to Norfolk than." Klaus stated as the two began their trip heading in the direction out of town.**

**"Thank you Klaus." Anya stated to her friend.**

**"That's no problem love. Could I ask you a question Anya?" Klaus asked of Anya, as they continued down the highway.**

**"You just did, but I will give you another." Anya responded.**

**"Very funny. I am just curious as to how you joined up with the lovely Slayer. It is just something that I'm trying to see, but I just can't." Klaus ended with a furrowed brow.**

**"Well, I guess that it all started with work about 3 years ago. Buffy was a Senior in High School at the time." Anya began her story of when she had first met Buffy.**

**"And you were still in the Vengeance thing back then?" Klaus asked of Anya.**

**"Yep. I have only been human for the past 3 years. Anyways, I was there in Sunnydale because I felt the strongest form of hatred that I have ever felt in all my years." Anya once again was cut off by Klaus.**

**"That must have been some hatred if it was the strongest." Klaus stated, but at the look from Anya, he added on. "Go on now. I promise that I won't interrupt any more love." Klaus ended, as he looked forward once again.**

**"Thank you. Back to the story. Once I had arrived in Sunnydale, I traced the power to a girl at the local Hospital to begin with. Said girl was one Cordy Chase. She was the head popular girl of the school. She had just caught her boyfriend kissing another girl that was being held captive at the time. Cordy and Oz who happened to be the boyfriend of the girl that was kissing Cordy's boyfriend." Anya decided to take a small break, knowing Klaus may have some questions.**

**"So the girl that you were there to seek vengeance for was searching for her boyfriend that was with the boyfriend of the girl that was held captive with her boyfriend? Is that right?" Klaus asked of Anya.**

**"Pretty much. Anyways, Cordy and Oz found them in an old worn out factory that Buffy had burned out a year before. After the two trackers found their respective others kissing, Cordy ran up the stairs and fell through them onto a iron rod that went through her body. She was laid up for some time. Once I reached town, I figured the best way to gain her attention long enough to do my thing was to temporarily join the school and gain entrance to her click long enough to get my wish done." Anya stated, as she took another pause to form her words in the best way.**

**"I take it that it wasn't as simple as you are making it out to be at the moment?" Klaus asked.**

**"No, not at all. I never expected the ramifications of what one wish could have done to the world...but if I could take back one wish that I never had made in the first place, I think that this one would have been it. Mainly because Cordy's wish wasn't even directed towards her boyfriend directly. It was mainly directed towards Buffy." Anya stated, just pausing for just a moment before going on. "Cordy had in her head that it was Buffy's fault that she had even been interested in the guy at all. So she figured that if Buffy had never went to Sunnydale than nothing would have happened at all. Her exact wish was, and I quote..."****_**I wish that Buffy Summers had never came to Sunnydale.**_****"." Anya ended.**

**"That doesn't seem to bad of a wish." Klaus added on once Anya had stopped.**

**"One would think that it was simple enough, and give that there was only a 2 year gap between the time that Buffy had even been there in the first place. But, let me tell you, it was a horrible world. Without Buffy there Klaus it was bad. #1-The Hell-Mouth opened up, #2—The Supernatural was outed, #3—Town wide curfews, but there was so much death and agony. Even for me. Top it all off Klaus, is that the girl who gave me the wish didn't even live long. The main reason as to why I no longer have my powers is because Buffy's Watcher was able to summon me based on the information that he received from the girl before she died. He was able to grab my necklace and smash it to take the wish back and make me mortal from there on out. After that, I chose to travel some, but went back to Sunnydale and rejoined the classes because I actually had some acquaintances and periodically helped out Buffy with information until Graduation came a round. Nobody could have made me stay there with the Ascension looming over them. I was really glad that Buffy was able to stop it though. Not sure how she did it, but glad none the less." Anya ended, just before Klaus merged his car to get off of the highway.**

**"You are talking about a Demonic Ascension are you not? I really should sit down with Buffy and yourself to hear some of your more deadly stories. It's such a shame that I have never had the chance to make it to the Hell-Mouth. It seems like a rather lovely place to be living at to me. Maybe Buffy would care to take me the next time that she has to return." Klaus ended his very first Scoobie Babble.**

**"If the Powers have their way Klaus, I think that it'll be sooner rather than later when we take a side trip back out to the West Coast again." Anya said, just before she realized that Klaus was pulling into the parking lot for Navel Construction.**

**"On that lovely note love, we're here." Klaus said, as he and Anya began to exit the car simultaneously once the car was shut off.**

**"Well than, let's get this taken care of." Anya said in response, as the two made their way up the path to head towards the front office area.**

**_**Back with the Original School Goers**_**

**"Does this day never end!" Rebekah stated, as she set her lunch tray onto the table in the Cafeteria next to her brothers.**

**"It's almost finished. Lunch is the best part of the day. It means that there is only 3 more classed until we are able to leave." Elena said, as she noticed the same look that her brother had had just moments before she had arrived.**

**"Hey guys!" Caroline stated happily, as she set her bag on the back of her chair at the lunch table. "So are you excited about tryouts today Rebekah?" Caroline asked, just as soon as she was fully seated.**

**"Yes I am. I have never had the chance to join in on any group sport teams or anything of the like. I can't wait for the day to be over." Rebekah said as a response.**

**"Hey guys. I think that we need to have a little pow wow sometime today or tomorrow with Miss. Summers. My brother seems to have gone and done something completely stupid." Stefan said, as he too joined the group that was now filling up to be the Supernatural table of the school.**

**"You mean something more stupid than slipping fresh Vervain into the drinks of myself and my brothers' drinks last night." Kol said shortly, just as soon as Tyler and Matt joined the group as well.**

**"Yeah, about that Kol. I am so sorry about that. I had no idea that he had done that until I had set them down at your table and had already walked away. Care had filled me and Ty in about what was happening and we really don't want any type of trouble." Matt said as an apology, just before Rebekah asked.**

**"What are you talking about Kol? What had happened to your drinks last night? I think that I may have missed this part being worried about father being here." Rebekah asked of her brother.**

**"Don't worry about it to much Bekah. I will tell you more about it once we get home later on. How have you thought about our classes?" Kol asked back, trying to steer her off onto another topic for now.**

**"I actually like them even though I am complaining about them. It's just a new experience that I must get used to I guess. How do you think that Buffy is doing today Kol?" Rebekah asked of her brother.**

**"Is there something wrong with Miss. Summers?" Bonnie asked, just as soon as she joined the group as the final member of the rag tag team.**

**"I'm sorry Miss. Bennett, but it is most definitely not in our place to say. Let's just say that she has had a rough night." Kol stated as a response.**

**"Do you think that it would be a bad idea then to ask her if she could meet with my Aunt Jenna to let her in on the big town secret?" Elena's brother Jeremy asked from his spot across from his sister.**

**"That might be a good idea. It would give her something to block out some of her thoughts that she over thinks on sometimes." Kol stated, as he drew out his cell phone to give Elijah a call to get his thoughts on the idea.**

**"Are you not supposed to be in class Kol?" Elijah questioned, just as soon as he had answered the phone call from his younger brother.**


	42. Author's Note

I would like to state that I in no case own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters or Vampire Diaries characters.

**_Why Oh Why Did I Choose Here!_**

**_**SUMMARY**_****_: _**Once Buffy has returned from the dead, she has realized that the Hell-Mouth is eating away at her soul. She contacts the Council, and they finally do something right. Please read for more info. Rating is because of language and possible future scenes.

**_PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE DIARIES: _****"Is there something wrong with Miss. Summers?" Bonnie asked, just as soon as she joined the group as the final member of the rag tag team.**

**"I'm sorry Miss. Bennett, but it is most definitely not in our place to say. Let's just say that she has had a rough night." Kol stated as a response.**

**"Do you think that it would be a bad idea then to ask her if she could meet with my Aunt Jenna to let her in on the big town secret?" Elena's brother Jeremy asked from his spot across from his sister.**

**"That might be a good idea. It would give her something to block out some of her thoughts that she over thinks on sometimes." Kol stated, as he drew out his cell phone to give Elijah a call to get his thoughts on the idea.**

**"Are you not supposed to be in class Kol?" Elijah questioned, just as soon as he had answered the phone call from his younger brother.**

**_A/N:_** **I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would like to thank every one of my readers for their feedback though as well. I am not used to writing chapters that are as long as readers may be used to. I am working in it. I would like to state that Buffy series is set just after she was resurrected, and Vampire Diaries will be set before Klaus's ritual. There are going to be many changes to the story line, and I hope that it is well liked. This is only my second story, and I am still trying to find my niche.**

**_A/N II: _****I would like to state that the year that is stated will actually be different from the actual year of Buffy's revival due to the fact that I can not remember the actual year of the season. I will be making this the year of 2015.**

**_A/N III: _**** I am feeling a bit better now and I will try to update as much as possible for now. Please bear with me while I am recovering.**

**_A/N IV: _****I have been unable to temporarily fix my computer any longer; however I have gained access to another computer for a short amount of time at a time. I may not be able to post that long of chapters or as frequently update until I am able to get a new one. I have no intentions of abandoning any of my stories, so please just bear with me. I am extremely pleased and shocked by all of my readers. And again, I am really sorry that my updating will be very sporadic for the time being.**

**_**A/N!**_**_**I am sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. My father has just recently passed away, so I am unable to do any updates for the time being with figuring out all of the details. I promise that I will return once everything has been settled. Thank you for reading my stories.**_


End file.
